The Road to Happiness, The Long One
by Destiny'sPathlayer
Summary: Callum Orson, along with his best friend/confidant Mason, go through their lives as best buds, but after Cal saves Kara Danvers, the adopted daughter of one Mr. and Mrs. Kent of Kent Corporations, Cal needs to figure out whether or not to tell Kara his secret, a secret very few even know.
1. Chapter 1

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: First story ever, leave a review below or if you have any comments please share!

Background: High School age, and that's about all you need to know for now (Picked a random high school using Google)

Characters: Cal (Your "average" mysterious male), Mason (Cal's best and most trustworthy buddy), Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Superman's wife), and more that aren't quite ready to be presented yet.

Chapter 1

Cal walked out of Moon Valley Public High School's gates feeling relieved, relieved that Monday was finally over and school was out. Alongside him, his best buddy Mason, a harmless pyro-maniac who was the most trustworthy person the world had ever seen. Cal's thick, dark brown hair surrendered to the brief, but strong, winds. Cal's hazel eyes glinted with the small spark of hope. No one, not even Cal himself, knew why, but Cal always seemed to have that special glint in his eye. His light blue long sleeve shirt slightly flapped in the wind, but he didn't mind. Cal appreciated the coolness of the day. His jeans were a bit too small, but no one looked close enough to notice. Mason's short, light brown curly hair also surrendered to the wind. Mason's deep blue eyes were a wonder with his hard set features, causing even the most stubborn girl to swoon. His brown t-shirt stuck lightly to his skin, and his jeans slightly too wide for him causing him to need his brown belt.

Mason was always making jokes or causing some sort of small disturbance in the classroom, but making up for it with the effortlessly done homework and tests, all of which earned him an A. Cal was the quiet type, examining and processing before doing anything. Cal also effortlessly did his homework and tests, also earning himself A's. But Cal was still different. Cal's knowledge and abilities were far above the norm, even for the most talented in the world. He was always able to convince others of anything and everything he wanted, whether for fun or for a revenge scheme. He was able to do anything better than anyone, you name it, but the thing is… Cal never showed it, never proclaimed it, never even mentioned his ability to do better. Cal wasn't an attention seeker, in fact, Cal hated attention; Cal even disliked attention from his ever perfect test taking ability. This is where Mason came it. Mason always took the attention for his best friend. Mason didn't like the attention much either, but liked it enough to be able to make his friend comfort. Mason and Cal were like puzzle pieces. One's comfort covered the other's uncomfort.

Cal walked out of Moon Valley Public High School's gates, with Mason at his side. Glancing around, Cal weighed the possibility of racing across the street in order to make it. Mason started, but Cal put his arm out to stop him. Cal shook his head slightly knowing the length of time that it would be before they could cross.

"We could have made it!" protested Mason.

Cal shook his head, "Nah, not with the last 4 seconds. You wouldn't make it; I've seen you run."

Mason laughed, "Regardless, don't you think that the cars would have waited anyway?"

Cal smirked, "Maybe, but why waste their time when we aren't in any hurry?"

"Have I ever mentioned that you are too philosophical and overthink?" Mason asked.

"Probably," Cal shrugged. Mason laughed. Cal laughed as well.

"Wait!" Mason exclaimed, "I forgot my phone in the office!"

"Well go get it then, hurry!" Cal replied. Mason rushed off and sprinted through the crowd. Cal stood there waiting for his best friend to return. The light signaled for crossing and Cal smiled.

'Mason's gonna love this. He missed the light.' Cal thought humorously.

"Hurry up Kara! We're going to miss the light!" Barbara exclaimed to her best friend Kara.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Kara replied, rushing past Cal while nearly running into him. Cal looked at the timer on the other end of the street.

'It's red! She shouldn't have gone!' Cal thought as he saw the red light. Cal rushed across the street and into the oncoming traffic. Seeing the semi heading for a direct hit on Kara, Cal rushed forward. He jumped forward and shoved Kara out of the way. The truck slammed on its brakes, but didn't quite make it. Cal slammed into the truck's hood, bouncing up into the windshield. The truck's brakes finally stopped the large vehicle. The rough stop caused Cal to flying into the back of a compact car in front of the semi. Kara laid there stunned and looked back in horror. Barbara rushed over and helped Kara up to her feet. Kara rushed over to where Cal was laying. Mason rushed through the gates and through the street over to where Cal was laying.

"Oh my goodness! Are you ok?" Kara asked concerned. Cal struggled to his feet.

"I'm okay, I'm fine," Cal mumbled. He brushed his pants and shirt.

"I'll call an ambulance, if somebody hasn't already," Barbara muttered worriedly.

"…you sure you're okay buddy"? Mason asked.

"Yeah, just 2 broken ribs, several fractured ribs, slight concussion, and some minor cuts and bruises," Cal replied, "I'll live." Mason looked over Cal, but shrugged and respected his friend's analysis. Kara frowned.

"'A' how do you know that? And 'B', I'm making sure you get checked out before you can go." Kara insisted.

"No, really. I'm fine," Cal said.

"Yeah no, it's probably best that we make sure you're ok," Barbara chimed in. Mason nodded. Cal sighed and agreed.

"You're Cal right?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, you're Kara right?" Cal asked.

"Yeah, and this is Barbara. Thanks for saving my life," Kara said.

"Don't mention it," Cal said.

"Oh yeah, I'm Mason," Mason chimed in. Everyone looked at him.

 _ **-Break-**_

"Well, you have 2 broken ribs, several fractured ribs, a slight concussion, and some minor cuts and bruises, and you'll need to change the bandaging every 6-8 hours. The bandaging is special; it acts as a cast but is far more flexible which is convenient. Soon everyone will have this bandaging, thanks to Wayne Enterprises and the Kent Corporation," said the doctor.

"Well, good to know I'll live," said Cal.

"Now then, I'll let your friends in to check on you," said the doctor as he left the room. A few moments later, Kara rushed in and threw her arms around Cal with Barbara and Mason following close behind.

"Hurts…" Cal said quietly.

"Sorry, kinda got carried away that you're ok and all. Thank you for saving my life, I guess I owe you now," Kara said as she backed off Cal.

"It's no problem, everyone is okay and that's all that matters," Cal said.

"So how did you EXACTLY know your injuries?" Barbara asked suspiciously. Mason looked over at Cal and smiled.

"Lucky guess?" Cal shrugged. Barbara squinted, but then shrugged. Mason smiled and shook his head slightly.

"Say Cal, since you saved my life and all, would you mind maybe coming over for dinner? Say tomorrow night?" asked Kara.

"Um, sure… When should I be there and where am I going?" answered Cal.

"I'll make sure you get picked up, just be ready at 4 at school," Kara said.

"I'll be ready. See you tomorrow in class!" Cal said. Barbara and Kara waved as they left the hospital room.

"So… save a girl's life and she's into you? Gotta try that one," Mason said.

"Ha ha, very funny. You're the one who gets all the girls without even trying. It was past due that I got a chance towards at a girl for once," Cal said.

"But with the most popular girl in school? Good luck my fried, you're going to need it."

"A wise man once said, 'You make your own luck.'"

"Neal Caffery, White Collar. But she's the most popular girl in school!"

"Yes, Neal Caffery. But this is where we are different Mason, I don't see people's titles and judge, I see the person holding it," Cal lamented, getting up from the hospital bed. He grabbed his clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

"Okay Socrates, but what about your secret? She's going to end up finding out or figuring out who you are," Mason warned.

"Relax, there is one person in this world that knows who I am and that's you," Cal pointed out. He mostly shut the bathroom door as he began to change.

"This is your first girlfriend ever, and you may not trust people, but a girlfriend is a different story. A girlfriend expects to be told everything no matter the excuse," Mason said, his back to the slightly ajar bathroom door.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how it's supposed to be…" Cal said.

"Fine, I made that up, but my point still stands, your first girlfriend and who knows what you'll tell her,"

"Ok, fine, I'll make sure to keep my mouth shut. Let's go home though. Excuse: We had an after school meeting with the principal about behavior and grades. Nothing bad, just a light warning. Sound good?" Cal stated as he walked out of the bathroom.

"She'll buy it without too many difficult questions, besides, you know we could literally run away and not get in trouble," said Mason.

"I know, but she cares, so maybe just let her know we're ok," said Cal. Cal grabbed the bandages in a hospital bad and headed outside.

"Ever wonder why we are still in an orphanage at the age of 16 AND model students?" asked Mason.

"All the time."

A/N: How is it so far? Suggestions, reviews, comments appreciated below. Have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: And here we are with Chapter 2, please leave comments/suggestions

SSF (Summary So Far): Cal saved Kara. Kara has invited Cal and Mason to dinner at her parents after school today. Boom, all caught up.

Characters: Cal (Your "average" mysterious male), Mason (Cal's best and most trustworthy buddy), Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Superman's wife), and more that aren't quite ready to be presented yet. (Lots of characters are Out Of Character (OOC).)

Chapter 2

"You told Miss Charlemagne we'd be back late right?" Cal asked.

"Yeah, told her we had a dinner date with some friends. She laughed and said, 'Sure, ok then'" Mason replied.

"I swear she's the nicest manager of any orphanage ever," said Cal.

"Dude… 'manager of any orphanage ever'? Why not nicest and best manager ever? It's like you're intentionally trying to provide extra information for an eavesdropper," said Mason sarcastically.

"…there are no words to answer that," said Cal. They laughed and then walked in silence for a bit.

"I've got a game for us when we're bored during school!" Cal exclaimed.

"Achievement unlocked! 'Made at least one game a week for 2 months straight'," Mason laughed.

"Ha ha, anyway, we could bet on specific details about people talking. For example, I could bet Mr. Thereou will say the word 'Exocytosis' exactly 4 times," bet Cal.

"Fine, I'll play, but you better not cheat!" Mason laughed.

"You and I both know I'm still not sure HOW to cheat," sighed Cal.

"So you keep saying…" said Mason. Cal laughed. "Remember to keep your mouth shut tonight."

Cal sighed, "I know."

"First up, Mrs. Keathly in Geometry. Coldest classroom ever, first of seven," Cal sighed.

"I know it's Tuesday, but your sighing is really getting me down man. I mean, I'd rather hear a depressing yawn than your sighing," Mason pointed out.

"I'll keep my sighing to myself," Cal sighed loudly. Mason smiled and shook his head. They walked into their classroom and took their seats.

"Ahhh, seats straight from the arctic circle," said Mason sarcastically. Cal smiled.

"…I'm just saying that Dick is a nice guy, I've met him, and that you should give him a chance," Kara said as she walked into the classroom.

"Ok, I will, but you better not say a word to him!" Barbra blushed. Kara noticed Cal, smiled, and blushed. Cal waved. Kara waved back. Barbara silently poked Kara jokingly. Mason reached over and attempted to poke Cal, but without looking, Cal grabbed Mason's wrist before he could poke him.

"You're supposed to let me poke you!" Mason grumbled.

Cal shook his head, "Not gonna happen."

"It's gonna happen, just you watch," Mason promised. Then the bell rang throughout the school.

"Now class, we are going to be learning about the 5 theorems to prove that 2 triangles are congruent," said Mrs. Keathly, the geometry teacher.

 _ **-5 minute break-**_

"Done with our notes and worksheet for the day. You?" Cal leaned over and whispered to Mason.

"DAMN, it's been like 5 minutes!" Mason said, shocked.

"'We must use time wisely and forever realize that the time is ripe to do right'," Cal quoted.

"You know I've never remember quotes about time well… Um… Morgan Freeman? Seems like a Morgan Freeman quote…" Mason guessed.

"Not quite, but Morgan Freeman played him in 'Invictus'…" Cal helped.

Mason sighed, "You and I both know we've never seen that movie."

Cal smiled, "But we DID see the trailer in the previews of one of our favorite movies of 8th grade…"

"8th grade huh? OH! Nelson Mandela!" Mason lit up.

"There you go," Cal smiled. Mason shook his head.

"There, finished. Now what?" Mason asked.

"Now, we play. $5 on the word 'reflexive' coming up 10-15 times." Cal said.

"Ok, but we need rules and or limits." Mason said.

"How about this: $1 for a word said at least oh-so-many times, $5 for oh-so-many times to oh-so-many times, $10 for a summarized sentence that the teacher says, $15 for exact number of times a word is said, and $25 for an exactly worded sentence that the teacher says?" Cal suggested. Mason nodded and agreed.

"What are these rules for?" Kara leaned in and asked.

"Well, we get bored and make up games. This type of game includes betting. NOT GAMBLING, betting. There is a difference." Mason leaned over and answered.

"Well, I've got money, and I'm in." Kara said.

"Wait, maybe we shouldn't do it with money…" Cal started.

"You scared I'm going to take all your money?" Kara joked. Cal narrowed his eyes at her for a second.

"I'll take a challenge any day. All right then, let's do this," Cal smiled. "$5 she says 'reflexive' 10-15 times."

"You're on, I bet $10 she says something along the lines of 'and that's all the time we have for today'," Kara bet.

"You two bet too small, I bet $25 she says 'triangle' exactly 32 times in 5 minutes," Mason said.

"And we're off!" Cal said smiling.

 **-Break-**

"Well, the period's over and Mason bet a total of $125 and won… $25. Kara bet a total of $55 and won… $35. I bet a total of $65 and won… HA! $65!" Cal said triumphantly.

"Wait, let me see that! No way!" Kara exclaimed. She took the paper and looked over the numbers. After thoroughly looking through them she shook her head and slumped in her desk in defeat. Cal took the paper back with a look of shame.

"Now, since Mason lost $100, that's $50 each for me and Kara. Kara lost $20 meaning $10 for each me and Mason. Now the totals are at $35 for Mason, $85 for Kara, and $125 for me," Cal said. They divided up the money properly and left the classroom. Kara and Barbara stopped to talk.

"I think you cheated," Mason joked as they walked towards their next class.

"That's what they all say," Cal replied.

"Soo… What was up with you and Kara today?" Mason asked smirking. "I mean, she actually talked and acknowledged us, mainly you, but us."

"Nothing was happening. She only talked to us cause her and Barbara got moved across the room, we were back where Kara was placed, and you and I both know we're only back there cause we are both disruptive and yet very efficient. Not hard working per se, but efficient." Cal answered. Mason shook his head.

"You keep telling yourself that buddy. I'm pretty sure you save a girl's life and she starts to acknowledge you more…" Mason said. They reached their classroom and walked in. "You know it's true since you have most of your classes with her and she sits relatively near you in each of them… Just watch, she'll happily talk to you for a medium sized conversation at least in each. I'm willing to bet you $90 for it."

"I'm pretty sure you don't even have $90, but I'll take that bet. And when I say I'll take the bet I mean if I win you don't owe me anything, but if you win you get your $90," said Cal. Mason grinned. They sat down in their appointed spots in the front of the classroom.

"Second up, Mr. Thereou, Biology. Two of seven," Cal said slowly.

"Too bad Mr. Thereou doesn't trust us enough to let us be in the back," Mason said.

"I think it's because of your devilish look in your eyes. I mean, I'd keep a close eye on you if you were my student and had that look too," Cal explained. "At least we sit next to each other."

"Yeah, strange isn't it… All our classes together we sit directly next to each other," Mason said suspiciously.

Cal raised his hands in defeat, "Alright, as I've said before, you caught me. But this has no harm to it and you know it."

"True, no harm, but it IS cheating," Mason said smiling.

"What's with you and claiming I'm cheating all the time?" Cal asked smiling.

"We both know you can, so I just feel the need to guess if you did or not," Mason explained.

"You and I both know I don't exactly know HOW to cheat and I WOULDN'T cheat in our games," Cal said.

"I know, I know. I'm just giving you a hard time," Mason laughed. Cal smiled and shook his head.

"Hurry up Kara! We're going to be late!" Barbara rushed in pulling Kara along with her. Kara hurried in and waved at Cal. Cal smiled and waved back. Kara also smiled and sat in the desk directly behind Cal. Barbara sat next her and directly next to Dick.

"Ok, this period we're going to shut up and listen. I think Barbara is finally going to talk to Dick. Who knows, we might even be able to help!" Mason leaned over and whispered. Cal looked at him confused. "I mean, helping's our thing, soo…"

"Oh, that's what you meant. I thought you wanted me to… 'cheat'…" Cal whispered back.

"Oh nah man, this is nature. Shouldn't 'cheat' with nature. I'm just suggesting that we offer advice to Dick if we NEED to," Mason explained. Cal thought about it, then nodded. Mason put his finger to his mouth and smiled. All throughout the class, Mason and Cal quietly took notes about shy Barbara's and Dick's conversation and any thoughts or suggestions they might have. This is how the conversation went:

B: So, uh, how was your night?

D: Not bad, didn't do much other than workout and sleep. You?

C: (…workout honesty? Narcissist…?)

B: *Blushes* I didn't do much either. Just played with my little brother.

M: (…little brother. Siblings is a good 'responsible' sign.)

B: So how does your workout go?

D: Depends on the day, but really it's just your basic push-ups, pull-ups, and various other common workouts.

C: (…)

B: *Blushes again* That's so cool!

D: *Smiles* Yeah, wanna feel?

C: (…)

M: (Same…)

B: Wow, you feel SO strong!

D: I know right! That's what happens when you've been working out since you were 13.

B: 13! Wow, 3 years of working out! Dedication!

C: (…I'm right)

M: (Yeah, I know. Also, 'responsible')

D: Well, you look good too!

B: *Blushes*

D: Well, what are your hobbies?

C: (…he asked first… maybe not narcissistic)

M: (We'll see…)

B: Well, I enjoy reading, jogging, and hanging out with my friends. You?

D: Pretty much the same!

B: That's so cool!

C: (Yeah, no. Not narcissistic. I was wrong.)

M: (We were both wrong. Don't sweat it.)

D: Well hey, are you free Friday night? Maybe I could take you out to dinner then?

B: *Somehow blushing heavier than before* Yeah, I'd like that.

*Bell Rings*

D: Well, see you then.

B: See you!

 **-Break-**

Cal and Mason walked to their 3rd period in silence. Cal opened his mouth to talk, but decided against it.

"Well, that was… interesting," Mason said, breaking the silence.

"To say the least…" Cal said, shaking his head. They walked into Miss Beady's classroom. Cal and Mason walked and sat in their desks.

"Ever wonder where those other 2 doors lead?" Mason asked.

"All the time." Kara and Barbara walked into the classroom. Kara waved at Cal for the 3rd period in a row. They smiled and Cal waved back. The bell rang and everyone took their seats.

"Third up, Miss Beady, English. Three out of seven," Cal said dismissively. Miss Beady walked up to the front of the classroom to begin the class. Before anything could happen, Cal's eyes widened as he felt something was wrong.

 _ ***GUNSHOT***_


	3. Chapter 3

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: And here we are continuing that cliffhanger in Chapter 3, please leave comments/suggestions

SSF (Summary So Far): Cal saved Kara. Kara has invited Cal and Mason to dinner at her parents after school today. Cal, Mason, Kara, and Barbara all had some interesting events in their first 2 periods. But as the third period started, a gunshot goes off. Boom, all caught up.

Characters: Cal (Your "average" mysterious male), Mason (Cal's best and most trustworthy buddy), Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Superman's wife), and more that aren't quite ready to be presented yet. (Lots of characters are Out Of Character (OOC).)

Chapter 3

 _ ***GUNSHOT***_

Cal closed his eyes and relaxed as he felt the bullet whiz past his head, mere centimeters away. As the bullet hit the wall, everyone except Cal ducked down to the ground and crawled up against the wall. Cal stood up and spun around, seeing the 2 figures in ski masks and Kevlar vests. They held M16s and they were covered from head to toe in clothing: mask, gloves, pants, long sleeved shirts, boots. Cal looked into their eyes and saw 2 professional, experienced killers. As their standoff continued, Cal focused on his surroundings. He noticed the men were confused at his relaxed and calm nature. He noticed the slight click of boots behind the 2 other entrances to the room. He focused harder, and he knew there were 2 men behind each door.

'6 guys total,' Cal thought to himself as he waited for the intruders to make a move at him. 'No suit, too flashy.'

"Well, listen to us and no one will get hurt," one of the masked villains said. "Now you, get on the ground… NOW!" He pointed at Cal.

Cal shook his head. '30 second max before the other 4 get here,' he thought. The gunmen raised their weapons. 'Here we go.'

Cal leapt forward, forcing the men to raise their weapons out of the bystander's way. The gunmen fired, and Cal narrowly avoided the hail of bullets. He landed and rolled forward, kicking one of the men in the shin. The man grunted, but didn't go down. As Cal jumped to his feet, the gunmen put their guns to his chest. Cal tilted his head slightly and looked at them. They fired off the rest of their magazines, but before the triggers could be pulled, Cal thrust the weapons to the ceiling. A light mist of dust fell slowly to the ground, blinding the gunmen. Cal pushed their weapons out of their hands and to the ground. One of the blinded men swung wildly while the other attempted to rub the dust out of his eyes. Cal blocked the wild punch and swung hard and fast, his fist connecting with the attacker's jaw. The man stumbled back, but he didn't quit. Barely being able to see, he rushed forward and grabbed Cal by the waist, picking him up and running him backward. Cal slammed into the wall, painfully. He grunted, and swung his fist into the lower back of the attacker. The attacker let go of Cal, throwing him back over his shoulder. Cal fell to the ground, rolled, and landed on his feet. He turned to face the man, but before the man could fully stand back up, Cal kneed him in the face. The man cried out in pain and fell to the floor, unconscious. Before Cal could turn around to face the unconscious man's partner, Cal yelled in pain as a knife was dug into his lower back. Cal doubled over and the man proceeded to kick him in the ribs. Cal rolled away from the boot and the man walked over, picked him up, and threw him into the wall. Cal grunted in pain, but the man wasn't finished. The man punched Cal in the face, but before he could land another Cal caught his fist. He tilted the fist back until a loud *snap* was heard and the man cried out in pain. Cal grabbed the man by the throat and threw him into the wall on the other end of the room. The man crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Cal winced as he pulled out the knife from his back, but held onto it.

'2 down, 4 to go,' Cal thought. 'And these guys are professional killers.'

Hearing their comrades' cries, the remaining 4 men rushed into the room. Seeing a teen with a bloody knife in his hands, they quickly surrounded him. Cal slowly raised his hands in surrender to the 4 guns facing him.

"Put down the knife, slowly!" One of the men called out. Cal smiled as he slowly started to place the knife on the ground.

But Cal had a different plan. He flicked his wrist and released the knife, sending it flying into one of the men's dominate hand's shoulder. Before the bullets could fly, Cal snapped his fingers. After the snap, all the guns miraculously jammed. While examining their guns in confusion, Cal punched one in the face, kicked the second in the ribs, and turned to face the third man. Cal threw himself at the third man, causing them both to fall to the ground. While on the ground, Cal looked into his eyes and saw a young man's fear.

'He's not a killer,' Cal thought as he mercifully and quickly knocked the man out with a quick punch.

Before he could fully get back up, Cal felt ANOTHER knife dig into his back, near his left shoulder. Cal cried out in pain and fell back onto his hands and knees. Two of the men grabbed his arms and dragged him back and held him. The third man wound up and knocked the air out of Cal's lungs.

"Damn kid, messing with our plan," the man growled in a thick southern accent, "Gonna teach your entire class a lesson they'll never forget son, not that they'll have much time to recall it when I'm done with them."

Meanwhile, the students and teacher hadn't moved an inch since the entire ordeal started. Mason looked on in fear and worry, but saw Cal winked at him and glared at his attacker. Cal closed his eyes and waited for the next blow to hit. As soon as it did, Cal jumped backward and threw his arms together in front of him. The two men holding his arms didn't let go till their heads had collided, sending them to the ground unconscious. Cal noticed that he hadn't touched the ground yet. He was flying. The last remaining man looked at Cal in fear.

"God Almighty, what are you?" the man sputtered out as he backed away.

Cal's eyes narrowed with anger. Cal landed and slowly walked forward, heat and power radiating off him. With each step, Cal's power was more and more visible. When Cal finally reached the man, the man had curled into a ball in the corner. Cal's visible power rolled off him in waves of bright golden light, like rolling waves of a golden sea. Everyone, save Mason, huddled closer to the wall as they looked on in fear of Cal's waves of golden power. Mason quickly stood up and walked over to Cal.

"Don't do it, remember… remember for her…" Mason whispered to Cal. At the mention of 'her', Cal's eyes watered up, so he closed them and looked away from the man. Mason patted Cal's shoulder, lingered for a moment, and left to go back to his seat. Cal slowly relaxed and the visibility of his power faded. When it was finally gone, Cal opened his eyes and looked down at the man, who was on the brink of insanity. Cal crouched next to the man and thought for a second. The man glanced up at Cal with a look of fear. Cal studied him for a second then touched the man's temple. At the touch, the man's eyes glazed over and he relaxed against the wall. He mumbled about "mommy" and fell asleep.

Cal turned around and faced the scared bystanders. He looked at each of their faces, processing the amount of fear in their eyes. His eyes finally came to Kara's face, and what he saw made his heart skip a beat. What he saw wasn't just fear, but also a spark of… comfort. Cal was confused, but he realized he needed to do something before they lost their confusion and started asking questions. Before they lost their confusion, Cal held up his hands towards them and closed his eyes. He focused on clearing his mind so all he envisioned was white, just a simple white in his mind's eye. After clearing his mind of everything except the white, Cal focused on what he wanted. He wanted them all to forget what he had done. He wanted to alter the memory of what happened in the last few minutes. He wanted them to forget. Only Mason and himself would know the truth. With a huge flash of lightning, memories were changed, and the replaced memory was lost from their minds forever.

 _ **-Break-**_

Cal sat in the edge of the back of an ambulance. His shirt was off and the medical responder was just putting the finishing touches of bandages on him. The bandages went around his waist and up over his left shoulder. The medic checked that the bandages were in place and left to check on others.

"What did you have them recall?" Mason asked.

"Long story short? Two of them set the others up and took them all out," Cal answered, stretching his left shoulder. He winced slightly.

"And your wounds?" Mason inquired.

"Ceiling shrapnel?" Cal said hopefully.

"…Oddly enough, everyone would buy that. Which bad guys?" Mason asked.

"The one I knocked out quickly and the one that almost went insane. Again, I didn't mean to do that… I just kinda lost it when he threatened to hurt everyone in there…" Cal explained. He turned to grab and put on his now ruined long sleeve, black shirt.

"I understand, you haven't had your powers for very long, plus you don't know how to control or even USE them officially," Mason said.

"But my powers worked when I needed it today, thank goodness for that," Cal pointed out. He felt the size of the knife holes in his shirt. "Man, I did like this shirt…"

Mason laughed, "I be sure to get you a new one, your birthday's coming up right?"

"Don't start that birthday stuff, you know my thoughts about that," Cal said quietly, looking around to see if anyone heard that.

"'Youth is a gift of nature, but age is a work of art'," Mason quoted.

"…really? I never looked at birthday quotes!" Cal said, exasperated.

"Stanislaw Jerzy Lec," Mason answered.

"…Well, that's one point for you," Cal sighed. Mason pumped his fist in the air. Cal shook his head.

"Well, due to today's… events, would you mind if we put dinner on hold for another time?" Kara asked as she walked up to Cal. Cal smiled at her. Kara blushed and smiled back.

"That's completely fine, in fact, we need to go home and let our caretaker know that we're okay," Cal answered. "No harm done." Kara looked confused.

"You two are brothers? I didn't know that," Kara said, shocked. Cal looked down and away.

"We wish we were, but we aren't… We're… orphans…" Mason stepped in and answered.

Kara looked down, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Kara went in and hugged Cal. Cal tensed at the sudden touch, but he still hugged back.

"It's fine, you had no way of knowing," Cal said soothingly. Kara sniffled and let go of Cal.

"Well, while we're on the subject, I'm an orphan too, but I've been adopted," Kara stated.

Mason shook his head, "Too many orphaned kids these days…"

"…And not enough homes to put them in," Cal finished.

"So about today…" Kara started.

"Yeah?" Cal asked. Kara struggled to find the right way to put the words.

"Well, it's just that after today… I was just thinking of how people die and family and how we're all teenagers and…" Kara said, trying to lead Cal to her point. She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Huh?" Cal asked, puzzled.

Mason nudged him, "Ehem…" Cal looked confused for a moment more, but his eyes widened as he understood Kara's hidden meaning.

"Well, Kara… Now that we've been through enough life or death experiences together… Maybe I could take you out to dinner… or a movie… or some other fun experience of your choosing?" Cal stammered out, blushing a deep crimson red.

Kara tucked her hair behind her ear again and blushed, "Yeah, that'd be nice." She smiled.

"Well, it's a date!" Cal said, grinnning.

" _Sorry for the interruption, but due to today's unfortunate events, school will be a half day today, please call or let your parents know so they may pick you up. Have a good day!"_ came an announcement over the intercom.

"Well, I'd better get going. My parents are all about safety," Kara said as she waved goodbye and walked away. Barbara walked up to her.

"Did you ask him how… you know… he did what he did today?" Barbara asked, out of earshot of Cal and Mason. "I mean; we know he's like us… so…"

"No, I didn't ask, but I don't think he's quite ready to tell me yet anyway," came the reply. "For now let's just forget about it and go home. We mustn't tell anyone about it either!" Barbara nodded and they pinky promised each other.

Meanwhile, Mason and Cal had started heading home.

"Dude! You did it! You successfully asked a girl out!" Mason exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess I did…" Cal said quietly. Cal was thinking about Kara's look of fear AND comfort.

"Why so quiet? This is a big moment for you!" Mason said.

"I'm just a little shaken by her look, you know, before I altered their memories…" Cal stated. "Kara had a look of fear… but she also looked… comforted by something… or some part of what happened…"

"Well, you've saved her life twice now, and she only remembers one of them... Maybe she's grateful for you saving her life. Anyway, you two would make a cute couple," Mason said as-a-matter-of-fact. "Do you think the Justice League caught wind of what you did today?"

"Nah, only me and you know about it and it wasn't too much of a big deal," Cal answered. "I doubt they'll look into this and even if they did, they wouldn't find anything pointing to me. I'm still completely off their radar."

"Well, we never did figure out why they decided to move in on our school with only six guys… Or our classroom at least." Mason said.

"Maybe it had something to do with someone in the classroom, but why and who aren't going to be found out any time soon. All we know is that whoever they are, they were professionals and whoever they were going after was, or maybe still is, in danger." Cal lamented.

"And will we be there when we're needed?" Mason asked.

"All the time, every time."

A/N: Name who they were after in the review section ALONG WITH a review of some sort and you'll get a shout out in one of the coming chapters. Have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: I am going to try to update this story weekly (Saturdays if possible). You might think that Cal is over powered, but remember, he doesn't even really know how to use them. Also, please review for my sake and for the sake of the story!

SSF (Summary So Far): Cal saved Kara. Kara has invited Cal and Mason to dinner at her parents after school today. Cal, Mason, Kara, and Barbara all had some interesting events in their first 2 periods. But as the third period started, a gunshot goes off. Cal fights off the 6 armed gunmen and uses his powers to make everyone forget what he did. But Kara and Barbara still remember. Boom, all caught up.

Characters: Cal (Your "average" mysterious male), Mason (Cal's best and most trustworthy buddy), Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Superman's wife), and more that aren't quite ready to be presented yet. (Lots of characters are Out of Character (OOC).)

Chapter 4

Cal and Mason walked home. They walked up the steps of their orphanage. The orphanage had a modest sign out front saying, 'Miss Charlemagne's Orphanage for Orphans'. The orphanage had plenty of space, with tall, red brick walls surrounding the property. The front gate had motion sensors that even picked up those that walked to school. The gates were black with large, smooth metal bars. Nothing intricate, but beautiful. Inside the gates, a Victorian house stood with the green lawn proudly. The lawn was nicely mowed and glistened with the recent sprinkler water. The short pathway to the steps was cobblestone. The light brown steps led to a dark brown door with a gold colored doorknob. The door had a slightly transparent window, oval shaped and beautifully decorated. Inside was even more beautiful. The front door led straight to both a stairway and a hallway with a great deal of doors, each uniquely eloquent in its own way, decorated in response to whatever was through the door. In the front hallway, the doors led to the kitchen, the dining area, a play room for the younger ones, an arcade room for the older ones, a home theater, and a closet for jackets, hats, and shoes. The stairs' carpet was gold bordered with a dark red color. The stairs went up to a second floor and continued to a 3rd. On each floor was 3 separate bathrooms along with up to twenty rooms. Cal and Mason were the only ones one the 3rd floor because they were the only teenagers left in the orphanage. The second floor had 15 out of the 20 rooms occupied. Since the rooms all had bunk beds, 2 children would be in every room. There was a total of 30 children.

"Welcome back boys! How was school? Did you have a half day?" Miss Charlemagne asked as Mason and Cal came through the door of the orphanage.

"Kind of, we're back early cause someone decided to go to school with a gun then wave it around," Cal answered quickly, glancing at Mason.

"Yeah, no one got hurt, but the school wanted to be safe than sorry," Mason said.

"Well, I'm glad you two are okay, but I have a surprise for you two, guess what the date is!" Miss Charlemagne squeal excitedly. Cal and Mason looked at each other confused. "It's December 2nd!" She looked at the boys excitedly.

"Oh yeah! December 2nd! We were talking about it a little on the way here. Totally slipped my mind!" Mason said happily, clapping his hands. December 2nd was the anniversary of the date Cal was dropped off.

"Oh boy… Not again," Cal said, shaking his head.

"Come sit everybody! In the theater room right now!" Miss Charlemagne called out to the few children home already. The children rushed in and filed through the door.

"Now, story time:

On Dec. 2, 2001, Cal was dropped off at this orphanage with a note attached to his lime green car seat. This is what the note said, 'This is my son. His name is Callum Orson. His birthday is today one year ago and he is the calmest child you would never expect. As long as I am living, I will provide a blank check once a year on this date. The blank check is to be used for several reasons. One, you will put down at least $50,000 immediately for extra use. Second, all the current bills or expenses will be added to the amount. Don't try to save me money and lie, I'll make sure it gets paid for because I can't be there for Cal. Third, every person living in this orphanage is to be able to buy something of their choosing, no matter the cost. Add up all the totals and write it on the check. Then cash it in. And I thank you again, for taking care of my son.'," Miss Charlemagne wiped a tear from her eye. "And here is the check for this year. Cal, you get to write down what you would like first. And after everyone gets home, we'll get the cake out. Then, I'll grab the presents from the secret hiding place." She smiled caringly at Cal who was smiling and looking down with a sad look in his eyes. Miss Charlemagne noticed this and looked around. Cal quickly got up and wrote down what he wanted, and like he did every year, he put 'My Father'. Mason followed behind him and wrote down 'Cal will take a couple of boxes of Andes Mints. I'll take a flat screen TV for our room.'

"Well, that's enough celebrating for now, let's go make a cake. Huh Britney? Would you like to help me bake a cake for Callum?" she said. "Be back down here at 5:30, ok?" Cal nodded and left the room with Mason following close behind. They left the room and Cal ran upstairs.

"Well, whenever she tells our stories I feel like we bond more. Hey Cal, you okay?" Mason asked as he entered their shared room. Cal had already run into their walk in closet. Mason followed him and looked at the wall. All the papers pinned to the wall seemed unorganized, but the red string connected the few scarce dots. Cal studied the wall for a few moments before resting his hand and head on the wall.

"Where is he? Where and who the hell is my father?!" Cal shouted as he ripped the papers off the wall and onto the floor. Mason patted Cal on the back.

"You know we'll find him, we'll find him and when you're ready, you'll confront him," Mason said. He started pinning the fallen papers back onto the wall. Cal silently walked through the false wall in the closet. He went into the back room Mason and he had built themselves. It was specially designed for their nightly escapades. A police scanner in the corner, a mini fridge in another. Computers were set up next to the police scanner with multiple screens for each one. Cal walked over to the fridge. He grabbed a nice, cold Dr. Pepper (his favorite) and sat down at one of the computers. Mason finished pinning the papers back to the wall and walked in. Mason also grabbed a soda and sat next to Cal. Cal was furiously researching (as he did whenever he was stressed about something) and after Mason read the title he looked at Cal.

"Cal… You shouldn't…" Mason started, "I know you go after someone big every year on this very day since you got your powers… but this is too big!"

"No, I'm going to do it. Tonight, they both go down! 'As soon as you see a mistake and don't fix it, it becomes your mistake'," Cal quoted determinedly. Mason looked at him confused. "Author unknown." Mason nodded. Cal stared at the screen and left the room. Mason stared at the photos for a second, then followed Cal out. Morph Duchess and The Unnamed both were shown on the screens. Morph Duchess wore an unflattering dark green latex suit that stuck to her tightly. Next to her, her pet Diamond, a black Caucasian Shepherd with a purple rhinestone studded collar. Her pet, Diamond, was able to grow and shrink in size and was immune to anything sharp. Duchess had the ability to change her shape at will, except for a tattoo of her dog, which was always present on whatever person she transformed into. She also had the ability to change her density. This allowed her to become bulletproof or even pass through walls. And Cal was determined to catch her. On the screen next to her, The Unnamed's profile was showing. The Unnamed was a dangerous ninja that had been trained as one of the most dangerous assassins. He had signed up for an experimental program somewhere in the Appellation Mountains that was trying to clone him. The scientists were successful and began to make countless clones of The Unnamed. All that was known for sure about the Unnamed was that if you wanted him, he would come to you. Cal knew this and had put a message out into the internet on where to meet. Now to wait.

Cal paced the room as he decided what to do. He would need a decent amount of planning to take both of his enemies out at the same time. All he needed was to figure out a way to suppress their powers and abilities. Then he would drop them off at a convenient Justice League location with their powers and abilities suppressed long enough for them to be jailed in a secure location. But how to suppress them… Cal and Mason set to work. Cal grabbed his tool and scrap basket and began to build a special set of handcuffs. He and Mason worked till 5:45, not noticing the time.

* _Knock Knock*_

"Crap! We forgot the time!" Cal said, standing up and rushing around, trying to cover up the prototype of their handcuffs. Mason rushed around too, trying to cover up their plans and messes. Cal opened the door and they both rushed out.

"I'm so sorry Miss Charlemagne! We lost track of time!" Cal said hurriedly. He and Mason rushed down to the dining room. Miss Charlemagne smiled.

"Every year, late every time," Miss Charlemagne said shaking her head slightly and smiling. She went downstairs. They all celebrated Cal's birthday and wrote down what they wanted. Cal and Mason were older brothers to all of them, giving advice, helping with homework, kicking their bully's asses. Most of the time, they grew up and before 13 they were adopted by some family. Cal and Mason were never even considered for adoption; they were too old for most families.

"Cal… now that you're 16, I want to give you something…" Miss Charlemagne said. She pulled out a small brown package from behind her back. "This was left with you the day you arrived. There was a note on top that said to give this to you on your 16th birthday and not to open it till then. Don't worry, I didn't open it." She handed the package to Cal, who slowly unwrapped it to find a pocket watch. It was a faded golden color and the chain was silver. Inside was a small inscription that read, 'Never give up Cal, no matter what happens. I love you! -Your Father.'

Cal's eyes watered and he whispered, "Thank you," to Miss Charlemagne. She nodded and went off to check on the other children.

"You ok buddy?" Mason asked concerned. Cal wiped his eyes and nodded.

"He leaves me a pocket watch for when I'm 16 only to tell me I shouldn't ever give up and that he loves me?!" Cal said angrily. "He could just tell me that himself." Cal shoved the pocket watch in his pocket. "Let's just enjoy what we actually have huh?" Mason smiled politely and nodded.

Cal and Mason enjoyed the party till about 7:30. Then they excused themselves for homework and left the celebration. They rushed up to the room to finish building the handcuffs, a working type this time. Mason chowed on cake while Cal finished the prototype.

"Now, how do we test them out?" Cal asked.

"Try them on, then try to do something super," Mason suggested.

"That should work, but I still need to build a key," Cal stated. He looked at the design. "This is gonna suck." Cal set to work. He spent the 2 hours or so building the key and another set of handcuffs. When they were over, Cal admired his handiwork. The handcuffs were attached at the wrist with a blue energy glow around the rim of the handcuffs. The handcuffs were black with blue lines decorating the middle. The key was black with blue lines connecting at the end. The insertion part of the key's blue was glowing with energy. Mason nodded in approval. Cal looked at the time, 9:25, time to head out.

"Well, no time to test them out cause I gotta go, but if you don't mind, Bluetooth and scanner?" Cal asked.

"It's my job isn't it?" Mason answered.

Cal nodded and smiled, "Time to suit up!"

A/N: Please review! Have a nice day!


	5. Chapter 5

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: So if you guys think this story is trash and refuse to try it out, let me know in a review or PM on how to make it more readable.

SSF (Summary So Far): Cal saved Kara. Kara has invited Cal and Mason to dinner at her parents after school today. Cal, Mason, Kara, and Barbara all had some interesting events in their first 2 periods. But as the third period started, a gunshot goes off. Cal fights off the 6 armed gunmen and uses his powers to make everyone forget what he did. But Kara and Barbara still remember. Cal and Mason get to their orphanage and realize it's Cal's birthday. Cal is painfully reminded of his father leaving him on the doorstep. Cal and Mason create special handcuffs to subdue super villains. Cal decides to go after Morph Duchess and the Unnamed. Boom, all caught up.

Characters: Cal (Your "average" mysterious male), Mason (Cal's best and most trustworthy buddy), Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Superman's wife), Batman, and more that aren't quite ready to be presented yet. (Lots of characters are Out of Character (OOC).)

Chapter 5

Cal waited on the rooftop next to the Museum of Ancient Jewels. Cal knelt in his suit and looked through the skylight of the museum, waiting for the Morph Duchess and The Unnamed to arrive. Cal's suit was a form of armor. The armor was gold trimmed. The armor's color was white with black, shifting blobs. The black spots moved constantly, never stopping and always shifting uniquely. The joints of the armor had a smooth black leather. The armor spread from the wrist and came to a point over the elbow. The same thing was with the boots over the knees. The helmet Cal wore was plain white colored helmet with small bas-relief, rounded wings on the sides. The helmet went over the face and nose and connected under the chin, including a chin guard. Over the mouth was a mouth plate that connected from each side of the helmet. Over the eyes were special white lenses. The neck was covered in smooth leather. At the center of the chest, a 3-point white shield with a circle around it. The boots were armored, save the soles, which was a highly resistant rubber. The golden trim shimmered in the moonlight.

Cal looked over through the skylight of the next door museum. He waited patiently for any movement. The newest jewel, a Faberge egg, glimmered in the moonlight through its case. The case was bulletproof and even the slightest crack would set off the alarm, with was on a total of 3 generators if the power was cut. All this was unnecessary, Cal knew, when you could phase through objects. Cal waited late into the night for any sign of his prey.

"Another one bites the dust, another one here, another one there…" Mason sang softly through their special com-link system. Cal rubbed his eyes for umpteenth time.

"Not yet Mason, absolutely no sign of them yet," Cal replied, "It's 11 pm and still absolutely no sign of them."

"Maybe they didn't take the bait," Mason said. Cal shook his head.

"No way, this is the last time this egg will be in town. She likes a challenge, not to mention Unnamed wouldn't be late, let alone THIS late. The Unnamed might not be showing up, but I know we can still nab the Duchess," Cal said. Suddenly, a slight shadow rippled across the museum's room.

"Well, had we known that they wouldn't be here yet, we could have been answering the numerous 911 calls and— "Mason started.

"I see movement, going in!" Cal said, leaping from his perch and landing silently on the rooftop of the museum. Mason shut up and waited, his heart pumping for fear of his friend's safety. "Don't worry Mason, I've faced worse than a girl who can run away from everything. You were there with me during some of those worse times, so you know what I'm talking about." Cal peered through the skylight, waiting for more movement. The Duchess solidified and her dog, Diamond, appeared next to her. The large black Caucasian Shepherd was definitely intimidating. The Duchess slowly walked toward the egg, and Cal noticed something new, a whip, at her side. Cal shook his head, 'Catwoman wanna-be,' he thought. Cal went over to the loose window of the skylight and jumped down, creating a soft click of his boots on the marble floor. The Duchess spun around surprised and Diamond bared his teeth and reared his head. The Duchess put her hands on her hips. Cal's eyes narrowed.

"So The Shield's come out to play?" the Duchess joked. Her nickname for Cal was 'The Shield'. (Cal didn't like it, but with the amount of times she'd called him that, it was starting to grow on him.)

"Why do I always have to do all the talking? Have something against speaking?" Duchess mocked. Cal stood still, watching the huge dog warily. "I guess actions speak louder than words! Diamond, attack!"

Diamond rushed forward and leapt at Cal. Cal raised his arm and braced himself as the dog's jaws sunk through the armor and tackled him to the ground. The dog's teeth cut through his armor and into his skin. Diamond slowly started to grow in size, crushing Cal beneath him. Cal grunted and managed to kick the dog off of him. The dog flew across the room and crashed against the wall, narrowly missing a painting. Cal slowly got to his feet. The Duchess looked him over.

"You seem off your game, almost being taken out by a dog," she said. Cal shrugged. "Well, no more games, I'm taking this egg!" She ran forward and Cal prepared for her attack, but right before she reached him, she shifted into dust. Cal somersaulted forward and turned around. The Duchess pouted.

"I don't get to even TRY to suffocate you anymore?" she asked innocently. She rushed forward again, this time pulling out her whip. She swung her whip and cracked it where Cal and previously been standing. She swung her whip again and cracked it over Cal's head. Cal narrowly avoided the next swing and took a few steps back. She wordlessly walked toward him, but he made no move to avoid her. She smiled and raised her whip. She swung it hard and Cal simply raised his bleeding arm to catch it. It wrapped around his arm, and she wrench it back, but Cal held his ground. He pulled his arm back and the Duchess flew forward. Before Cal could quickly cuff her, her dog jumped on his back. Cal grunted in pain as the menacing dog dug its claws and jaw through his armor and into him. Duchess clambered away to her feet while Cal kneeled over. Cal reached back and grabbed the dog's neck. He wrenched the dog off his back and slammed him into the ground. Cal stood up and turned around. The Duchess had her whip and was ready to attack again.

 _ ***Crash***_

A dark figure fell to the floor, landing on his feet. He was dressed and covered entirely in black, leaving only a spot for his eyes. Glass landed around him, but he seemed unfazed by anything that was happening.

"I am Clone #5272, assisting in capture of subject 5272," Clone #5272 said robotically. Cal looked confused.

"On it," Mason said over the com.

"Don't mean to be rude, but this is MY egg!" Duchess said frustrated. Cal looked at both of them and prepared for the inevitable fight ahead, but before anyone could make a move, another figure crashed through the skylight. This time it was someone on Cal's side. She floated gingerly above the ground. Her loose blonde hair fell gracefully around her shoulders and her warm blue eyes were a sight from heaven. Her red cape slowly made its way down to her red boots height. Her red skirt and blue shirt fit her comfortably, but without being extremely tight. But what made her go full circle was the bright 'S' on her chest. Supergirl looked confused at Cal's glowing armor, but even more at the obvious signs of a fight. Cal looked confused at Supergirl, who was obviously Kara, his date for tomorrow after school.

"Subject 5272 capture in progress," Clone #5272 said robotically.

"Assuming that 5272 is a name, one option might surprise you… 'Kara'," Mason's voice rang through the com-link. Cal's eyes widened. Cal realized that 'Subject 5272' was Supergirl/Kara.

"Well, let's get this party started!" Duchess said.

The clone rushed forward and drew 2 knives, both glowing green with, what Cal assumed, was kryptonite. He intercepted the clone by tackling him to the ground. Supergirl realized that the armored man was her side and flew towards Duchess. Cal knocked the knives out of 5272's hands and held him to the ground. Before Cal could pull any handcuffs, the clone kicked him off. Cal quickly got up and faced the clone. The clone rushed forward, feinting a swing and swung hard with his foot. Cal attempted to block the feint, but masterfully was able to recover and block the kick. The clone jumped up and swung his foot again, this time aiming for Cal's face. Cal ducked and rolled behind the clone. Before the clone could react, Cal punched him in a soft part of the back hard, causing the clone to fly into the wall. The clone casually caught himself as he hit the wall and bounced back. He landed on his feet and ran towards Cal, throwing 2 hidden throwing stars at Cal, who caught them and threw them to the ground. The ninja jumped and kicked at Cal again, but Cal caught the leg and swung him to the ground. While the clone was down, Cal quickly cuffed him.

Meanwhile, Supergirl was fighting the Duchess and was doing so fairly successfully. Kara nimbly and easily avoided the dog, but multitasking was a bit more difficult. Duchess was attempting to make her way to the glowing green knives left on the floor for defense, but Kara wasn't having it. Whenever Duchess swung her whip, Kara dodged and got slightly closer to her. Eventually, Kara managed to get both the dog and Duchess unconscious in the corner. Cal quickly ran over and cuffed the Duchess. He took off the dog's collar and the dog returned to normal size. Supergirl looked at Cal.

"Thanks for the help, probably would have been toast if you hadn't been here to help," Supergirl said. "I'm Supergirl, who are you?" Cal narrowed his eyes, weighing whether or not to answer.

"I don't have a name," Cal answered. His voice was deeper than normal in order to hide his identity.

"Well, you have a shield emblem on your chest and you really helped me out tonight, maybe… 'The Protector'?" Kara suggested.

"Nice ring to it, I'll go with it," Cal answered. Kara beamed.

"Well, there are other valuables to save, gotta fly. See ya around!" Kara said, taking the cuffed bad guys and flying away. Cal smiled under his helmet.

 _ **-Break-**_

"So you're saying that Supergirl is Kara, your date for tomorrow?" Mason asked, "and that a clone of the world's deadliest ninja was after her? Why would that be?"

"Yeah, to me it was fairly obvious that it was her, but I'm still not sure why anyone would be after her," Cal answered.

"And you're also saying that she saw you, which means the Justice League will actually catch wind of you for the first time ever, and named you 'The Protector? I mean, it fits, but I wanted to name you! I was going for something like 'Guardian'," Mason complained.

"First off, I'm pretty sure the name 'Guardian' is taken and do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Cal asked jokingly.

"So you might, but still. It's unfair that the girl you saved technically 3 times now-"

"—2 and a half," Cal interrupted.

"Fine, 2 and a half times now gets to name you. You should be naming her!" Mason said, frustrated.

"Relax Mason, we can always pick a different name, it's not official!" Cal said, trying to calm his friend down.

"Ah, but it is! You won't offend her by changing your hero name! You're too nice like that and you have a thing for her!" Mason claimed.

"So I have a crush on her, we've been over this. She can't and won't know my secret, ever!" Cal answered.

"You say that now, but you watch, she'll tell the League about meeting you, then Batman will be on your trail to figure out how to stop you in case of an emergency or maybe just to figure out who you are!" Mason warned.

"Well, she appeared there after I did, and I'm 100% sure no alarms went off, so there was no way for me to know she was going to pop on in!" Cal defended.

"…ok look, all I'm officially saying is that now we are known to a League of super heroes who make it their business to know everything they can for everyone else's safety," Mason said.

"I get that, but there's nothing we can do about it now," Cal said.

Mason sighed, "I know, but I wish there was. 50 years of training in a dimension without aging and we can't even do anything about us being known."

Cal nodded, "We learned a lot those 50 years, but nothing could prepare us for our current situation."

Mason smiled, "Yeah, but now that it's 1:45 in the morning we should probably get to bed."

"Yeah, most kids spend the night playing video games and whatnot, then there's us," Cal said smiling.

"So how's the armor holding up after the dog fight?" Mason asked.

"The armor is repairing itself, as usual, but I hate the fact that the dog has the sharpest teeth in the world. I swear Duchess sharpens them on a regular basis," Cal answered.

"Good, good. How does it feel to save the day 3 times in 2 days while sustaining injuries?" Mason asked concerned.

"I'm fine if that's what you're asking," Cal said. "Besides, we both know that I'll be perfectly fine in the morning."

"Well, best get to bed and prepare for your date tomorrow," Mason joked.

"Ha ha, you're just jealous that she named me," Cal said.

"You know it," Mason replied.

 _ **-Meanwhile at Justice League HQ-**_

"So you're saying that a man in armor was already there when you arrived? And he took out this supposed clone of the Unnamed? By himself? And he calls himself 'The Protector'?" Batman asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, he had cool armor, a full face mask helmet, even with white lenses, and he took out this clone on his own and was fighting Duchess by himself before I got there," Supergirl answered. Batman thought for a moment.

"J'onn, Cyborg, is there any sort of hero, or villain, in our database with that description?" Batman asked.

"No, and as far as I can tell there is no previous existing record of that description anywhere," J'onn answered.

"Same here," Cyborg chimed in.

"I personally don't see a problem here," Green Lantern said, "He helps take care of our ever increasing bad guy population and looks good while doing it. What's the problem?"

"The problem is," Batman growled, "He's taken out an expertly trained assassin by himself and we are just now hearing about him. He has clearly taken an interest in not being know, but why?"

"Look Batman," Flash said, "You can't just assume that every new hero, no matter how talented or powerful, is a threat to the world!"

"I agree with Flash, he can't just be condemned for being able to fight in hand to hand combat well," Wonder Woman said.

"It takes years and years to master hand to hand combat like an assassin, and they themselves are trained to be unstoppable. Whoever this is has had an expert teach them for years, and Supergirl says that he had no obvious powers, which means that he either doesn't have any, or saw Supergirl arrive and decided to keep them to himself." Batman said. "I like to know who's out there and able to stop me, but if you don't want to look into this guy, then by all means don't, but you can be sure as hell I will!"

Superman sighed. "Supergirl, was there anything else about him that you noticed?" asked Superman.

"Well, he was bleeding from his arm. I think it was the dog's bite, but from what I could tell it didn't faze him at all," Supergirl said.

"He was bleeding?" asked Batman.

"Yeah, from his left arm, why?" Supergirl responded.

"If he allowed himself to get bit, then he's either an amateur or doesn't have control of what he could do. Without control, he could destroy lives or maybe even the world. If he's an amateur, then maybe we should train him before he gets people killed," Batman said.

"Look, Batman, we all get what you're going for, but I don't think any of us see the need to track down this guy and force him to train," Superman said.

"Fine, I'll do this on my own, but when it's your asses on the line, I'll be sure to stop by and say 'I told you so'," Batman said as he left the room.

"Well Supergirl, time to go home, you've got school tomorrow," Superman said.

"Fine, goodnight everybody!" Supergirl waved goodbye as her and her legal guardian left the Watchtower.

A/N: Have a nice day! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: Just some info: I'm a male teen so I have absolutely no idea how girls and women act or process what guys do so I'm doing my best. Next, this school just seemed better without any lockers, so they all go straight to their next class with their books always on them. Last, I'm a guy that doesn't know how to be socially adequate too well, so that's why Cal and Mason are 'outcasts' to the other students. I've decided to post every Saturday and the following day of the last Saturday of the month.

SSF (Summary So Far): Cal saved Kara. Kara has invited Cal and Mason to dinner at her parents after school today. Cal, Mason, Kara, and Barbara all had some interesting events in their first 2 periods. But as the third period started, a gunshot goes off. Cal fights off the 6 armed gunmen and uses his powers to make everyone forget what he did. But Kara and Barbara still remember. Cal and Mason get to their orphanage and realize it's Cal's birthday. Cal is painfully reminded of his father leaving him on the doorstep. Cal and Mason create special handcuffs to subdue super villains. Cal decides to go after Morph Duchess and the Unnamed. The Unnamed doesn't show up, but Cal stops Duchess, but before that can happen, a clone of the Unnamed and Supergirl appear. Cal takes out the clone (that happens to have kryptonite knives) while Kara takes out Duchess. Supergirl takes the newly caught villains to the Justice League, and Batman begins the trail to find 'The Protector' (Kara's name for Cal in his armor). Boom, all caught up.

Characters: Cal (Your "average" mysterious male), Mason (Cal's best and most trustworthy buddy), Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Superman's wife), Batman, and more that aren't quite ready to be presented yet. (Lots of characters are Out of Character (OOC).)

Chapter 6

 _ ***BEEP BEEP BEEP***_

Mason slammed on the alarm clock, struggling to open his eyes. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, stretched, and got up. He walked to the bathroom and entered. He began to brush his teeth and turned on the shower, letting it warm up while he brushed his teeth. He brushed his teeth and ran his hand through his hair. He jumped into the shower and began to wash.

Then, Cal woke up. He sat up and stretched. He ran his hands through his hair and wiped his eyes. He jumped down from his top bunk and walked over to the window. He stared at the garden outside for a while, admiring its beauty. While looking out the window, Cal vividly recalled his latest nightmare. He stood alone in the middle of a dark street, rain pouring down and chilling him to the bone. A pack of wolves awaited down one road, and a man in a nice suit awaited down another. The other 2 roads consisted of a cliff that seemed to never end and a cemetery. Cal recalled studying each of his options, fearing the wolves' anger, the man's power, the cliff's unfathomable depth, and the cemetery… It wasn't the stereotypical cemetery legends that Cal feared, it was the names on the graves. Callum Orson, Mason Winters, Kara Danvers, Barbara Gordon, Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent, etc. Cal feared the names and how they got there. Cal thought and thought of which road to take, but couldn't decide. Finally, a voice boomed saying, 'CHOOSE, CHOOSE YOUR FATE!' and the ground crumbled beneath him. Cal fell into the darkness, awaking on impact. Cal rubbed his eyes again and looked away from the window. He walked over to the 'no bathtub bathroom'. He began to brush his teeth and use the bathroom.

Mason finished showering and left the bathroom, entering the room he and Cal shared. Cal grabbed his towel and left the room, giving Mason time to get dressed. Cal showered in the nearly unbearably cold water, occasionally just standing there in silent confusion of his nightmare. Cal finished up and went back to the room, where Mason was finishing packing up, grabbing his clothes and dressing in their personal bathroom. Mason flipped on the TV, turning it to Netflix and pressing The Office, Pilot. Cal finished dressing and walked out.

"Remind me again why we get up so early?" Cal said, tiredly.

"So we can actually wake up and have time to watch TV," Mason answered.

"Well, I'll take sleep over that tomorrow," Cal said laughing.

"You say that at least once a week," Mason laughed. "'We sleep 1/3rd of our lives away.'"

"Albert Einstein, but we don't go to bed till like 1 am…" Cal pointed out. Mason shook his head but didn't argue. They watched 3 episodes of The Office and went down to breakfast. They went down after the 30 kids had eaten, and quickly grabbed whatever breakfast remained. Cal grabbed some bacon and sausage and rolled it in a pancake. He grabbed his personal water bottle filled with Dr. Pepper. Mason grabbed bacon and sandwiched it in between 2 pancakes. He also grabbed his water bottle, but his was filled with Root Beer. They called out goodbye to Miss Charlemagne who called back to be safe and goodbye. They then proceeded to leave for school.

 _ **-Break-**_

"Well, today we survived to lunch," Mason pointed out. Cal nodded as he took a bite of pizza from the cafeteria.

"Food still tastes like someone vomited in it," Cal said disgusted, "But hey, school food sweet school food."

Mason laughed, "True, but energy is energy."

"Yeah, but energy should be gained with enjoyment, but not through vomit flavored pizza and cheeseburgers," Cal pointed out. They quieted as they noticed Kara and Barbara approaching.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Kara asked with a plate of pizza.

"Not at all," Cal and Mason replied in unison. Kara beamed and slid next to Cal. Barbara smiled too and slid next to Mason.

"So, where are you taking me tonight?" Kara asked.

"Wow, ok, straight to the point. Um, I had a few ideas to run by you," Cal answered as he pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and grabbed a pen. "Option 1: Movie."

"Wait, you're making me pick?" Kara asked surprised.

"Well, I'm not good at decisions…" Cal muttered.

"I can promise you that, especially when it comes to girls," Mason laughed. "Why, this one time…" Cal shot him a warning look. Mason shook his head smiling and continued. "He asked a girl out over text." Cal blushed and rubbed his eyes.

"Wait, you actually did that?!" Kara asked in shock. Cal nodded without looking. Kara shook her head. "Wow, how did that go?"

"Well, she said yes—," Mason started.

"Really?!" Barbara asked in shock.

"Yes, but she picked the time and place and… Cal didn't exactly go on a date…" Mason finished. Cal looked at his food somberly.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" Kara asked.

"You don't need to know," Cal said quickly. Mason raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, no! I do need to know!" Kara protested.

"No, all she did was stood me up," Cal said weakly.

"I don't believe that! Tell me the truth about what happened!" Kara demanded.

"Alright," Cal whispered and nodded to Mason to tell the story.

"Well, at the time I wasn't able to help him so… How do I put this?" Mason looked down in regret. "About 3 years ago, Cal and I went to a private school with rich kids… and they had big issues… and… instead of a date… Cal was… bullied… by about 20 some people… At once…" Cal started to recall what happened.

 _Flashback:_

 _Cal walked into the movie theater. He looked around for his date and didn't see her. He waited patiently in the lobby for her to arrive. Soon it was way past the movie's show time and Cal began to get worried. He quickly texted her and walked outside. He looked around, wondering if she had waited outside for him. Suddenly, a black cotton bag was thrown over his head and Cal frantically struggled and called out for help. They muffled his cries and dragged him to a nearby alley. Cal struggled more, but was thrown to the hard ground. He ripped the bag from his head and scrambled to his feet. Circled around him were about 20 people mostly male classmates, but a few female ones as well. The people pushed him around at first, roughly passing him around. They taunted him, they punched him, they kicked him, but Cal refused to fight back. 'Let them have their fun or it's your family they'll go after,' Cal thought as he took another punch to the face. Cal didn't want these spoiled rich kids to do anything against the orphanage, so he took the pain. He landed on the ground, dazed. The attackers pulled some 'toys', as they called them, out from their backpacks. This included Tasers, lighters, whips, knives, and rope. Cal's eyes widened in fear. They first held him back and played with the knives. Throughout the process, Cal didn't make a single noise. After Cal's arms had been thoroughly cut, they switched to whipping. They tied him to a rain gutter, and began to whip him repeatedly. Cal flinched with every lash, but again didn't cry out. When they moved on to the lighters, Cal didn't make a squeak. And after that, when they were having their fun with the Tasers, Cal didn't even let his gasps for air make a sound. Cal spent the rest of the night tortured by the group of rich kids until they had had their fun. They didn't even untie him and left him tied to the rain gutter. Cal broke free and stumbled to the sidewalk. He collapsed in a heap and Cal bled slowly on the pavement until a merciful passerby rushed over to him and called 911. Cal's vision slowly faded as he heard the sirens approaching._

"…and he spent 3 weeks comatose in a hospital." Mason finished telling the story.

"Wow, 'bullied' was putting it lightly…" Barbara whispered, shocked.

Kara's eyes were watering. "Oh Cal, are you ok?" Kara asked. She turned to Cal only to notice that he had disappeared and his backpack was gone.

"Uh oh… I'll be right back," Mason got up to go find Cal and Kara looked at Barbara concerned.

"Do you think he's… okay… mentally I mean?" Barbara asked Kara.

"I don't know, he seems perfectly fine, but he's been through a lot apparently," Kara answered, her eyes on the brink of tears.

"No wonder he's always quiet and usually wears long sleeves," Barbara said.

"Yeah… I wonder what else has happened to him…" Kara's voice lessened into a whisper. "We saw Cal stand up for us, why didn't he stand up for himself then?"

"That's an easy one, he didn't have them yet. That was years ago and there's no way anyone would go through torture like that if they could stop it," Barbara deduced.

"Yeah, but still… no one should have to go through that," Kara said, she let her tears begin to fall.

Mason ran to search the bathroom, starting with the cleanest. As luck would have it, that's exactly where Cal was. Mason walked in and saw Cal hunched over the sink, splashing water in his face. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"Sorry… I never should have brought that up… I just thought the asking out over text was a funny thing to get to know, but I… I shouldn't have told them, even with you letting me," Mason explained.

"It's ok, I told you to tell them. I never would have told them so I'm glad you did…" Cal splashed his face again.

"Hey, you know we can't hide forever… Some truths need to be covered up, but no truths can be hidden forever. Now let's go back… Get some pity… Finally put that behind you for good…" Mason said. Cal smiled weakly and nodded. He splashed his face one last time, grabbed his bag, and followed Mason back to the table.

"Sorry 'bout that, couldn't wait for the story to end to go to the bathroom. How did it end?" Cal asked as a weak attempt for humor. Kara had tears streaming down her face and smiled weakly and laughed lightly. She looked at Cal through her watery eyes. She stood up and hugged Cal tight.

"I'm so sorry… That should never happen to anyone…" Kara sobbed into Cal's shoulder. Cal tensed, but rubbed her back reassuringly. Kara held tight to Cal and they stayed there, locked in their embrace, for a long minute. Kara sniffed deeply, taking in Cal's sweet, honey-like odor. Cal closed his eyes and took in her lavender perfume. After a while, Kara let go and wiped her eyes. They sat down and Kara gingerly slid her hand into Cal's. Kara sniffled and looked happily into Cal's eyes. Cal smiled comfortingly back and squeezed her hand gently.

"Sorry to break up your little moment," Barbara said genuinely, "But the bell's about to ring Kara, we gotta go." Kara nodded and wiped her eyes again. She regretfully let go of Cal's hand, and she immediately noticed how warm his hand was and how cold hers was.

"Well, see you after the next hour," Kara said.

"See you then," Cal said. They locked eyes for a moment then Barbara pulled Kara away.

"Break it up you 2 lovebirds," Mason joked. Cal glared at him. Mason put his hands up defensively, "You 2 seriously make a great couple." Cal shook his head.

 _ ***RING RING RING***_

Mason and Cal quickly cleaned up their lunch table. They finished and left for their favorite elective, Stage Craft. They arrived at Mrs. Roshettie's greenroom/classroom and walked in. They found their seats and sat down. The bell rang for the start of class and Cal listened, but zoned out. He was thinking about that night… the rain pouring against his back… laying in a pool of his own warm blood… a 3-week nightmare that left him changed forever…

"Cal? Callum?" Mrs. Roshettie called. Cal snapped back.

"Um, sorry. What was the question?" Cal said apologetically.

"I was asking if you wouldn't mind pronouncing this word for the class," Mrs. Roshettie explained. They were learning about the lighting systems for their auditorium and on the smart board was a picture of a Fresnel (Fruh-nel) light.

"Sorry, it's a Fruh-nel light, 750 watts, equipped with a Blue Green Gel, and 'barn doors'," Cal answered.

"That is correct, along with a bit of extra details," Mrs. Roshettie said. "Now can anyone tell me…" Cal zoned out again. He still hadn't figured out where Kara wanted to go. He now had to decide as well as figure out a way to avoid talking about his unfortunate past.

"…split into your groups and begin your lessons." Mrs. Roshettie instructed.

"Come on Cal, time to learn how to hang a light for the umpteenth time," Mason said. Cal stood up and followed Mason to the auditorium.

 _ **-Break-**_

"Ready to face Kara again?" Mason asked. "Maybe you can finally figure out what you 2 are going to do after school."

Cal smiled, "Yeah, I realized I never got an answer." They walked to their History of the World class. "Or I could surprise her?"

"Buddy, I may like your unorthodox surprises, but I'm not sure girls will…" Mason stated.

"You're probably right, a bottle of wine that specifically tastes how you like it best AND is impossible to get drunk on isn't the best idea…" Cal said.

"THAT'S what you had in mind?" Mason asked. "I mean; I'll take it off your hands! I doubt she will like it, but you never know…" They made it to the classroom and looked at the board.

"New seating chart, great," Cal said. He found his name and proceeded to find his seat. He looked over at Mason, who for once sat several desks away. They waved in amusement and got ready for class. Cal sat in the back corner of the room, where Mr. Worsthaw never wandered. Mason, however, was seated in the hotspot called 'the center'. It was where Mr. Worsthaw circled around when he paced the classroom. Kara alone walked in. She looked at the chart and noticed her spot directly next to Cal. Her eyes lit up and she quickly made her way to her new desk. Cal noticed her and beamed. She slid in her desk and leaned over. Cal opened his mouth to speak, but…

"Before you ask, I wouldn't mind a movie…" Kara said.

"Great, but which one?" Cal asked.

"I hear the Conjuring 2 is still in theaters," Kara said.

"The Conjuring 2 it is," Cal said. "Any particular type of snacks or drinks?"

"I don't really have any particulars," Kara lied. Cal smiled.

"A liar, I never pegged you for one," Cal joked. Kara laughed.

"Well, I do like mints as well as some popcorn," Kara admitted.

"As do I, as do I," Cal nodded, "and your drink?"

"I like Dr. Pepper," Kara said.

"No really," Cal said. "Tell me the truth."

"I'm not lying, I like Dr. Pepper the most!" Kara declared.

"Okay," Cal put his hands up in defeat, "Well, either coincidence or you are stalking me. Cause those are both my favorite…"

"No way, really?" Kara laughed. "I had no idea!" Cal smiled and nodded. "Well, I can't wait to have my own personal box of mints for once, my little sister, Josie, always makes me share."

"Wow, who said you'll get your own? I'm a poor orphan, I don't have money!" Cal joked. Kara laughed and playfully punched Cal. Since she had super strength, to any usual person it would have been painful, but lucky for Cal he wasn't usual. "Wow, hitting people? I would never have thought you to stoop so low." Cal joked again.

"Do make me do it again," Kara flirtatiously warned, but she was smiling anyway. They both quieted down and just enjoyed each other's company. Finally, the bell rang and Kara waved goodbye and left to find Barbara before class. Mason left to his class and Cal walked to his.

"Hey, Cal right? Wait up," a voice called out to Cal. Cal stopped, confused, and turned around. The other teen caught up. "I'm Jason," he said.

"Hi Jason, can I help you?" Cal said, suspicious.

"Yeah, just… Can we step to the side for a sec?" he said.

"Sure," Cal answered. Jason led him to a deserted hallway. As they got there the bell rang, "Great, I'm late. Let's make this quick. What did you need?"

"So, what's the deal with you and Kara?" Jason asked. Cal was now extra suspicious.

"Don't you think maybe this can wait till later?" Cal asked, stepping away slowly.

"NO!" Jason grabbed Cal and held him against the wall. "If you actually go through with your date with her, I will find you and you don't want to know what I will do to you!" Jason threatened. Cal's eyes darkened.

"Actually, I don't care what you are going to attempt to do to me. But if you even THINK about touching her I will hunt you down, and slowly destroy your body, one piece, one bone, one TENDON at a time," Cal threatened in a whisper.

Jason glared at Cal and spoke quietly, "I don't care about your threats, you couldn't do anything to be if you tried. I however, can do this-" He let go of Cal's left shoulder and threw a punch. Cal slipped out of Jason's grasp and ducked the punch. Jason's fist went into the wall, denting it slightly. Cal got behind Jason and kicked him in the back of the knee. Jason cried out and fell to his knees. Cal grabbed Jason and slammed his head into the wall. Jason cried out again, but remained conscious. Cal knew he wasn't an average person. Cal leaned down and whispered.

"If you try anything on Kara, I'll stick to my promise about destroying you slowly," Cal whispered. Jason groaned, got up, and ran off. Cal watched him run off, sighed, grabbed his bag, and walked to class.

"Sorry Miss Leushane, I thought I had time to go to the bathroom," Cal explained.

"It's fine Cal, just try to make sure it doesn't happen again," Miss Leushane said. Cal thanked her and nodded. He went to a table and sat down. He pulled out his book, _Ender's Game_ , and began reading from the beginning. After a long period, the bell rang for the sign of the end of the school day. Cal packed up his book and began to mentally prepare for his date…


	7. Chapter 7

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: Just some info: I'm a male teen so I have absolutely no idea how girls and women act or process what guys do so I'm doing my best. Next, this school just seemed better without any lockers, so they all go straight to their next class with their books always on them. Last, I'm a guy that doesn't know how to be socially adequate too well, so that's why Cal and Mason are 'outcasts' to the other students.

SSF (Summary So Far): Cal saved Kara. Kara has invited Cal and Mason to dinner at her parents after school today. Cal, Mason, Kara, and Barbara all had some interesting events in their first 2 periods. But as the third period started, a gunshot goes off. Cal fights off the 6 armed gunmen and uses his powers to make everyone forget what he did. But Kara and Barbara still remember. Cal and Mason get to their orphanage and realize it's Cal's birthday. Cal is painfully reminded of his father leaving him on the doorstep. Cal and Mason create special handcuffs to subdue super villains. Cal decides to go after Morph Duchess and the Unnamed. The Unnamed doesn't show up, but Cal stops Duchess, but before that can happen, a clone of the Unnamed and Supergirl appear. Cal takes out the clone (that happens to have kryptonite knives) while Kara takes out Duchess. Supergirl takes the newly caught villains to the Justice League, and Batman begins the trail to find 'The Protector' (Kara's name for Cal in his armor). Cal and Mason go to school and Kara and Barbara learn about how Cal was tortured by sadistic rich snobs. Jason, Kara's ex, threatens Cal and Kara and Cal threatens to destroy him painfully if he hurts Kara. Cal plans and prepares for his date with Kara. Boom, all caught up.

Characters: Cal (Your "average" mysterious male), Mason (Cal's best and most trustworthy buddy), Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl), Jason (Kara's Ex), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Superman's wife), Batman, and more that aren't quite ready to be presented yet. (Lots of characters are Out of Character (OOC).)

Chapter 7

Cal waited for Kara to arrive. He was waiting at the entrance to the school. He checked his phone, 3:30. He had been waiting for almost a half an hour. He had said goodbye to Mason at the end of school. He looked around, starting to lose hope that she would even show up. But then Kara turned the corner and Cal's eyes lit up. He waved and Kara smiled and waved back.

"Ready for our date?" Cal asked. Kara silently nodded and wrapped her arm around Cal's elbow. Cal smiled, "And we're off my lady!" Kara giggled. Cal led her to the Uber that he had paid to take them. Cal opened the door and let Kara get in first. Before Cal got in, he looked into the sky and mouthed 'so far so good'. He then climbed in and Kara squeaked in excitement.

"I can't wait!" Kara said in excitement. Cal smiled.

"Well, what took you so long?" Cal joked, "We almost missed the movie!" Kara smiled at his joking awkwardness. She took Cal's hand.

"Well, I had to catch up with some friends and I lost track of time," Kara shamefully admitted.

Cal smiled, "Oh well, all's well that ends, or starts, well." Kara smiled.

"I'm really sorry," Kara apologized.

"Kara," Cal looked her in the eyes, "It's ok, no harm done." Kara looked away and smiled. Cal squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Oh, quick question, feel free to not answer, but… Do you know a Jason?" Kara's eyes widened.

"Oh no, did he do something?" Kara asked concerned.

"What? No, no… He just… I 'met' him… today…" Cal said slowly. He chose his words carefully.

"Cal… don't lie to me, what did he do?" Kara demanded.

"Um… he just… came up to me to… 'talk'…" Cal mumbled. Kara crossed her arms.

"What did he do?!" Kara asked, concerned beyond belief.

"He just… wanted to… know how you're doing…" Cal continued to choose his words carefully. Kara glared at him.

"Oh look! We'll finish this later, we're here!" Cal said.

"This isn't over!" Kara said. They got out and Cal paid the driver, telling him to keep the change. The driver thanked him and drove off.

"Well, here we are. The movie theater…" Kara said, smiling. Cal smiled at her and pulled her along to the ticket booth.

"2 tickets for 'The Conjuring 2', 4:00," Cal said to the attendant.

"2 tickets for 'The Conjuring 2', 4:00," the attendant repeated. "Unfortunately we are all sold out until an 8:00 showing, is that ok?"

"Um, sure," Cal answered.

"Ok, then, 8:00 it is," She took Cal's money and gave him 2 tickets. Cal thanked her and turned to Kara.

"What do you want to do till 8?" Cal asked.

"Mall?"

"Sure," Cal called another Uber and they rode to the mall, joking and playing around. When they arrived at the mall, Cal set up a few rules. "No excessive shopping, no making me carry around random and unnecessary objects or bags, and I'm the only one who pays for whatever we do."

"Ok, fine, and no," Kara agreed.

"…"

"NO," Kara said.

"…"

"Fine…" Kara grumbled, "but then only the arcades and food!"

"You strike a hard bargain," Cal said, shaking her hand. They walked to the arcades, hand in hand. Kara convinced Cal to attempt a dancing game, which caused Cal's face to become extremely red at Kara's amusement. They played a shooting game, which was brutal considering Kara turned on Cal midway through the game. Kara pointed the connected red gun at Cal and clicked the trigger. Cal laughed at turned his connected blue gun at Kara, and they had a quick nobody-won fake gunfight. It ended with Cal hugging Kara from behind with Kara laughing. They laughed and decided to get some food. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Um, what's in the mall?" Kara asked.

"Subway? I think…" Cal said.

"Subway it is!" Kara said. They walked to Subway and spent the next few hours eating and playing games and just straight up having fun with each other. Finally, Cal and Kara made their way back to the theater. They walked in together, Cal holding the door open for her. Cal gave the tickets to the next attendant and Kara quickly walked to the concessions line. Cal followed her to the line. They were 3rd in line.

"What would you like?" Cal asked.

"Um, well, I would like a drink and some popcorn…" Kara said quietly.

"Anything else? You can get whatever you'd like…" Cal said reassuringly.

"…maybe some Junior Mints…" Kara said quickly. Cal smiled. Kara took his hand. "I'm not too hungry, maybe we could just share?"

"You sure?" Cal asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Kara said blushing.

"Ok, then, 2 Junior Mints, 1 large popcorn, and 1 large soda," Cal said. The cashier nodded and started to put his order together. Cal glanced around and noticed a familiar face. Cal's eyes widened in shock and the man smiled and put his finger to his lips. The man wore dark clothing and a dark hat that hid most of his face, but no one paid any attention to him. His eye's glinted with that spark of hope just like Cal's. His hair was graying and his beard was old-man-Gandalf style, but a bit shorter and thicker.

"Why did you get 2 Junior Mints? I thought we were going to share," Kara said, ripping Cal's attention from his old friend.

"Well, I figured you'd want one to take home," Cal said.

"Awwwhhh! You're so thoughtful!" Kara smiled and held tighter to Cal's hand. Cal smiled back.

"Here you go, that'll be $17.59," the cashier said. Cal's face held a brief surprised look, then smiled and paid. They gave him his change quickly and Kara pulled him away towards the appropriate room. Cal glanced around for his familiar friend, but there was no sign of him. They got into the room, and Kara pulled Cal to the furthest back row and sat down in the middle seat. Cal sat to her right. Kara tasked Cal with holding the popcorn.

"Wait, how are we going to both drink this? I didn't grab a straw," Kara said. Cal smiled and pulled 2 straws from his pocket. Kara smiled. "2? Scared to get cooties?"

"No, but some people get thirsty at the same time…" Cal said reasonably. Kara shook her head.

"Well, do 2 straws even fit?" Kara asked.

"Well, that's what she said. Sorry, had to. Second, I will make it fit," Cal answered.

"Why don't you just wait for me to finish taking a drink?" Kara asked.

"Well, if there are 2 straws and we both take a drink at the same time, we can—" Cal said.

"-We can stare into each other's eyes," Kara finished. Cal tilted his head and narrowed his eyes a bit.

"I was gonna say 'awkwardly see who will finish drinking first', but let's go with that instead," Cal joked. Kara laughed. Then the movie began to play. At first, Kara only held Cal's hand, but as the movie went on, Kara progressed to hugging his arm, and, eventually, straight up sitting on Cal's lap and snuggling against him. Kara was frightened of the movie, but Cal wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. The movie went on, all 2 hours of it, and Kara clung to Cal, but Cal didn't mind. They finished the movie and Kara continued to cling to Cal. Cal nudged her gently. "You awake?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just don't want evil 'Nunny McPhee' to appear in front of me," Kara whispered. Cal tried to hide his smile.

"I've got you Kara, I've got you," Cal carried Kara down to the lobby, ignoring the judgmental stares of passersby. "Do you want to walk now? Or do you want me to carry you outside?" Kara childishly snuggled her face into Cal's chest. "Carry you outside it is." He carried Kara outside and managed to hold on to her while calling for an Uber. They waited there until the car pulled up, and when it did, Cal gently let Kara down. He carefully ushered her to the car.

"Thank you Cal, for a wonderful evening," Kara said. Cal smiled.

"No, THANK YOU for letting me take you out," Cal said. Kara laughed and looked down.

"I had a great time," Kara whispered.

"I would hope so," Cal whispered. Kara grinned. Cal leaned in slowly. Cal cupped her cheek, leaned in, and kissed her lightly, but passionately. They parted slowly, and Kara held Cal's hand on her cheek.

"See you tomorrow," Kara whispered, beaming.

"See you tomorrow, have a good night. Goodnight," Cal whispered back, grinning. Kara got in the car, waving goodbye. She told the driver her address and before they drove off, Cal gave the driver some money. They drove away, leaving Cal smiling and waving goodbye. Cal called another Uber and while he was waiting, he started to call Mason. It went straight to voicemail, but Cal didn't mind leaving a message.

"Hey Mason, I know it got a little late, the tickets were full till an 8 o'clock showing. Anyway, it went great and I'll tell you all about it," Cal said, but the car drove up. He got in the car and told the driver his address. "Anyway, as I was…." Cal trailed off as he noticed what the driver was wearing. It was a bomb vest and Cal knew what that meant.

"Για την αιτία, Callum. Χρόνος λέει αντίο! (For 'The Cause', Callum. Chronos says goodbye!)" the man said and pressed down on the button on his remote. Cal heard the rapid beeping and attempted to escape the car. Cal got the door open when the car blew up.

 _ ***BOOOOOM***_


	8. Chapter 8

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: Sorry (Not really) for that cliffhanger, and that language was Greek found on Google Translate.

SSF (Summary So Far): Cal saved Kara. Kara has invited Cal and Mason to dinner at her parents after school today. Cal, Mason, Kara, and Barbara all had some interesting events in their first 2 periods. But as the third period started, a gunshot goes off. Cal fights off the 6 armed gunmen and uses his powers to make everyone forget what he did. But Kara and Barbara still remember. Cal and Mason get to their orphanage and realize it's Cal's birthday. Cal is painfully reminded of his father leaving him on the doorstep. Cal and Mason create special handcuffs to subdue super villains. Cal decides to go after Morph Duchess and the Unnamed. The Unnamed doesn't show up, but Cal stops Duchess, but before that can happen, a clone of the Unnamed and Supergirl appear. Cal takes out the clone (that happens to have kryptonite knives) while Kara takes out Duchess. Supergirl takes the newly caught villains to the Justice League, and Batman begins the trail to find 'The Protector' (Kara's name for Cal in his armor). Cal and Mason go to school and Kara and Barbara learn about how Cal was tortured by sadistic rich snobs. Jason, Kara's ex, threatens Cal and Kara and Cal threatens to destroy him painfully if he hurts Kara. Cal planned and prepared for his date with Kara. They went to the mall, had fun, and then went to see their movie. After the movie, Cal carried Kara out and ended up kissing her. After Kara drove away, Cal got his own cab. While leaving a voicemail for Mason, Cal noticed his driver was wearing a bomb vest. After the man growled some Greek and blew himself up. Cal was halfway out of the car when it blew up. Boom, all caught up.

Characters: Cal (Your "average" mysterious male), Mason (Cal's best and most trustworthy buddy), Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl), Jason (Kara's Ex), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Superman's wife), Batman, and more that aren't quite ready to be presented yet. (Lots of characters are Out of Character (OOC).)

Chapter 8

 _ ***BOOOOOM***_

 _ **-Break-**_

*Rapid Beeping* "I'm going to need to put him under, fast!" Cal's eyes fluttered at the rapidly flashing lights above him.

"Pressure's spiking, 20 more cc's." After a while, Cal noticed the lights weren't flashing, but he was moving.

"Get him prepped for the table, call Dr. Materson." Cal struggled to remain conscious.

"He's almost awake, PUT HIM UNDER!" A mask went over Cal's mouth and nose as he tried to fight the chemical sleep.

"Nurse! I need you to restrain him!" Cal tried to wrestle the people off him.

"Geez, this kid's strong, call more nurses!" Cal slowly weakened against his restrainers.

"PUT HIM UNDER DAMMIT! I NEED TO OPERATE!" Cal started to notice the flaring pain over most of his body.

"Sir, I can't give him any more at the risk of his heart stopping!" Cal struggled to stay awake.

"Just give it to him! He might die either way!" Suddenly, everything slowed. Cal saw himself holding hands with Kara, carrying her from the theater room to outside, kissing her. He relived the moments once again, making himself relax and trust his instincts.

"He's calming down. I hope he stays under this time!" Cal let the creeping darkness take over and fell asleep.

 _ **-Meanwhile-**_

Mason woke up. His phone's notification light flashed, Mason picked up the phone. "Voice Mail: Callum," Mason rubbed his eyes, 11:00. He listened to the voicemail. 'Hey Mason, I know it got a little late, the tickets were full till an 8 o'clock showing. Anyway, it went great and I'll tell you all about it.' He heard car noises in the background. 'Anyway, as I was…' Mason strained to hear the next few words. He caught the word 'Chronos' in Greek and an explosion, causing the end of the voicemail. Mason was immediately up and throwing on clothes. He checked the voicemail's timestamp, 10:26. 'Good, I'll rush to the hospital now.' Mason rushed down the stairs and banged on Miss Charlemagne's door. "Something happened to Cal, I'm going to the hospital! I'll text you updates as I get them. Bye!" Mason called rapidly and was out the door. Mason ran to the hospital, not stopping for anything, not traffic, not cars, not people, not anything. He ran the 23 miles to the hospital and ran into the emergency room. He checked the time, 12:32. Mason ran up to the front desk. "My friend, Cal, got blown up or something! It happened about 2 hours ago! Where and how is he?!" Mason said rapidly. The nurse typed into her computer.

"I believe the person you are talking about is still in surgery, please have a seat," she said. Mason frantically sat down and began nervously fidgeting. He pulled out his phone and texted Miss Charlemagne first and then Kara. 30 minutes later, Kara rushed into the door.

"Mason! What's going on?!" Kara asked frantically.

"I don't know! I woke up in the middle of the night, heard this voice mail," Mason replied, playing the voicemail. After the explosion, Kara gasped in shock and covered her mouth with her hand, holding back sobs. "And now he's still in surgery." Kara sat down, shaking with shock. She held her head in her hands and sobbed. Mason awkwardly rubbed her back, attempting to be comforting. She sniffled and left to call Barbara. Mason nervously rubbed his neck, paced, and fidgeted. Finally, at 1:42, a doctor came out into the reception area.

"Bomb victim, teen?" the doctor said. Mason stood up and walked over. Kara rushed to the doctor.

"How is he?" Mason asked rapidly.

"Well, he spent a lot of time refusing to stay awake asleep, and we had to use the defibrillator on him 12 times. He died a total of 7 times, totaling to 15 minutes, not at once, of death. But, his skin is revitalizing, which is unusual, but not impossible, and he's responding well to treatment, but the thing is…" the doctor trailed off.

"What?! What is it?!" Kara demanded, evidence of tears still on her face.

"He's in a coma…" the doctor said. Kara gasped.

"Can I see him?" Kara and Mason asked in unison.

"Um, usually I say only family can, but… for you guys I'll make an exception. It's a hell of a lot to go through, friend, or boyfriend, being bombed," the doctor noted. Mason and Kara thanked him and rushed to Cal's room. They walked in, tatters of the remains of Cal's clothes lay folded on the table next to the bed. Cal was laying in the bed, wearing the standard hospital patient getup. Tubes ran into his arm, and Cal laid there without the scarcest sign of being burned. Mason sat next to the bed, relieved at his friend's safety. Kara rushed next to Cal, holding his hand. Mason pulled out his phone to call Miss Charlemagne and left the room. Kara teared up again.

"Wake up! Cal! Please!" Kara cried. She sniffled and pulled up a chair. She held his hand. After a while, Mason came back in and sat down.

"So, um, what happened at your date tonight?" Mason asked. "He was gonna tell me, but…"

Kara sniffled and recounted the afternoon-night's date. When she got to the part where Cal kissed her, she choked up and sniffed, but she got through it. Shortly thereafter she finished recounting the story. They sat in sleepy silence for a while, before they officially fell asleep. Suddenly, they both awoke to a rapid beeping, followed by a constant flat tone. Nurses rushed in and escorted the 2 guests out.

"No! No! Cal! Please! No!" Kara said, fighting the nurse. She broke free and rushed to Cal. "Cal! Please no!" she said, leaning over Cal's comatose body and beating on his chest. Cal involuntarily jumped in reaction to the hit. The nurses dragged Kara out. The nurses did their best and Cal's heart rate returned too normal. Kara and Mason rushed back in. Kara rushed to Cal. After several hours, it was morning. Mason was asleep in the chair next to the bed, and Kara had climbed onto the bed, curled up next to Cal. Cal's arm was around Kara, but he was still in his coma. Mason woke up suddenly, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He got up and went to get some hospital cafeteria level coffee. He brought back 2 cups, handing one to Kara, who had recently woken up.

"Well, school starts in… negative 2 hours. Let's go, I'll give you 5 minutes clean yourself up or whatever females do in the morning," Mason said. Kara nodded and went into the bathroom. 5 minutes, Kara emerged looking good as new. Mason nodded sleepily and started to walk her out to get them to school.

 _ **-Meanwhile, inside Cal's head-**_

Cal awoke up in a prison cell. His head throbbed like it had been kicked by a horse. He rubbed his head and got down off the bunk. In the bunk under him was his familiar friend.

"Bartholomew, how have you been?" Cal asked smiling. Bartholomew had his Gandalf like beard and graying hair and his darker clothing. Bartholomew was laying on the bunk with a comic book in his hand. It was a DC comic book, which made Cal laugh. "Still reading this universe's alternate's future eh?" Bartholomew smiled.

"I like the randomness and extremely unlikely luck of the Justice League's victories," Bartholomew explained. He closed the comic and got up. "Recognize this place?"

"Yeah, last time I was here I was in a coma. I had to escape," Cal recalled.

"Correct, you are doing this again, but this time it's different. This time you have a time limit and this will prepare you for the upcoming future," Bartholomew stated. Cal ran his hand through his hair.

"Time limit AND preparing me for the future?" Cal asked unconvinced. Bartholomew laughed heartily.

"I don't need to explain what I do, but I try anyway. You have 12 hours to escape. That buzzing you hear is electricity crossing over the bars. The walls are reinforced with concrete behind the bricks. Behind the toiletries are small pipes, not big enough to fit through. Outside the cell is a TV that will show you your surrounding of consciousness. The hallways have literal lasers, with guards passing every 20-25 minutes. The doors are bolted from the other side. There are 2 of these doors to pass. After the second door, there is a gate or fence or whatever people call it nowadays that you will have to climb over. There's your information. Good luck, Kara and Mason are waiting on you," Bartholomew explained. Cal smirked and shook his head.

"Luck is exactly what I need," Cal laughed. He turned around and smiled at Bartholomew, but he was gone. "Great disappearing act." Cal looked around the room. 'Get to the pipes, remove the pipes, make a bigger hole, escape,' Cal thought. 'But why give me information about past the bars only?' Cal looked at the TV. He was in a surgery room and every oh so often they would use a defibrillator on him. 'That's what's keeping the bars electrified.' He winced at his appearance on the table. About 75% of his body was burned, burnt flesh and raw muscle showing. His face was untouched, but the rest of his body had the look of a dead man. Finally, the guards passed and Cal noticed their appearance. They were skeletons and their uniforms were standard correctional officer uniforms. They passed and Cal got to work. He removed the sink and looked at the pipes. They were very small, but sturdy. Cal managed to remove the pipe, and began to chip away at the wall. Eventually, the soft click of the guards' shoes got louder and the jingling keys became too close. Cal quickly hid the evidence of his escape. As the guards passed, Cal focused on their belts. They had 2 sets of keys each, which Cal found pointless with the bolted doors, with a baton and Taser. Cal waited for them to pass and resumed working. After a few hours, Cal glanced at the TV. Kara was half asleep and holding his hand. Cal noticed this and smiled. He laughed at Mason's clearly uncomfortable sleeping form. After laughing, he became somber at the thought of their pain if he never got out of his own mind. He pushed the thoughts far from his mind and continued working, this time faster than ever. He pushed through the wall with 2 hours left. Behind the wall was a room. This room was completely blocked off in every direction save the one Cal had just made. Cal yelled in anger and punched the wall. The wall didn't even become smudged, but Cal grabbed his hand in pain. He went back into his cell and hid the hole in his wall. He looked at the time, 1 hour 47 minutes left. Cal rubbed his neck and groaned. He had less than 2 hours to make a plan and execute it. The guards passed, glancing into the room. Cal looked at the TV, losing hope. Kara had curled up against Cal's comatose body. Cal's arm had somehow made its way around Kara and Cal smiled through his watering eyes. He couldn't let her lose him. He couldn't lose her. Cal grabbed and shook the bars in anger, only to be sent flying back by the electrical discharge. Cal slammed into the wall, hearing his bones crack and his body flaring with pain. Then a plan struck him. Cal rushed back to the bars, grabbing and shaking the bars again, only to be sent flying into the wall again. With every try, Cal weakened the bars' strength. When the guards passed, they paid no attention to Cal's bleeding and pained body. They ignored Cal's continuous attempts to shake the bars open. When they passed, Cal was broken and bleeding, but his determination to escape for Kara and Mason kept him going. Finally, with one last try, the bars clanged onto the ground. Cal stumbled down to the entrance of the hallway, checking the time, 20 minutes. He focused and saw the outline of the lasers that glittered in many various directions. Cal mentally made a path and prepared to make his way through it. He stepped over the first, spiraling over the second, and ducking the third. He stopped before the 4th to catch his breath. His body screamed with pain, but he kept going, under the 5th, over the 6th, around the 7th, breath, over the 8th, around the 9th, over the 10th, breath, under the 11th, over the 12th, but Cal tripped, nicking his arm on the 13th and final laser. Cal withheld his cry of pain and stood up. He walked to the first door. He broke the one way mirrored glass on the door and took a large piece, heading over to the lasers. He angled the laser to cut through the door. He walked through the door and looked around the room, noticing a crowbar. He picked it up and began to lever the doors open. He was almost through when he heard the jingling keys of the guards. The jingling stopped and Cal slowly turned around. The guards were holding their weapons, ready to fight. Cal sighed and readied himself for the fight. The guards attacked. Cal painfully blocked the baton and grabbed the wrist of the holder of the Taser. Cal turned towards the guard with the Taser and kicked the guard behind him. He wrestled the Taser from the guard, taking a few punches to the face with him. After he obtained the Taser, he tased the guard. Cal turned to the guard with the baton. The guard rushed towards him and Cal narrowly avoided the baton, and quickly tased the guard. He checked the time on the wall, 2 minutes. Cal frantically rushed to finish levering the 2nd door open. He opened the door and saw the gate to the open. 10- Cal sprinted for the open. 9- Cal pushed himself beyond him limits. 8- Cal was almost to the gate. 7- Cal reached the gate and began to climb up and over it. 6- Cal didn't think he was going to make it. 5- Cal made it to the top. 4- Cal started to climb over. 3- Cal looked down and in a last ditch attempt, jumped. 2- Cal fell towards the ground. 1- Cal saw white.

 _ **-Meanwhile-**_

…Kara nodded and went into the bathroom. 5 minutes, Kara emerged looking good as new. Mason nodded sleepily and started to walk her out to get them to school. Cal shot up with a gasp and looked around. His body had fully healed, but his body started to recreate his injuries from the mental prison. His nose started to bleed first. He ripped the cords and tubes from his body and got up painfully. He ran out of his room, looking for the reception area. He made it to the area and nurses made a move to restrain him. Cal noticed Mason and Kara outside waiting for a cab of some sort and called out to him.

"Mason! Kara!" Cal yelled, fighting off the nurses. His friends turned around with shock. They rushed towards him.

"Wait, wait, it's ok! He'll cooperate!" Mason called out.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Kara shouted. The nurses let go of Cal.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to need to go back to your room," one of the nurses said.

"Cal, are you ok?" Mason asked. Cal nodded, wiping his bloody nose. Kara hugged him. Cal flashed back to the comfort sight of Kara snuggled up against him on the TV. He flashed back to the previous night, holding her cheek and kissing her. Cal hugged her back tightly. Finally, Kara let go and Mason shook his hand and patted him on the back. They made their way back to the room, but Cal collapsed on the floor. Kara and Mason caught him. They helped him back into his room and onto his bed. Cal could already feel his body healing.

"So I meant to ask, but what is a coma like?" Kara asked.

"Well, there's this happy rainbow room with candy and video games," Mason joked. Kara laughed and turned to Cal for a real answer.

"Um, well," Cal glanced at Mason, "I don't really remember. It's like sleeping, but with no dream. You remember falling asleep, but nothing until you wake up." Kara nodded thoughtfully. "So, school day?" Mason laughed.

"I'm not going, I'll be here with you all day," Mason answered. Kara nodded in agreement. Cal nodded.

"Is there anything left of my stuff? Clothes, phone, backpack?" Cal asked.

"Well, there are you clothes over there, or what's left of them anyway," Mason said. Kara got up and grabbed them, handing them to Cal. Cal unfolded them and examined them. They were full of holes and had been cut away for the medical responders and surgeons to get at his burned up body, but overall most of the clothing had been burned away.

"Well, Mason… Would you mind getting me a pair of clean clothing?" Cal asked. Mason nodded.

"I'm on my way," Mason answered, leaving the room. Kara got up.

"Maybe I should leave too, I could use a fresh change of clothes," Kara said.

"Oh, ok," Cal looked down, trying to hide his disappointment, but Kara noticed it.

"You know what, I think I'll live. I'll stay with you," Kara said comfortingly.

"No, it's fine if you want to go. I'll live," Cal said. Kara smiled at his joke.

"I'll stay, and I'm glad you're ok," Kara said. Cal slid over on the bed, grabbing the TV remote. He patted the space next to him.

"Any favorite TV?" Cal asked. "Mason's a whiz with electronics, so he'll be able to magically set up Netflix or something when he gets back, but for now we're stuck with channels."

Kara climbed up next Cal and snuggled up next to him, "Just start flipping, we'll find something." Cal smiled and put his arm around her. He started flipping channels.

"So no joke about watching Netflix with me? I expected more," Cal said sarcastically. Kara laughed.

"I thought I would let you make that remark," Kara answered. They snuggled against each other and got comfortable.

A/N: Have a good day! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: Please review!

SSF (Summary So Far): (Just re-read the last few chapters, they're not that long and worth re-reading)

Characters: Cal (Your "average" mysterious male), Mason (Cal's best and most trustworthy buddy), Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl), Jason (Kara's Ex), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Superman's wife), Batman, Bartholomew, and more that aren't quite ready to be presented yet. (Lots of characters are Out of Character (OOC).)

Chapter 9

Mason walked back in to the hospital room with clothes and a backpack full of supplies.

"Well, I grabbed 3 sets of clothes, your backup phone, and plenty of supplies of various calibers," Mason said. He set the bag down on the table next to Cal. "Oh, why didn't you put on Netflix?"

"We, unlike you, aren't tech savvy and didn't know how to," Cal said. Mason smiled and stretched his arms.

"Just let me work my magic," Mason said. He pulled some cords and wires and equipment from his bag that he left with Cal and worked his magic. Finally, the Netflix logo appeared and Mason sat down. Kara and Cal clapped and cheered at Mason's glorious magic. Cal got up quickly and went to the bathroom to change. After a bit, Kara peered into the bathroom, noticing Cal's various scars and muscular body. She gasped in both surprise and, noticing Cal's fit body, admiration. She never thought his scars would look so… painful. Cal didn't notice and finished changing by putting on his shirt. He walked back out and climbed onto the bed. They spent the day watching Netflix and having fun, but Kara was troubled by the scars all over Cal. Eventually, the hospital allowed Cal to leave. Kara hugged Cal goodbye and left, leaving him to walk home with Mason.

"So, kissed her did you?" Mason teased. Cal smiled.

"Maybe, how'd you know?" Cal asked. This time Mason smiled.

"I may have asked Kara while you were unconscious," Mason answered. "Speaking of, what happened? I heard Greek, caught the word Chronos, and we both remember what happened last time you were in a coma."

"Don't remind me," Cal shuddered. "3 weeks… Well, I got in the cab and he turned to me and said, 'For _The Cause,_ Callum. Chronos says goodbye!'"

"Chronos… is back?!" Mason asked alarmed. "But last time… I thought... I thought you destroyed him after what happened…"

"I thought I did too, but apparently not," Cal said. " _The Cause_ is back… and so is Chronos. I don't like where this is headed…"

"Neither do I. What did Bartholomew say this time?" Mason asked.

"Well, I had 12 hours to escape this time—" Cal said.

"Wait! You had a time limit this time?" Mason asked. Cal nodded.

"12 hours, and it would 'prepare me for the upcoming future'," Cal said.

"I don't like the sound of that, describe what happened. Let's try to decipher it," Mason said. Cal explained all that had happened in his coma. Mason crossed his arms in thought. "Maybe he was hinting that you are going to need to go through pain and failure to win this time?"

Cal shook his head, "You and I both know it's never that simple. I mean, the guards had keys that ultimately had no reason to be there…"

"Maybe it was just to fit the mood?"

"No, that wasn't there before, but it would have been nice."

"There you go, you need to use something you DIDN'T have last time that could have been helpful," Mason commented. Cal shrugged.

"Maybe, but only time will tell. Besides, I have no clue what would have been nice to have last time that I COULD have this time," Cal said. Mason shrugged.

"As you said, only time will tell. You want to patrol tonight?" Mason asked. Cal nodded.

"I need to get back to work, people need help," Cal explained.

"Preaching to the choir my friend, preaching to the choir," Mason said. Cal smiled.

"When aren't I preaching to the choir?" Cal asked.

"When you aren't talking to me. Race you home!" Mason said, taking off. Cal laughed and counted to 10, running after Mason.

 _ **-Break-**_

"Well, next is a bank robbery… Who robs a bank at night?" Mason asked.

"Someone who has time to," Cal answered. He wore his armor and helmet, which lightly shimmered in the moonlight. "Give me the address." Mason quickly read him the address and Cal leapt onto the nearest roof, heading for the robbery in progress. He arrived before the police, entering slowly yet carefully. Cal made it near the vault when he heard the voices.

"Hurry up! Grab the rest of the money and get out!" a gruff voice yelled. Cal rubbed his shield emblem as tradition and quickly walked in. He wordlessly knocked the leader out, throwing him into another man. He swiftly grabbed the gun from the third robber before he could turn and smacked him in the face when he did with the butt of the gun. The man closed his eyes, clutched his nose, and went down. Cal produced his handcuffs and cuffed them to some desks in the bank's lobby. He heard the sirens and quickly left through the back exit.

"Bank robbery, check," Cal said.

"ALL RIGHT! THAT'S HOW WE DO IT!" Mason yelled. Cal flinched from the volume.

"What's up next?" Cal asked. He heard Mason scrolling through the computerized 911 calls.

"Um, the only one no one can handle right now is a fire in an apartment complex. So far 7 people left inside," Mason said. He said the address and Cal quickly rushed towards the burning building. He snuck inside, avoiding the fire trucks' lines of sight. Cal looked around for the 7 people. He made his way through the floors, getting 6 of the 7 to safety. The 6th occupant cried about her daughter stuck on the 8th floor and no knowing where she was. Cal nodded and rushed to find her. "Cal hurry, the structure is literally about to collapse!" Mason warned. Cal coughed and rushed to find the little girl. He found her hiding in a closet, clutching her teddy bear. She couldn't have been more than 4. Cal heard a crack from inside the walls and grabbed the girl. He held her close and threw himself out the nearest window.

'Crap, too close!' Cal thought as he watched the structure crumble to the ground as he fell. He held the girl close, preparing to cushion her from the 8 story fall. Cal slammed into the ground, HARD, creating a small crater in the ground. He opened his arms to find the girl shocked, but completely unharmed. The parent rushed to her child. Cal struggled to get up. Cal coughed and noticed blood trickling out the bottom of his helmet.

"Thank you!" the mother said, clutching her daughter close. Fire fighters stood in amazement of the hero they had never seen before. One firefighter escorted the survivors to a medical truck nearby.

"Mommy! That angel protected me!" the little girl said.

"I know sweetie, he's truly a protector!" the mother agreed. The firefighters nodded in agreement and began clapping. Cal nodded curtly to the people around him and rushed away quickly, trying to avoid any cameras or other visual possibility of proving his existence. Cal made it to a roof and collapsed.

"…you ok?" Mason asked. Cal sighed and got to his feet.

"Peachy, what's next?" Cal asked.

"Well a warehouse is being broken into," Mason said, giving Cal the address. Cal made his way to the warehouse. He found it and snuck in. He looked around.

"There's nothing here, it's a completely empty warehouse with no one in it…" Cal said, the helmet keeping the sound silent to anyone not wearing it. Mason held his breath and crossed his fingers. Cal walked deeper into the warehouse, looking around. He still saw nothing and began to leave when he noticed a flicker of movement in the corner of his eye. Cal quickly turned and blocked the flying kick. The attacker jumped off Cal's armored arm and landed on his feet. Cal narrowed his eyes. 'Batman,' he thought. 'Shoulda know.' Cal waited for Batman to speak.

"So you're the new reckless hero?" Batman asked. He eyed Cal's armor. "Nice set of armor you got there. Stolen from a history museum?" Cal remained quiet. "I'll cut straight to the point, you are a danger until you have been properly trained. Come with me and I'll train you till I see you're ready."

"Actually, this armor is custom made. And no, I won't be going with you because I'm not a danger to this world or the next," Cal said in his deepened voice. Batman's white lenses narrowed.

"You are coming with me!" Batman said. Cal shook his head. "This isn't a game! You need to be careful in this world!"

"You just want to know anything you can about me! This isn't for the world, but for you!" Cal yelled. Batman growled.

"Last chance to take the easy route, come with me now or you'll never be able to save anyone again because you'll be locked in a prison cell," Batman said. Cal shook his head. He rubbed his emblem and prepared to fight. Batman growled again and ran towards him. Cal breathed deeply and ran towards Batman. Batman leapt at Cal, but Cal slid under him. Batman somersaulted and landed facing Cal. Cal turned to see Batman in front of him and reacted quickly, blocking the punch. Cal blocked Batman's knee and retaliated with a punch. Batman dodged it and slammed his fist into Cal's weakened rib cage. Cal grunted in pain and flew back, slamming against a support beam. Cal recovered quickly and focused on his reflexes. Everything slowed, and Cal rushed towards Batman. He quickly jumped behind Batman and began to choke him. Batman gasped at the struggle to get air and elbowed Cal's gut. Cal's grip loosened slightly and Batman slipped out of his grasp. Batman faced Cal and swiftly kicked Cal in the chest. Cal stumbled back and growled. Batman braced himself. Cal ran and threw himself at Batman. Batman smirked and threw a smoke bomb on ground. Cal ran through it and looked around. Batman swung his foot into Cal's helmet, sending Cal slamming into the ground. Cal struggled to get up, blood quickly dripping from his helmet. Batman stood silently.

'Mommy! That angel protected me!' 'I know sweetie! He is truly a protector!' Cal recalled the moments of the people he had helped. He remembered kissing Kara, her soft cheek, her smile afterwards. He recalled Mason's excited look as he learned they would be saving people's lives. He recalled Bartholomew's encouraging words, 'Callum, no situation is impossible. No one can stop you. You were chosen for a reason. Whenever you lose hope, whenever you are ready to quit, remember those you have saved and consider those who will need saving in the future. You keep going, not for yourself, but for those who need and depend on you.' Cal saw Kara's smiling face, Mason's worried look, Miss Charlemagne's comforting look. Cal shakily stood up. His armor began glowing gold. Batman raised an eyebrow. Cal leaned against the wall. The golden glow began to get brighter and brighter. Batman prepared to finish Cal off. Cal moved to the center of the room and closed his eyes. He waited, opening his eyes as Batman swung at him. Cal caught the fist and glared at him. The golden light from Cal's armor began rolling off him in waves. Cal punched him in the face, sending him flying into the wall. Batman got up and threw a Batarang, which Cal caught and immediately threw to the ground. A split second later, the Batarang exploded, and the smoke didn't make it past the golden light. Batman rushed Cal again and attempted to slam into him, but Cal side stepped and kneed Batman in the side. He flew into the wall again. Batman rose and Cal quickly rushed in. Cal swung quickly and Batman dodged, but Cal was ready. He kneed Batman in the stomach and landed another punch. Batman was sent flying for a third and final time. Batman threw a smoke bomb and when the smoke cleared, Batman was gone with a note in his place. 'You may have won this round, but this isn't over!' the note said. Cal winced. The glowing light began to dim. He took glanced around and briefly took off his helmet to check his nose, which was flowing blood. He focused on healing it and the flowing stopped completely. By now, the golden light was fully extinguished. He put his helmet back on and went home.

 _ **-Break-**_

Cal snuck in through the window to find Mason already fast asleep on his bunk. Cal smiled as he went to change. He finished changing and turned to find Bartholomew sitting on his bunk reading more comics. Cal smiled.

"You know; Mason would love to see you again…" Cal said. Bartholomew smiled and jumped down from Cal's bunk.

"As would I, but I need to talk to you privately, concerning you and your test," Bartholomew said.

"Well, go ahead. I passed and it hurt like hell, but I made it," Cal said.

"Well, as you probably remember, that was to prepare you for your future. It isn't pretty or certain, but I will tell you that nothing is as it seems. 'Callum, no situation is impossible. No one can stop you. You were chosen for a reason. Whenever you lose hope, whenever you are ready to quit, remember those you have saved and consider those who will need saving in the future. You keep going, not for yourself, but for those who need and depend on you.' I told you that as an encouragement. People, whether they know it or not, are depending on you. For the future, sacrifices must be made and they will rival what happened last time," he said. Cal's eyes began to water. "Cal, I know it hurt when she died, but you kept going and beat Chronos IN HIS HOME COURT! You saved that world and countless others nearly at the cost of your sanity. When she died, that feeling kept you going. I know because that happened to me too. I remember how you become almost consumed by whatever fuels that fire. It took me a long, long time to get over my loss. But I did. Anyway, I'm saying that the future is going to be tough, but you, if anyone, can get through it. I'll make sure any DNA, by which I mean blood, is gone from where you bled tonight. Have a good night's sleep, I know you haven't had one for several years." He touched Cal's head and Cal instantly fell into a deep, calming sleep.

 _ **-Meanwhile-**_

"Master Bruce, are you sure this hero is a threat?" Alfred asked. Batman continued to furiously type on the Bat computer.

"We've had this conversation. He's extremely dangerous and reckless. He is talented I will admit, but still reckless and harmful," Batman said. The computer beeped and the screen popped up a detailed report. "Hmm, Callum Orson is this reckless hero… and he's 16… this can't be right…" Batman pushed some buttons and the same report popped up. Batman growled. "A 16-year-old almost beat the crap out of me… How? He beat a highly trained assassin, which would require years of training… but who trained him?" Batman stood up, walked over to the side of the computer, and pulled a blood side from it. He examined the blood and placed it in a cabinet. "He's never been heard of, 16, master martial artist, orphaned, and extremely reckless…" Nightwing entered the cave on his bike. He parked at studied the screen.

"…I know that guy! He's in some of my classes. Why is he on your radar?" Nightwing asked. Batman looked at him.

"You know Callum Orson?" Batman asked in a low voice.

"Well, more like I've seen him around. He's quiet, shy, not at all confident, intelligent," Nightwing said. "He doesn't seem the heroic type…"

"So he becomes someone you would glance over without a second thought? Interesting, the perfect cover. A human chameleon…" Batman said.

"So why are you looking into this guy?" Nightwing asked.

"He's new to the hero business and he's reckless. He's going to get people killed!" Batman clarified. Nightwing crossed his arms.

"Are you sure you aren't doing this for yourself or, you know, being paranoid?" Nightwing asked. Batman narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not doing his for myself, it's because reckless heroes that people die," Batman growled.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see what I can find out about him tomorrow," Nightwing said, going up to bed. Batman waved goodbye halfheartedly, still typing into the Bat computer.


	10. Chapter 10

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: I have no clue about business things so that idea with that business situation might be complete BS and I'm sorry. Comment an actual solution if you have a better and more logical one and I will change it and give you credit for it.

SSF (Summary So Far): (Just re-read the last few chapters, they're not that long and worth re-reading)

Characters: Cal (Your "average" mysterious male), Mason (Cal's best and most trustworthy buddy), Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl), Jason (Kara's Ex), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Superman's wife), Batman, Bartholomew, and more that aren't quite ready to be presented yet. (Lots of characters are Out of Character (OOC).)

Chapter 10

Mason looked over the gift he received from Bartholomew. A brand new limited edition set of throwing knives along with a sturdy wooden painted target. Mason grinned in delight.

"I still can't believe Bartholomew didn't want to say hi. He gave you this pep talk, which you told me about anyway, and left me a gift to make up for it?" Mason said. "At least this gift is worth it…" Cal smiled. "So Batman probably knows who you are by now… Any thoughts on his next move?" Cal shrugged.

"He might back off, might bring reinforcements next time, who knows?" Cal said. Mason shook his head.

"At least we'll be able to beat him next time," Mason laughed.

 _ **-Break-**_

They arrived at school with 25 minutes till class. Kara met Cal at the entrance with a beam on her face. The school was alive with chatter. Multiple articles in both paper and electronic form were being sent left and right. Kara handed him a copy.

"Did you hear?! There's a new super hero and he has an epic costume! It's like some sort of medieval armor!" Kara exclaimed. Cal looked at the paper. 'The Protector crashes into our fair city!' the headline read. Underneath was a poor photo of 'The Protector' in his white and black armor with a small crater in the ground around him. The gold trim was barely visible with the resolution and lighting of the photo. Cal handed it to Mason, who looked over it and started reading the article.

"That's pretty darn cool," Cal said smiling. Kara smiled and took Cal's hand.

"Dang, this new hero sounds badass," Mason commented. Cal took the article and began reading it. He noticed the article was full of primarily compliments, sometimes vaguely insulting his armor. It told the story of how he saved multiple people from a burning apartment complex and jumped off the 8th story to save a young child who was perfectly ok, but the hero had sustained some injury. The hero's blood was on the ground, but the fire department had 'accidentally' washed it away while fighting the fire. 'Overall, pretty good reception,' Cal thought.

"So I was thinking," Kara said. "You still haven't met my parents, and you saved my life about a week ago. Today sound good? I'm sorry this is last minute, I forgot to tell you this weekend…"

"Today is fine for me," Cal said. Kara jumped with joy.

"Yay! And don't worry about Clark, he's just over protective," Kara said. Cal tensed at the thought of a scary father figure holding a shotgun at point blank range, aimed at his head. Kara rubbed his arm reassuringly. "Don't worry, he won't do anything rash."

"I sure hope not!" Mason said. "He's my best buddy and there is absolutely no way to replace him." Kara laughed. The bell rang and the trio made their way to their first class. Barbara rushed to catch up with them.

"Sorry Kara! I overslept and it wasn't pretty!" Barbara sputtered. Kara shrugged and hugged her. Cal nodded curtly and Mason waved.

 _ **-Break-**_

"Good morning class, today we will be having a special guest with us today. Our school won a visit from someone, and our class earned the honor of being one of the few classes to meet them. And without further ado, Mr. Bruce Wayne!" Miss Beady said. Bruce Wayne walked into the classroom and waved. Cal's eyes widened in shock at the guest. He knew, deep down he knew, Batman had found him. He looked over at Mason and they looked at each other in shock.

"First off, call me Bruce. Mr. Wayne makes me sound old. Second, I'm here to teach and inform you guys a little about business. Third, I'm also looking for a high schooler that is willing to help me with some business problems. Not that I need help, I just don't want to do it and might as well let brilliant young minds show themselves," Bruce smiled his charming smile. "Now, who wants to be my volunteer?" Almost everyone's hand shot up like a bullet. Those whose didn't: Barbara, Mason, and Callum. Bruce looked around. "Well, how about you in the back? The one with the blue long sleeved shirt? I've heard the quiet ones are promising." Mason looked down at his brown shirt. Cal didn't look down, sighing deeply instead. Cal stood up slowly. He made his way to the front of the class and stood next to Bruce. Kara admired Cal proudly. Bruce gestured to Cal, "What is your name?"

"Callum, but you can call me Cal," Cal answered.

"Ok Cal, here's a quick question. Minimum wage has risen, but you keep your prices the same. Are you making, losing, or keeping the same amount of money?" Bruce asked. Cal sighed frustrated.

"Losing money," Cal stated plainly.

"Well done, now, situation. You have enough money to put 5 new items to put onto the market. You need money desperately and your company is almost bankrupt. How do you proceed?" Bruce asked. "This is just a warm up situation, not my personal predicament." Cal thought for a moment.

"I would put out the worst idea we had as soon as I could. From there I would be able to determine what people want and like. From there I put the 2nd best idea out into the open. That should bring attention and keep us floating for the time being. If time allows, we bring out the 4th and 3rd worst ideas to spread around an idea that we lost our touch. Then boom, the best idea comes out, but before that we build suspense to a certain amount, as close as we can to the max we can hype it, but not overdo it, and let the idea loose. This should set my company back on track enough to make new and better ideas," Cal suggested. Bruce thought for a moment.

"It would take a decent amount of timing and luck, but I do believe that would work…" Bruce studied Cal for a second and Cal responded with nervously rubbing his neck. Bruce motioned for Cal to go back to his seat and began clapping. Everyone else clapped in response. Cal sat down in his seat and rubbed his eyes. Mason crossed his arms. Kara glanced back at Cal, shooting him a comforting look. She knew Cal didn't like attention. Cal smiled at her and she smiled back. The hour went on and Bruce took a keen interest in Cal. Finally, the period ended and Cal made a move to leave.

"Wait, Cal!" Bruce called. Cal stopped and walked over to Bruce. "Miss Beady, would you give us a minute?" Miss Beady nodded and left the room quickly. "Now, Callum… I'm going to cut straight to the point. You are reckless and are going to get people killed, assuming you haven't already, and you need to either stop completely or stop and get properly trained." Cal looked confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Is this another situation?" Cal asked innocently.

"Don' play games with me Cal. I know who, and more importantly, WHAT you are. You need to choose what side you're on, with me or against me?" Bruce said.

"Umm… Bruce… I have honestly no clue what you're talking about, but I guess I would choose your side for whatever situation you're talking about," Cal stated innocently. Bruce picked up Cal and slammed him against the wall.

"Don't play games with me Cal! I know for a fact you're treading dangerous waters and you shouldn't be against me, ESPECIALLY ME!" Bruce growled. Cal's eyes were wide with fear and confusion.

"Mr. Wayne! Please, let me go!" Cal exclaimed, eyes still full of fear. Bruce studied him for a second and let him go.

"Perhaps you aren't who I think you are, but I know you are. You don't fool me for a second," Bruce said. He left the room, leaving Cal to go catch up with his friends.

"So what did fancy pants McGee want?" Mason asked. Kara giggled. Cal laughed.

"Some sort of... internship offer for this summer I guess," Cal answered. Mason raised an eyebrow. Kara grabbed his hand.

"That's great Cal! Are you going to take the offer?" Kara asked. Cal shrugged.

"Probably not, I'm not quite interested in business. Besides, I'd rather spend the summer with you," Cal answered, leaning over and kissing Kara on the cheek. Mason covered his mouth to hide his impressed look.

"Why are you assuming we'll last till summer? And now we're at the 'kissing on the cheek' stage?" Kara joked. Cal shrugged, smiling.

"I thought we were at least 6 levels above that, in the 'sleeping in the same bed overnight'. Also, I'm assuming you'll take at least a full year to get bored or annoyed of me, but that might be wrong…" Cal joked. Kara playfully punched him.

"That was because you were in a coma! That doesn't count, and I would love to spend the summer with you, assuming you aren't bored or annoyed with me by then," Kara said defensively and joking. Cal chuckled lightly and pecked her on the cheek again. Kara blushed.

"I could never get annoyed or bored with you Kara. You make the world go round and that's something I'll never get tired of," Cal said smiling. Kara tucked her hair behind her ear and blushed deeper. Cal kissed her on the cheek again. Mason smiled.

"You, Callum Orson, have your way with words. For that…" Kara leaned in. "I may have to find a way to silence you." She kissed Cal on the lips. She pulled away and smiled. Cal opened his mouth to talk, but no words came. He closed his mouth and smiled. Kara laughed.

"Well played Cal, well played," Mason said. "Couldn't have been better myself, I taught you the ways of women well. Too well, if you ask me." Cal and Kara laughed.

"What did you teach me? Oh yeah, what NOT to do if your date's on fire," Cal joked. Kara laughed. Mason laughed too.

"First off, I never said that although I probably should warn him about that. Second, I guess I never actually taught you how to talk to girls…" Mason admitted. Kara laughed while Cal smiled and shook his head. The bell rang and they made their way to their respective classes. Mason and Cal made it through their Stage Craft class with minor discomforts overall. They made their way to Mr. Worsthaw's classroom and sat down. Kara walked in and quickly made her way to her seat.

"So Cal, ready to meet my parents?" Kara asked. Cal's face was pale.

"I totally forgot…" Cal answered. He rubbed his head. "I'm not ready for this…" Kara smiled and rubbed his arm. Cal smiled back. The final bell rang, and Cal noticed the substitute teacher. He looked familiar. Cal couldn't place his face, so he gave up trying to figure it out. Kara and Cal quietly continued their conversations. Eventually, Kara playfully tossed her pencil at Cal. Cal prepared himself to catch it, but before he could, the pencil stopped in midair. Cal looked around and noticed everything and everyone was frozen… except him and the substitute. Cal looked at the substitute again and noticed his silver eyes. Cal jumped up and backed away from him. The sub walked toward him, grabbing the pencil that was suspended in the air.

"Chronos…" Cal whispered. Chronos smiled and continued walking towards him.

"Hello Callum, you always were the only one that I couldn't freeze. Perhaps that's because you're beyond time?" Chronos' cold voice created a cold burning sensation in Cal's mind, almost like a brain freeze.

"I'm certainly not 'beyond time'. What do you want?" Cal asked, tense. Chronos looked at him confused and began to toy with the pencil in his hands.

"Why Callum… I don't want anything. I simply am going to take what I believe I deserve," Chrono said coldly.

"But… I thought I destroyed you! I thought you were gone... forever…" Cal stuttered out. Chronos smiled and continued playing with the pencil.

"Callum…" Chronos sighed. "You can't and couldn't destroy me. I'm immortal and you have no place even thinking that I would lose so easily. I simply retreated to revise my tactics and prepare my forces. I'm going to take your life, then the lives of those you care about, then, once you're dead, I'm going to conquer all the worlds, as an unstoppable being, until I rule them all. I simply wanted to bide my time," he snickered at his pun, "until I was certain I could crush you."

"You want to go? I took you out once, I can do it again!" Cal growled. Chronos shook his head.

"No, no, the prophecy clearly states when and where we fight, and it certainly isn't here or now. What prophecy you ask? Why don't you go back to where this all began and find out who spoke it, and who they told! I thought that explosion would reveal you, but I see I was wrong. What a waste of a good and loyal bomber." Chronos stated coldly. A creepy smile crossed his face. "I'll see you around Callum!" A bright flash hit and Cal when regained his awareness he noticed he was back in his seat and Kara's pencil had just hit him. He blinked and registered what was around him. Kara tried to contain her laughter.

"You didn't see that pencil come right at you?" Kara laughed. Cal laughed as well, but glanced at the sub. The sub no longer looked familiar and Cal sighed in relief. He turned to Kara with a look of sarcastic outrage.

 _ **-Break-**_

The bell rang for the sign of the end of the school day and Callum got up from his seat. He grabbed his backpack and walked outside. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the unavoidable 'first meeting of the parents/guardians'. He started walking when he noticed Bartholomew was waiting for him.

"You know, you could always just call," Cal said. Bartholomew laughed and walked toward Cal.

"Well, Cal, for all the good that would do me I might as well write a letter," Bartholomew joked. Cal laughed, but it was quickly cut short by Bartholomew's somber look.

"You ok? What's the matter?" Cal asked. Bartholomew shook his head.

"Chronos approached you… He said something that terrified you..." Bartholomew said. He looked away. "He has the prophecy doesn't he?" Cal face was full of confusion.

"Yeah… He was back and said he was far stronger… and he has a prophecy…" Cal said. "How did you know that?" Bartholomew shrugged.

"You mentor someone for 50 years and you get to know how to read them. Besides, you have that look hidden of personal panic over layers of false tranquility in your face. You are and only have been panicked by Chronos," Bartholomew answered. Cal shook his head.

"I still find it hard to believe you created a dimension, just for yourself and us, that didn't allow people to age… Well, fair enough though, but what is this prophecy?" Cal asked. "Just tell me it so I avoid dimension hopping for who knows how long." Bartholomew laughed.

"You never were good at dimension hopping were you?" Bartholomew shook his head smiling. "Anyway, here it is:

 _On the 16_ _th_ _day of the hero's 16_ _th_ _year_

 _For one single precious held most dear_

 _By the shade of evil with time in his hands_

 _Choices will be made to determine who stands_

 _The hidden hero will be proclaimed_

 _After a fall leaves him heavily maimed_

 _The day's weather will be fought_

 _By winter, summer, and storms a lot_

 _The land of choice is the original spot_

 _Where she died and now lives reborn_

 _In the world of the original's form"_ Bartholomew recited. Cal rubbed his eyes.

"How long have you know about this?" Cal said quietly. Bartholomew grabbed Cal's shoulders.

"Look, I didn't want to tell you because—"

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN ABOUT THIS?" Cal yelled, causing people nearby to glance at him. Cal's eyes were watering and his knees were weak.

"As soon as you left, the prophecy appeared on a scroll in your place. Someone grabbed it and put it on the internet…" Bartholomew said. He looked down. "I'm sorry Cal… I should have told you sooner…"

"You think? I could have been preparing for this week the last 2 years and you kept this from me? You didn't even stop by until my damned birthday, which meant it was possible this world would end in 16 days? I have 12 damned days left to prepare for this!" Cal growled. He started to walk away, but Bartholomew caught his arm.

"Callum… I'm sorry… I just wanted to protect you," Bartholomew explained.

"I understand that, but unless you're actually going to help, I don't want to see or hear from you till this is all over…" Cal said. Bartholomew nodded in understanding and disappeared. Cal wiped his eyes and found Mason and filled him in.

"…That's one hell of a thing to keep hidden…" Mason said. Cal nodded.

"It's clear that I have to go to where she died in 11 days, fight Chronos for something, and if I lose Chronos takes over who knows how many worlds and dimensions…" Cal said. Mason nodded.

"Seems too easy to understand-" Mason started.

"-for a prophecy, yeah, got that," Cal finished. Mason smiled.

"But what is this _'one single precious held most dear'_?" Mason asked. Cal shrugged.

"I have no idea," Cal answered. He glanced at the time. "Shoot, I have to find Kara. I'm going to meet her guardians and hopefully not get my head blown off by a shot gun." Mason nodded, letting Cal rush off to find Kara.

'I wonder what Cal holds most dear…' Mason thought.


	11. Chapter 11

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: That last chapter gave some much needed answers, right? Let me know what you thought in a review or private message! Ideas and suggestions are welcome as well!

SSF (Summary So Far): (Just re-read the last few chapters, they're not that long and worth re-reading)

Characters: Cal (Your "average" mysterious male), Mason (Cal's best and most trustworthy buddy), Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl), Jason (Kara's Ex), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Superman's wife), Batman, Bartholomew, and more that aren't quite ready to be presented yet. (Lots of characters are Out of Character (OOC).)

Chapter 11

Cal made his way to find Kara, who was waiting for him at the entrance of the school. He smiled at Kara who beamed and hugged him.

"For a sec I thought you weren't going to come," Kara said.

"Well, I won't lie, I thought about it a lot, but in the end I knew I couldn't leave you alone here," Cal admitted. Kara smiled and squeezed his hand. Cal's eyes were wide with fear and his face was pale. 'You've fought trained killers and killed demons from hell… You've spent months in the wilderness behind enemy lines… You can handle some guardians for a few hours," Cal thought to himself. Kara and Cal waited, hand in hand, for Kara's guardians. After a while, Kara spoke.

"Do you know who my guardians are?" Kara asked. Cal shook his head, but before Kara could explain, a black limousine pulled up next to the school's entrance. Cal's eyes widened. He looked at Kara. "Yeah, about that," Kara said as they made their way to the limo. "My guardians are Lois and Clark Kent, as in Kent Corporations…"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Cal exclaimed. The driver got out of the limo and opened the door for Kara and Cal. Kara got in and Cal followed slowly. He got in and sat down. He looked for a seat belt, but there was none to be found. The inside of the limo was well lit from outside lighting, as well as the inside lights in the ceiling. The seats were a comfortable black leather and the floor was carpeted. The seats had intervals in which various things were placed. Cup holders, speakers, and a solitary TV filled these spaces. Doors were placed only on the right side of the limo, near the front and back of the seating arrangements. Mr. and Mrs. Kent sat between the doors, and Cal sat near, but not next to, Kara. Clark Kent wore a suit, which strained against his large muscles. His body was large, inciting fear to those who saw him. Mrs. Kent wore a simple dress, the kind that suggested that they were going out, but nothing crazy. When Mr. Kent saw Cal, his fists tightened, causing his knuckles to go white. He studied Cal, glaring at him. Cal nervously fidgeted, waiting for Clark to speak first. Silence enveloped and finally Kara spoke.

"Hi Clark, this is Cal. He's the one who saved my life…" Kara said, cutting the silence. Clark's glare at Cal intensified.

"For that, I am grateful, but what exactly are your intentions with Kara?" he asked. Cal opened his mouth to speak, but Kara cut him off.

"Clark! Don't you do that!" Kara said. Clark managed to rip his eyes from Cal and look at Kara.

"I can and I will!" Clark said. He turned his attention back to Cal. "Answer the question! What are your intentions?" Kara opened her mouth to protest, but this time Cal answered before she could speak.

"Well, it may be easier to tell you what my intentions AREN'T," Cal said. "My intentions are not to harm Kara, hurt her, or take advantage of her. I simply wish to care for her and keep her safe all the while keeping her happy. In return I ask nothing, except maybe Kara make me into a better person, which she has already begun to do," Cal said. "I'm sorry if that sounded like an old version of English, I'm not used to talking like that." Kara smirked in pride and Lois looked on in surprise and interest. Clark bristled in surprise and anger.

"You chose your words wisely, I respect that. However, it seems wherever you go, trouble follows. Simply after your date with Kara, you got into a cab that malfunctioned and blew up…" Clark said.

"Clark, don't be hard on the boy, bad luck follows everyone, even us," Lois pointed out. The car slowly rolled to a stop. The driver opened the door and everyone slowly piled out.

"That is no excuse, I want Kara to be safe—" Clark started.

"Which Callum has already admitted he will do his best to do," Lois pointed out. Clark looked at Cal and Cal nodded. Clark sighed.

"Fine, but I'm not exactly letting this go," Clark said to Cal.

"I would expect nothing less Mr. Kent," Cal said. Clark sighed.

"Call me Clark, I'm tired of hearing 'Mr. Kent' from the office every day," Clark said. Cal nodded. Clark also nodded and stuck his hand out. Cal took it and shook it firmly. Clark squeezed his hand, almost crushing it, but Cal remained calm, wincing ever so slightly. Clark leaned in and whispered, "Hurt her, bring harm to her in any way, indirect or unknowingly, and I will kill you…" Cal's eyes widened in slight fear, but before anyone could see he smiled and nodded. Clark looked him over and proceeded to turn around and head into the fancy 5-star restaurant.

"I'm seriously underdressed…" Cal whispered to Kara, who giggled.

"Doesn't matter, and even if people stare, it doesn't matter. They can't judge you because my guardians brought us here directly after school," Kara lamented. Cal smiled.

"You are very smart, have I ever admitted that?" Cal asked.

"No, I don't think that has come up yet," Kara said.

"Well, you surely are one of the smartest people I know," Cal said. Kara giggled and smiled. Clark looked over his shoulder and glared. Kara noticed and quickly sobered up. Clark made it to the reception area and mentioned his name, slipping the waiter a 20-dollar bill. The waiter thanked him and led him to a corner booth. When they arrived, Clark thanked him and the waiter nodded and left. They sat down, getting comfortable. They opened their menus when Clark spoke.

"So Callum, what's it like, getting hit by a semi?" Clark asked.

"Well, it's like having large, dense metal thrown at you with a great deal of force. You can feel the metal and glass crunching under your body as well as the shredding of skin and cracking of bones. I guess you could say it feels like a really large, intense whip," Cal described. His mind went over the scenario in a slow motion 3d look. He shuddered slightly at the reminder of the pain.

"That's a very… detailed explanation," Lois said. "Must feel terrible to bring that back up." She glared at Clark. Clark fussed with his tie and looked uncomfortable. Kara glared at Clark. The waiter saved the day by appearing and asking for as a start for their choices of drinks and appetizers. Clark answered for wine, insinuating that Cal would never be able to handle it and claimed Cal could have a water.

"Water? If you want to insult me, you might as well get me some chocolate milk," Cal joked. Lois and Kara laughed, but Clark glared at him. Even the waiter tried to hide his smile.

"Fine, chocolate milk for the boy," Clark glared.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but we do not have any chocolate milk…" the waiter said.

"Fine, we'll all have wine," Clark said, spitting out a fancy French name for a wine. The waiter nodded and after Clark chose the appetizer the waiter left. Clark glared at Cal.

 _ **-Break-**_

By the end of the dinner, the 2 bottles of wine had been finished and Cal felt fine. He could walk in a straight line and nothing was 'fuzzy' as he had been warned about by TV and others. Lois and Kara had had one glass, leaving Clark to attempt to embarrass Cal by challenging him to a drinking game. Clark was also perfectly fine, studying Cal. He paid the check and they went back to the limo, which was waiting for them as they walked out. They clambered in and Clark told the driver Cal's address, which didn't seem to surprise Cal all that much.

"So you can hold your liquor… You drink often?" Clark asked. Cal shook his head.

"I shouldn't be drinking now, I certainly don't drink anywhere else," Cal answered.

"Speaking of which, don't try to do anything, this was a one-time thing and not law suit or accusation is going to stick," Clark said.

"I wasn't going to," Cal said.

"Good, good," Clark said.

"So, Clark, are you done testing and prodding Cal?" Kara asked.

"I have not been testing or prodding him!" Clark exclaimed. Cal raised his hand.

"I will admit, I am done testing and prodding," Cal joked. Lois tried to hide her laughter, and Kara laughed, grabbing Cal's arm. Clark halved a smile, but immediately glared at Kara's arm, which was wrapped around Cal's. Silence ensued until Clark spoke.

"So Callum, what do you think about this newest super hero?" Clark asked. "The one with the armor?"

'Crap,' Cal thought. 'Did Batman tell someone? Like, Superman, for example? He seems different somehow, but I know it's him…'

"I think he's pretty cool, armor that looks awesome, can survive an 8 story fall, get up perfectly fine, saves people," Cal said aloud. Clark nodded.

"What do you suppose his powers are?" Clark asked.

"Well, he must have a healing factor of some sort, otherwise there is no way he could survive that fall. He can't fly obviously, but he sure can escape apparently. I would guess super strength if anything," Cal guessed. Clark slowly nodded in understanding.

"True, but who says he has any? He could just be a normal person…" Clark pointed out. Cal shrugged.

"That's why it's speculation and not fact. We don't know the fact," Cal said. The car stopped and Cal climbed out, but Clark climbed out too. He grabbed Cal's arm.

"Callum, I'm going to tell you this in some level of confidence. I don't exactly approve of you and Kara, but it seems that you, if anyone, would be a good fit for her. I'm going to leave you and her be, but mark my words. If you let her or cause her to get hurt I swear I will hunt you down to the ends of the universe if I have to," Clark threatened.

"And I'll tell you something in confidence, if she did get hurt because of me in any way, I would both expect nothing less and wish you to do your worst. Goodnight Clark. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you around," Cal said, leaving Clark speechless. He waved goodnight to Kara through the window, but he couldn't actually see her. He assumed she waved back and went into the orphanage. Clark stood there silently for a moment, considering Cal's meaning. He brushed his shoulders quickly and climbed back into the limo, confused.

"…so? Clark? What are your thoughts about him?" Kara asked. Clark raised an eyebrow.

"You can date him, but the moment I smell trouble or you're hurt…" Clark took the remote for the TV and crushed it in his hand. "I won't pull any punches…" Kara rolled her eyes.

'After what I saw a few days ago in the classroom, I doubt you could land a single punch,' Kara thought to herself, thinking about Cal's bright performance of his power and skill. She smiled to herself.

"So you understand then?" Clark asked. Kara nodded.

"Good, let's go home," Clark said. "It's late."

 _ **-Break-**_

Cal put on his armor, waiting before putting on his helmet.

"You sure about this? It won't be easy…" Mason said. He was eating a burger by the computers, being careful not to spill. Cal sighed.

"I need Batman off my back, and this time I need to surprise him. I doubt Superman knows yet, but Batman is waiting for proof before he'll tell the rest of the League, but with Chronos on my back I don't need an entire League on me as well or getting in my way to 'help'," Cal used air quotes when saying 'help'.

"Well, either way you are going to have to deal with Batman, so I guess it's a good idea to deal with him sooner rather than later," Mason commented. "I still think it would be easier on you if you let me go with you and or help you with this sort of thing."

"We've talked about this, I won't let you because I don't want anything to happen to you, end of story!" Cal said. Mason shook his head, disagreeing. Cal raised an eyebrow, waiting for Mason to protest as he usually did, but Mason said nothing in response. "Anyway, while I'm on my way, let me know if there's anything I can help with nearby… It's going to be a long ride and I'll be back by morning right?" Mason nodded and turned on the police scanner, clicking a few things, and the computer was sorting out what was both nearby and urgent. Mason put on Netflix on another screen and brought up the security cameras of the orphanage. Cal looked everything over, put on his helmet, and left through the window. He found his bike, hidden among the leaves left from autumn on the outside of the orphanage walls. Cal walked it about a half a mile, then hopped on, taking off. He got onto the highway, glad he managed to retrieve a license plate that was magically infused to change every oh-so-often from Bartholomew. He made it 10 minutes of the 2 hours and 40 minutes when Mason beeped in.

"There's an airplane that's lost control… Just park and look up for it, hurry!" Mason said. Cal quickly made his way off the highway and quickly parked in an alley. He looked up and noticed the plane. Cal blanked his mind and focused on the white again. He focused on being able to defy gravity and lift what he needed. He felt something surge through him and he opened his eyes. He took off into the air and found the plane. He positioned himself under the plane and put the plane's weight onto his shoulders. He pushed up, attempting to let the plane glide to safety, when he noticed there was no possible place for a landing strip. The Protector pushed the plane back into the air, looking for a possible landing strip, when he noticed the airport. He attempted to keep the plane balanced on his shoulders, but he was struggling to do it. He went forward, but the plane's nose managed to point upward, sending the plane backward and slipping from The Protector's grasp. He caught the plane, rebalancing it once again. He moved forward again, but this time he overcompensated for the last time, causing the plane to slip from his grasp and head forward and down, but this time someone else caught it. The Protector looked and saw the flowing blonde hair in a red cape once again. Supergirl smiled at him.

"Looked like you needed some help, you take that side. Let's guide this plane to the airport," Supergirl said. The Protector nodded and he moved to the back of the plane. They, together, guided the plane to the airport. The landing gear deployed and Supergirl and The Protector managed to get the plane to land safely and carefully. "I was hoping to run into you again, and after that I'm glad I did, but I'm not too over joyed by the circumstances," Supergirl motioned toward the plane. "Well, I must say, your armor looks amazing. Mind if you tell me where to find some?" The Protector nodded.

"I make it myself, I can make you one if you'd like…" The Protector said. Supergirl nodded excitedly. "I'll find you when it's done."

"Okay, thank you!" Supergirl said excitedly.

"I will tell you, it takes a while to make, it being special metals and blacksmithery and all," The Protector pointed out. Supergirl nodded.

"Of course, I understand," Supergirl replied. The Protector nodded and flew off, finding his bike where he left it. Cal hopped back on and focused on letting the flying and super strength leave him. He felt a slight loss of energy and he knew the power had left.

Cal made it another 2 hours before Mason beeped in.

"I'm hearing some good stuff about that last saving, but there is something else. There's a police shoot out about a mile and a half away, if you're interested," Mason said, giving him the address. Cal got off the highway and sped towards the scene. He arrived, not taking his usual precautions to remain hidden from public view. The bullets stopped as he stopped his bike in front of the police, hopping off. He walked toward the building, letting the attackers resume firing. The bullets made contact with The Protector's armor, but instead of bouncing off, the armor absorbed the bullets, making the armor slightly more white with each round it absorbed. The Protector made it inside the building, locating and taking out each attacker. Finally, only a single gunman remained. He held his pistol to a hostage, warning 'The Protector' to stay back. The Protector held his hands up, cocked his head, and waited. The gunman held his gun to the hostage's head, his hand shaking. The Protector zipped forward, faster than a blink of the eye, shoved the hostage away to safety, and held the gunman's gun to his head. The gunmen's eyes were full of fear and he was sweating, and he pulled the trigger. The Protector's head shook to the side slightly in response to the bullet, but he responded to the bullet by punching the gunman unconscious. He helped the hostage to her feet, leading her out the door, to the awaiting medics and police. Before he could be stopped, The Protector hopped on his bike and rode off. He made it to Gotham and took off towards Wayne Manor…


	12. Chapter 12

_On the 16_ _th_ _day of the hero's 16_ _th_ _year_

 _For one single precious held most dear_

 _By the shade of evil with time in his hands_

 _Choices will be made to determine who stands_

 _The hidden hero will be proclaimed_

 _After a fall leaves him heavily maimed_

 _The day's weather will be fought_

 _By winter, summer, and storms a lot_

 _The land of choice is the original spot_

 _Where she died and now lives reborn_

 _In the world of the original's form_

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: If you didn't get it in the last chapter, when you're a billionaire and want to embarrass your adoptive daughter's new boyfriend, you order wine and let him drink and make a fool of himself. Clark disliked Cal, ordered wine, made him drink, and tried to get him drunk and stupid. Needless to say, it didn't work. This story doesn't need to make sense, you readers simply can enjoy and like it.

QR (Quick Review): Cal is about to confront Batman and make him leave him alone.

Characters: Cal (Your "average" mysterious male), Mason (Cal's best and most trustworthy buddy), Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl), Jason (Kara's Ex), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Superman's wife), Batman, Bartholomew, and more that aren't quite ready to be presented yet. (Lots of characters are Out of Character (OOC).)

Chapter 12: Day 4/16

Cal sped towards Wayne Manor, taking the fastest yet most discreet path possible. He made it to the side of the cliff, stopped, and looked around carefully. He noticed a slight ripple in the side of the cliff and smiled. He hopped off his bike and walked to the slight difference in the wall of the cliff. Cal reached his hand out and tried to make contact with the side of the cliff, but his hand went through, making a fuzzy cloud around his wrist. Cal smiled and snuck in. He noticed he was on a long pathway that was extremely dimly lit. He examined the ground and noticed recent and dry tire tracks. He checked outside and realized the ground outside was wet with rain. 'I need to hurry!' Cal thought. He rushed back into the false wall and crept along the side of the runway. He silently made it to the mouth of the runway and peered in. No one was around, but he knew that someone could be there at any moment. He made his way to the top of the cave and hung out in a small space he managed to fit into. He silently waited, studying the various aspects of the cave he could see. A giant penny, a real (?) dinosaur, a large playing card with the joker symbol. 'Mason would love this place,' Cal thought. After a long half hour, the Batmobile rolled into the Bat cave. Cal waited for Batman to get out and make his way to the Bat computer. 'Why does he name everything with 'bat'? Especially all this stuff that almost literally no one else sees…' Cal thought, amused. Batman sat at the Bat computer and began researching something. Cal got up and silently fell to the floor, 30 some feet away. Cal made no noise, but Batman quickly got up and turned around.

"Callum…" Batman growled. The Protector looked confused under his helmet.

"I'm not Callum, although I do understand why you would think that," The Protector answered. "I've come simply to talk. Leave me alone, leave the innocent Callum alone, and make sure you never cross paths with me again. Or next time I won't let you run away."

"If you're not Callum, then why do you contain his blood? And if you let me train you, I won't need to track you down or take you out, whichever comes first…" Batman growled. The Protector laughed.

"My blood isn't my own. My body copy's other people's DNA when it escapes my body. For instance, if you check my blood now, I'm a 36-year-old male named Gregory Adams, 216 pounds, 5' 9", and balding. Don't take my blood too seriously," The Protector explained.

"Well, assuming I would let you off the hook, which I'm not, what are your powers? You seem to have either none or you like to keep them hidden…" Batman said suspicious. The Protector sighed and sat on the hood of the Batmobile, which made Batman growl softly.

"I have powers, but they are… unique. My powers are essentially a tool box. Many tools are available, but you don't use a screwdriver when you need a wrench. I, if I put my mind to it, could essentially destroy this world and the next without a second thought. But I don't because I know better, and your continuous attempts to piss me off really aren't helping my sanity," The Protector explained. Batman narrowed his eyes.

"So why don't you constantly use your powers? You could have beaten me with Flash's speed alone last night..." Batman said in unbelief. The Protector sighed again.

"How do I put this to make sense?" The Protector said. "My brain is like a computer. Each power is some sort of process that makes my brain slower and slower, so if I kept the powers too long, my brain could overheat in a sense and I don't know what would happen. If I use too many powers at once, my brain could crash and I don't WANT to know what would happen then. Without an additional something helping me process it all, I try to keep my powers off if I can. Last night I only used what I was taught, save a small boost in my reflexes. If you remember the gold energy, that's the raw energy that I simply can't contain because it's too much. It's harmless to anyone would touch it, but…" The Protector trailed off. "I didn't realize we could bring friends…" He got off the Batmobile and turned around. "Come on out, whoever's there!" Nightwing and Batgirl appeared and jumped over The Protector, landing near Batman.

"So the party's all here?" a cold voice called from the darkness. The Protector spun around, prepared to fight. Chronos walked out of the shadows and appeared. He wore his cold, frozen armor with a knife at his belt. Chronos had long black hair, trailing down to his shoulders. His eyes were an evil shade of silver, and his face was sharply proportioned. He sneered at The Protector, and Batgirl threw a Batarang but suddenly everything slowed, except The Protector and Chronos. Silence ensued until the Batarang made it to Chronos, who grabbed it, admired it for a second, then tossed it to the ground, where it slowly sank to the ground. "Well, Protector," Chronos spat out the name. "I figured I would take out the mastermind of the Justice League, but look who tried to beat me to it…" The Protector growled.

"I wasn't trying to kill him, unlike you. I was trying to reason with him to leave me alone, but I'm glad I came. You are a coward and you would have simply killed him while he stood frozen. No honor in that," The Protector accused. Chronos laughed.

"Honor is a fool's errand, we've talked about this before," Chronos said.

"I said by what I said, as do you, but I know I'm right," The Protector said. Chronos waved behind him.

"That's all in the past, now step aside. I'm not here for you, I'm here for Batman," Chronos said. The Protector didn't move. "Did you hear me? STEP ASIDE!" His voice echoed across the entire cave. The Protector remained still. Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl stood in fear, unable to move quick enough to help, themselves or The Protector. "Fine, I'll just go through you. It may be a week and a half too early, but I don't care. Move or die!" Chronos materialized two swords in his hands. The swords were a cold silver, frost dancing on the edges. The hilt made a point, sharp enough to cut skin easily. The handles were wrapped in black leather. Chronos took in the feeling of hold his swords again. He motioned for The Protector to come at him. "On guard!" The Protector growled softly and materialized 2 swords in his own hands. His swords were golden colored, bronze hilted, with the handles wrapped in a blue-green leather. He made his way between Batman and Chronos. Chronos' evil grin disappeared as The Protector warmed up by gently swinging his wrists. With a yell, Chronos rushed him, opening with a rough jab. Cal quickly reacted and used his sword to push the jab away. Chronos swung his other sword, making Cal react with a simple block. Chronos slashed and jabbed, but Cal was quick enough to block each attack, staying on the defense. Chronos became more and more desperate with each failed attempt until a lucky stab sliced through the leather on the joint of Cal's left elbow. Cal grunted and dropped one of his swords. Chronos smiled and kicked Cal to the ground.

"Out of practice?" Chronos taunted. Cal quickly got to his feet. He quickly examined his wound: deep, but not deadly. He shrugged the pain to the back of his mind and swung at Chronos. He blocked, but didn't notice Cal's fist make his way to his face until it was too late. Chronos stumbled back and swung blindly. Cal knocked one of his swords out of Chronos' hands, but didn't manage to get rid of the other one. Chronos quickly recovered and lashed out angrily. Cal blocked the slash and pushed. Chronos stumbled back again and discreetly pulled his knife from his belt. Cal didn't notice and when Chronos crossed swords with Cal, getting him close, Chronos dug his knife into Cal's side, piercing his armor. Cal yelled and fell to the ground. Chronos laughed his chilling laugh and kicked Cal's weakened side. Cal rolled to his feet and faced Chronos. Chronos smiled and prepared for Cal's retaliation. Cal stumbled forward, but had enough energy to face Chronos again. They clashed for a while, till Cal managed to lock swords with Chronos. Cal used his left arm to grab Chrono's sword arm wrist, spinning around and elbowing Chronos in the face. Chronos stumbled back and Cal quickly turned and thrust his sword into Chronos' ribs. Chronos gasped, releasing the slowed time and Cal noticed a silver colored liquid, blood, pouring from the wound. Chronos gasped for air and stumbled to the ground.

"This isn't over! You mark my words!" Chronos yelled, disappearing into the shadows. The Protector made his swords disappear, turned, and noticed Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl standing there, as still as they were while they were frozen. Suddenly, Nightwing made a move towards The Protector, but Batman held him back. Batman shook his head and looked at The Protector.

"After seeing that, and your explanation, I'm willing to leave you be, but first you need to answer some simple, not private, questions," Batman said. The Protector nodded. Batman turned to Nightwing and Batgirl. "Go to bed, get some sleep." He turned back to The Protector. "First, tell me how you knew him. The whole story. Second, where did you learn to fight like that. Third, how did you get your powers? Those are the one's I'm going to start with."

"Well, I'll briefly answer the first 2. That was Chronos, titan of time. He has a grudge against me and I against him since I foiled his plan to take over his world. I learned to fight from my mentor. He managed to make a livable hole between worlds were there was no aging. My friend and I trained there for 50 years, learning any and every style of fighting known to man. I stopped Chronos the first time, but I recently found out that he had only retreated to bide his time. His pun, not mine. I have been helping out discreetly in this world for almost 2 years. Until yesterday I was almost completely undetected. A few criminals blabbering about a man in armor here or there, but other than that, no sign of me. That's the way I preferred it. As for how I got my powers? I have less of an idea than you do. I asked my mentor many times and each time he answered with, 'The same way I got mine' so I don't think he knows either," The Protector answered. Batman was silent for a few moments, thinking.

"I'm assuming you aren't going to tell me who you are, but is there any chance I can at least get you to join the Justice League?" Batman asked. The Protector thought for a moment.

"Do I actually have a choice?"

"No," came the reply. The Protector chuckled.

"Well then, what do I do to join?"

"Stand on that pad over there," Batman said. The Protector made his way over to the pad and stood there. Batman pressed some buttons on the Bat computer and stood next to him. A few moments later, The Protector and Batman were teleported to the Watchtower. They teleported directly to the meeting room of the Justice League, where the other original 6 sat, with Supergirl in the corner waiting patiently. They were in deep discussion about The Rogue's newest member until Batman and The Protector appeared. They stopped and turned towards the 2. Supergirl's eyes lit up at the sight of The Protector. Superman sighed.

"Batman… What the hell did you do?" Superman asked.

"He came of his own free will. He's going to join us…" Batman answered.

"So why is he bleeding if he came willingly?" Green Lantern asked.

"Long story, I'll fill you in," Batman motioned for The Protector to take a seat. The Protector took a seat and Supergirl moved next to him.

"So did you actually come here willingly or what? You don't seem like the type to join this band of merry heroes…" Supergirl said.

"Willingly, but I doubt I had a choice. Batman's pretty persistent," The Protector said. Supergirl giggled.

"Chronos is a titan of time. He can slow everything down or even bring it to a halt. He is an expert swordsman and extremely sociopathic. His plan seems to be to take us each out so he has an easier time taking over the world. Our new member, The Protector, has had a run in with him before. The Protector is very skilled in a great deal of fighting techniques. His powers are, long story short, like a tool box. Any and every tool needed for any purpose. He doesn't use them all or keep them on so to speak, because otherwise he may lose control and possibly go insane. He knows how Chronos thinks and therefore knows how to beat him. Protector, would you take it from here?" Batman informed. The Protector stood up.

"Chronos' favorite style of fighting is swords, dual if possible. He is ambidextrous and uses both his swords equally, creating a difficult opponent. He still knows the basic keys to fighting in hand to hand combat, but rarely would it ever resort to that. He uses cunning and people's natural honor against his opponents. For instance, if he bribes someone to do something that is helpful to his plan, that someone will end up dead after they have finished their side of the bargain. He likes a challenge, but if it is a high possibility that he will lose, he will then make his work easier by either slowing down time or taking you by surprise. He's far too injured as of this moment to make any moves for the next few days, but be on a lookout. Chronos is one evil SOB and he doesn't exactly take loss for an answer. He will find your fatal flaw and use it against you. Chronos is someone you don't want to mess with," The Protector explained. He looked around for questions.

"So Chronos is ultimately an unstoppable force unless you bypass time?" Green Lantern asked. The Protector shook his head.

"No, he simply slows it down, stopping it takes too much of his energy. He has approximately 12 days before he makes his final move. If you have super speed you will notice the effects of time slowing down, and you will be unaffected, but unable to go at a faster rate than a normal human," The Protector answered.

"How do you know he has 12 days?" Wonder Woman asked. Others nodded in agreement.

"He… How do I say this without sounding insane? He… has a prophecy that declares when his 'final battle' takes place," The Protector explained.

"What is this prophecy say?" asked the Martian Manhunter.

"That's not relevant," The Protector said. Batman's eyes narrowed.

"So you mean that Chronos has 12 days to take us all out and take over this world?" Flash asked.

"Not exactly, in 12 days I face him. It will determine whether or not he has the power to take over multiple worlds…" The Protector struggled to explain without giving away any personal information.

"So what are we doing to help?" Cyborg asked.

"Finally a good question," The Protector muttered. "Chronos has amassed an army. By army I mean a couple thousand of his demonic and monstrous soldiers. I need you 8, plus any other heroes you guys know, to help with that. Mind you, if Chronos is defeated, the soldiers don't just stop. Some may run away, but most will continue fighting in their own chaos until they are down. They are demons and when you kill them they don't die… They simply go back to hell…" The Protector explained.

"So you're going to take on Chronos, alone?" Superman asked. Before The Protector could answer, Batman answered for him.

"Assuming Protector practices his sword play a bit, he's rusty, he will be able to beat Chronos without our help. I saw it today, The Protector certainly has the strength and skill," Batman answered.

"Not to mention I don't want to put any of you in harm's way. Chronos will be slowing down time wherever he is for about a block radius. This will prevent Wonder Woman or Batman from helping me fight Chronos in sword play. Superman, Flash, and Supergirl would be able to help near me, but I don't want any of you fighting my battle for me. Chronos will have a personal guard and will want to watch his army from a safe distance. This means that once Chronos is down for the count his army will still remain, but in an almost complete disarray. Chronos will have a general fighting, and once both he and Chronos are down, the army will turn upon itself. I hope this makes sense," The Protector said. Everyone nodded.

"Well, let's welcome the new guy!" Green Lantern said. Everyone, except Batman, cheered.

 _ **-Break-**_

Cal took off his armor and climbed into bed. He was now an official member of the Justice League, had Batman off his back, Chronos was weakened, and Supergirl seemed to like The Protector. Cal smiled as he laid against his pillow, thinking about Kara and himself, as well as Supergirl and The Protector. He fell asleep, his nightmares washing over him as they usually did.


	13. Chapter 13

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: Here's Chapter 13!

SSF (Summary So Far): (Just re-read the last few chapters, they're not that long and worth re-reading)

Characters: Cal (Your "average" mysterious male), Mason (Cal's best and most trustworthy buddy), Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl), Jason (Kara's Ex), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Superman's wife), Batman, Bartholomew, and more that aren't quite ready to be presented yet. (Lots of characters are Out of Character (OOC).)

Chapter 13 Day 5/16

Kara knelt over Cal's bloody form, tears forming in her eyes. She cradled Cal's head in her arms and put her hands on his wound. She put weight on the wound, attempting to stop the bleeding, but the blood kept rushing. She cried aloud as she looked at Cal's dying face. Cal reached up and caressed her cheek with his bloody hand reassuringly. Kara grabbed his hand and held it there, unwilling to let him go. Kara ignored the fire and fighting around her, for now, all that mattered were her and Cal and this moment. Cal smiled at her and his hand began to go limp.

"No!" Kara shouted, and Cal's eyelids fluttered. Kara leaned over him. "You come back to me you hear! You come back to me!" Kara's vision blurred as tears streamed down her face. She buried her head in his chest and wept.

"Always," came Cal's weak voice. Kara shot up and smiled through her tears, only to have her tears stream harder. Cal's mouth was leaking blood, and Kara knew from TV that wasn't ever a good sign. Kara held his hand and studied his face. She memorized every line, shadow, scar, and color of the person in front of her's face. Cal struggled to sit up and Kara helped him. Once he was upright Cal leaned in and whispered to her. "I love you Kara. I'll always come back. Always." Kara shot a look and him, surprised at his proclamation of emotions, but didn't say anything. She simply nodded, tears still streaming down her face. Cal looked at Kara for a moment, his face full of worry for her. Then he lifted Kara's chin up so she faced him and through the dirt and blood Kara saw the person she fell for, long before he saved her life. Kara saw Callum Orson, the quiet, intelligent boy who was nothing but respectful and thoughtful towards anyone and everyone. She saw the hope in his eyes, and before she knew it, Cal leaned in and kissed her soft lips. Cal pulled away slowly and looked Kara over one last time, but Kara wasn't finished. She kissed Cal back, pulling him in and smashing her lips against his. 'No,' Kara thought. 'I won't let him go.' Kara didn't care that the kisses tasted like blood. She didn't care that behind her was a battle that was all but lost. She didn't care about what the future held. Right there, in that moment, all Kara cared about was Cal. When she pulled away, Kara noticed Cal's dulled expression. Cal was near death and there was nothing she could do about it. Kara laid him gently back on the ground and kissed his forehead one last time, hearing Cal whisper "Always." one last time, and closing his blank, expressionless eyes. Kara wiped her eyes and stood up. Kara wore her red cape, attached to her blue, red, and gold armor that The Protector had made for her. Her armor glowed brightly, and Kara screamed into the sky, white hot lasers shooting from her eyes…

Kara sat up with a start. She was floating midair and her sheets were everywhere. She was covered in a cold sweat and very cold. She let herself down slowly, attempting to sort out what she had just dreamt. Kara picked up her sheets and piled them back on her bed. She glanced at the time, 1:26. Kara signed and went downstairs. She pulled a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. She went back to her room and walked onto her balcony. She felt the gentle midnight breeze sooth her shocked body. As Kara drank her water, she thought about what she had just dreamt. "What just happened? Was that the future? Do I really tell Cal who I am? Where and when was I? Why did Cal die? Who mortally wounded him? If that is the future, how do I avoid it?" Kara said aloud, troubled by the dream.

"Well, maybe I can answer some of those questions?" a voice answered behind her. Kara gasped and turned around, dropping her glass in the process. Before the glass could land, the man caught the glass and placed it on the balcony railing. Kara backed away from him.

"Who are you?!" Kara demanded. She prepared herself for the worse, that this man had come for her. The man held up his hands.

"Whoa Kara, hold on!" the man said. "I am Bartholomew. I'm Cal's…" he struggled to find the right word, "great-uncle." Kara eyed him suspiciously. "Look, Cal and I might have had a sort of falling out a few days ago and I'm just looking out for him and by looking out for him I'm also looking out for you too. How else would I know where you live and who you are… _Supergirl_?"

"Continue," Kara growled. She didn't like her intruder's method of entering into a private thought session. "Answer some of my questions you heard just now…"

"Well, that dream you just had was a gift, from me. I have the ability to see into the future as well as share fragments of the future with others. I gave that to you so you could help me help Cal. That was the very real and near future, but I'm hoping that with you I can change that outcome," Bartholomew explained.

"So you showed me that for what reason exactly?" Kara asked. 'If this guy is related to Cal, and he has superpowers, does that mean that Cal has superpowers…' Bartholomew sighed.

"I want you to help me help Cal avoid that outcome. The other outcomes are by far better than that single one," Bartholomew said. Kara unclenched her fists.

"So how would I help avoid this outcome?" Kara asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, for one, avoid any and all contact with Cal," Kara opened her mouth to protest, but Bartholomew cut her off. "I know it won't be easy, but without you that outcome CAN'T possibly happen…" Kara thought about the dream again. The feeling of complete and utter despair… Losing Cal… 'Cal might be heart broken, but when it's all over I'll be able to go back to him, explain everything, and have everything turn back to normal, at least as normal as it can be…' Kara thought.

"Fine…" whispered Kara. Bartholomew nodded.

"Pack a bag, we're going now," Bartholomew said. Kara nodded and went back into her room to pack a few things. Bartholomew sighed and looked up at the moon. It was large and full, glistening. Bartholomew closed his eyes and focused. A portal appeared and grew into the shape of a door. After a while, Kara appeared with her bag. Bartholomew gestured to the door and Kara hesitantly walked through. Bartholomew followed and the door closed and disappeared behind him.

 _ **-Break-**_

Cal ran through the woods, the clamoring army behind him, echoing their steps with the rest of the forest. A bullet whizzed past his head, and Cal adjusted his course more to the right. He kept running, his breath labored and his feet tired. Trees flew by and a light fog settled upon the forest. Cal kept running, avoiding the occasional bullets, but one lucky bullet found its mark, burying itself into Cal's calf. Cal yelled in pain and tripped onto the ground, but he got right back up and continued running, limping as fast as he could. He made it to a clearing and took a look around. He noticed an odd door and, hearing the footsteps behind him get louder, quickly made his way to it. He opened the door, seeing only black, and entered. As he closed the door behind him, light flooded the room. Cal instantly recognized the room. He noticed a figure in the corner, huddled over a desk.

"Bartholomew…" Cal said. His wound healed itself. "Thanks for the backdoor out of my nightmare, but I'm not exactly in the mood to talk to you." Bartholomew turned.

"If you won't talk to me, then let me talk," Bartholomew said. He tossed a book to Cal. "That book is my journal. Every possible future I've seen is in there and…" Bartholomew paused. "It's really not pretty, under any outcome…" Cal flipped through the pages.

"What, no pictures?" Cal asked. "You can't just scare me into letting you help. Without my permission, you can't jump in."

"Ah yes, that ancient rule. 'No Mentor may interfere with The Current's business without permission' -Rule 43," Bartholomew quoted. "But alas, it is only your business I am not allowed in. Those near you however…"

"What did you do?" Cal asked. Bartholomew shook his head.

"That journal will be next to your bed," Bartholomew said. "Have fun in your nightmare!"

"Wait! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Cal screamed. Bartholomew flicked his wrist and Cal flew back into the clearing, his wound reopening. Cal got up and ran back into the woods, blood trailing from his wound…

Cal finally awoke and rubbed his eyes. Mason sat at a desk, flipping through Bartholomew's journal.

"Pretty detailed stuff in here, about our future. Pretty… gruesome…" Mason said. "Lots of death, except a few—"

"I read it already, I don't need a refresher," Cal said. Mason smiled and shrugged.

"I'm just saying that you and I both die in about 90% of these outcomes, and let's be honest, I'm just glad I die quickly in most if not all," Mason said. Cal looked over Mason's outfit, collared, button-up shirt and tie confused.

"What's with the fancy pants?" Cal asked. Mason laughed.

"Did you forget?" Mason continued laughing. "Fancy Friday? For Stage Craft and Theater?" Cal's eyes widened.

"I totally forgot!"

 _ **-Break-**_

Cal made it to school, his bag slung over his shoulder. He wore a black vest with a white button-up shirt. His black belt matched his black: pants, socks, and shoes with a brilliant cleanliness. Cal's hair whipped with the wind as he looked around for Kara, but she wasn't around. Instead, Cal noticed Barbara and Dick walking toward him.

"Hey, have you seen Kara at all?" Barbara asked. Cal shook his head. "Huh, weird. I haven't seen her either. By the way, you clean up nicely. What's the occasion?"

"Fancy Friday, for theater…" Cal answered. Barbara nodded, still impressed with Cal's ability to wear nicer clothes. Dick nodded at Cal. Cal nodded back.

"Well, tell Kara to come find me if you see her!" Barbara said, pulling Dick along with her. Dick waved and left. Mason and Cal looked at each other.

"Kara's not here?" Mason asked. "Sick?" Cal shook his head.

"She probably would tell Barbara if she was sick, but I'm going to give her a call at lunch if she's not here," Cal said. "Just to be safe…" he said after he noticed Mason's raised eyebrow. Mason laughed and shook his head.

 _ **-Break-**_

"I'll be right back, gotta make a quick call," Cal said. Mason smirked and nodded. Cal went out to the quad and found a quiet, shady spot. Cal pulled out his phone and dialed Kara's number. The call rang out so Cal left a voicemail.

"Hey Kara, I didn't see you today. I was just wondering where you were today. I missed you. Anyway, I was just calling to check on you. See you later!" Cal ended the voicemail and put his phone away. Cal turned around to head to the cafeteria, but Jason blocked his way. Jason put his hand to Cal's shoulder.

"Where's Kara?!" Jason demanded. Cal glared at him.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Cal lied, attempting to walk past him, but he blocked his way again. Cal sighed.

"You HAVE to know where she is… Where… is… Kara?" Jason whispered menacingly. Cal shrugged and tried to continue walking, but Jason growled and grabbed Cal, throwing him across the quad. Cal's bag slipped from his shoulder as he flew, sliding as he landed on his feet. His bag landed next to him and Cal snarled, taking off his vest and rolling up his sleeves. Jason made his way over to Cal. Cal finished rolling up his sleeves as Jason threw a punch. Cal avoided the punch by ducking and threw his own into Jason's ribs. A slight _*crack*_ was heard and Jason stumbled back. Jason recovered and slammed his shoulder into Cal. Cal blew back and grabbed a tree, spinning around it and landing on his feet. Cal brushed the bark off his hands and rushed towards Jason. He threw his fist into Jason's face, feinting the punch and kneeing him in the ribs. Jason absorbed the blow, spinning around, and kicking Cal in the ribs. Cal flew back and hit the ground rolling. He jumped back up onto his feet. Jason ran towards him and tackled Cal. They crashed into each other and fell to the ground.

"You don't deserve Kara! You don't even know where she is!" Jason yelled, beating on Cal. With those words spoken, a thought appeared to Cal. Jason continued punching Cal, beginning to draw blood and Cal didn't even try to stop him. After a while, Jason stopped in shock. "Why aren't you stopping me? What is wrong with you?" He got off Cal and got to his feet. Cal wiped the blood from his face. He got to his feet, a dark look in his eyes.

"You're right, I don't deserve Kara… I don't even come close to deserving her…" Cal whispered. "But Kara chose to stoop down to give me a chance, and for that… I'll always be there for her when she needs me…" Jason looked him over.

"So you agree, you don't belong with her. But this is where we differ, because I deserve her! I've earned the right to have someone like her in my life! You don't know what I've been through! I earned her!" Jason exclaimed, outraged. Cal's eyes widened.

"You EARNED her?!" Cal yelled. By now, a large crowd had gathered, Mason and Barbara included. "You think you can EARN someone?! A person is not an OBJECT that you can EARN! Just because life is crappy doesn't mean you have the right to OWN someone!" Cal struggled to contain himself, but small, nearly invisible waves of gold rolled off him. Luckily, only Mason noticed and attempted to get Cal's attention. Cal noticed a flicker of movement in his peripheral vision. He glanced and noticed Mason. He was mouthing something. 'Waves…' Cal thought. 'Crap, I'm making waves!' Cal calmed himself and focused on Jason. "If you hurt Kara, I will kill you. If you touch Kara, I will kill you. If you THINK about hurting her… I will f*cking tear you to pieces…" Jason's eyes widened in fear. He backed away, tripping over himself, and ran away. After, the crowd dispersed and Mason walked up to Cal.

"…I'll kill him for you," Mason said, handing Cal some napkins. Cal smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, it's okay. I can handle him," Cal said, wiping the blood off his face. "Let him hit me cause he gave me an idea and needed a stress relief, but EARNING a human being…" Cal shook his head. "I shouldn't have let him hit me, not after hearing that. In fact, I should have been hitting him."

"So what idea did he give you?" Mason asked, handing Cal his vest. Cal took it and put it on.

"Bartholomew gave me his journal through a dream. He mentioned interfering indirectly. I think he has something to do with Kara being gone… It's a long shot, but after school I'm going to find Bartholomew and we'll have a 'friendly' conversation…" Cal explained.

"But how are you going to, assuming Kara is there, get her back without her knowing you're…" Mason leaned in and whispered. "…superpowered?" Cal thought for a second.

"I go in my armor. I tell Kara that Superman said she was missing and that I looked into her life. I found that she was in a relationship with a 'Callum Orson' who was related to a 'Bartholomew Wethersong' and Bartholomew was in my personal information catalogue and that I decided to follow a lead…" Cal suggested. Mason thought it over and nodded.

"Sounds good, but what about Bartholomew and Callum being related? How would that be believable?" Mason asked.

"Well, think of this from the beginning, how would Bartholomew get Kara to go with him? Kidnapping wouldn't be his style unless it was a last resort in which case she has no reason NOT to believe they're related, but knowing Bartholomew, he would talk to Kara first, and we both know his favorite ID is as my relative…" Cal said. "As I said, it's a long shot…"

"Man it's awesome when you plan like a protagonist in a movie," Mason said. Cal cracked a smile. "But why after school? It's lunch now…"

"I'd rather wait for later so she can have a day off of school. Besides, faking detective work takes time," Cal answered. Mason nodded.

"Ok, but next time that guy goes at you, I'm stepping in and kicking his ass... You know, because you might lose yourself," Mason said.

"Sure, cause that's the only reason," Cal said. Mason laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

_On the 16_ _th_ _day of the hero's 16_ _th_ _year_

 _For one single precious held most dear_

 _By the shade of evil with time in his hands_

 _Choices will be made to determine who stands_

 _The hidden hero will be proclaimed_

 _After a fall leaves him heavily maimed_

 _The day's weather will be fought_

 _By winter, summer, and storms a lot_

 _The land of choice is the original spot_

 _Where she died and now lives reborn_

 _In the world of the original's form_

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: Please review!

Characters: Cal (Your "average" mysterious male), Mason (Cal's best and most trustworthy buddy), Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl), Jason (Kara's Ex), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Superman's wife), Batman, Bartholomew, and more that aren't quite ready to be presented yet. (Lots of characters are Out of Character (OOC).)

Chapter 14: Day 5/16

Mason sat at the desk in their private office area. Cal stood, leaning against the wall, wearing his armor. Mason played with a stress ball, spinning his chair around.

"So, how do you get to Bartholomew?" Mason asked. Cal shrugged.

"No clue, but there's no time like the present," Cal smiled. Mason laughed and shook his head.

"Well, I'll give you the room. I have homework to do for us," Mason joked. He left the room, leaving Cal to focus. Cal stood in the center of the room, focusing. He focused on a portal, but nothing happened. Cal focused again and strained his mind, peering into a 'crossroads' of portals. He saw the path he needed and focused, straining his physical endurance. He pushed his mind and his body into the crossroads.

Cal floated in the crossroads. There was no definite ground, so Cal floated gingerly. The paths were lit with a light purple trail, and Cal followed the path he needed. He passed dozens of portals, all glowing doorways showing a glimpse of the world inside. Cal looked beyond the pathways and doors and admired once again the dark blue haze that was… space, plain and simple. He breathed the non-existent air and sighed. There wasn't anything to breath or smell, but Cal always smelt a fresh morning nature smell. Cal made it to his destination, stopping between 2 doorways. He closely examined the space, lightly running his hands around an imaginary doorway, leaving a trail of glowing residue. After finishing shaping his doorway, the doorway became real, making an opening. Cal took a deep breath and stepped through the doorway.

Cal entered into the dimension. He walked into an entrance of a mansion. He looked around, taking in the familiar feel of his past home. He called out into the mansion.

"Bartholomew!" Cal barked. His voice echoed through the mansion.

"Yes yes, come on in!" Bartholomew called back. Cal made his way up one of the staircases, entering into the living room. Bartholomew was reading a comic book, wearing a robe. He was seated in his favorite chair, next to the fire. The flames in the fire made shadows dance on Bartholomew's aged face. "So, finally ready to listen?" Bartholomew asked.

"So it was you. Why the hell would you take Kara here?!" Cal demanded.

"Relax, I'm Cal's great-uncle and she even came willingly," Bartholomew explained. Cal growled angrily. "Besides, I know it's safer with her here, protected…"

"No, she belongs home, with her family to protect her!" Cal said. Bartholomew shook his head. He sighed, put down his comic, and stood up, rewrapping his robe.

"Callum, you need to look at this from my point of view. According to the prophecy, you hold some _thing_ , most dear. Not someone. Whatever that thing may be, you need to understand that she's safer here until all this blows over, whether you win or lose, you have my word she will be safe," Bartholomew tried to explain. Cal shook his head.

"You can't just keep her here. Just because she's _safer_ here doesn't mean she _should_ be here!" Cal said.

"Well, by keeping her here, I ensure you rest easy and even so, by keeping her here I am preventing the worst possible future from happening. She's here to up your chances of winning…" Bartholomew said, clasping Cal's shoulder. Cal pushed his hand off.

"You and I both know consequences will come from her disappearing from her dimension…" Cal warned. "…and if everyone she cares about is gone… AGAIN… well, YOU try dealing with that!"

"You and I both know the consequences will be against me, not you or her. Besides, I'll take the consequences," Bartholomew said.

"No, I won't let you break the rules because you think it's better for someone…" Cal said. Bartholomew raised his hands in defeat.

"Fine, I'll convince her to go back, but here's the catch. You have to train here again, for a 2-week time period…" Bartholomew negotiated. Cal nodded. "Good, good. Kara!" A few seconds later, Kara appeared in the doorway. She stopped, surprised at The Protector's appearance.

"Wait! Why are you here? What are you doing?!" Kara asked. The Protector started to speak, but Bartholomew interrupted him.

"You are going back. Your family needs you," Bartholomew briefly explained. Kara shook her head.

"No! I'm not going back! Not till whatever is supposed to happen happens! That future you showed me, I'm not going to let it happen!" Kara said. The Protector glanced at Bartholomew, who weakly smiled and looked away.

"Showed you?" The Protector asked.

"Yeah," Kara said slowly. "He showed me a future where… Let's just say it isn't a pretty future…" The Protector groaned and rubbed his head through helmet.

"Look, I don't know what he showed you, but he can't and has never been able to show another being a future…" The Protector said. Kara's eyes widened and she looked at Bartholomew, who was rubbing his neck nervously. "He can see futures, plus a few other things, but he can't show futures…"

"So what was the point of bringing me here? Probably some sort of perversion…" Kara whispered the last part, making Cal mentally chuckle.

"Well, in the meantime, grab your stuff, we're leaving," The Protector said. Kara nodded, quickly walking over and slapping Bartholomew, hard. Bartholomew flinched back and grabbed his face. Kara walked away.

"I just wanted to see if you were good enough for Callum!" Bartholomew called out. Cal turned to Bartholomew and snarled like a wolf. "I know, I know. If anything you're not good enough for her…" Bartholomew said to Cal. Suddenly, Bartholomew jumped at The Protector, slamming him against the wall, holding his arm against his throat. "You're training can start…" he snapped his fingers and a giant countdown clock appeared, with 336 hours on the timer. "NOW!" the clock began counting down and Bartholomew pushed off Cal. Cal rubbed his neck and waited for Bartholomew. Bartholomew leapt at him again and this time he was ready for him. The Protector sidestepped and kicked Bartholomew into the wall, making the mansion shake. Bartholomew got up, smiling and looked at The Protector. The timer stopped and Bartholomew looked at The Protector. "Just as I thought, you're still separating yourself. Action and survival aren't in sync with the rest of your mind. You're still in your bad habit or separating your instincts and yourself. We start from scratch tomorrow night. Have a good day tomorrow." And with that, Bartholomew waved and disappeared. Kara came down with her suitcase.

"What's all the ruckus?" Kara asked.

"Bartholomew wasn't too happy with the prospect of me jumping into his plans or whatever," The Protector said. Kara nodded in understanding.

"So, want to explain how you found me and everything?" Kara said. The Protector sighed and began his story.

"Well, it was my understanding that Superman panicked when he found out you were missing. I heard this and began digging into everyone around you. I figured your disappearance was too quiet for a kidnapping so you most likely went willingly. With that in mind, I found out you're dating one 'Callum Orson'. I proceeded to look into him and in my database I found a connection. 'Bartholomew Wethersong', Callum's great-uncle. He has a knack for getting into Callum's business and I decided to follow a lead. And you know the rest," The Protector said. He ushered her to the door.

"Oh, so you're a shiny Batman?" Kara joked. The Protector laughed. "So I suppose you always knew who I was?"

"Well, I'm not entirely like Batman. I don't go looking for secret identities unless I absolutely have to," The Protector explained.

"Oh, so about your looking into me, how many sets of underwear will I be missing when I get home?" Kara joked. Cal's head turned sharply.

"None, I swear!" Cal said. Kara laughed and patted his shoulder.

"I'm joking, sheesh," Kara said. Cal breathed a sigh of relief. They made it to the door.

"I don't know if you saw this, but this might knock your socks off," Cal warned. He swung open the door and Kara gasped in amazement. She took a moment to admire the beautiful purple trails, the dark blue haze beyond, and the glowing doorways. She stood there, star struck. Cal gave her a moment, admiring her. 'Dang, she's beautiful…' he thought. 'She's like an angel… A really perfect angel…' Cal got lost in her beauty, and Kara when Kara stopped admiring the beautiful coloring of the interdimensional spaceway, she grew uncomfortable with The Protector simply standing there, looking in her direction. She rubbed her arm, uncomfortable. Cal snapped out of it.

"Oh, sorry," Cal said. He gestured out the door. Kara glanced at him and stepped out. She found herself floating and looked at Cal. Cal stepped out with her, closing the door behind him. He began guiding her to their home dimension. Kara gazed in wonder at the various glimpses of other worlds, mostly sad or depressing looking glimpses, but some were full of bright colors and happy images. "So, not to be pushy, but who is Jason? And, if you don't mind me asking, what's officially going on with you and Cal?" Cal asked.

"Well, Jason is this guy who is REALLY over obsessed with me. We 'dated'," Kara used air quotes for effect, "for a while in 6th grade. It technically ended when I realized we weren't actually doing anything. And as for Callum," Kara paused for a moment. "We've gone on a single date, but I already feel like I've been with him for months…" Kara tried to continue, but stopped herself short, seeing the familiar skyline of her city. They made their way over to their doorway, but Cal stopped her from entering.

"No quite yet," Cal said. He grabbed the side of the doorway and swung his arm, causing the doorway to spin and a new location appearing with every spin. They waited a few seconds, and Cal suddenly stopped the door. They were now looking at the decision room of the Watchtower. Before they entered Cal warned her. "Kara, I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I am going to tell you that in these cases, and most, the truth if the best idea. How much detail is your choice, but I'm recommending only the relevant ones… Just some friendly advice…" Kara nodded.

"Thank you, I was going to ask you what I should do too. Thank you Protector," Kara responded.

"No problem, and now that I think about it, 'Protector' is a mouthful. Call me 'Walter'," The Protector said. Kara smiled.

"Ok, Walter," Kara said. Cal smiled underneath his helmet.

"You probably can't tell, but I'm smiling underneath," Walter said. Kara laughed. He gestured towards the door and Kara slowly walked through, with Walter following close behind. They entered into the Watchtower, where the Justice League was seated, all looking worried, except Batman. They all sharply turned towards Kara's abrupt entrance, with The Protector following close behind. Superman stood up abruptly and hugged Kara.

"KARA! What happened?! Where have you been?!" Superman demanded. He glanced at The Protector. "Thank you, thank you for finding her…" For the next few minutes, Kara was harassed to explain what happened and she did, telling an elaborate story about how someone lied to her and convinced her to go with him only to reveal later that he had been lying and had ulterior motives and how if The Protector, Walter, hadn't shown up when he did, she might have never gotten back. After recounting this story, she glanced at Batman, who narrowed his eyes. Walter stepped in and answered some outlying questions.

"It may have been the work of Chronos, but I'm not sure yet. I'm still looking into it," Walter said.

"Well, I'm just relieved Kara's ok," Superman said.

"And also relieved that I can say a name shorter than 3 syllables for The Protector," Flash joked. Wonder Woman shot him a look. Green Lantern high fived him.

"As much as the timing is kind of off, he has a point. The Protector is a mouthful… Nice to have a name for a… helmet," Green Lantern said. Cyborg nodded.

"So… Walter, is that even your real name?" J'onn asked. Walter smiled under his helmet.

"Do I seem like the type to tell you my real name?" Walter asked. Batman smiled.

"But maybe it is and your demeanor is to throw us off the scent," Flash pointed out. Walter shook his head.

"There are literally millions of names and billions of people, telling you his real name would be like putting a needle on the very top of the haystack, then trying to find it. A bit confusing, but nowhere near impossible," Batman said. Walter nodded. Superman glared at everyone.

"Can we get back to the actual problem at hand? Someone went after Kara!" Superman yelled. Everyone quieted up and paid a bit more attention. "We need to find whoever did this, and then we prepare to deal with Chronos…" Walter rubbed his neck.

"About that last one… I put an ultimatum on his little chess game, he's going back into the shadows for a long time…" Walter bluffed. Everyone stared at him.

"So you're saying there won't be a big battle?" Wonder Woman asked. "Shame, I was ready for a challenge…" Everyone glanced at her, worried.

"So in a single day you've managed to avoid a possibly catastrophic event?" Batman asked suspiciously. Walter nodded.

"'With motivation, one can move the mountains and erase the seas.'" Walter quoted.

"Well, I would have gone with—" Batman started.

"—'The future is not set in stone'?" Cal interrupted. Batman smirked and nodded. "I thought about that one, but it seemed too… used."

"Well, I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt Walter, and assume you're not lying to us. But as soon as I see something suspicious concerning Chronos…" Batman took a drink of water, "I'm preparing for war." Everyone looked on in curious fear of the 2 smartest and most calculating men on the planet battle it out in a game of wits. Walter smiled.

"Fair enough," Walter answered. Superman stepped in before anything else could happen.

"Walter, thank you for involvement in finding Kara," Superman said. Walter nodded.

"That and the Chronos situation was all I came here to tell you," Walter said. "And with that, I'm off." Walter began walking away. Everyone half-heartedly waved or said 'goodbye'. Walter made it to the teleporting room, but was stopped by Batman.

"I don't know if you are bluffing or not, by which I mean I know you are, but I'm going to let it pass for the time being, but I want you to know…" Batman sighed and struggled to say the words, "I trust you… Somehow, in less than a week I trust you enough to give you the benefit of the doubt and this…" Batman pulled out a vial of blood. "This is the blood you left on the floor of the Batcave. I was going to call your bluff about changing DNA and process it but…" he handed Walter the vial. "I trust you, for some reason…" Walter took the vial and nodded. Batman left. Cal turned to the computer and typed in coordinates of the Sahara Desert. He turned to walk into the teleporter, but then Kara walked in.

"Hey, Walter… I was just wondering…" Kara paused for a moment. "Well, something deep down tells me you're about my age and I guess I was wondering… Maybe you need a friend, you know… you could always open up to me… I'm good at keeping secrets… I mean, for example, I've kept secrets about my best friend for a few years now. I've kept a secret about my boyfriend that he doesn't even know I know. I'm not telling you these secrets, I'm just giving you an example of secrets I can keep… So yeah, if you need a friend… You can always talk to me…" Kara looked away, nervous at her declaration. Cal began nervously sweating.

'What secret about me does she know?!' Cal thought alarmed. He contemplated her offer for a moment, thinking of the right words to choose and say.

"Kara… I appreciate the offer and maybe one day I'll take up on it, but for now I don't think it's best…" Walter said. He went up to her and grasped her by the shoulders. "I think you should probably tell your boyfriend what you know… and possibly, I'll meet the 2 of you one day," Walter said. 'This 1 person, 2 identities thing is creepier than speaking about yourself in the 3rd person aloud…' Cal thought. Kara nodded thoughtfully.

"You think I should tell Cal?" Kara asked. Walter shrugged.

"I think that if whatever you know about him is intensive enough that you can be proud to have kept it, yet he DOESN'T know you know…" Walter paused his advice for a dramatic moment, "I think he might deserve to know that you know…" Kara nodded.

"Well, thank you for the advice. I'll see you around," Kara waved goodbye and left the room. Cal sighed and took a moment to breathe. He stepped into the teleporter and teleported himself to the Sahara Desert.

 _ **-Break-**_

Cal appeared in his and Mason's room, sand in his hair. Mason raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. Cal recounted his story, including all the details, during which, Mason nodded thoughtfully.

"So you're saying we have to go to Bartholomew's for 2 weeks?" Mason asked.

"Yep, 2 weeks of training for me, refresher for you," Cal said.

"Well, at least we won't miss anything. I'd hate to miss my favorite TV shows…" Mason said. Cal laughed. "Also, 'Walter' the Justice League actually backed off? Without any more details than you putting him in an ultimatum chess game?" Cal nodded.

"Batman privately called my bluff. But for some mysterious reason he trusts me…" Cal explained. "So until he has reason to, he and the Justice League are backing off."

"Lucky you, lucky you," Mason said. "Seriously, this is the first time your luck has actually worked to your advantage…"

"Yeah, first time in a LONG time…" Cal said thoughtfully.

"So, tomorrow night… What are you going to do till then?" Mason asked. Cal's phone started ringing. Cal held up a finger and glanced at the caller, Kara. He answered and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hey Cal, sorry I missed you today. I was sick and not the fun kind," Kara's voice rang over the phone. "I'm sorry I didn't see you, I know you were planning to take me out tonight and I'm sorry."

"Hey Kara, it's okay. When you're sick you're sick. No real way to avoid getting sick. I hope you feel better!" Cal said.

"Thank you, I'm feeling much better already!" Kara said. You could almost hear her smile. "So how can I make today's missed day up to you?" Mason shot Cal a suspicious look. Cal saw Mason's look and smiled, shaking his head.

"Well," Cal said, turning away from Mason, "I'm free tomorrow if you really want to make it up to me…" There was a moment of silence while Kara thought about her schedule.

"Hm, tomorrow…" Kara faked having to debate something. "I GUESS I can see you tomorrow... I suppose I could move my 'do nothing' for another day," Kara joked. Cal laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you could make time for me," Cal said. "Meet me at the mall say… 9 o'clock?" Kara scoffed.

"On a Saturday? Do you want me to be pretty and cranky or neither?" Kara asked.

"Well, I know you're always pretty so there's no possibly way for you to be both if you sleep in," Cal complimented.

"Hey, don't get smart with me," Kara said, blushing from the compliment, but Cal couldn't tell. Cal laughed.

"Ok, I get the message. Make it noon in the food court," Cal offered. Kara laughed.

"Wow, an extra 3 hours?" Kara asked. "What makes me so special? Or are you giving me 3 hours so you don't have to see me?" Kara taunted.

"Oh, did you want to meet me at 9?" Cal threatened jokingly.

"No, no, no! Noon is fine!" Kara said quickly. Both of them laughed.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow," Cal said.

"See you tomorrow, bye," Kara said.

"Goodbye!" Cal responded. The call ended and Cal kept the phone next to his ear intentionally for a few seconds. He sighed and put his phone away, turning to Mason.

"You two should get a room," Mason said.

"Who says we don't already have one?" Cal joked. They both laughed.

"So, what you got planned for her since you won't see her for 2 weeks?" Mason asked. Cal shrugged.

"Lunch, let her shop, see what else happens," Cal suggested. Mason shrugged and nodded.

"So, this journal Bartholomew gave… What are the chances this is all crap?" Mason asked.

"I hope one some level that it's all crap and then that's avoided, but in all honesty it would still be nice to know what's coming," Cal said. Mason nodded.

"Well, I'm getting to bed, you probably should too," Mason said. He climbed into his bunk and laid down. "Night."

"Goodnight," Cal said. He went into their back room and started taking his armor off. He knew tomorrow was going to be a nice day to have considering his 2 weeks of hell, AKA training, were next. He finished putting his armor away and climbed into his bed. "Tomorrow is going to be peaceful," Cal wished. "I just need one day of peace, one single day with Kara that doesn't involve me fighting or bloodshed… One day…" And somewhere, his wish was heard.


	15. Chapter 15

_On the 16_ _th_ _day of the hero's 16_ _th_ _year_

 _For one single precious held most dear_

 _By the shade of evil with time in his hands_

 _Choices will be made to determine who stands_

 _The hidden hero will be proclaimed_

 _After a fall leaves him heavily maimed_

 _The day's weather will be fought_

 _By winter, summer, and storms a lot_

 _The land of choice is the original spot_

 _Where she died and now lives reborn_

 _In the world of the original's form_

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: Please review!

Characters: Cal (Your "average" mysterious male), Mason (Cal's best and most trustworthy buddy), Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl), Jason (Kara's Ex), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Superman's wife), Batman, Bartholomew, and more that aren't quite ready to be presented yet. (Lots of characters are Out of Character (OOC).)

Chapter 15: Day 6/16

Kara waited at the entrance to the food court, checking her phone. Cal snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Kara yelped and turned around to face Cal, smiling. Cal smiled back and Kara wrapped her arms around Cal's neck and kissed him. After the kiss was over, both Cal and Kara were beaming. Kara took Cal's hand and led him into the food court.

"What would you like to eat?" Cal asked.

"Well, what can I have?" Kara asked. Cal laughed.

"Anything you'd like," Cal said.

"Well, how much money you willing to spend?" Kara asked. Cal let a hearty laugh out.

"I'll spend as much as you want, but let's not spend it all on food," Cal answered. Kara looked at Cal confused. "That's right, I'm letting you go shopping," Cal said. Kara shrieked in joy and jumped into Cal's arms, kissing him.

"You know, you grow on me more and more every day," Kara said. Cal laughed.

"What can I say? I try," Cal said, kissing her back. Kara laughed into the kiss which caused Cal to laugh. Kara took Cal's hand and dragged him to the various food options in the court. Cal's arms and hands were completely full of food. They sat down and Kara dug in. Cal took a moment to admire Kara. Kara looked at him.

"You gonna eat that?" Kara joked.

"Well, if I don't I know you will. I was just admiring how good you look, no matter what you're doing," Cal complimented. Kara blushed.

"You know just how to make a girl blush. Now stop your flattery and eat!" Kara said. Cal smirked and dug in.

 _ **-Break-**_

Kara dragged Cal all over the mall, making Cal buy her a variety of things; jewelry, dresses, make-up, and all sorts of clothing. Cal willingly bought Kara everything she asked for using his special credit card. His credit card came from his dad, who secretly mailed it to Cal with a note. 'I know you're a teenager, and teens need money for various things IE: video games, girls, emergencies, etc. It's unlimited and untraceable, so don't even try. As for the unlimited, I know you won't use it unnecessarily, but feel free to. I can't be there for you now, but you sure as hell can have my money,' the note read. Cal smiled, remembering the note. He wished he could meet his father, but Cal knew that he didn't know all the facts, so he wasn't quick to judge. Kara dragged him into a 4th dress shop. The female cashier gave Cal a sorry look. Kara picked out 3 dresses and tried each of them on. Cal clapped at each one and told Kara she was beautiful. Kara blushed each time and tucked her blonde hair behind her ear. In the end, Kara chose 2 dresses. Cal's arms were now almost completely full.

"Alright Cal, I think I'm done shopping for the day," Kara admitted. Cal laughed.

"Done shopping?" Cal asked, amused. "I'm not complaining, but aren't girls supposed to never get tired of shopping?" They sat down at a bench near a smoothie outlet and Cal dropped all the numerous bags. Kara laughed.

"I'm more done shopping for your sake," Kara said. Cal chuckled and kissed her.

"I appreciate it, thank you," Cal said, exhausted. Kara kissed him and went to get them smoothies. As Cal watched her walk away, he felt a sense of dread. He quickly stood up and heightened his senses. He heard the faint tick of a timer and finally, a _click_. Cal's eyes widened as he felt the bomb go off. He rushed towards Kara to cover her, but the explosion ripped itself around him and swallowed Kara…

But then something peculiar happened. Cal, unaffected by changes in time, watched as everything rewound itself, the flames spitting Kara back up, rewinding itself. The flames unwrapped around him and suddenly Cal was sitting back down, Kara's lips on his. Kara kissed him and got up to go get them smoothies. As Cal watched her walk away, he felt no sense of dread. He looked around, confused at what happened. There was no tick, no dread. Cal thought about the possibilities of what just happened, but when Kara came back he snapped out of it.

"You ok?" Kara asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost…"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I think he was trying to hit on you," Cal joked. Kara laughed and handed Cal his smoothie and his credit card. Cal thanked her and took it. Kara sat on Cal's lap and kissed him. Cal looked at her confused.

"What? I can't intrude on my boyfriend's personal space?" Kara asked. Cal smiled and shook his head lightly.

"I don't mind, but I'm telling you now that that is my phone in my pocket, but I'm still happy to see you," Cal joked. Kara laughed and lightly punched Cal. Cal laughed and kissed her. They finished their smoothies and went out to the parking lot. After a bit, a limo pulled up and Kara and Cal got in, bringing all Kara's shopping items in. The screen between them and the driver rolled down.

"Hey, thanks for picking us up Eddie," Kara said. "Can we take Cal home?" Eddie nodded.

"Wait, actually, can you take us here?" Cal produced a piece a paper from his pocket and handed it to Eddie. Eddie unfolded it and read the address. Kara tried to peek and see the address, but Cal blocked her view. Eddie nodded. "Thank you." Eddie rolled up the screen and began driving. Cal stared at Kara, who was sitting next to him. He stared into her beautiful blue eyes, content with just admiring her eyes. Kara noticed him staring and blushed.

"So, where are we going?" Kara demanded. Cal shook his head. Kara sighed, huffed, and laid in Cal's lap. Cal gently stroked her hair and Kara fell asleep in his lap. Cal fell asleep with her. Finally, the limo rolled to a stop and Cal gently woke Kara up. Kara grumbled about not enough sleep, but woke up. Cal thanked Eddie again and got out, covering Kara's eyes. Kara laughed and managed to climb out without her sight. Finally, Cal uncovered her eyes and Kara gasped.

Cal had brought her to the beach. It was about 7 o'clock, and the sun was just beginning to set. Kara gasped and hugged Cal. Cal held her and Kara buried her face into Cal's shoulder, crying. Cal held her for a bit and then spoke.

"You're going to miss the sunset if you keep your face in my shoulder…" Cal said gently. Kara sniffled and kissed Cal, a heartwarming, full kiss. Kara smiled through her tears. Cal rubbed her back gently and held her, taking in the moment. "Well, Kara, you should take off your socks and shoes… Take a walk with me…" Kara nodded and took off her socks and shoes. They walked down the beach, their feet dipping into the water lightly. Kara held Cal's arm tightly as they walked, trying to withhold her tears. The beach was empty, except for a single family, a single mother with two children. She approached them.

"Hey, sorry to bother you two lovebirds, but would you mind watching my kids for a quick second? I need to go to the bathroom…" the middle aged mother asked. Kara nodded eagerly.

"Sure, no problem," Kara said. The mom thanked her and rushed off. Cal looked at the 2 kids, who were about 5 and 7, both female, building a sand castle. Cal crouched near the 2 kids and Kara stood next to him.

"You guys building a sand castle?" Cal asked. The elder one looked at him.

"We aren't allowed to talk to strangers," the elder one explained. The younger one wouldn't even look at him.

"Well then, my name is Callum, but you can call me Cal," Cal explained. The elder one still looked at him, suspicious. "This is Kara, she's a really nice girl. Probably not as nice as you though…" The kid softened.

"My name is Christy," the elder one said. Cal smiled and nodded.

"Christy, that's a beautiful name," Cal said. Christy smiled and looked away. Kara smiled and crouched next to Cal.

"And who is this little angel?" Kara asked. The younger one glanced at Kara.

"Veronica," the little one whispered. Kara smiled at her.

"Wow, you guys both have GREAT names," Cal said. All 3 girls smiled. "So, you guys building a sand castle?" Christy and Veronica nodded. "Well, I'll go get you guys some more water for your bucket and I'll help you reinforce your castle." Cal left to go get some water.

"Reinforce means to help make sure your castle doesn't fall down easily," Kara explained. She glanced at Cal, whose hair whipped in the light breeze. She sighed.

"Do you love him?" Christy asked off the bat. Kara looked taken aback, but thought about it for a second.

"I suppose you could say that, but I don't think _love_ is a strong enough word," Kara said. Cal made his way back to the girls. Christy looked at Cal.

"Do you love her?" Christ asked him. Cal looked confused and thought about it, just like Kara. He glanced at Kara.

"That's for me to know and for Kara to find out," Cal said, a twinkle in his eyes. Kara smiled and kissed Cal.

"Ewwwwww," the daughters said. Cal and Kara laughed.

"Hey, one day you're going to be in our spot. You won't think it's gross then," Cal said. Christy shook her head.

"No, I'll still think it's gross, even when I'm 100!" Christy declared. Kara and Cal laughed.

"Alright Christy, you keep on thinking that," Cal said. He reached for a second bucket and began filling it with dirt. They, together, managed to build 3 towers for the castle by the time their mother got back.

"Thank you two for watching them, but Christy, Veronica, we need to go now," their mother said.

"Awwww," Christy and Veronica said. They packed up and waved goodbye. Cal and Kara waved back and watched them drive away. Kara and Cal continued their walk on the beach, hand in hand, watching the sunset. Cal looked at Kara.

"Kara…" Cal said, stopping. Kara looked at him. "I don't know if I'm over stepping, or moving too fast, but…" Cal struggled to say it. "I think I'm in love with you…" Kara grinned and kissed him.

"I'll tell you something," Kara said. "I know you love me, it's a part of my girl instincts." Cal smiled at her.

"Well, you seem to know me-," Cal started.

"AND I know something else," Kara interrupted. "I know that I love you too." Cal smiled and kissed her. "Yeah, I definitely love you…" Cal chuckled.

"Well, not to sound too cheesy, but I'm certain I love you now," Cal said. Kara threw her arms around Cal and began making out with him. After a few minutes of making out, they separated. Cal sat down, with Kara in his lap. He cradled her in his arms and they watched the sunset. Kara laid against Cal's chest and manually wrapped his arms around her. They sat there till the sun had set, providing just enough light to make their way back to the limo. They paused occasionally to kiss.

"So Kara, not to be pushy or anything, but what do you think about kids?" Cal asked. Kara kissed Cal again.

"I want kids, but I don't know if I am able to have them… You know cause some people can't have kids," Kara answered. She looked sad and Cal hugged her.

"Hey, don't worry. If you can't have kids, you can always adopt. You and I both know there are too many orphans in the world," Cal said. Kara sniffled. Cal lifted Kara's chin gently, wiping her tears away.

"Cal… I had this dream okay, I had this dream that…" Kara began crying. Cal hugged her tightly, confused. "I had this d-dream that y-you… You d-died and… and I just kn-new I c-couldn't lose you… I c-couldn't lose you!" Kara was fully crying and collapsed to her knees onto the sand. Cal knelt next to her and held her close. Cal kissed her head and whispered to her.

"It's okay Kara, it's okay," Cal whispered to her. Kara cried into his chest. "Kara, I'm not dead. And with you, you'll never lose me. I promise." Kara managed to calm down a bit at Cal's comforting words. Cal began rocking her gently. Kara sniffed for a while. "Even if I do leave, no matter how long, I'll always come back. ALWAYS…" At these words, Kara felt apart, crying again, but this time in both comfort and happiness. Cal rocked her back and forth, rubbing her back gently, kissing her forehead. Kara laid in Cal's arms for the next half hour, falling asleep. Cal realized she fell asleep and smiled. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the limo. He opened the door and gently placed Kara across 2 seats. He knocked gently on the screen and the screen rolled down. Eddie glanced at Kara.

"You 2 ok?" Eddie asked in an oddly soothing voice. Cal nodded.

"Would you mind taking me home?" Cal asked. Eddie smiled and nodded. "Thanks, and don't worry, I'm not in too much of a hurry if you'd like to finish your level of Angry Birds…" Eddie looked at him confused.

"How did you know that?" Eddie asked. Cal shrugged.

"Faint light hitting the ceiling, not bright enough to be a flashlight and that means it's a phone, and it's horizontal, you used your right hand to roll the screen down even though the button is on your left side, indicating you needed your left hand for something, and since you're right handed I figured it was a game and angry birds seemed the most likely," Cal explained. Eddie smiled and shook his head.

"You should be a detective, cause that's an insane level of observation," Eddie complimented.

"Thank you, and that's what I want to be," Cal said.

 _ **-Break-**_

Cal kissed the newly awakened Kara goodbye as he climbed out of the limo. Kara sleepily waved goodbye and Callum went into the orphanage. She requested Eddie take her home and she texted Barbara.

Kara: Hey, just had an AMAZING day with Cal. We need 2 talk… TONIGHT

Barbara: Okay, just call me when

Kara: Yay! Will do as soon as I get home

Barbara: Okay! I'll be ready

 _ **-Break-**_

"So Kara, what happened?" Barbara asked. Kara giggled and began her story. She talked about how Cal snuck up on her at the food court. She talked about how Cal kept complimenting her even while she was eating. She talked about how Cal willingly put up with her shopping, calling her beautiful every time she tried something on, which annoyed her in a good way, but got side tracked at all the stuff Cal bought for her. Barbara quickly interrupted her. "Wait? He bought all that for you? He does know you're rich right?" Kara laughed.

"Yeah, he knows, but he insisted that I never spend any money when I'm with him. He has a special credit card from someone. I asked who, but he said he didn't actually know either. So I didn't have a choice but to let him buy me things," Kara said. Barbara laughed.

"Dang girl, if you break up with him, I'm swinging in ASAP!" Barbara said.

"Well, let me finish my story and you'll be a tad more disappointed," Kara said.

"Did he propose?!" Barbara exclaimed. "If he proposed…!"

"What? No! Not after a week of dating!" Kara said. "I mean, I know that I've known him for almost an entire semester but-"

"—But you didn't know him because you only had like a HUGE crush on him from day 1… I remember exactly what you said, you said, 'Who is that guy? He's cute…' and I said, 'Wow, Kara, you're already crushing on someone and it's literally been 3 minutes.' And you said, 'Don't worry I'll probably be over him in like a week or less.' And then a month later, you had me find out anything I could on him and tell you. So I did, and then he saved your life. Then you even faked not knowing he was an orphan…" Barbara said. Kara sighed.

"Ok, so I've been infatuated with him for long while, but there has been absolutely no harm done," Kara said. Barbara agreed and Kara continued her story. She told how Cal bought her the shopping items how they had smoothies after. She said how she and Cal got picked up and Cal had Eddie take them somewhere. She explained how they got there and Cal covered her eyes and helped her out of the limo. She spoke of how Cal let her open her eyes and unveil to her the beach just before sunset. Barbara 'awh'-ed and Kara laughed. Kara said that she was tearing up and spent a few minutes just hugging Cal. She said that they walked along and came across a family, and how the single mother asked them to watch her kids while she went to the bathroom. "He is SO good with kids!" Kara said. Barbara laughed.

"I know I've told you that too. After all, he lives in an orphanage with about 30 other kids," Barbara said.

"I know, but it's amazing seeing him in action, seeing what you told me in the flesh," Kara said.

"Fair enough, fair enough," Barbara said. Kara continued her story again, talking about Christy's odd question. Hearing Cal's response to her question, Barbara giggled.

"AWH!" Barbara said.

"Hey, you're interrupting before the good stuff even happens!" Kara said.

"WHAT?!" Barbara exclaimed. "You haven't gotten to the good stuff yet? If you haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet, then how good was your day?!" Kara laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm getting there," Kara said. She told the walk back to the limo and how they admitted they loved each other, during which Barbara squealed, but managed to keep her comments. Kara said how Cal held her while they watched the sunset. She explained her confession to Cal about her dream and how she cried, A LOT. "Then he held me and kissed me till I fell asleep… And then he went home and here we are," Kara finished. Barbara let out a deep breath.

"Ok… Let me get this straight. You guys date for about a week and already you guys are in love?! Why don't I get this lucky? I might just have to steal him from you…" Barbara said.

"I guess we're just a match made in heaven. Don't worry, you'll find your guys soon enough. But don't you dare steal Cal!" Kara said.

"Relax hun, you and I both know that Callum's too loyal to either cheat on you or break up with you and start dating her BFF," Barbara comforted.

"I guess so," Kara said, quietly.

"If you don't mind me asking, he did all of this for you… and didn't demand anything? Not even a 'handy j'?" Barbara asked. Kara giggled immaturely.

"He didn't even subtly suggest it…" Kara said.

"Wow! How noble!" Barbara said, impressed.

"Yeah… do you think maybe he'll… fall for another girl if she's… more 'open'…?" Kara asked subtly.

"Do you mean 'open' as in sexually?" Barbara asked.

"…yeah," Kara clarified. Barbara sighed.

"Look, Kara, Cal already LOVES you! You haven't even done anything sexual for him and he LOVES you. HE loves YOU! Kara look, what I'm trying to say is, Cal is one of the most loyal people ever, and that makes him one of the smartest people in the world. He wouldn't leave you for a ho, not now, not ever. Callum loves you, and I'll rip him a new one if he hurts you in any way, shape, or form," Barbara comforted.

"Yeah, I guess so," Kara heard Clark call her. "Alright, I've got to go now, Clark's calling me. See you at the Watchtower tonight or tomorrow. Goodbye."

"Goodbye!"


	16. Chapter 16

_On the 16_ _th_ _day of the hero's 16_ _th_ _year_

 _For one single precious held most dear_

 _By the shade of evil with time in his hands_

 _Choices will be made to determine who stands_

 _The hidden hero will be proclaimed_

 _After a fall leaves him heavily maimed_

 _The day's weather will be fought_

 _By winter, summer, and storms a lot_

 _The land of choice is the original spot_

 _Where she died and now lives reborn_

 _In the world of the original's form_

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: Please review!

Characters: Cal (Your "average" mysterious male), Mason (Cal's best and most trustworthy buddy), Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl), Jason (Kara's Ex), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Superman's wife), Batman, Bartholomew, and more that aren't quite ready to be presented yet. (Lots of characters are Out of Character (OOC).)

Chapter 16: Day 6/16 Day 1 of Training

Cal and Mason stepped through the doorway portal. Cal focused and snapped, causing all the doorways to become bolted shut.

"Wait, what did you do?" Mason asked.

"I paused time," Cal explained. "So we don't actually miss 2 weeks of life. I remember Bartholomew did it when we first went to his place." Mason 'oooh'-ed. They started making their way to Bartholomew's place.

"That makes SO much sense!" Mason said. "And I'm just saying that I still can't believe that you could be so romantic! And a 7-year-old got you to confess that you loved Kara?! I'm not sure whether to be amused or proud…" Cal sighed.

"Look, I told you, it just felt like the right time, and I swore to myself that I'd never lie to her," Cal said.

"So you actually DO love her?" Mason asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…yes…" Mason lit up.

"OOOO! My boy's all grown up, he learned well," Mason said. Cal rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Me falling in love with someone doesn't mean I 'learned well'," Cal said. Mason shrugged.

"In order to fall in love with someone you have to date them and get to know them. And, in order to date them and get to know them, you have to learn from me to get the girl in the first place. Vis-a-vis, you learned well," Mason said. Cal sighed.

"I'm not going to argue with you about this," Cal said. "You win." Mason fist pumped the air. Cal laughed. They arrived at Bartholomew's doorway, surprised that it was already open. Cal looked around and walked in.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Bartholomew's voice boomed through the mansion. Cal sighed.

"Time's kinda paused in this place. I can't be late!" Cal yelled back. Bartholomew laughed. He walked into the front hallway.

"Touche, but we start fresh and new. Leave your armor on this table," Bartholomew patted the table in-between the 2 stairways. "Meet me in the back yard in 1 minute. Hi Mason." Mason nodded in his direction and Bartholomew disappeared. Cal focused intensely and made his armor appear on the table. He and Mason both made their way to the backyard where Bartholomew was waiting, wearing some monk robe and his hands were folded under his long sleeves. The backyard was very green, with a comfortable rock path from the sliding doors to the grass. There was a glass table with some chairs in the corner. A practice dummy was waiting in the corner of the yard. The yard was walled off behind some trees that lined in front of the wall. The sun shone brilliantly.

"Callum, your training starts here! Mason… I honestly don't need you here, but you can help when the practice disadvantage sparring starts… I'm a bit too old for that and you look like you wouldn't mind beating Callum up a bit… Knock in some sense…" Bartholomew said, his serious tone disappearing when he addressed Mason. Callum turned to Mason.

"Could I ask for a fun favor you might like?" Callum asked. Mason shrugged and nodded. "Would you mind forging and creating this?" Callum reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, handing it to Mason. Mason took it and nodded, unfolding it and briefly looking at the designs. Mason turned around.

"Hey, real quick. Bartholomew, do you have a map of this place, I forgot and a guide for how you built Cal's armor?" Mason asked. Bartholomew looked confused and nodded.

"On the kitchen counter, I believe you know where the kitchen is," Bartholomew said. Mason and Cal laughed and Mason left. Bartholomew turned to Cal.

"Armor for your girlfriend? Really? Armor?" Bartholomew asked. Cal blushed.

"First, how did you know? And second, I'm going to kryptonite proof it so she has absolutely nothing to worry about," Cal explained. Bartholomew raised an eyebrow.

"I know because I know how to use my powers. And you know if you infuse the armor with extra protection it weakens the armor physically right?" Bartholomew explained.

"I know, but I think that protection from kryptonite is a bit more important considering her strengths and weaknesses," Cal said. Bartholomew shrugged and nodded.

"Fair enough, now on to business. Your training actually starts now," Bartholomew said. The timer started. Bartholomew produced 2 bamboo sticks and swung at Cal. Cal dodged both, stepping back. Bartholomew swung again and Cal blocked the first one with his leg, and grasped the other, swinging around and kicking at Bartholomew, but Bartholomew decided not to play by physical rules. Bartholomew let go of the stick Cal held and teleported behind him. He smacked Cal in the back of the knee and Cal grunted and knelt. Cal rolled to the side as Bartholomew struck again. He scrambled to his feet and faced Bartholomew, who had disappeared. Cal spun around, expecting Bartholomew to be tricky like that, but Bartholomew was nowhere to be seen. With that in mind, Cal turned around and kept looking for him. He heard a snicker from his left, turned, and swung, hitting nothing but air and seeing nothing. Suddenly, Cal felt a stick hit his back and he fell. Cal quickly got to his feet and turned, but he still saw nothing. He felt his stick get wrenched from his hand, disappearing into thin air. Cal looked around confused.

"You didn't think I would actually start from scratch did you? I mean, come on. That would simply be a waste of time. I am starting you on a new lesson plan, mainly composed of breaking that bad habit of yours. The whole 'survival only' doesn't actually work for your job, and we need to fix that. You don't kill, but depending only on survival might get others killed," Bartholomew explained, his voice coming from nowhere. Cal sighed.

"Is this the part where you tell me I need to focus on using the rest of my mind? And then I do that and beat this test?" Cal asked.

"Yep," came the reply. Cal sighed and tried to focus on letting his instinct and mind both work together, but another blow found its mark on Cal's back. Cal fell to the ground and rolled to his feet.

Bartholomew's voice rang out again, "Come on, you don't have all the time in the world here. I mean, you do, but that's what you call cheating. You shouldn't need to focus to mix your mind and your instincts. Just let it flow through you." Another blow found its mark on Cal. Cal growled. After another half hour, Cal was bloody, black, and blue. Bartholomew sighed. By now, Mason was chilling at the table, a soda in his hand and a magazine in his lap. "Let's take a quick break." He reappeared and pulled a soda out of a nearby cooler. He tossed it to Cal. Cal caught it and used it as ice for a bit. Bartholomew pulled out another and began drinking it. They all sat down at the table. Mason was smirking.

"You could at least look a little sorry for me," Cal joked at Mason. Mason laughed.

"Hey, you're the one taking lessons. You're The Current. I'm just The Assistance, The Assistance that you won't let help because you're worried for me," Mason pointed out. Cal laughed.

"And I stick by that concerned outlook," Cal said. He opened the soda and took a drink. Bartholomew sat in silence, pondering how to break Cal's habit. He sighed and took a drink. Mason and Cal glanced at each other.

"Callum, I'm afraid I have absolutely no idea how to break your habit… Like literally no clue," Bartholomew said. He sighed again. "But we are going to spend these 2 weeks to break that habit as best we can. But Cal, I'm serious here, if we can't break this habit, I'm afraid Chronos might use it to his advantage… And I know you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you were used to his advantage… So, we're going to start a bit slower. Take that practice dummy, and slowly go through your instincts. Maybe if you can feel your instincts that can bridge the gap…" Cal and Mason both took a drink, synchronized.

"Ok then, how's the armor coming along Mason?" Cal asked. Mason chuckled.

"Each piece of armor is shaped and currently cooling, took almost no time, if you'll excuse my pun," Mason said. Bartholomew looked at him.

"You made all the pieces… in a half hour?!" Bartholomew asked, surprised. Mason looked at him.

"…yeah, it would have been 20 minutes, but I got so excited I forgot gloves for the initial heating," Mason said. Bartholomew's eyes widened.

"…I'm going to check that armor, cause 30 minutes must mean it's not good, either that or you have a serious gift," Bartholomew said. Mason shrugged.

"By all means, check it. I like fire and smithing or forging or whatever it's called is actually pretty fun," Mason said. Cal smiled. Bartholomew got up and went to check the armor. Cal looked at Mason.

"Now that he's gone, can I ask a real favor?" Cal asked.

"You mean the armor wasn't?" Mason asked. Cal laughed.

"Well, it was, but I knew you'd have fun with the fire. Anyway, this favor is a bit more… sensitive…"

 _ **-Break-**_

Cal practiced on the dummy, strike, blow, block. Strike, block, blow. Blow, strike, strike, block. Bartholomew looked on, tired. Block, block, block, strike. The dummy broke in half, the top half flying back. Bartholomew sighed and snapped his fingers, causing the dummy pieces to reattach themselves quickly.

"Again," he said. Cal sighed. He rested his hands on his knees and wiped sweat off his face. He looked at the 7 and a half moons in the sky. The half-moon shined brighter than the rest, ready to match the intensity of the stars. Cal looked down and sighed. He took a moment to catch his breath and straightened up. He sighed and for a brief moment, his eyes flashed gold. Cal proceeded to walk straight away from the dummy. Bartholomew looked on, interested, but didn't try to stop him. Cal stood on the opposite end of the yard, about 50 feet away from the dummy. He materialized a gun pointed it at the dummy. He closed his eyes and let his mind mix with his instincts. Bartholomew tilted his head, intensely interested in Cal's actions. Bartholomew noticed the gun was pointed straight at the dummy's head. But Cal kept his eyes closed, mixing his mind and instincts.

 _ ***BANG***_

Cal opened his eyes and immediately saw Bartholomew's face. His face was an impressed, but with a confused look. He glanced at the dummy. Unlike his instincts, the bullet hadn't buried itself in the dummy's head. Rather, his mind and melded with his instincts and he shot the dummy in the shoulder. Bartholomew looked on with a slight sense of pride.

"Well, whatever you just did worked, but what exactly did you do?" Bartholomew said. Cal shrugged.

"I don't know exactly, but I did what you told me. I let my instincts and mind join. I just felt… ready…" Callum answered. Bartholomew shrugged.

"Let's call it a night, it's been a long day," Bartholomew said. Cal nodded and Bartholomew disappeared. Cal made his way up to his room, where Mason was waiting in front of his door. Mason stopped him.

"Hey, nice training today," Mason said. Cal smiled and nodded. "Anyway, I finished the armor, but I figured I'd wait to for you to pick the coloring design. Just in case…" Cal nodded and Mason guided him to the armory, where Mason kept the armor. Mason had set it all up, the armor was completely put together, gleaming brilliantly in the available moonlight. Because the armor wasn't painted, it remained a chrome colored mess. Cal smiled and nodded.

"Wow… that looks amazing, better than my armor even!" Cal said. Mason nodded at the well-deserved praise. Cal turned to Mason. "Blue for the main body, red for the boots and gloves, normal symbol of hers, red skirt, gold trim around each piece, and red cape." Mason nodded.

"Consider it done," Mason said. They turned to leave, but Mason stopped him. "Hey, about that… sensitive favor…" Mason paused and looked around. "I'm in progress, but I don't entirely understand why you want this kept a secret from him…" Cal grabbed Mason by the shoulder.

"Look, it's more like he doesn't need to know and therefore he probably shouldn't know, but anyway, how is it going in terms of the specifics?" Cal asked.

"Well, size and look are in progress being made, but the center…" Mason tried to find the right words. "It doesn't seem to… exist…" Cal sighed.

"But would I be able to make it?" Cal asked. Mason sighed.

"I looked in the library all day, I didn't find anything that says you COULDN'T, but… I suppose that doesn't mean you SHOULD…" Mason explained. Cal turned around and looked out the window, admiring the moons.

"For this to be right, I need to have it, made or not…" Cal explained. Mason nodded.

"Look, I get that, but that doesn't mean it has to be this way," Mason said. Cal nodded. They made their way to their rooms in silence, Mason taking his route and Cal his. Cal made it to his room and walked in. A mat and a small desk were all that was in the room. Cal chuckled to himself and laid on the mat.

'Home sweet home,' Cal thought, his eyes already heavy. 'I'm going to miss Kara when these 2 weeks are over… 2 LONG weeks…' Cal's eyes closed and he fell asleep instantly.

 _ **-Before Cal paused time, in the Watchtower-**_

Kara walked through the watchtower, Barbara right beside her. They walked aimlessly.

"So, how are Josie and Karen?" Barbara asked. "I haven't seen Karen around here recently…" Kara sighed.

"Karen is still being a rebel; she's been gone for about a month now, but Clark says she's probably on her way back. A month without new shoes is a bit too much for her to handle so she'll probably be here soon. Josie, Josie's still really nice, had some boy trouble recently, technically still having it, but hopefully she'll actually ask me for help one of these times. Lois is still worried Josie's going to use her powers to get her guy, but I know she knows better…" Kara explained. Barbara laughed and nodded.

"If I was a telepath, there is NO way I WOULDN'T get the guy using my powers," Barbara admitted. "I guess it's a good thing I don't have her powers." Kara laughed.

"Yeah, speaking of boyfriends, how's Dick?" Kara asked. "You don't talk about him much…" Barbara sighed.

"Yeah, we kinda agreed that in our line of work it's best if we don't date each other… You know, during the second date…" Barbara said, tearing up. Kara patted her back gently.

"Are you ok? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kara asked. Barbara sighed.

"You were so happy with Cal, I didn't want you to be dragged down by my stuff," Barbara said. Kara gasped.

"Barbara, just because I'm happy doesn't mean I don't want to hear what's up with you," Kara said. She rubbed Barbara's back. Barbara sighed.

"Yeah… but happiness is the end of a long road, and you seemed to be almost there… I didn't want to drag you down…" Barbara said. Kara sighed.

"Actually, it's more like a mountain if we're being honest," Kara joked. Barbara laughed weakly.

"I guess it is, but you were up there and I'd rather not drag you down…" Barbara said.

"Hey, don't worry… You can always tell me, I'd rather be on your level than above you," Kara said. Barbara laughed.

"Yeah, I would want the same thing if I was you, but I guess I was just putting off telling you because I was jealous of your happiness…" Barbara said. "But it was a friend jealousy you know, like 'I wish that was me' and 'THAT'S my BFF'…" Kara laughed.

"Well, I'm already friend jealous of you, you don't have to deal with Cal and worry about his… needs…" Kara said. Barbara clasped Kara by the shoulders.

"Look, Kara, Cal may be a guy, but he is definitely a polite, loyal, and honest one. If he needs something like that he's not going to go to anyone except maybe himself about it. You have absolutely nothing to worry about…" Barbara said. Kara sighed.

"I'm being too paranoid aren't I?" Kara asked. Barbara chuckled and nodded. "I guess I just know I'm not the prettiest and am still worried that some girl is going to swoop in and take him…"

"Hey, that almost happened once, but as you recall he turned her down…" Barbara said. Kara nodded and looked out the Watchtower window near her. The stars seemed to shine brighter, as if feeling empathy for her.

"She was so pretty and she asked him all cute and polite," Kara started.

"And Cal got all flustered and said he'd have to think about it," Barbara said. Kara nodded.

"You said you'd make her disappear if I wanted…" Kara said. Barbara laughed.

"And I meant it. If Cal said yes I would have whacked him upside the head, Batgirl or no," Barbara said. Kara laughed through her teary eyes.

"We never did find out why he said no…" Kara said. Barbara patted her gently. "I'd like to think it was because he liked me and didn't want me to be jealous… But that's probably not right…"

"Maybe the universe just wanted you 2 together. After all, you 2 ARE a match made in heaven," Barbara admitted. Kara laughed.

"You really think so?" Kara asked. Barbara nodded.

"Absolutely!" Barbara said. Suddenly, Josie's voice rang out in both their minds.

" _Kara, Barbara, Karen's back and I think you should get over here soon. She looks really mad!"_ Josie's voice rang out in their minds.

" _We're on our way,"_ Barbara mentally replied. They ran off toward the monitor room, the only place Clark would let Josie help out. They arrived to find Karen wearing her white tank top, which didn't leave much to the imagination, and jeans, which also didn't leave much to the imagination. She sat on the couch in the monitor room with one leg resting over the other. She stood up when she saw Kara.

"Kara!" Karen yelled angrily. Kara stopped in her tracks and attempted to hide behind Barbara.

"Save me!" Kara whispered to Barbara. Barbara slowly back up as Karen got closer. Karen pushed Barbara out of the way and stared at Kara.

"Kara!" Karen yelled again. Kara cowered in fear.

'What did I do?' Kara thought to herself.

"A guy saves your life so you start dating him?! And then you don't try to call me or anything for advice?!" Karen asked outraged. Kara breathed a slight sigh of relief.

"Look, he's a really nice guy ok!" Kara defended herself. "He saved my life and it was the least I could do…" Kara stopped. "Okay, that came out wrong! I mean that he asked me out and it wasn't like I could say 'no' or anything!" Kara unintentionally blamed Cal, not thinking clearly out of fear of her older sister.

"So he forced you to go out with him?!" Karen asked, outraged. "I will kill him! What's his name and where does he live?!" Karen demanded.

"Uh…" Kara said, trying to avoid making things worse. "I don't know where he lives…" Kara lied. "And I'm not telling you his name!" Karen towered over her and Kara glanced at Barbara for help, but Barbara was nowhere to be found. "I won't tell you his name!"

"Fine, I'll just ask Josie…" Karen threatened. She turned to Josie, who was hiding under her desk. "Josie… What's Kara's boyfriend's name?" Karen asked slowly.

"C-Callum O-Orson…" Josie whispered quietly.

"Thank you," Karen said. She turned to Kara. "Tomorrow I'm going to kill the guy that seems to think he can do whatever he wants by simply saving someone! Although, tonight I need go shoe shopping before I DIE." Kara glanced at Barbara, who had magically appeared behind Karen.

"Karen! You can't hurt him! He's a nice guy and he hasn't given anyone a reason not to trust him! Even Clark said it was ok!" Kara protested. Karen shot her a look of pure anger.

"So Stockholm Syndrome has already set in huh? I'll _actually_ kill him now!" Karen said. Kara opened her mouth to protest again, but Karen walked around her and out of the monitor room. Barbara appeared next to Kara.

"Well, that could have gone better…" Barbara said. Kara looked at her.

"I need to stop her before she kills him!" Kara said. Barbara scoffed.

"You and I both know, 'Good luck with that'… She REALLY isn't opened minded is she?" Barbara said.

"No she is not…" Kara said. "I suppose the best I can do is warn Cal…" She pulled out her phone, but Barbara stopped her.

"But um, not to cause problems, but… Callum doesn't know you're Supergirl… and Power-Girl angrily beating the crap out of him while muttering about him taking advantage of her sister… Who could literally only mean you, Kara, and since everyone seems to know you two are related…" Barbara pointed out. Kara sighed and put her phone away.

"Then what do I do? I can't warn him, I can't stop Karen, I can't do anything…" Kara collapsed on the couch. Barbara sighed and sat down next to her.

"Maybe Clark can do something? Or maybe I can ask Bruce? Barry? Hal? Zatanna? Diana? J'onn? Cyborg? Someone?" Barbara suggested. Kara sighed.

"I honestly don't think any of them could stop her. Once she's set on something, especially if it concerns me, she's pretty much unstoppable. As you like to point out, parts of life are a chess game. Maybe I need to sacrifice my… knight? My point is maybe I need to let Cal find out about me being Supergirl so he WON'T die by Karen…" Kara pondered aloud. Barbara shrugged.

"You remember what happened in 3rd hour? With the golden waves?" Barbara asked. Kara slowly nodded. "Well, it seems that he can take care of himself… Maybe the best move is to stay put…? Let Cal take care of himself?" Kara shook her head.

"But after that he made everyone forget, speaking of, we never did figure out why we remember… He clearly didn't want anyone to know…" Kara pointed out. "I don't want him to force him to reveal himself… Especially when he doesn't want to…" Kara huffed and laid her head in Barbara's lap. Barbara began stroking her hair gently.

"I wish I could advise you here, but I have no clue what to do…" Barbara said. Kara sighed.

"I know… I know…" Kara replied. She laid in Barbara's lap, thinking, for a few more minutes. Finally, Kara got up, pulling out her phone. "I'm going to call Cal, warn him… Let him find out… I trust him… I LOVE him…" Barbara nodded in understanding. Kara dialed his number, and time paused…


	17. Chapter 17

_On the 16_ _th_ _day of the hero's 16_ _th_ _year_

 _For one single precious held most dear_

 _By the shade of evil with time in his hands_

 _Choices will be made to determine who stands_

 _The hidden hero will be proclaimed_

 _After a fall leaves him heavily maimed_

 _The day's weather will be fought_

 _By winter, summer, and storms a lot_

 _The land of choice is the original spot_

 _Where she died and now lives reborn_

 _In the world of the original's form_

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: I was going to make this chapter an April Fools chapter, but I figured that wouldn't be fair to you guys. Happy April Fools! Please review!

Characters: Cal (Your "average" mysterious male), Mason (Cal's best and most trustworthy buddy), Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl), Jason (Kara's Ex), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Superman's wife), Batman, Bartholomew, Karen (Power-Girl) and more that aren't quite ready to be presented yet. (Lots of characters are Out of Character (OOC).)

Chapter 17: Day 6/16, _Time Paused_ Day 2 of Training

Cal awoke to find himself blindfolded. Bartholomew's voice echoed in his ears.

"After last night's successful mix, today you get to use both instincts and your mind to operate a… MAZE!" Bartholomew said. Cal growled.

"I hate blind mazes," Cal whispered. He started forward, bumping into something that felt like a barrel. Cal fumbled his way through a section full of barrels. He bumped, slammed, and was attacked by numerous barrels. A few minutes of moving, and Cal was hopelessly lost. He stumbled around, confused and desperate. Bartholomew laughed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention yesterday, but you really need to focus more if you want to pause time," Bartholomew said. "I'll admit, for a first time, you did SIGNIFICANTLY slow it down…"

"Oh, my bad! How long was it going?" Cal asked. Bartholomew laughed a deep and hearty laugh. "I mean, how much time passed?"

"About 15 minutes total, but I noticed it and stopped it last night," Bartholomew explained.

"Thanks, I wouldn't want to miss my final showdown…" Cal said. Mason laughed. "Oh hi Mason, I'd wave but I have no clue what direction you are…"

"Hey, just be glad I managed to hold back my laughter till now…" Mason pointed out. Cal scoffed.

"You want to come down here blindfolded?" Cal asked, frustrated. Cal shook his head and tried to find his way farther into the maze. He banged into a few more barrels. Cal stopped and shook his head. "Alright Bartholomew! I'm done with this! I don't think it's even worth the week of training to make my way through this…"

"You're right, it's not,' Bartholomew admitted. "But I'm still going to make you do this…"

"But why?!" Cal demanded. "This sucks and is pointless!" Cal was attacked by a few more barrels.

"Well, I'll stop if you can tell me at least 3 facts about this maze," Bartholomew said.

"Well, there are barrels, the walls are brick, and the ground is dirt, meaning we are in your creative basement room you make out to be whatever is convenient," Cal stated. "There, 3 facts!" Bartholomew tisked and shook his head.

"No, that's only 3. I said 4!" Bartholomew said. Cal growled angrily.

"You said 3!" Cal yelled.

"Nah, I heard 4," Mason said. Cal stumbled a bit, getting hit by another few barrels.

"Fine, the barrels aren't attacking me! They're moving on a path. The maze moves!" Cal said, angry.

"Ooo, good note. Sadly, I cannot let you NOT finish this maze," Bartholomew said. Cal snarled.

"Fine, I'll finish this maze!" Cal said.

"Good luck with that, I'll be upstairs when you're finished," Bartholomew said. He and Mason left. Once they were out of earshot, Mason stopped Bartholomew.

"So explain now! How is getting Cal mad enough to release his anger, which he has NEVER done before, going to help him?" Mason demanded. Bartholomew sighed.

"Look, he's NEVER released his anger. That's not good for anyone, EVER! He needs to let it out, and maybe his mind will automatically mix instinct and mind… Here's to hoping," Bartholomew said. "Hopefully that maze proves to suffice to make ALL his anger leave… If not… my bad…" He continued walking, leaving Mason in a shocked silence.

"My bad?!" Mason called out, chasing after Bartholomew.

 _ **-Break-**_

Cal stumbled through the maze, banging against barrels left and right. After a while, Cal was frustrated and the barrels seemed to hit him more frequently. Cal growled through his teeth and calmed himself, but in the middle of calming himself, a barrel hit him and Cal's blindfold glowed red, and burned off. Cal opened his eyes to reveal blood red irises. Cal yelled and punched a barrel, but the barrel exploded. The explosion ripped across Cal, who barely flinched. The flames set off a chain reaction, setting off all the barrels. Cal ignored the explosions and walked through them, making his way to the end of the maze. A piece of barrel lodged itself in Cal's calf, and Cal simply leaned over and pulled it out of his leg and continued walking. Blood oozed from his leg, but Cal didn't even limp. Another barrel blew up directly next to him and Cal caught the large chuck of barrel aimed directly to his heart. He threw it to the ground and made his way up the stairs at the end of the maze.

 _ **-Break-**_

"Well, he's coming up the stairs and he's kinda pissed. Let loose whatever you got in you… He won't hold his punches so you CANNOT hold back yours!" Bartholomew warned. Mason stood up, fear in his eyes, and went to hide behind the door. Just as Mason got behind the door, the door burst open, and a bloody, and angry, Cal walked in.

"You know, I'm sick of this pointless 'training'!" Cal yelled. Bartholomew winced at Cal's volume. "I'm done with this, I'm leaving." Bartholomew grabbed Cal's shoulder.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Bartholomew said. Cal snarled, throwing Bartholomew off him.

"And why would that be?" Cal asked. Bartholomew laughed.

"Because if you go back on our deal I go back on my part. I'll kidnap Kara and she'll never be found, not by you or anyone. Don't worry, she'll live her lifespan, but, you know, alone and depressed," Bartholomew said. Cal bristled. He spun and smashed his fist into Bartholomew's face. Bartholomew flew back, slamming into the wall. Mason jumped from behind, materializing an ax and burying it into Cal's shoulder. Cal didn't even flinch as he ripped Mason off him and threw him into Bartholomew, who had just managed to stand up. Cal easily removed the ax from his shoulder. Cal appeared next to Bartholomew, picking him up by the neck. He squeezed his neck, cutting off both blood and oxygen to Bartholomew's head. Bartholomew's vision was fading to black when Mason managed to scramble to his feet. Mason quickly picked up the ax and changed it to a gun. Mason unloaded the gun into Cal's chest, avoiding Bartholomew as best he could, and Cal looked at him. He dropped Bartholomew and turned to Mason. The bullets didn't even cause Cal to stagger slightly and Cal swiftly punched Mason into the wall, making it dent. Bartholomew stood up and materialized a rocket launcher, he immediately fired it at Cal, who smirked and caught the rocket, it exploding in his hands. Cal continued toward Bartholomew, his eyes still glowing red. Mason coughed loudly and Cal looked at him sharply. Bartholomew took his chance sprung up on Cal's back and began choking Cal. Cal tensed his neck muscles, keeping his blood flowing to his head and oxygen to his lungs. Cal elbowed Bartholomew in the ribs and Bartholomew went down, still hurting from his previous injuries. Cal turned to Bartholomew, Mason jumping on his back and firing a single shot through Cal's head, temple to temple. Cal didn't even hesitate as he grabbed Mason's gun arm and threw Mason over his shoulder into Bartholomew. Cal picked up Bartholomew by the throat again.

"If you touch her I will kill you. I don't know how or even if that's possible, but I will rip you apart if you do," Cal threatened. His irises flickered to gold for a split second, returning to red. He dropped Bartholomew and turned to the wall. He yelled and punched the wall, creating a decent sized hole in it. Cal's eyes returned to their normal hazel and he collapsed.

 _ **-11 Day Break-**_

Cal awoke to find literally every part of his body hurting like hell. Cal struggled to his feet and Mason knelt down to help him. He helped Cal to his feet, guiding him to a sofa.

"Try not to bleed too much on that sofa, it's nice," Bartholomew said, icing his neck. Mason weakly laughed, but it died out after he noticed that no one else was picking up the amusement. Cal groaned and tried to rub his temples, finding that they had _holes_ in them. Cal coughed blood.

"Ok, I remember bits and pieces, but what in the world happened?" Cal asked. Mason looked at Bartholomew who nodded towards him.

"Well, Bartholomew had this idea that if you got rid of all your pent up anger, which you have never let out, that you would be significantly less likely to blow up during a fight in the real world and get someone hurt…" Mason explained.

"And your anger is a sociopathic rage, you didn't even hesitate in beating the crap of us… US, Callum, your friends! If you couldn't even hesitate at the sight of your best friends…" Bartholomew paused. "…who knows who will be hurt if you let your anger out in the real world…" Cal sighed. "Well, you seem to _ignore_ pain, but you don't _heal_ during it, so it's kinda a neutral version of your power." Now that Cal's head had healed, Cal rubbed his temples.

"So your entire plan was based around you getting me mad?" Cal asked. "What was the point of that again, assuming there was something else other than draining my life's supply of anger?" Bartholomew shrugged.

"That was the main one, but I was also hoping that your mind and instincts would automatically meld…" Bartholomew said. He shrugged. "I guess –"

"—we'll find out," Mason finished. He glanced at Cal. Cal raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"I guess we'll find out…" Cal said. He glanced at the timer. "How long was I out? We have slightly over a day left…" Bartholomew rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well, you took about a day to get past that maze and then spent the last… 11 some days knocked out. Well, Mason and I had to drug you till we were sure you were done with your… rant…" Bartholomew explained. Cal shot him a look.

"You kept me unconscious through drugs?" Cal asked. "You do realize that neither of you are nurses or doctors so… I could have never woken up!" Mason shrugged.

"Eh, you'd wake up eventually," Mason said. Cal shook his head and shrugged. He got to his feet, attempting to wipe off the now dried blood.

"So what's next?" Cal asked. Bartholomew took a drink of his soda.

"Both of you meet me in the backyard…" Bartholomew said. He disappeared. Cal turned to Mason.

"So about that… special project?" Cal asked, subtly. Mason shrugged.

"Well, I had a lot of time on my hands since you were out, but it's all set except the… special part," Mason explained. Cal nodded.

"So once I figure out how to make the 'special part' you can finish it?" Cal asked. Mason nodded. "Grrreat… I guess I need to figure out how to make it…" They made their way to the backyard, where Bartholomew had set up mats.

"Let me guess," Mason guessed, "MEDITATION?" Bartholomew nodded. Cal and Mason huffed and sighed. "Ugghhh…"

"Before you ask why, I want you to not meditate, but to figure out problems. By the end of today, I want you to know either all the facts of how the Egyptian Pyramids were made or who Jack the Ripper was, or, you know, anything better you come up with," Bartholomew explained. Cal sighed. Mason looked up eagerly.

"So I DON'T have to do this?" Mason asked.

"Yes, you still have to do this," Bartholomew said. Mason sighed heavily.

"Fine," Mason grumbled. He sat down on a mat and crossed his legs. Cal sat on another mat. Bartholomew sat in-between. Cal closed his eyes and thought for a moment about what he wanted to find out. He didn't need to think deep as he knew exactly what he wanted to know. He wanted to know who his father was. Cal blanked his mind, white being the only thing he saw, then focused. He thought about the pocket watch he got. He focused on where it came from, and who gave it to him. He focused more and saw an island, one particular island in a chain. The island was very lush and green, but had a severe sense of dread. He saw a small army, surrounding 2 men. He saw an orange and black mask on both men, and both wielded dual swords. He saw the 2 men clash swords, one barely escaping the army and the other joining it. He saw a crashed airplane, and the man make his way inside. The man took off his mask, but his face was still blurry. Cal attempted to focus more, but the face refused to become clearer. He saw a storm approach, and the man nearly froze to death. He saw a raft, with 3 bodies. He saw that 2 bodies were dead and the last one was alive, barely. He saw the man in the airplane, studying maps, contemplating deeply. By now, Cal knew this man was his father. He saw his father circle a few points on the map, but Cal couldn't make out the map's details. He saw the lone survivor of the raft get shot with an arrow by another man, definitely Asian, who then took him to his cave. He saw the survivor be caught by the small army, saved by the man, and meet up with his father. His father attempted to teach the survivor how to fight, but the survivor was worse at fighting than a blind chicken. His father made a plan to overtake a supply plane, and they fought their way onto the plane, but the survivor's conscience causing the him to go back and try to save the man, who was captured. His father refused at first, but his conscience got the better of him. Cal caught the survivor's name, Oliver Queen, which he immediately recognized as the Green Arrow. 'The Green Arrow knew, or rather _knows_ , my father…' Cal thought. His father fought the man he saw from the beginning, easily taking him out. Cal felt a sense of pride in his father being able to easily beat the man, as for the killing him… Cal didn't feel too proud of that, but he understood that in this place, at this time, it was kill or be killed. Cal didn't like that situation, but he understood it. He saw his father and Oliver proceed to save the man and his daughter, but the man died in the process. He saw the trio plan and execute a plan to take out the small army, even stopping a rocket, ultimately preventing a WWIII. He focused on his father's face again, intensely focusing. Cal saw a brief flash of his father's face, but he was ripped out of focus by a white hot pain.

Cal yelled and fell on his side. His mind felt like it was burning itself from the inside out. Cal's irises became a pure white, and the pain overwhelmed him. Bartholomew and Mason quickly made their way to Cal's side, where they tried to figure out Cal's problem. Cal's mind was almost numb with pain, and he tried to mutter words of explanation, but Bartholomew hushed him. Cal went into an epileptic fit, otherwise known as a seizure, and his body convulsed painfully. Cal's voice was cut off, and he saw in his mind flashes of things he wasn't supposed to see. With each rapidly passing image, Cal's body became more and more painful. He managed to process a few of the images: 7 bodies of light in the darkness, the interdimensional pathways, someone who looked exactly like Cal in a Western setting, someone who looked like Cal in a dystopian future, a wolf in winter, and the image of Deathstroke, fully armored and equipped. Cal's body finally went limp and the pain numbed itself away. Cal's eyes returned to normal, and Cal breathed a sigh of relief. He tried to move, but his body wasn't ready to move for a while. He tried to understand what the images he saw meant, but his mind and body were too tired. His eyes closed and he fell asleep. Bartholomew and Mason stood.

"Well, I guess he saw something he wasn't supposed to…" Bartholomew deduced. Mason looked at him.

"How would you possibly know that?" Mason asked. Bartholomew shrugged and looked at him.

"I did exactly what he did at one point. I saw something I apparently wasn't supposed to and I was told my irises went white, and I remember a LOT of pain…" Bartholomew explained. "He must have been looking into something he REALLY shouldn't have… But what?" Mason shrugged.

"If I know Cal, and I do, if he was just told that he could meditate in order to find out facts that no one else could find, then he's probably tried to either figure out how he got his powers or, more important to Cal, find out who his father is, or maybe, WAS…" Mason explained. Bartholomew stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Hm, I haven't even found out how I got my powers, not even a slight glimpse, so we'll have to assume that Cal tried to figure out who his father was and for some reason wasn't supposed to…" Bartholomew deduced. "Maybe his father… No… Couldn't be… …who?" Bartholomew thought aloud. He quickly ran off, leaving Mason standing over Cal's body. Mason knelt down next to Cal. He tried to wake Cal up, shaking him. Cal murmured and struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Hey, you ok?" Mason asked.

"What the hell happened?" Cal asked. "I remember flashes, and a TON of pain…"

"Well, your irises went pure white and you were in pain, you had a seizure and then you went unconscious…" Mason explained. "Bartholomew thinks it's because you saw something you shouldn't have… What… what did you see?"

"I saw… my dad… I saw that he was on an island and…" Cal proceeded to tell everything he had seen, including the flashes of images. Mason nodded.

"So… Green Arrow knows your dad… How are you supposed to find out who he is without being… obvious?" Mason asked. Cal shrugged.

"Walter is going to have to play nice I guess…" Cal suggested. "Not like we have many options here…" Mason nodded and shrugged. Bartholomew came back into the yard.

"So, I think you've been through enough for about 2 weeks. Go home, enjoy life. If you're mind hasn't melded yet… Then it'll probably never meld. On that note, goodbye and have fun," Bartholomew said. They said their goodbyes and Mason packed up the armor. They left, Bartholomew unpausing time for Cal, and walked through the pathway, but Cal stopped short, peering into another dimension.

"Mason… That's… ME!" Cal said. Mason turned and looked in. It was a dystopian future, with _zombies_ and humans. Just like the flash Cal had seen not too long ago.

"Is that the…?" Mason asked. Cal nodded, surprised. In the doorway, you could see Cal's doppelganger. Cal's doppelganger was in a closet, with Kara's doppelganger. Cal's doppelganger hugged Kara's close, and through the closet door, the obvious sight of zombies flooded the classroom. Cal's held Kara's close and Kara's was in tears, crying in fear. Mason and Cal stood, transfixed by the heart-tugging scene before them. Cal's tried to hold the door closed and keep Kara's calm and quiet, but Kara's was fighting herself to stay quiet. Cal took a step towards the dimension, but Mason grabbed his arm.

"You can't," Mason said. "They can take care of themselves… They HAVE to…" Cal ripped his eyes away and turned towards Mason.

"Look, they need help and that's my, OUR, job!" Cal protested. Mason shook his head. Cal made a note of the name of the dimension: ' _Salvos'_ , which Cal knew was Latin for 'survival'. Cal shuddered at the possibilities of the meaning hidden behind that name. Mason instead saw the name of the dimension: ' _Amicitia'_ , which he knew was Latin for 'friendship'.

"Look, normally I would be all over us helping them, but we don't know about the effects of doppelgangers seeing each other… We could destroy their minds… or worse, rip a hole in time and space…" Mason explained. Cal nodded in understanding, but his eyes still showed concern for the doppelgangers. Mason pushed Cal forward and they entered into their room, in their dimension. Mason put the box of Kara's armor in their secret room and they went into their real room. Mason made a move to turn on Netflix, but Cal's phone rang. Cal looked at the name: Kara.


	18. Chapter 18

_On the 16_ _th_ _day of the hero's 16_ _th_ _year_

 _For one single precious held most dear_

 _By the shade of evil with time in his hands_

 _Choices will be made to determine who stands_

 _The hidden hero will be proclaimed_

 _After a fall leaves him heavily maimed_

 _The day's weather will be fought_

 _By winter, summer, and storms a lot_

 _The land of choice is the original spot_

 _Where she died and now lives reborn_

 _In the world of the original's form_

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: Sorry this is a bit longer, but I'm trying to make the chapters a bit longer. Please review!

Characters: Cal (Your "average" mysterious male), Mason (Cal's best and most trustworthy buddy), Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl), Jason (Kara's Ex), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Superman's wife), Batman, Bartholomew, Karen (Power-Girl) and more that aren't quite ready to be presented yet. (Lots of characters are Out of Character (OOC).)

Chapter 18: Day 6/16

 _ ***Ring Ring Ring***_

Cal answered Kara's call. Kara's frantic voice made Cal worry.

"Cal! You need to run and hide NOW!" Kara said. "Cal, look, you don't have time for me to explain. You need to run and get away from your home now! My older sister, Karen, came back from, uh, college, and she's kinda… overprotective. She coming at you because she thinks—" Kara's phone cut out. Mason's face showed a look of worry. Cal looked his phone, noticing the call ended. He tried calling Kara back, but there wasn't even a ring. He sighed and put his phone away.

"What was that?" Mason asked. Cal shot him a look.

"Kara just told me that her sister, Karen, AKA Power-Girl, is after me…" Cal explained. "Her phone cut out and now I'm starting to worry…" Mason looked at him.

"So… Where are we running to?" Mason asked. Cal shot him a look.

"We?" Cal asked. Mason nodded. Cal shook his head. "I'm going to 'run' alone. By 'run' I mean make my way to a park and hide out there till I get an 'okay' from Kara or you. Your job is to keep tabs on Power-Girl and Supergirl, NOT Kara and Karen!" Mason nodded in understanding.

"Why 'run'? Why not run for real?" Mason asked. Cal sighed.

"If I run for real and professionally, it'll be one step closer to being able to ID me as Walter…" Cal explained.

"You're WAY too paranoid!" Mason protested. Cal shrugged.

"Maybe, but better safe than sorry," Cal said. He packed a few clothes in his backpack. He took off down the stairs, running into Miss Charlemagne.

"Hey Miss Charlemagne, Can I go to a friend's house tonight?" Cal asked. Miss Charlemagne sighed.

"Yes, Callum, you can go to a friend's house tonight, but first, is she a girl?" Miss Charlemagne asked. Cal chuckled and shook his head. "You wouldn't lie to me would you?" Cal shook his head again.

"Never," Cal said. Miss Charlemagne smiled. She patted him on the back.

"Okay then, have fun and be back by tomorrow night!" she called out. Cal nodded and left.

 _ **-Break-**_

Cal made his way through the park. He felt an odd sense of danger while he walked, but for Cal, it was a familiar feeling. Cal noticed the pattering of rain and 3 sets of footsteps behind him. He smiled to himself as he turned down an alley, both a short cut and a quiet place to subdue 3 attackers. Cal ignored the feeling to check the people behind him, an urge that most people feel. He knew that glancing behind him would either tip off the pursuers and they leave him alone, or they move in quicker before he could run or call 911. 'I'd rather take them out for the time being, maybe they learn not to mug people, have a change of heart.' Cal thought to himself. He got about halfway down the alley when he heard the leader call out.

"Hey, kid!" the leader called out. Cal stopped and turned around quickly. They quickly surrounded him and each pulled out guns.

'Great,' Cal thought to himself. 'All of them have guns…' The leader motioned with his gun to toss him the bag. Instead, Cal dropped the bag.

"Give me the bag! And empty your pockets!" the leader barked. Cal picked the bag up and tossed it at the leader. Cal grabbed each of the men next to him by their gun hand and threw them together. They dropped their guns and Cal kicked one in the leg, breaking it. Cal felt bad, but he understood it was for others' safety. He slammed the other thug in the head with his fist and both thugs were out. The leader trained his gun on Cal. "Nice moves, but I have the gun. Give me your stuff nice and easy." Cal smiled, and the leader's gun became slightly unsteady. "No tricks! Give me your stuff!" Cal pulled his wallet from his pocket, slowly, with his index and middle fingers. The leader grinned and motioned for Cal to give him the wallet. Cal tilted his head, grinned, and tossed the wallet at the leader. The leader fired off a shot, but it was wild and missed by about a foot. Cal swiftly and instantly moved to the side, avoiding the gunfire, and kicking off the alley wall. Cal momentarily flew through the air and landed a single, solid punch on the leader's face. The leader dropped the gun and stumbled back, but didn't go down. The man quickly pulled out a switchblade. Cal shook his head slightly and the man lunged at him. Cal quickly moved to the side, catching the man's knife arm and swinging around. The man slammed into the wall, and Cal quickly wrenched the knife from him. The man swung his left arm widely at Cal, but Cal caught it and broke his arm. The man yelled and pushed Cal off of him. Cal stumbled back and the man quickly picked up the gun and pointed it at Cal. Cal raised his arms, feinting defeat. The man smiled and fired.

 _ ***Bang***_

Cal swiftly dodged the bullet and pushed off the alley wall, landing behind the leader. Cal swept the leg and the man went down next to his comrades. Cal got on top of him and pummeled him repeatedly. Once the man was unconscious, Cal quickly dialed 911 and gave brief details. Cal packed up, noticing the men had a bag that was clearly not theirs taking it with him, and ran away. Once he reached the park, Cal noticed a stinging pain in his arm. He glanced down and saw a bullet was lodged in his arm. Cal winced and dug through his backpack. He pulled out his emergency stitching and bullet-removal equipment. He took off his shirt and braced himself, digging the tweezers into his arm, pulling out the bullet. He winced and pulled out the bullet, throwing it to the ground. He then used the stitching equipment to stitch the wound, wincing with each and every stitch. Finally, he tied it off and sighed. He put his shirt back on and looked around for a place to sleep. He checked his phone for another call from Kara, but nothing. He glanced around and called Kara. The phone rang a few times, but Kara answered.

"Kara! Are you okay? Your phone cut out!" Cal said, worried.

"Hey! Yeah, I'm good. Sorry about that, my phone died. I was just about to call you," Kara explained. Cal sighed.

"Okay, you're okay, good… good," Cal said. He noticed a strange look from a hooded bystander. He picked up his stuff and started moving.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but you need to leave and hide out somewhere, a friend's house won't cut it. You need to hide!" Kara said. "I'll explain everything after this all blows over!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm already gone," Cal said. "Am I allowed to tell you where or…?" Kara breathed a sigh of relief.

"I suppose it's best if you don't tell me, but Cal…" Kara paused. "I love you and I promise to explain everything when this all blows over."

"I love you too Kara, and I'm sure you will. Goodnight," Cal responded. Kara smiled to herself.

"Goodnight Cal, sweet dreams," Kara said. She ended the call and Cal stood silently for a moment, cherishing Kara's voice.

Cal made his way to the center of the park, finding a secluded tree. Cal glanced around and climbed up, making himself comfortable in the tree's branches. Cal sighed and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, Cal heard a voice below him muttering some sort of prayer.

"Holy Father, forgive the men who mugged me. They did not know what they were doing. Father forgive them," the man muttered. Cal raised his eyebrows and glanced down.

"Did you lose a bag by any chance?" Cal asked the man below him. The man jumped up, startled. He touched his head, chest, and each shoulder, the sign of the cross. Cal grabbed the bag he had recovered and jumped down from the tree. Cal held up the bag in question and the man nodded. Cal tossed him the bag, and the man quickly dug through it, looking for something. Cal began climbing the tree again, but the man stopped him.

"Wait! I must thank you!" the man said. He handed Cal a small roll of bills. "It's all I have, take it, please!" Cal shook his head and pushed the money back into the man's hands, clasping them around the man's hands.

"No, you probably need it more than me. Keep it," Cal said. The man shook his head.

"No, you take it. The Lord will provide," the man said. Cal shook his head again.

"Well, the Lord is providing you this money back from me," Cal said. The man sighed.

"Look, you're what, 16? And you're out here? You need it more than me," the man said.

"I'm only out here because someone told me I needed to hide, and they didn't explain any further," Cal explained. "And if God DIDN'T want you to have it, I wouldn't have… recovered it and come across you…" The man sighed.

"You have a point," the man said. "I guess I'll keep this, but I cannot thank you enough. I never thought I'd see this picture again." He produced a clearly worn photo of a small girl, probably his daughter. "She's 7 now, her name's Christy. I haven't seen her in almost 6 years now." Cal sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"She likes the beach doesn't she?" Cal deduced. He recalled the single mother and her daughters, 7-year-old Christy and 5-year-old Veronica. He noticed he only had a picture of Christy, and not Veronica. He figured almost 6 years ago Veronica must have just been conceived. It seemed like weeks ago after his training that Cal had seen those two during his date day with Kara. The man looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" the man asked. Cal sighed.

"First, what's your name and why aren't you with your family?" Cal asked. The man sighed and slumped to the ground.

"My name is Peter, and my family… Well, I was placed in prison for 5 years for attempted murder. Inside I found Christ, but my wife also filed for divorce. I had no choice but to sign the papers. I just got out, but there was no one waiting for me… So here I pretty much am, the Lord providing for me," the man explained. "My wife said she didn't want her daughter growing up with an attempted murderer for a father. That was before I found Christ…" Cal sighed and sat next to him.

"You know, I think maybe, just maybe, your family will give you another chance. It will take a lot of work and dedication, but if God wants you to see and be with your family, I'm sure you will be," Cal comforted. "I'm pretty sure I met your family the other day, but I think you may be surprised when you see them." Peter looked at him, confused. Cal shook his head. "I won't spoil it for you. Go now, see your family, do your best to make amends." Peter looked at him happily.

"You really think I should?" Peter asked. Cal nodded. Peter smiled and got up. Cal followed and Peter shook his hands eagerly. Peter grabbed his bag and rushed off. Cal sighed and got back up into the tree, snuggling up into the branches. He wished Peter good luck and closed his eyes again.

'At least that guy's got something to hope for when he dies. All that Jesus and God crap gives you that false hope. No way one all-powerful being would let his creation be this terrible…' Cal thought. He sighed and readjusted himself. 'At least not without a good, not a GREAT reason…'

 _ **-Break-**_

Cal opened his eyes to the morning sun finding its way through the leaves and onto his eyes. Cal yawned and stretched. He squinted at the bright morning sun and made his way down the tree, ignoring the odd looks nearby bystanders sent his way. He started walking, looking for breakfast from a nearby vendor or coffee shop. Cal wasn't one to drink coffee, but he knew there was always at least a decent muffin in the shops. His phone buzzed and he glanced at it. A message from Kara. Cal smiled to himself and unlocked his phone, eager to talk to Kara.

Kara: Good morning Cal! :)

Cal: Good morning sunshine! :)

Kara: You have a good night's sleep?

C: As best as can be expected. You?

K: I couldn't sleep, worried about you ;)

C: Aww, you don't need to worry. I'm fine.

K: I don't think you're in the clear yet, so I'm still worried.

C: Well, I already miss you. I hope this blows over quickly.

K: I miss you too. I can't wait to see you again, already feels like it's been weeks. :'(

C: Wow, you're right. It does feel like it's been weeks. You sure we can't meet somewhere, even discreetly?

K: No Cal, I don't think it would be safe.

C: Come on, aren't you at least a little tempted? ;)

K: Yes, but I know it's not safe for you

C: You never did explain why I'm in so much danger…

K: And I will, but not yet

C: Please?! :(

K: Not yet, be patient

C: Okay,

C: I still love you though!

K: I would hope so; I still love you too!

C: Wow, this is cheesier than in the movies lol.

K: lol, I like cheesy with us

C: I can't say I mind it either…

C: In addition to the cheesiness, I'm going to kiss you so hard

K: Not if I kiss your first

K: *you

C: lol, I think we both know who will kiss who first

K: As much as I would like to continue debating how I am going to kiss you first, I have to go, Clark wants us to have family time playing board games.

C: Alright, sounds better than what I'm stuck with doing. Have fun! Goodbye

K: Goodbye

Cal sighed happily as he put his phone away. He glanced at the coffee shop nearby and stood up to go get a muffin. As he was crossing the street, a white blur swooped him up and carried him into the sky. Cal realized that Power-Girl was carrying him and a bit too high into the sky. Cal panicked and tried to escape her arms, but she threw him instead. As Cal spiraled towards the ground, he decided against using his powers.

'This must have been the reason Kara had me run…' Cal thought. He tried to think of the possible solutions to his problems. Unfortunately, Cal hit the ground first.

"AHHH!" Cal yelled. Power-Girl appeared next to him and picked him up. Cal had managed to land in a clearing, with no bystanders anywhere near them. Power-Girl growled at Cal.

"You think you can take advantage of innocent girls?!" Power-Girl yelled. She threw Cal across the clearing, and Cal slammed into a tree with the wind knocked out of him. Power-Girl zipped next to him and grabbed him again, throwing him into the sky. She flew up, punching and kicking Cal. Cal decided to roll with the punches and hope for the best. Power-Girl slammed Cal into the ground and Cal felt one of his ribs give way.

"Nothing to say?" Power-Girl spat. She kicked Cal, who was still on the ground. "I guess taking advantage of people tires you out!" She kicked Cal again, sending him into a nearby tree again. "I'll kill you!" She made her way to Cal, who was struggling to get to his feet. She kicked him one last time and picked him up by the throat. She began choking Cal, who struggled to breathe. "I'll make sure you never hurt my sister again!" Cal realized that Power-Girl was Karen, who was now officially Kara's sister. He also realized that Karen thought he was taking advantage of Kara because he saved her. Cal would have sighed in frustration if he could breathe. By now, his face was turning purple and his vision was starting to fade.

"I... would never… take… advantage… of… anyone…" Cal choked out. He thought that might give him a little breathing room, literally, but Power-Girl just squeezed his throat harder. Cal was not a deep, vibrant purple and his vision was nearly black, but his lungs managed to gasp for air when another, blue and red blur crashed into Power-Girl, knocking Cal to safety. Cal gasped for air as he witnessed Supergirl and Power-Girl fight in front of him. 'Crap, now I have to feint innocence for Kara… Or tell her the truth… No, the truth could set her in danger… But I hate lying to her, pretending for her sake… It hurts me… I'm going to hell for lying to her about this… But she can't know… Not yet…' Cal thought, wincing in pain. "K-Kara?" Cal asked aloud. Kara, AKA Supergirl, glanced back at Cal, pausing her fighting with her sister, Power-Girl.

"Hold on Cal, I told you I'd explain everything, but not yet," Supergirl called back. Power-Girl swung a punch, but Supergirl caught it and spun her arm, ending with Power-Girl's arm ready to be dislocated. "Power-Girl, just listen. Cal is a good person and I won't let you hurt him!" Power-Girl growled, but didn't fight back.

"You don't know what you're thinking, saving him and revealing your identity to him! He is just using you!" Power-Girl protested. Supergirl sighed.

"He's not using me!" Supergirl yelled. "He would never do anything to hurt me!" She let go of Power-Girl's arm and went over to Cal, who was bleeding profusely, bruises were starting to form all over Cal. Supergirl helped him up, leaning him against a tree. "Cal, look, I'm sorry I lied to you. I wish it could have been different, but yeah, I'm Supergirl. I guess you never really needed to save me…" Cal laughed lightly at the last part, but his laugh turned into coughing blood, and Kara looked him over, x-raying his wounds, concerned.

"I guess I never did need to save you…" Cal said. "But don't feel bad about lying to me, it was for the best…" Cal coughed a bit more again, wiping the blood from his mouth. "I still love you though…" Kara smiled.

"I still love you too," Kara said, leaning in and kissing him passionately. "And I told you I was going to kiss you first…" Cal chuckled lightly, a twinkling glint in his hazel eyes.

"I guess you're right," Cal said. He glanced at Karen. "Why was she trying to kill me? I don't really remember…" Karen glared at Cal.

"Don't think I still won't!" Karen threatened. Kara glared at her.

"Karen, look, he's not taking advantage me, and I won't let you kill him!" Kara said. "I don't care what you think!" Karen glared at Kara for a second and raised her hands in defeat.

"Fine, I'll back off, but the minute he hurts you don't come running to me for comfort, and don't say I didn't warn you!" Karen said. She flew off. Kara turned back towards Cal.

"Cal, I'm sorry, but I hope you understand that I couldn't tell you about me being Supergirl…" Kara said. Cal nodded.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I would be just as secretive about this if I were you…" Cal said. He hugged Kara weakly, wincing. "If anything, I should be sorry about making you go through all this, telling me about your secret…" Kara frowned at him.

"No Cal, no. It's because of me that you're now broken and bleeding. Man, she really did a number on you… and you have so many improperly healed fractures… Let's get you help," Kara said.

"Normally I'd say 'no', but I am not really in any position to move or argue," Cal said. "And Kara, I think maybe Karen is just a bit over protective, don't hold it against her." Kara picked him up gently and sighed.

"Cal, just because she was trying to protect me is no excuse to beat the living hell out of you and almost kill you," Kara said. Cal opened his mouth to protest, but Kara cut him off. "And don't even try to defend her, I won't be forgiving her for this anytime soon if at all." Cal coughed again.

"Kara, I'm just saying that you can't choose your family. Karen is just a little… dedicated to protecting you… Don't hold that against her…" Cal pointed out. Kara sighed and pressed a button on her belt. It continuously flashed.

"I don't hold her protectiveness against her; I just hold what she did to you against her. That's not going to be easy to forgive," Kara said. She noticed Cal open his mouth to protest again, but she spoke. "I'll try, I promise!" Cal smiled and nodded. The button on Kara's belt stopped flashing and suddenly they were in the Watchtower. Kara ignored the odd looks the other Leaguer's sent her and Cal's way. She made her way to the hospital section of the Watchtower. She put him on the bed. "I'll go find a doctor for you, stay put!" Kara left the room, almost running into Batman.

"Why… is… he… here?!" Batman whispered menacingly. "You can't just bring civilians here and let them use the hospital! I don't care if he's your boyfriend!" Kara cowered slightly, scared.

"Karen beat up Cal, he's near death if what I saw internally is right… No normal hospital is going to be able to save him and I don't want anyone to have to explain why Supergirl is bringing him in," Kara quickly said. "He needs help, but I didn't say anything because I don't want him to worry, but… yeah, he's nearly dead…" Kara gave Batman puppy eyes. Batman sighed.

"Fine, but this never happens again, you understand?!" Batman asked. Kara nodded. "Alright, go find Zatanna, I'll see how much I can help when she gets here." Kara nodded and sped off, looking for Zatanna. Batman entered Cal's room. Cal gasped lightly and coughed blood. He wiped his mouth and chin.

"I'm going to die, aren't I…?" Cal asked, ignoring the odd sense of fear at the sight of Batman during the day. Batman nodded lightly. "It wouldn't be the first time…" Cal muttered. Batman raised an eyebrow, which was barely noticeable with his mask, but Cal noticed. "I almost got blown up in a car accident, I apparently died several times, for a minute or so each. All I remember is some sort of vision. I was in prison, and I could stay forever or escape. I don't remember escaping, but… I DO remember a sense of dread when I did…" Batman looked at him.

"That's it? No white light? No mysterious voice or figure?" Batman asked. Cal chuckled, which turned into a blood filled cough. Cal wiped the blood away and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Some people aren't lucky enough to see something life changing I guess…" Cal said. Batman chuckled.

"You live through 2 life threatening things and you complain about having no luck?" Batman asked. Cal shook his head.

"I just think that I've I'm going to have the luck to live, I might as well get the luck of having a cool death vision…" Cal said. Batman shook his head, smirking. "I thought you were the Batman, you're never supposed to smile…" Batman chuckled again.

"Something about you makes me a bit more giddy than usual, let's not over step here," Batman said. Cal laughed, but his voice gave out and he was sent into a coughing fit. Blood soaked his clothes, and Batman made his way next to him. Cal finished coughing and spoke.

"Look," Cal said, grabbing Batman's arm, "if I don't make it, tell Kara I love her and I'm sorry for breaking my promise… for not coming back…" Cal's eye's glazed over and he slumped, Batman barely catching him. The electronic monitoring system detected a flat-lining heart and began sending alarms throughout the Watchtower. Batman checked Cal's pulse and began chest compressions, but a few moments later, Zatanna and a few specially designated civilian doctors rushed in. Batman held Kara back as she began crying, trying to get to Cal…


	19. Chapter 19

_On the 16_ _th_ _day of the hero's 16_ _th_ _year_

 _For one single precious held most dear_

 _By the shade of evil with time in his hands_

 _Choices will be made to determine who stands_

 _The hidden hero will be proclaimed_

 _After a fall leaves him heavily maimed_

 _The day's weather will be fought_

 _By winter, summer, and storms a lot_

 _The land of choice is the original spot_

 _Where she died and now lives reborn_

 _In the world of the original's form_

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: Please review! Happy Easter!

Characters: Cal (Your "average" mysterious male), Mason (Cal's best and most trustworthy buddy), Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl), Jason (Kara's Ex), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Superman's wife), Batman, Bartholomew, Karen (Power-Girl) and more that aren't quite ready to be presented yet. (Lots of characters are Out of Character (OOC).)

Chapter 19: Day 7/16

Kara cried and tried to get past Batman, who was holding her back. She wanted, no NEEDED to get next to Cal. Batman held her back, but he wasn't strong enough to hold back a Kryptonian and Kara made it past him. Batman quickly pressed a button on his utility belt.

"Teg kcab!" Zatanna said, causing Kara to fly back. Kara tried to get to Cal's side, but an invisible barrier blocked Kara from getting there.

"Strap him down, he may go into a fit which will cause him to thrash about!" one of the doctors said.

"Sparts dnuora mih!" Zatanna said. Suddenly, straps appeared and wrapped themselves around Cal's arms and legs. The doctors began their work and Barbara rushed in.

"Batman, what's wro-" Barbara started. "Uh… Kara, let's go get something to drink while Zatanna works her magic." Zatanna glanced back at her. "Unintentional!" Zatanna lightly shook her head and returned to trying to save Cal's life. Barbara ushered Kara out of the room, and Batman stood guard. Barbara took Kara to the League's cafeteria, grabbing them lemonade. Kara was in tears, sobbing uncontrollably.

"H-he's al-alm-most d-died 3 t-times n-n-now… As-ssuming he surv-vives…" Kara said through her tears. Barbara rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Hey Kara, he's came back to you once already, he will do it again! I promise!" Barbara said comfortingly.

"H-he p-promised he'd c-come back, a-always…" Kara stammered.

"And I'm sure he will, has Cal ever let you down before?" Barbara asked. Kara shook her head. "See? I'm sure he'll be fine! I bet Zatanna is doing her absolute best to save him!" Kara sniffled some more.

"But… Why does it have to keep being like this?!" Kara yelled. She took a sip of lemonade. "Why does he constantly keep getting hurt? Why do I constantly have to worry about him?" She broke back into tears. Barbara continued to rub her back comfortingly.

"Maybe he's just got that kind of luck, like a 'no pain, no gain of luck' type deal?" Barbara suggested. "I'm sure he'll always come back, just like he promised…" Kara stood up abruptly.

"I'm going to kill Karen!" Kara threatened through her tears. She stormed off to find Karen and Barbara chased after her.

"Wait! Kara! You can't! She's your family!" Barbara tried to reason with her. Kara stopped and turned to Barbara.

"Why not?! Why can't I kill HER, who killed him?!" Kara screamed. "She deserves to die for killing him!" Barbara grasped her by the shoulders.

"Kara! You're acting like Cal is already dead!" Barbara said. "He's not, he may be teetering on the edge, but he's not dead yet, and I think he's still got some fight in him. You can't kill your sister!" Kara clenched her teeth and fists.

"Fine, I won't… but if Cal DOES die…" Kara punched the wall, denting it. "I swear I will kill her!" Barbara sighed.

"I suppose that's the best I'll get from you right now," Barbara said. Kara glared at her. "Hey, I'm just as worried as you about Cal, but I…" Barbara trailed off, seeing something behind Kara. Kara turned around to see Karen standing in the hallway. Barbara quickly got in front of Kara, holding her back and in place. Kara clenched her fists.

"What do you want?" Kara growled menacingly. Karen raised her hands in surrender.

"I just want to talk," Karen explained. "I want you to know that…" Karen struggled to admit it. "I just want you to know that I believe you now, that Cal is honest… I didn't see it before, but something about Cal while I was beating him up was that… Well, that's the thing, _I_ was beating up HIM. While I was doing that, I could see that he wasn't fighting back or even trying to defend himself… I could see him tense right before I hit him, and see him relax and tense over and over… I asked myself after what it meant, I assumed he was bracing himself, but after I thought about it, I realized that he was intentionally forcing himself to NOT fight back or even block me… I don't know why he would do that, but no self-respecting guy who takes advantage of people would let himself get beat up like that… I'm sorry Kara… I should have listened to you… I never should have attacked him… I'm sorry…" Kara sighed and relaxed for a moment, but suddenly she sprang forward, slamming Karen into the hallway wall. Karen slammed into the wall, groaning. Kara proceeded to beat the crap out of Karen, who let it happen, but Kara got weaker with every strike, tears streaming down her face. Kara pounded Karen one last time and cried into Karen's chest.

"He might die…" Kara mumbled. Karen sighed sadly.

"I know, I'm sorry… I'm really sorry," Karen said truthfully. She hugged Kara back. They hugged for a while, Kara crying. Barbara came over and joined the hug. Then they made their way back to the cafeteria, sitting down and waiting for news about Cal.

 _ **-Break-**_

Superman finished saving a falling plane, a burning building, a bank robbery, an attempted murder, and a treasonous bombing. He finished his rounds and made pressed his belt, which continued flashing. He glanced around for a quick second, surveying nearby areas for safety. Suddenly, he was teleported to the Watchtower. He sighed and began walking to the monitor room. He stopped when Batman's voice spoke through the comm link into his ear.

"Um, Clark… We need to talk, meet me in front of the hospital wing…" Batman said, a faint clicking signaling the end of his notification. Clark sighed, confused, but made his way to the hospital wing. He passed Zatanna, who was standing facing the wall, leaning against it with a sad composure. She glanced at him, eyes full of sadness, but looked away quickly. Clark frowned, confused, for a second, but shrugged it off. He walked through the double doors to see Batman leaning against the wall with one hand, rubbing his eyes with the other. Clark approached him.

"What did you need to talk about?" Clark asked, concerned. Batman glanced around and guided Clark to a quiet area.

"Look, you remember Kara's boyfriend, Callum?" Batman asked. Clark nodded. "Well… um… Karen might have misunderstood their relationship and savagely beat Callum… Kara managed to stop her and took Cal here… Zatanna and the other doctors did all they could, but… Callum's dead Clark… And I think you should be the one to break it to Kara…" Clark's eyes were wide.

"Karen killed Callum?" Clark asked in shock. "That's one hell of a misunderstanding…"

"She didn't intentionally kill him, but I reviewed the Watchtower cameras and it doesn't help with the fact that Cal refused to defend himself or fight back…" Batman said. "I'm just worried about what Kara's going to do now…" Clark sighed and sat down.

"It's not that I didn't like Callum… I was just trying to be protective of Kara… I didn't think…" Clark guilt tripped himself. "I should have figured Karen would over-react like this…" Batman awkwardly patted Clark's shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up about this. It's not your fault," Batman said. Clark sighed. "How do you think Kara will react?"

"I don't want to know what she'll do… Nothing good, that's for sure," Clark said. Batman nodded and they made their way to Kara, Karen, and Barbara. They walked in a somber silence, avoiding any discussion out of respect for Cal. They finally made it to the cafeteria, seeing the girls sitting together, Kara looking pale and worried. They noticed Batman and Superman and stood up quickly.

"What happened?! Is Cal okay?!" Kara demanded. She noticed Batman's and Clark's somber, sad faces and broke out in tears. "No…! NO!" Kara collapsed in Barbara's arms, crying her heart out. Karen rubbed her arm guiltily. Clark shot a glare at Karen.

"Later, we will have a LONG talk!" Clark said to Karen. Karen looked away guiltily.

"He said he'd always come back… always…" Kara whispered, sobbing into Barbara's chest. "HE CAN'T BE DEAD!" Kara screamed. Batman stepped forward.

"I managed to have a brief conversation before he…" Batman decided to skip saying 'he died'. "He told me to tell you if he didn't make it that…" Batman glanced at Clark. "He told me to tell you he loves you and he's sorry for breaking his promise… for not coming back…" Kara choked a sob and tried to calm down enough to talk.

"Thank you, for telling me that…" Kara managed to say. Batman nodded. Clark took Karen aside, ignoring the new fact that Cal loved Kara. They left to go home.

"I know this isn't much, but I'm sorry for your loss…" Batman tried to comfort. Barbara shot him a glare.

"This really isn't your forte Bruce, go away before you make things worse," Barbara said. Batman nodded, swiftly and silently leaving.

"Kara, it's going to be okay, you'll get through this…" Barbara whispered to Kara. Kara nodded weakly into her chest. Barbara held her for a while, till Kara spoke.

"I want to see him!" Kara said.

"You sure that this's a good idea?" Barbara asked. Kara nodded.

"I need to see him!" Kara said. Barbara nodded and they went to Cal's room. They walked in to find Cal's lifeless body, eyes, dull and glazed, left open. Cal's shirt was cut away, revealing a bloody mess. The evidence of a surgery to save Cal was very clear, a stitched cut just above Cal's heart. Underneath the dried blood, Kara could see the various scars. Kara gasped at the sight and went over to Cal, collapsing next to the bed. She began crying again and climbed up on Cal, starting chest compressions. "Come on Cal! You aren't dead right?! You just need a jump start or something right?!" Barbara rushed over and pulled Kara off him. Kara's tears were falling free and she cried into Barbara's chest again, blood all over her hands.

"I'm sorry Kara, but he's gone…" Barbara said.

"And he's not coming back…" Kara finished. She glanced back at Cal. "I'll never forget him… Not ever!" Kara promised.

"And you can be sure as hell I won't either…" Barbara promised. "4 months of finding out everything I can about him… You get attached." Kara nodded.

"With all the time spent talking to him… It was nice talking to him, hearing and witnessing all the stuff you told me," Kara laughed softly. She thought about Cal's beautiful, hearty laugh. She thought about that ever existing twinkle of hope and comfort in his eyes. She thought about his quiet and thoughtful demeanor, his smile… Kara began crying again. She realized that Cal was dead because of Karen's stubbornness, Karen's refusal to listen to her…

Kara began shaking in anger.

"I'm going to kill Karen!" Kara exclaimed. Barbara's eyes widened in shock.

"No! No!" Barbara said, trying to stop Kara from leaving. "Don't do something you're going to regret! Don't kill her!" Kara shot her an angry look.

"I'm not going to let Karen get away with killing the man I loved!" Kara yelled. She stormed out and Barbara tried to catch up.

"Wait Kara! Don't do this! You're not thinking clearly!" Barbara tried to reason with Kara, but Kara pushed her to the side.

"I don't care! Karen is going to pay for this!" Kara said. Barbara sat on the floor, stunned at Kara's aggressive movements. Kara angrily stormed away, finding the teleporting room and heading home. She appeared in her room, and quickly searched for Karen. She passed by Lois, who tried to let Kara know she would always be available if Kara needed to talk, but Kara wasn't in the mood. She angrily stormed past her, but leaving her untouched. She quickly searched the entire house, finding that Karen wasn't home. She checked the backyard, where Karen was sunbathing. Kara growled and flew over. She got on top of Karen, blocking out the sun from her face, and began choking her. Karen's eyes flew open and she tried to kick Kara off her, but Kara was a bit too determined. She kept choking her, and probably would have killed her if Clark hadn't pulled her off. Karen got up slowly, rubbing her throat.

"Kara! Calm down!" Clark said. Kara struggled against Clark, but Clark held her tightly.

"Get off me Clark! She killed Cal, she deserves to die!" Kara yelled. Clark shook his head.

"Kara, you need to calm down!" Clark demanded, but Kara continued to struggle.

"I'll calm down when Karen's dead!" Kara screamed. She managed to break free from Clark's grasp and flew towards Karen. She threw a successful uppercut, sending Karen flying into the air. Kara flew after her and threw punches, most of which Karen was able to block or avoid, but Kara managed to land a couple of punches. Kara continued her assault on Karen, kicking Clark in the chest once, which sent him flying back. Kara punched Karen in the face one last time and tackled her to the ground. Karen groaned in pain. Kara savagely beat Karen's face. Clark tried to pull her off, but Kara knocked him to the side. Kara smashed Karen's face a bit more until she stopped and her eyes began glowing red; Kara was readying her heat vision. She knocked Karen out with one more punch. Just before Kara could attempt to melt Karen's head, a Batarang smacked Kara in the back of the head. Kara whipped her head around and shot at Batman with her heat vision. Batman rolled to the side, throwing another Batarang. Kara's eyes stayed their glowing red color and she shot the Batarang. She glanced at Karen, who was still unconscious, and got off her. She turned towards Batman, who had thrown another Batarang. Kara shot it and appeared instantly in front of Batman. Before she could do anything, Batman jumped to the side, kicking Kara in the side in the process. Kara winced, but it didn't stop her whatsoever. Batman back flipped away, trying to avoid Kara. Clark saw his chance and got Karen away. He grabbed her and flew off. Kara turned to chase them, but Batman distracted her by kicking the inside for her knee, causing her to kneel, and jumping on her back, trying to choke her. Kara angrily stood up and grabbed his arm, throwing him off. Batman flew around and put his hand on the ground, slowing down and sliding. He landed and pulled out a small container; he opened it and revealed a small chunk of kryptonite. Kara tried to ignore the kryptonite's effects, but it wasn't working. Kara knelt down as Batman got closer. Before he could get too close, Kara shot off some heat vision, aiming for the kryptonite. The kryptonite was blasted out of his hand and landed among some bushes. Batman growled and went to go find it, but Kara recovered and nabbed Batman by the cape. Batman made a strangled sound and was ripped back, flying into the wall of the mansion. Batman grunted and pressed the distress button on his belt. He dodged Kara's next blast of heat vision. Kara flew towards Batman, but Superman intercepted her. He slammed her into a wall, denting it. Kara yelled in frustration and kneed Superman in the stomach. Superman lurched over and Kara threw him to the side. Batman tried to go find the kryptonite again, but Kara zoomed in front of him. Batman somersaulted around her, kicking her in the back as he got to his feet. Batman ran off and Kara started to chase him, but Superman tackled her to the ground. She threw a punch, which he caught, but she flipped her wrist, grabbing his hand, and spun around, causing Superman to flip and land on the ground. Kara slammed a punch into Superman's chest and he sunk deeper into the ground. Kara growled and zipped in front of Batman again, who threw a quick punch. Kara caught the punch and twisted his arm, HARD. A snap was heard and Batman let out a loud yell. Kara raised her fist to punch him in the face, hard, but Wonder Woman grabbed her wrist and wrenched her arm behind her, ready to dislocate her shoulder.

"Supergirl! Stop this!" Wonder Woman said. Kara shook her head and broke loose.

"No! Not till Karen dies! …like Cal…" Kara said. Wonder Woman frowned.

"I understand your loss, but you can't take it out on Power-Girl. It was an accident! She would never have meant to kill anyone!" Wonder Woman tried to reason. Kara shook her head.

"She didn't listen! I told her repeatedly that Cal was completely innocent, and she still went on and attacked him! And because of that he's DEAD! Cal, the love of my life, is DEAD and she killed him!" Kara screamed, tears filling her eyes. She charged Wonder Woman, throwing punches weakly. Wonder Woman quickly blocked or dodged each volley of punches and managed to catch Kara's arms behind her. Kara kicked and screamed to get away, but Wonder Woman held her in place. Kara collapsed in a heap and began crying. "He's gone… He's really gone…" Kara's face filled with tears as Wonder Woman knelt down next to her and hugged her.

"I know; I know…" Wonder Woman said gently to Kara. "Sh, I know… I know it hurts… I know…"

 _ **-Break-**_

In Cal's room, there was a distinct silence. Cal's body lay lifeless and cold, dull and glazed eyes still closed. Cal's phone laid on the table nearby, buzzing. Mason was at home, pacing, worried about Cal's safety, calling him. But Cal wasn't going to be answering him anytime soon. Suddenly, Chronos stepped through a portal in the corner of Cal's room. He saw Cal's motionless body and sighed, sitting on the chair next to Cal's bed, crossing his leg.

"Well Callum, I suppose we won't get that final battle from the prophecy. Such a shame, I was looking forward to destroying you, maybe not fairly, but destroying you personally none-the-less," Chronos sighed. "Oh well, I guess with you out of the picture I can at least give you the respect of leaving your dimension alone…" He stood up and walked to the other side of Cal's bed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I must admit I am happy that I have won, but as much as I'm happy, I'm going to miss our bouts and jousts." Chronos sighed and turned away. "I will admit, it was low of even me to kill her and I know you never would have gotten over it, but… I want you to know, assuming you can hear me from wherever you are, that I'm truly sorry for killing her… For killing Annabeth Munroe… I know how much she meant to you and I'm truly sorry for taking that away from you. I remember what it was like, losing my wife while chained in, well, hell basically. She faded from existence, no reason to keep on existing… The most painful thing a being can endure, the loss of a loved one… but deep down I know I should have given my spy a bit less leeway. I should have told him specifically not to kill if he didn't have to. I'm sorry for causing you this pain…" Chronos realized he hadn't checked Cal's pulse. He quickly leaned over and checked and after a few minutes of checking, Chronos sat back, satisfied that Cal was dead and wasn't going to come back and rub this moment in his face. Chronos laughed to himself. "Look at me, rambling to my worst enemy without double checking he's dead!" Chronos continued laughing. "Well, anyway, I'll make sure Kara is safe for a while, even from me, and then I'll return to my home and take that over. That okay with you buddy?" Chronos laughed again and slapped Cal on the chest. "Who am I kidding? You'd never be okay with that no matter what." He laughed again. "Well, I'd better leave you to decompose, I got to plan to take over a different dimension now." He stood up and opened a portal, stepping through it, the portal closing behind him, leaving Cal's dead body alone in the dreaded silence.


	20. Chapter 20

_On the 16_ _th_ _day of the hero's 16_ _th_ _year_

 _For one single precious held most dear_

 _By the shade of evil with time in his hands_

 _Choices will be made to determine who stands_

 _The hidden hero will be proclaimed_

 _After a fall leaves him heavily maimed_

 _The day's weather will be fought_

 _By winter, summer, and storms a lot_

 _The land of choice is the original spot_

 _Where she died and now lives reborn_

 _In the world of the original's form_

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: Please review!

Characters: Cal (Your "average" mysterious male), Mason (Cal's best and most trustworthy buddy), Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl), Jason (Kara's Ex), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Superman's wife), Batman, Bartholomew, Karen (Power-Girl) and more that aren't quite ready to be presented yet. (Lots of characters are Out of Character (OOC).)

Chapter 20: Day 7/16, Sunday

Bartholomew knelt over Cal's body, checking for a pulse, a faint flutter, anything to signify Cal was still alive. After a few minutes of checking, watching, Bartholomew sighed and turned to Mason.

"He's gone… I don't know how, but he is… The Current isn't supposed to be able to die so easily… Or die at all if my suspicions are correct…" Bartholomew said. Mason choked up and turned away.

"I didn't think… I didn't think he'd be able to die at all… Lucky bastard always came back, against all odds… but a super powered beat down kills him?" Mason said. He shook his head. "I guess it was just his time to die…" Mason sat down, awestruck.

"Why does something seem off about his death?" Bartholomew asked himself aloud. "What part of this is so wrong for my mind to believe?" Mason shook his head sadly.

"Denial is the first stage of grief…" Mason pointed out. "As much as I'd like to deny it, it won't bring him back… now or ever…" He sighed sadly. "I heard Kara's already past the stage of anger…" Bartholomew nodded.

"Nearly took out Batman in the process… Lucky Wonder Woman is an Amazon that understands pain and loss… By lucky I mean convenient, but saddening," Bartholomew explained. Mason nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, you're not supposed to do this sort of thing while grieving, but I could REALLY use a drink…" Mason said. Bartholomew laughed weakly.

"I suppose we can work something like that out," Bartholomew said. Mason's eyes lit up. Bartholomew sighed, smiling, and snapped. When he snapped, a doorway appeared and he ushered Mason through. "Let's see, what should we start with?" Bartholomew asked, the doorway closing behind him. A few moments later, a specially designated civilian nurse came in, wheeling Cal's cold, pale body away. She took him to a spare room, with a plain black coffin. She and another nurse lifted Cal's body and placed it in the coffin. They closed the coffin and left the room, eerie silence accompanying Cal's lonely body once more.

 _ **-Break-**_

Mason and Bartholomew were in his mansion. Mason sat on a comfortable chair at the bar, and Bartholomew walked over to Mason with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a glass in the other. He poured a small amount in the glass and offered it to Mason.

"I started with this, but I have no clue what kids nowadays start with. Here, try it," Bartholomew said. Mason smiled and grabbed the bottle, taking a big swig.

"You never realized that Cal and I would swipe some liquor after an especially rough day of training?" Mason asked. Bartholomew frowned.

"No, and I feel stupid not noticing, but I suppose deep down I don't really care. You couldn't have done anything too terrible that I couldn't have fixed…" Bartholomew said, taking a sip from the glass. "So, what was Cal like drunk?" Mason's eyes revealed a twinkle of sadness along with his smile.

"For a while, when he was drunk, he was extra intelligent and fun… He made a simple game of basketball twice as interesting… Not to mention chess…" His eyes and smile turned sad, depressed. "But after a while, his fun kinda… disappeared. He was still extra intelligent, but he had an air of sadism… He was sadistic in a 'I find it fun' way rather than a 'I need it' way…" Bartholomew frowned.

"That's unusual… Usually people don't change drunk personalities mid-drunk…" Bartholomew said. He shrugged. "Although Cal wasn't exactly usual…" He took another sip. Mason took another big swig.

"No he wasn't… Especially not in this day and age…" Mason said. "He actually gave a crap about what other people were feeling… He respected other people's personal space, their feelings, their privacy… their opinions… He never raised a hand against someone unless he felt he HAD too…" Mason sighed sadly.

"He questioned what he needed to… Was stubborn to an extent… Cared for everyone, no matter who… He was… loyal and protective of anyone and everyone of all things… Rare qualities in today's society…" Bartholomew continued. Mason nodded.

"He seemed to understand what others meant, why others did what, what others accidentally did, what others wanted… All without knowing them…" Mason said. Bartholomew nodded.

"There's nothing he couldn't do if he put his mind to it…" Bartholomew said. Mason nodded in agreement and took a long drink of whiskey.

"Cal was someone that there should have been more of…" Mason said. Bartholomew nodded. Suddenly, a figure wrapped in thick, rough robes appeared in the room. Mason and Bartholomew leapt to their feet, surprised and ready to fight. The figure raised its hands in surrender.

"I just came to talk, clarify some things," the figure said in an Australian accent. "I'm just going to take off some of these robes…" The figure slowly unwrapped some robes on its face, revealing a face identical to Callum's. Mason and Bartholomew's eyes widened in shock. Before they could speak, the figure spoke. "No, I'm not Callum... Well, I am, but not exactly. I'm Cal's doppelganger from the dimension I call home, but it's official name is 'Oscar Kilo 17757'. My dimension has recently created the technology to find information about doppelgangers in other dimensions and even more recently the technology to travel through them. Each doppelganger can only view the information of their own. This prevents a LOT of bad things as you might imagine. For this Callum's dimension, which is officially called 'Home'… I took a liking to this dimension Cal and his unique-ness. He seemed to be the best being a being can possibly be… Well, I watched his progress and I noticed several similarities between my doppelgangers. They all seem to be matched with a Kara doppelganger. I myself am currently happily married to my Kara, but uh… How do I say this? Well, each dimension has a name that each individual person sees that describes their doppelganger's life... I saw the name 'Suffering' on this dimension and my Kara saw 'Anguish'… I found out that Cal died and… I came to lend any help that would be needed. Although I will admit I will need to check in with my dimension occasionally. I may not have the powers of your Callum, but my dimension is currently in an intergalactic war and my physical prowess and ability to make anything work for my better should come in handy… I could even pass for this world's Callum…" Cal coughed and spoke again, his accent disappearing. "As you can see I willing to help out in any way I can…" Bartholomew and Mason stood in shock before speaking.

"Um… Well… I don't really know what to say…" Mason said.

"Well, I don't think a dead Callum suddenly being alive is going to go well…" Bartholomew said. Cal shrugged and nodded in understanding. "But I wouldn't mind any info about Callum's future situation if you have it…" Bartholomew raised his eyebrows hopefully. Cal shook his head slowly and sadly.

"Unfortunately we only get the past and occasional present situations and information. I'm sorry, but some information is still unavailable," Cal said. Bartholomew sighed. "So what can I do to help?" Mason shrugged.

"I don't even know…" Bartholomew said. "I don't there's anything a Callum doppelganger could do when our Callum's dead…" Cal nodded in understanding.

"Well, if there's ever anything I can do, pop on by and let me know!" Cal said. He rewrapped his robes and opened a portal, sand lightly flying into the room. Bartholomew and Mason nodded and waved goodbye. Cal nodded back and waved, stepping through the portal. The portal closed behind him and they looked at each other, confused.

"That was… the weirdest thing… EVER…" Mason said. Bartholomew nodded. "Kinda cool to have a friendly doppelganger though…" Bartholomew nodded.

"Maybe we should have had him pose as Walter…?" Bartholomew said. Mason shook his head.

"I think maybe I should pose as Walter, considering I'm the most knowledgeable about Walter and have the closet ability to be Walter," Mason suggested. Bartholomew thought about it for a sec and nodded.

"That would work I suppose… but you don't have any of his powers though and that might be a problem… Although I suppose I could find a way to allow you to fly and have super strength at least…" Bartholomew said. Mason nodded. "But why are we continuing The Protector?"

"It's what Cal would have wanted," Mason said. Bartholomew thought about it and nodded.

"Still though, that doppelganger was a pretty cool thing," Bartholomew said. Mason nodded eagerly.

"I think maybe one of us should keep an eye on Kara for the time being… She's not going to be too… _stable_ for a while…" Mason suggested. Bartholomew nodded.

"I'll keep some tabs on her…" Bartholomew replied. Mason nodded sadly.

"Whelp, I should go start planning Cal's funeral…" Mason said. "Going to be pretty big funeral…" Bartholomew nodded somberly and Mason got up to leave. "Goodbye, thanks for the whiskey!"

"Goodbye," Bartholomew said, waving. Mason waved back and left.

 _ **-Break-**_

Kara laid on her bed in her pajamas. She laid on top of her blankets, curled up with her pillow. Her eyes were red and puffy; her crying was on pause due to her having no more tears. She blinked her eyes and struggled to keep calm. 'Cal's dead… He's actually dead…' she thought. 'Now what? What's the point anymore?' She rolled over and closed her eyes. 'He's dead because of me… If I had stopped Karen earlier…' She shook her head. 'If I had stopped Karen from doing anything at all… He would still be alive… to hold me… to kiss me… For me to kiss him…' Her eyes began tearing up again. 'I'll never be able to get past this will I?' She rolled back over. 'I didn't deserve him anyway…' She hugged her pillow tighter. "I WANT HIM BACK!" she called out, crying again. "I want him back…" Kara whispered, her tears flowing onto the pillow she was holding. She curled into a ball and cried softly for a bit. Suddenly, a soft knock came from her door.

"Kara? How are you doing? Can I come in?" Barbara called softly. Kara sniffled.

"Come on in Barbara," Kara called. Barbara slowly and carefully opened the door. She glanced around the room, closing the door behind her. She walked over and laid down next to Kara.

"How are you doing?" Barbara asked. Kara shrugged. Barbara sighed. "I know this isn't much, but I brought a bunch of ice cream and thought maybe some Netflix would be a small comfort." Barbara suggested. Kara sniffled again and nodded. Barbara smiled lightly and produced 2 small containers of ice cream and spoons from her bag. "I got you mint chocolate chip, your favorite…" Kara smiled.

"Mint chocolate chip was Cal's favorite too…" Kara pointed out. She sniffled again and sat up. She took her container of ice cream and sat against her headboard. She dug in hungrily. Barbara grinned at her friend's normal reaction. She took her ice cream and spoon and snuggled up next to Kara. Barbara grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV. She turned on Netflix.

"What do you want to watch?" Barbara asked. Kara sighed and shrugged. "Supernatural?" Kara pondered it for a sec, but shook her head. "Psych?" Kara shook her head again. "The Office?" Kara thought about it and nodded. Barbara smiled and clicked 'The Office'. She picked a random episode and they dug into their ice cream. They watched in silence, occasionally laughing. After a while, Jim and Pam had a moment, and Kara sniffled again. She turned to Barbara.

"Do you think Cal and I would have turned out like Jim and Pam?" Kara asked. Barbara looked away and sighed sadly.

"Kara, Jim and Pam would have been lucky to turn out like you and Cal would've…" Barbara comforted. Kara grinned and sighed.

"I miss him Barbara… I miss him and I don't even have a photo to remember him…" Kara admitted. Barbara hugged her.

"Tomorrow I'll go find a picture for you, school ID, accidental photobomb, something, ANYthing," Barbara said. Kara grinned and nodded.

"That'll work," Kara said, sniffling. They continued watching in silence. When it was over, Kara's ice cream was gone and she turned to Barbara, who wasn't even halfway. Before Kara could say anything, Barbara produced another container of mint chocolate chip ice cream and handed it to Kara, who giggled excitedly.

"Another episode?" Barbara asked. Kara nodded eagerly. She pressed play and the next episode began playing. Kara sighed and turned to Barbara again.

"Do you think that Zatanna or someone would be able to bring Cal back?" Kara asked hopefully. Barbara sighed. "I know it's against the laws of nature… but maybe just this once?" Barbara shook her head.

"Kara… It's not right! That's not okay and Zatanna would never do that!" Barbara said. "I know you want to bring him back, but we don't know what kind of effects that would have on Cal. He might come back evil or something!" Barbara looked at Kara's desperate look. "I don't even know if Zatanna CAN bring someone back…" Kara sighed.

"You're right, that's a stupid idea…" Kara said. Barbara rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Hey, you want Cal back and you're willing to do anything, which is admirable. Don't feel stupid or bad, you lost a loved one," Barbara said. "If I lost someone I loved there is nothing I wouldn't do or suggest either…" Kara sighed.

"I already lost an entire planet, which was bad enough, but now I lost Cal..." Kara said. "I know this is going to sound all 'Romeo and Juliet', but I kinda wish I died with him… It would be easier on me for sure…" Barbara sighed.

"Kara, I know it hurts, but, Kara, without you I'D want to die with you, and that would just turn into a REALLY bad chain reaction," Barbara pointed out. "You know, if this helps, Cal would rather have YOU die and have to go through the pain of loss than have you go through this because of him…" Kara's began to tear up.

"It's s-sad how t-true that is," Kara said through tears. "H-he was always th-thinking of o-others…" Kara burst into tears and Barbara hugged her. They hugged for a while, still watching the TV.

"I may not miss him as must as you, but I'm sure I won't get over him anytime soon either," Barbara said. Kara sniffled and nodded.

 _ **-Break-**_

"Um, Batman?" Cyborg asked, walking into the meeting room. Batman glanced at him. "Well, um, I just wanted you to know that… Well, yesterday, Saturday, there was absolutely no crime committed anywhere in the world… They found a dud bomb in the mall where Cal and Kara where, wired perfectly and no reason for the bomb NOT to have gone off. There was a police standoff nearby as well, but no guns went off… The assailants attempted to shoot, but their guns jammed and so did the polices'… There wasn't a murder anywhere in the world yesterday, not a mugging, not a bank robbery, not even a drunken car crash… Those 2 things were local, and a few similar things happened around the globe, but overall, yesterday was literally a day of peace…" Cyborg explained. Batman stood up.

"Was there any apparent cause for this international peace?" Batman asked. Cyborg shook his head.

"The probability of this day of peace happening is smaller than astronomical. It would be more likely for the entire universe to explode AND recreate itself from scratch than a day of world peace…" Cyborg informed. Batman stroked his chin in thought.

"So you're saying it was completely luck?" Batman asked.

"Well, I don't really believe in luck, but I mean, other than an omnipotent being… There's really no other explanation than coincidence…" Cyborg said. Batman sighed.

"Why yesterday of all days though?" Batman asked. "Assuming an all-powerful being caused it… Why yesterday…?" Cyborg shrugged.

"Maybe yesterday was a special occasion…" Cyborg suggested. Batman nodded lightly.

"Check birthdates and special occasions… Maybe something will line up…" Batman ordered. Cyborg nodded and left the room, leaving Batman alone in silence. "Callum… Were you really 'The Protector'? Were you even human?"

 _ **-Break-**_

Mason wore Callum's armor as he viewed the surrounding area. The police scanners were quiet and nothing was happening. Mason was glad that Bartholomew managed to, without explaining, get him at least super strength and flying. Mason heard a 911 call about a drunk driver. Mason sighed and flew into the air, speeding towards the drunk driver. He saw the car driving below him, swerving like a maniac. He growled angrily and flew lower, trying to get in front of the car. He noticed a couple of kids down the street, crossing. Mason focused and tried to get in front of the car, but he wasn't fast enough. With the kids rapidly approaching, Mason needed to get fast or think fast. Thinking fast, Mason flew up quickly and dived down, reaching enough speed to pick up the kids before they were hit. He managed to grab all 3 of them and slowed down, putting them down.

"Stay out of the street," The Protector warned, flying off. The kids stared in amazement, taking pictures as their hero flew off. Mason flew up into the air. He scanned the area for the drunk driver, determined to stop him. He heard the faint screeching of tires and his eyes widened, taking off as fast as he could in the noise's direction. He came to a main street, cars struggling to avoid the drunken driver. He sped towards the car, trying to catch up. He managed to get above the car, and which was heading the wrong way on a one-way street, heading straight on towards a semi. Mason grunted as he forced himself to go faster, getting on the car and sliding in through the open passenger window.

"What're you doing here?" the man slurred.

"Saving your life," The Protector whispered, wrenching the steering wheel to the right, sending the car flying to the right, out of range of the semi. It crashed into a brick wall, destroying the hood and leaving the wall barely scratched. The driver was slumped, unconscious, on the steering wheel, the air bag deflated and The Protector climbed out, blood leaking from the base of his helmet. He shook his head a bit, trying to regain his senses, when he noticed a small crowd had gathered, applauding. An ambulance appeared around the corner and slowed to a stop next to the car. 2 EMTs got out and went to check the driver. The car's right side began catching on fire, the gas tank had been punctured and a stray spark caught the trail of gasoline. The EMTs attempted to wrench open the door, but it was stuck solid. The Protector noticed the fire and the EMTs' trouble and swiftly made his way to the driver's door. He grabbed the sides of the door and, using all his available strength, ripped it off its hinges. He pulled the driver out and carried him to the safety of the ambulance's stretcher. He set the man down and the gathered crowd applauded again, louder. But The Protector's job wasn't done yet, he needed to keep the car from exploding and destroying anything. He pushed the car out of the way, buying some time, but the fire was still making its way to the car. Mason looked around frantically. He noticed a nearby fire hydrant and ran over to it. He grunted as he pulled open the side, a pressurized flow of water flying out. He used his hands to direct the spray to the fire, diluting the gas and putting out the fire. With everything now safe, he put his hands on his knees and gasped for air. 'How did Cal do it?' Mason asked himself. 'How did he manage all of this so easily?' He took a deep breath and looked around, noticing the now large crowd and recording phones. He winced underneath the helmet. 'I get now why Cal hated attention… There's only 2 kinds and both have the ability to blow up in your face…' he thought. He flew off into the night sky before anyone could ask for his autograph.

 _ **-Break, Somewhere-**_

A voice boomed over the dark landscape.

" **WHAT HAVE YOU 2 DONE**?!"

2 beings cowered in fear in the darkness. The voice boomed again.

" **WHY DID YOU 2 KILL CALLUM**?!"


	21. Chapter 21

_On the 16_ _th_ _day of the hero's 16_ _th_ _year_

 _For one single precious held most dear_

 _By the shade of evil with time in his hands_

 _Choices will be made to determine who stands_

 _The hidden hero will be proclaimed_

 _After a fall leaves him heavily maimed_

 _The day's weather will be fought_

 _By winter, summer, and storms a lot_

 _The land of choice is the original spot_

 _Where she died and now lives reborn_

 _In the world of the original's form_

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: Please review!

Characters: Cal (Your "average" mysterious male), Mason (Cal's best and most trustworthy buddy), Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl), Jason (Kara's Ex), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Superman's wife), Batman, Bartholomew, Karen (Power-Girl) and more that aren't quite ready to be presented yet. (Lots of characters are Out of Character (OOC).)

Chapter 21: Day 8/16, Monday

Kara opened her eyes and blinked sleepily. She spent most of the night crying, but she had ended up falling asleep from exhaustion. She yawned and stretched, noticing the time, 11:00. She realized that she was late for school, and she started to panic, quickly throwing on clean clothes. She was about to go briefly fix her hair and make-up when she noticed a note from Clark slid under the door. 'Kara, I know you've had a rough couple of days and I realize you might want to take some school days off. Just relax and take some time off. Love, Clark,' the note read. Kara sighed in relief and flopped back onto her bed.

'At least I don't have to go to school for today,' Kara thought to herself. She rolled back into her blankets and snuggled in. Under her pillow, Kara felt a rectangular, paper-like object. She frowned, confused, and took it out from under her pillow. She choked back a sob in shock. A sticky note on the corner of the photo read: 'I found this after I went home last night. I'll find more for you, don't worry. ;) -Barbara.' Kara blinked rapidly to control her tears as she looked into the photo. Somehow, a picture of Cal smiling, gazing at Kara, existed, and she knew she would never be as happy with someone as she was with Cal. She gazed at his smile, the smile that, to her, was contagious and truly happy. She stared into his eyes, the hazel colored marvels that Kara felt herself being sucked into. She sighed contently and rolled over, hugging the photo close to her chest. 'I wish… I wish Cal would come back to me!' Kara wished into the universe. After waiting for a response for a bit, Kara sighed. 'I guess I would be stupid to think that would work…' Kara thought to herself. She then proceeded to hug her pillow and cry.

 _ **-Break-**_

Mason trudged through the school day, heavy and tired. Miss Charlemagne hadn't taken the news of Cal's death very well.

 _Flashback-_

" _Miss Charlemagne…" Mason called out. She appeared in the hallway._

" _Yes Mason? What's the matter?" she asked, noticing his sad look._

" _There's no easy way to put this… But Cal's dead…" Mason said. She gasped in shock and dropped the plate she was holding. She tried to form words, but no sounds came out. Mason tried to explain to her. "He was on his way home today, and he was hit by a car… He got to the hospital, and they did their best, but he didn't make it…" Miss Charlemagne choked back a sob and slumped to the floor. Mason ran over and helped her back up, but before he could, Miss Charlemagne's eyes glowed a light blue and she spoke, distraught._

" _ **It wasn't his time to die… Not yet… His life was not yet complete…**_ _" she said in a raspy voice. With those words spoken, she passed out. When she awoke, she had no knowledge of what she said, let alone why she said it._

Mason sighed and went to his first class. 'Now I'm going to have to make friends or something…' he thought to himself. 'I never would have realized that without Cal I'd have to make friends…' He walked into class and sat down quickly and quietly. After a few moments of his own silence, he glanced around. Everyone else was in their groups. One girl noticed his glancing around and winked at him. Mason smiled back. She noticed his smiling back and blushed a little. Mason's smile slowly disappeared and he stared at the window. 'I'm so tired… How did Cal manage to stay up late, physically exhaust himself, and just get up the next day and be perfectly fine?' Mason thought. 'Damn, Cal was a _machine_!'

 _ **-Break-**_

2 beings cowered in the dark landscape, huddled together.

" **WHY DID YOU 2 KILL CALLUM?!** " the voice demanded. " **EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!** " One of the beings spoke up.

"Well, uh… Cal had come close to dying several times before and we thought he was cheating death! We thought we'd better make sure he wasn't cheating death by killing him!" one of the voices said. The voice's anger made the black landscape tremble.

" **LIES! YOU BOTH KNEW THE CIRCUMSTANCES IN WHICH CALLUM SURVIVED! I HAVE A MIND TO DESTROY BOTH OF YOU!** " the voice boomed. The beings shook in fear.

"We thought… we thought…" the other being said, mumbling.

" **YOU THOUGHT WHAT?!** " the voice yelled. Lightning flashed and thunder shook. One being yelped. " **YOUR JEALOUSY IS PITIFUL! BE LUCKY I AM TOO BUSY FIXING YOUR MESS TO PUNISH YOU… AT LEAST FOR THE MOMENT!** " With that, the voice's presence disappeared and the beings breathed sighs of relief.

"Well, Brother, that went well all things considered…" one of the beings said.

"I suppose, but it's not over yet… He'll come back eventually and punish us…" the other being said. The first being shook his head.

"Not if either Callum's forgiving nature persuades him or he's constantly busy…" he said. The second brother shook his head.

"The first one would require him to tell Callum everything, and he's never done that before and won't start now… As for the second… He will, eventually, realize what we are doing and our fates will end up worse than death…" the second brother reasoned. The first brother growled softly.

"Time, my brother, you think too much. You look at the entirety of a solution… Without you, I would have my ass handed to me on an Alshian platter…" the first brother said. Time, the second brother chuckled softly.

"Space, you think too little. We are very different, but we can agree on this: Callum deserved to die!" Time said. Space grinned and extended his hand.

"And if we can't kill Callum, we make his life a living hell!" Space said. Time grinned back and shook his brother's hand.

"And if life isn't worth living for him, he will take his own life!" Time said. Space beamed.

"Who gets to go first?" Space asked. Time shot him a look.

"First, we create a problem… THEN we take turns picking people in his life to hurt," Time said. Space nodded.

"Problem? It seems like you have something in mind…" Space said. Time smirked and nodded.

"I think riling up some past villains to make a small mess would be a good start…" Time said. Space chuckled.

 _ **-Break-**_

Mason sat quietly at lunch, slowly eating his fries and burger. He took a drink of water and continued eating in a numbed silence. Barbara came over and sat down next to him.

"You okay?" Barbara asked. "I mean… I heard what happed to Cal…" Mason nodded softly.

"He's gone… Son of a bitch's luck finally ran out…" Mason said. He took a bite of burger. Barbara nodded sadly.

"I didn't know Cal very well," Barbara lied. "But I can tell you that in the short time I knew him I'm really shaken up about it too…" Barbara patted Mason on the back. "I'm REALLY sorry…" Mason nodded.

"He was literally the best person and friend a person could ask for…" Mason said. Barbara nodded.

"I'm sure you've noticed Kara isn't here; she's not taking it well… Maybe you could call her, stop by, something to maybe ease her mind a bit…" Barbara suggested. Mason glanced at her and nodded.

"Sure, I could probably swing by and tell her some stories or something if that's what you had in mind," Mason said. Barbara nodded.

"That'd be perfect," Barbara said. "Anyway, I'll leave you to finish eating, and I just want you to know that you could always talk to me." Mason nodded and she left. Mason sighed and kept eating, noticing the odd stares towards him.

'News spreads fast around here… Not that I'm surprised…' Mason thought. He sighed again and suddenly the girl from his first class sat down in front of him.

"Hey there stranger," she said. "Mason right?" Mason nodded, eyebrows raised. "I'm Rachel. I heard what happened to Callum… I'm sorry…"

"I'm sure you are," Mason mumbled.

"Well, anyway…" she put her hand on Mason's lightly, "If you ever need anyone to talk to…" Mason nodded. She smiled. "I'll see you around…" She got up and walked away, leaving a small, folded piece of paper with her number next to Mason's hand. Mason chuckled to himself and took the piece of paper.

'I guess I still got it,' Mason thought to himself. He finished eating and threw his empty utensils away. His phone buzzed in his pocked. He quickly pulled it out and glanced at the alarming notification: ' _Breaking News: Steppenwolf Returns, Justice League does their best, but to no avail… yet?_ ' Mason sighed and ran to the bathroom. He got into the bathroom quickly teleported home, ready to put on the armor and jump into the battle, but his armor was gone. Mason gasped and collapsed to his knees. 'Who…? How…?' he thought.

 _ **-Meanwhile-**_

Steppenwolf stepped out of his portal, glancing around. The streets were full of cars and people, but after seeing the large, armored villain, they quickly evacuated the streets. Steppenwolf yelled out.

"Bring me The Protector!" Steppenwolf yelled. "Bring me The Protector and avoid your world's destruction!" After a few moments, Superman and Supergirl appeared. Steppenwolf noticed them and glared. "Give me The Protector and save your world some trouble!" Superman and Supergirl shook their heads.

"Even if we knew how to get to him, no one would just hand him over to you!" Superman said. Steppenwolf growled. He glanced at Supergirl.

"As I understand it, you lost a close friend recently… A _boyfriend_ to be exact… If you would be so kind to at least tell me where The Protector is… I would be willing to pull some strings to bring him back to you…" Steppenwolf bargained. Supergirl opened her mouth to refuse, but no words came out. Instead, a choked sob escaped her mouth. Steppenwolf noticed her discomfort. "It may seem impossible, but I promise you, I will not go back on my word if you even give me the slightest information about the whereabouts of The Protector… I will use my personal favor to bring him back…" Supergirl's eyes began tearing up as she thought about Cal.

"You don't have the ability to bring him back!" Superman said. Steppenwolf shook his head.

"I personally? No, but I have a personal favor of… let's just say, a _powerful_ being…" Steppenwolf said. Superman's eyes widened.

"Who?!" Superman demanded. Steppenwolf sighed.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, no telling!" Steppenwolf said. "Bring me The Protector and you'll get your friend back…" By now, Batman and the other Justice League members had arrived. Supergirl was nearly in tears. "Bring me The Protector and I'll give you Callum Charles Orson back to you…"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO SAY HIS NAME!" Supergirl screamed. Steppenwolf raised an eyebrow. After a slightly uncomfortable silence, Batman spoke up.

"What reason could you possibly have to want The Protector to surrender to you?" Batman asked. Steppenwolf shook his head.

"That is a personal reason, don't worry about it. If he isn't who I think, he will be returned to you with a few minor scratches," Steppenwolf explained.

"And if he is who you think?" Batman asked. Steppenwolf laughed.

"You don't want to know," Steppenwolf said. Batman's eyes narrowed.

"Well, we're not going to give one life to save many… Not unless The Protector himself steps forward and surrenders…" Batman said. The other Leaguers nodded in partial agreement. Steppenwolf growled.

"I tried to let this happen the easy way, but I guess you heroes are too stubborn," Steppenwolf said. He unsheathed his electric axe from his back and awaited the heroes to strike first. Supergirl growled and flew forward first. She swung at him, but he side stepped and smacked her with the flat of his blade, sending her into a wall. Superman yelled and slammed into Steppenwolf. He grunted as Superman slammed into him, and he flew back. He slid to a stop, but Superman kept going. He threw a punch, but Steppenwolf blocked it and swung his axe into Superman's back. Superman yelled and fell to the side. Steppenwolf growled and kicked him away. He turned to face the rest of the Justice League. "Are you done? Just give me The Protector and I'll be out of your hair!" Batman growled. He motioned forward and the Leaguers rushed forward. Flash reached Steppenwolf first, but after a few quick punches, Steppenwolf managed to smack Flash away. Flash hit a car and rolled on the sidewalk, unconscious. Wonder Woman was next and with her sword, she slashed and stabbed at him. Steppenwolf was unexpecting Wonder Woman's speed and received a few slashes on his arms and legs. He accounted for her speed and agility and managed to block a would-be painful stab to his heart. He growled and swept her leg, and she fell to the ground, stunned. Steppenwolf raised his axe to finish her off, but Cyborg sent a quick volley of shots his way. He stumbled back and Wonder Woman got to her feet. She continued hacking and slashing at him with Batman throwing in the occasional distracting punch and Cyborg's volleys of well-aimed shots. J'onn tried to get Superman, Supergirl, and Flash to safety and get them back into the fight. After a long barrage of punches, slices, and shots, Steppenwolf got lucky. He punched Wonder Woman into Cyborg and turned to Batman. Batman managed to avoid Steppenwolf for a few minutes, but eventually, Steppenwolf nabbed Batman by the throat. "You won't win, give up yourselves and The Protector and I'll go…" Batman shook his head.

"Never," Batman said, spitting some blood into Steppenwolf's face. Steppenwolf grinned and raised his axe.

"Then I guess you're no use to me!" Steppenwolf said. He started to swing his axe, but J'onn threw his fist into his face. Steppenwolf grunted and stumbled back, dropping Batman. Batman gasped for air. J'onn continued his assault on Steppenwolf. He threw more punches, evading Steppenwolf's retaliations, and Steppenwolf stumbled to one knee. J'onn was behind Steppenwolf and didn't see the electric axe being swung at him till it was too late. Steppenwolf slammed J'onn into the sky, and he came crashing down, HARD. Steppenwolf got up, growling, and made his way to the wheezing Batman. Batman was hunched over, trying to catch his breathe. Steppenwolf smirked evilly and prepared to execute Batman medieval style. As he raised his axe, a figure flew forward and tackled Steppenwolf. Steppenwolf yelled in pain as he was slammed into a brick wall. The figure let go and stepped back. The Protector stood, gleaming in his shiny, white, black, and golden armor. Steppenwolf noticed him and beamed.

"So, I guess I managed to get your attention…" Steppenwolf said, getting to his feet. "I guess it really is you, from the legends…" The Protector cocked his head to the side. Steppenwolf walked around a bit, circling The Protector. "My people have a legend, a legend that has been around for centuries. They say they went to capture a planet, most likely Earth, but a human with shining armor and 2 swords stopped them… Stopped their entire army… by himself… Seems you lost the swords, but I guess it's true… You ARE immortal… You DID stop the entire army yourself… The stories say that you were pierced with our electric spears and you barely flinched at all, including while you removed them… It's been centuries, let's see how rusty you have gotten!" Steppenwolf charged forward, yelling and readying his axe. The Protector paused for a moment and rushed forward in response. Steppenwolf swung his axe, but The Protector fell to his knees and slid under the axe. He quickly stood up and turned around, just enough time to leap back and avoid another axe swing. Steppenwolf swung around fully and slammed the flat of his blade into The Protector, but The Protector had other ideas. The Protector grabbed the pole of the axe and flipped over the axe. Landing, The Protector kept his hold of the pole of the axe and swung his arms. Steppenwolf gasped and was wrenched around, losing his grip of the axe and flying into another wall, grunting. The Protector glanced back at the Justice League, who were recovering behind him. Steppenwolf stepped forward, grinning.

"I guess the legends live up to expectations…" Steppenwolf said, spitting blood from his mouth. "I heard that you made an unplanned appearance in the world news… After I saw the photo, I knew it was you… I suppose that if you wouldn't be stopped by an army, you won't be stopped by me…" He trudged forward and recovered his axe. "I'll be back… eventually…" With that, he opened a portal and limped through. The Protector turned around to check the Justice League. They were all laid out, alive, but injured. The Protector walked over, noticing a sense of both fear and respect coming from them. Superman's back was bloody with a deep looking gash. Supergirl's head was bandaged. Cyborg and Wonder Woman were fairly okay, taking care of the others. Batman was drinking water. J'onn was unconscious and laid next to Flash, who was struggling to sit up. Batman nodded to The Protector.

"Thanks for the help," Batman said, wheezing. The Protector nodded. "Did… Did you really stop some army centuries ago?"

"I… don't remember…" The Protector said, almost robotically. He waved goodbye and disappeared before anyone could ask anything else. Supergirl's eyelids fluttered open. She struggled to sit up and Wonder Woman helped her.

"Are you okay?" Wonder Woman asked. Supergirl nodded. She was paled and her eyes were tired. "What's wrong?" Supergirl shook her head, trying to wake up.

"I had this dream…" Supergirl said. "I saw Cal… He was in a classroom, laughing with some people…" Her eyes teared up. "He w-was happy… He was in a n-normal l-life…" She burst into tears and Wonder Woman hugged her. She sobbed into Wonder Woman's shoulder.

"I believe we have a problem…" Batman said. Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow. "That wasn't the same Protector we've come across…" Wonder Woman frowned.

"How do you figure that?" Cyborg asked, confused.

"This Protector was… significantly more fluid…" Batman said. "He seemed a bit more comfortable and controlling than the last time we saw him… It makes sense that that would be a different person."

"Or he's been training a bit more…" Wonder Woman suggested. Batman shook his head.

"It's been a few days. People don't become that significantly better in a _few_ days," Batman said. Cyborg sighed.

"So it's a different person… He just saved our lives!" Cyborg protested. "How is that going to make a difference?" Wonder Woman sighed.

"Because Batman still doesn't know anything about him and now there are 2 of them…" Wonder Woman explained. "With someone like him, or THEM, on our side, I don't see the problem though." She glanced at Batman.

"Because we don't actually know if they're on our side," Batman said slowly and quietly.

"Great Hera Batman!" Wonder Woman explained. "He saved your life!" Batman shook his head.

"We don't know that that wasn't a ploy designed to make us trust him…" Batman said. Wonder Woman scoffed.

"You're disgusting!" Wonder Woman said. Batman glared at her.

"I do what I have to and be as cautious as I need!" Batman yelled. Wonder Woman shook her head and guided Supergirl away. Batman sighed. He pressed a button on his belt and the entire team was teleported to the Watchtower. Wonder Woman took Supergirl home. Upon arriving, Diana left Kara in her room, where she fell on her bed, exhausted. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but her eyes open suddenly when she heard the almost non-existent footsteps behind her door. The door quietly swung open and Kara quickly sat up and faced them, ready to fight. Chronos snapped and Kara froze. Chronos sighed and Kara's eyes widened at the gun with a silencer in his hands.

"Oh this?" Chronos asked, raising the gun. "This won't hurt you, I swear, but I AM going to use it. A necessary evil I suppose…" He grabbed a chair from her desk and pulled it up in front of her. He sat down and continued speaking. "I'm not here to kill you, so you can just relax." He chuckled at his joke. "Well, anyway, I'll make this nice and brief. I made a promise to a dear friend of ours to keep you safe. A deathbed promise, if you will. Well, I suppose this isn't what he had in mind. Yada, yada, I promised to keep you safe, but I'm a busy guy. I have plans to make, worlds and dimensions to conquer. I have a full schedule and I don't really want to have to juggle your safety in the mix. So this little number," he motioned to the gun. "This little number is a special scientific magical blend. It'll keep you safe and that's the point. You won't remember this little conversation while it works, but, uh, this'll, long story short, keep you out of harm's way…" He stood up and raised the gun at Kara's head, her eyes wide in fear. "Sweet dreams!"

 _ ***ZIP***_


	22. Chapter 22

_On the 16_ _th_ _day of the hero's 16_ _th_ _year_

 _For one single precious held most dear_

 _By the shade of evil with time in his hands_

 _Choices will be made to determine who stands_

 _The hidden hero will be proclaimed_

 _After a fall leaves him heavily maimed_

 _The day's weather will be fought_

 _By winter, summer, and storms a lot_

 _The land of choice is the original spot_

 _Where she died and now lives reborn_

 _In the world of the original's form_

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: I really had fun with this chapter, especially making my own personal version of Krypton and its society. I tried to kinda stick to the main points as true as I could, but I REALLY had fun with the skycraft to be honest. I tried to make the Callum in Krypton's life as close as I could to the real Callum's because it's the events and reactions that shape the person most often than not. Please review!

Characters: Cal (Your "average" mysterious male), Mason (Cal's best and most trustworthy buddy), Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl), Jason (Kara's Ex), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Superman's wife), Batman, Bartholomew, Karen (Power-Girl) and more that aren't quite ready to be presented yet. (Lots of characters are Out of Character (OOC), but I try my absolute best to make it as close as I can with the story.)

Chapter 22: Day 8/16, Monday

Barbara knelt over Kara, checking her pulse. She felt a normal, consistent pulse and sighed in relief. She pulled out her cell phone and called Batman. It rang out and she sighed. She ended the call and called Superman. Finally, he picked up and she rapidly spoke into the phone.

"IfoundKaraonthefloorinherroomandthere'ssomethingonherforehead!" Barbara said rapidly.

"Whoa! Slow down Barbara! What happened? What's going on?" Clark asked.

"I found Kara on the floor unconscious in her room and there's some techy looking dot on her forehead!" Barbara explained slowly. Clark sighed angrily.

"Get her to the Watchtower! We'll see what we can do!" Clark said. Barbara breathed a quick 'okay' and hung up. She pressed a button on her cell and a few seconds later her and Kara were in the Watchtower, with Zatanna waiting in the hallway.

 _ **-Break-**_

J'onn stood over Kara's limp form. He tried to read her mind one last time, but he shook his head slightly.

"I can't get inside her head," J'onn said.

"And according to Zatanna it's not a medical problem…" Superman said. Barbara sighed. Batman studied the dot on Kara's forehead.

"I can at least tell you that whatever that dot is, it's using technology to wrap itself around her brain and combining magic and science to prevent her mind from being read and putting her in a comatose state…" J'onn explained.

"And this technology doesn't look like anything I've ever seen before… Technology and magic combined to create a non-removable little dot that leaves the victim comatose… I can tell that the dot was fired from a 9 millimeter with a silencer, but that's about it…" Batman said. Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow.

"The slight indent around the dot suggests that it was fired by a gun… but the other details only Bruce would be able to identify…" Barbara briefly explained. Wonder Woman shrugged and nodded.

"Anyway, I might, _might_ be able to send someone INTO her mind, but I'm not sure what they'll be going into… Although I do know that whatever this is, I'm pretty sure SHE is the one that has to reject the device…" J'onn explained. Everyone glanced around.

"I'll go," Barbara offered. Clark shook his head.

"No, I'll do it," Clark said. Barbara shook her head.

"She's my best friend! I'm going!" Barbara said. Clark glared and her and Barbara glared back, unwavering.

"Fine, Barbara can go," Clark said. He sighed. "Find a way to bring her back…" Barbara swallowed and nodded. She climbed onto a bed next to Kara and J'onn knelt over her.

"When you're there, her mind will be in control. Whatever her mind decides happens. And with this device in play, however it influences her… It could get pretty nasty…" J'onn explained. Barbara nodded and J'onn focused on her mind. He focused and sent her mind into Kara's.

"Good luck," they all whispered.

 _ **-Break-**_

Kara slowly awoke. She yawned and stretched, feeling the comfortable sheets between her. She frowned, confused at the multiple pillows underneath her.

'I only use one pillow,' Kara thought. She fully opened her eyes and choked back a sob. She was in her 'old home', Krypton. She was in her room, a rich blue color on the walls, carpet, and door. She scoffed happily and sighed shakily. She slowly climbed out of bed, her bare feet touching the softest carpet in the galaxy. She found her slippers and slid them on. 'This must be a dream…' she thought. She stood and walked over to the full body mirror. She was wearing her normal white nightgown and she looked amazing. Her blonde hair was down and flowing around her shoulders. Her blue eyes were brought out by the blue room. She smiled to herself and sat at her desk, brushing her hair. 'I can't believe this… It feels so REAL!' she thought. She started going through the events on Earth. Her life on Earth was so real, so life like… She sighed sadly as a soft knock came from her door. She frowned, confused at who it was and got up to open it. She opened the door to see a smiling Cal standing before her, wearing Krypton's normal garb, a silver robe. She gasped and took a slight step back. Cal frowned in worry.

"Are you okay?" Cal asked, concerned. He didn't come in, but he extended his arms. Kara covered her mouth to try to hold back her choked sobs.

"Cal! I thought you were… dead!" Kara exclaimed. She rushed forward and hugged Cal, stepping out into the hallway. Cal's frowned deepened.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere yet Kara," Cal said. He hugged her tightly. "You're not dressed. Did you forget our date this morning?" Kara looked at Cal confused.

"I don't remember anything… I remember I was 13 and Krypton blew up… I was sent to Earth… I got sucked into a timeless hole… Then I arrived at Earth… I remember you Cal… but we started dating and… you died…" Kara explained briefly, continuing to hug Cal. Cal kissed her forehead reassuringly.

"I'm not sure what kind of dream that was, but I'm certainly alive and kicking and will be for a long time. Maybe your dream had something to do with Earth sending a ship of their own and you guys picked us up?" Cal said. Kara frowned, confused.

"Yeah, probably that…" she said. Something inside her clicked. "Tell me the story again… please…" Cal smiled.

"There once was this planet called 'Earth'… The countries of Earth were on the brink of nuclear war… With the threat of nuclear disaster, each country of Earth donated 4 children of each gender to send into space, with the hopes that the human race would live on… With only 15 countries in the world, 120 children were sent into space… Along the way, they ran out of enough food and they began to die off… After 80 of them died off, one of which was very dear to the kid's leader, they were caught by another planet's atmosphere and dragged down to the surface… The people there were very understanding and receptive… They took the surviving children in as their own, teaching them their culture, clothing them, and giving them a new home… The leader of the kids was taken in by one of the top houses of the planet. They tried to teach him that power was a gift… That power was okay to misuse… The leader knew better, but the brainwashing of the top house was stronger than what the leader could handle… After a few months, the leader was still struggling to fight the brainwashing and the house had led to… other uses of the human… After a while, a middle house, known as 'El', stepped in and helped him escape the top house… The house of El managed to convince him to leave his adoptive house and join theirs… He refused at first, the brainwashing taking effect, but there was this girl… This girl was blonde… blue-eyed… _perfect_ in every way, every shape, every form… She was the main key to making the human accept the house's help… With the girl's help, the human rejected the brainwashing and turned himself in for the crimes he had committed… The High Council wasn't very happy with the human's leader in their courtroom, fearing a rebellion from the other humans… But in the end, the house of El helped clear the human's name and the human was free and reimbursed for his unfair punishment served… The human wasn't entirely sure of the new planet's dating system, but he was very eager to try with this girl… After a small, illegal misunderstanding of the new society's dating system, he managed to successfully go on a date with the girl… After 3 years of this dating system and extensive research into proposals and marriage of his new planet's customs, he asked this very special girl to marry him… When she said yes, he knew he was the happiest person in the universe…" Cal recounted, telling the story the way he knew Kara loved. Kara's were full of tears of joy and she felt her neck, feeling the traditional engagement necklace around her neck. She felt Cal's traditional engagement ring lightly pressing into her back. She sighed and kissed Cal. Something inside her clicked again and she looked at Cal confused.

"But that dream… it was so life like…" Kara said. "You were… dead…" She teared up. Cal kissed her forehead and again and hugged her tighter.

"Some dreams may seem real, but the best thing to realize is that you have to take the good moments when you can…" Cal said comfortingly. She sighed and let go of him, wiping her face quickly.

"You're right, but I don't really remember much of the last few years…" Kara said. "Where are we going?"

"I was going to take you skydiving again…" Cal said. Something inside Kara clicked again and she gasped.

"Cal! You know I love skydiving!" Kara said, jumping into Cal's arms and kissing him.

"I tell you what, you go change real quick and we'll see if I can still get us to the skycraft on time," Cal reasoned. Kara squealed and jumped up and down happily and ran back into her room to changed. After the fastest change in history, Kara emerged from her room wearing her family's traditional silver robes. She took Cal's hand and they headed down to the living room. They walked in, being comforted by the warm silver glow of the room and Kara's family. Kal-El, still a teenager, walked over and high fived Cal.

"Hi Cal! Good morning Kara!" Kal-El said, hugging Kara.

"Good morning Kal-El!" Kara said. She frowned. "Mother? Father?" Her parents looked at her worried.

"Yes Kara?" Alura, Kara's mother, asked.

"It's just… May I please go with Cal skydiving?" Kara asked, trying to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of her mind telling her this was the first time she'd seen her parents in many, MANY years.

"Of course Kara! You 2 are engaged! You don't have to ask for permission anymore," Alura said. Kara shrieked in delight.

"Kara! Please withhold your high pitched noises for the skies!" Zor-El, Kara's father, said. "We didn't allow Cal to ask for your mind in marriage so you could continue asking us for permission in his various, yet oddly enjoyable, events."

"Apologies Father," Kara said. She waved goodbye and Cal took her to the house's platform. He glanced at his watch. A bot came up behind them.

"Good morning Kara Zor-El and Callum Orson," the bot said robotically. "Your ride will be here shortly and the skycraft is 'running late'." Cal sighed in relief.

"Thank you Andrea," Cal said. "What exactly do you mean by 'running late'?"

"The skycraft crew may have noticed that Kara Zor-El had not arrived yet and figured that they would politely wait for their most eager and reoccurring customer," the bot Andrea said. Cal chuckled.

"Thank you Andrea," Cal said. The bot nodded.

"It is my pleasure," Andrea said. She flew off as the ride appeared. A large platinum based rotary craft landed on the platform. Cal and Kara climbed into the back seats.

"The skycraft load up platform please, and please hurry!" Cal said. The driver nodded and they sped toward the skycraft.

Finally, they arrived and they quickly jumped out.

"Thank you Walter!" Cal called back to the driver. Walter nodded out the side window and flew off. They quickly made their way to the reception hall, where an attendant was waiting.

"You would be Kara Zor-El and Callum… Orson?!" the attendant said. She looked at Callum. "THE Callum? The leader of the remaining human race?!" The supervisor quickly walked over to the loud attendant.

"The one and only!" Kara said proudly. The attendant glanced at the traditional engagement necklace around Kara's neck.

"You're one lucky woman!" she said. Kara blushed as the supervisor made it to the attendant.

"Apologies for her!" She said quickly. "She is new and doesn't know you 2 are regulars that prefer the down low side of things!" Cal raised his hand.

"It's quite okay," Cal said. "I appreciate the occasional attention, as it is occasionally healthy for one's self-esteem." He shook the new attendant's hand. "Let's just make sure the other passengers don't notice my name on the list…" Both the supervisor and attendant nodded.

"I'll make sure I teach her the preferred way of covering your name," the supervisor said. "Apologies, I should have warned her before now."

"It's alright, things happen," Cal said. "What happened to James, Kathryn?" Kathryn shrugged.

"James is going to The College," Kathryn said. "With his schedule he couldn't juggle a job apparently…"

"Well, be sure to wish him good will for me if you see him again. Oh! And thank you so much for waiting for us," Cal said. Kathryn nodded.

"I will be sure to do so, and the skycraft crew had… FORGOTTEN to fuel up after the last dive last night," Kathryn said. "Which system would you like to replace you today? 1, 2, or 3?" Cal took a breath.

"I think I'll let Kara pick today," he said. He glanced at Kara, who looked at him excitedly.

"I pick… 3!" Kara decided. Cal smiled and looked at Kathryn.

"The lady has spoken," Kathryn said. She turned to the attendant. "So now you go to 'Passenger List' and click Callum's name. His profile will appear and you should follow these instructions." Kathryn pulled a small notepad and handed it to the attendant. "3 is Carson Wells." The attendant nodded and set to work following the instructions. Kathryn nodded to Cal and Kara and they made their way up the ramp to the skycraft. They split up to go into their respective changing rooms. They quickly stripped out of their robes and slid into their skysuit, putting their clothes in a container with their names electronically labeled onto them. They exited the changing rooms and looked each other over, inspecting each other's zippers as usual. Cal admired Kara's form as she turned around, putting her hair into a pony tail so Cal could inspect her zipper. Cal gently ran his fingers down the zipper's trail, sending pleasurable shivers down her back. She gasped lightly at the sudden loss of Cal's touch. She turned around to look at Cal, whose skysuit hugged his muscular form. He noticed her staring and leaned in and kissed her. Kara mentally sighed, very happy. Suddenly, something clicked yet again, 'Cal is dead… I missed his lips… What am I doing here?' she thought. She broke the kiss, frowning, and Cal turned around. She quickly checked his zipper and hugged him from behind. Cal felt Kara hug him and he took her hands in his. 'I don't care whatever that nagging feeling in my mind is. It was just a dream!' Kara convinced herself, her mind clicking once more. They held their embrace for another quick moment, but broke and silently made their way up the second ramp. They entered through the door and noticed a relatively small group and the crew nowhere in sight.

(A/N: The skycraft of Krypton is Krypton's version of skydiving. A special suit, called the skysuit, is worn which specially works with the warbler technology. The warbler technology is a specially designed glue with micro-technology. The glue mixed with micro-technology provides a special ability to change form. The skysuit is specially designed to allow the warbler technology to slide and shift around it in order for the technology to create its programmed form. The warbler technology scans the altitude and changes its form to the necessary stage. The warbler technology mixed with the specially designed skysuit allows the technology to change from the freefall stage, which is where the technology provides a light shield around the wearer to protect them from any sort of object, usually small, and still allows the feeling of the wind through the wearer's hair, and then to the gliding stage, which is the Earth version of a squirrel suit or, if desired, a hang glider, to the landing stage, which is basically a small parachute. If desired, the warbler technology can be specially modified to provide a 'crash suit', which is a full body suit that protects the wearer fully from a crash from terminal velocity. This form of the warbler technology is rarely called upon due to the fear of crashing even though the warbler technology is completely safe in this form. The warbler technology could be used for military purposes if desired, although Krypton is RARELY mixed in any sort of war.)

"Lucky you 2," an elderly man said, suspicious. "Last night's crew didn't refuel and we're running late… Otherwise you 2 would have missed it…" Cal flashed the man his charming grin. Kara frowned, the elderly man before them looked oddly familiar…

'Probably remember him from my dream or something…' Kara thought. She shrugged it off and hugged Cal's arm tighter.

"Lucky runs in my house thankfully," Callum said. He glanced at the screen on the wall, which revealed their names: Kara Zor-El and Carson Wells.

"Well, Carson, congratulations on the engagement," the elderly man said. He nodded towards Kara's necklace and Cal's ring. They sat down next to the man, and the skycraft's doors closed and they took off, rising and gliding into the air.

"Thank you," Cal said. Kara gripped Cal's hand tightly in excitement.

"We can do the tier 7 this time right Cal?" Kara asked hopefully. Cal smiled at her.

"We can do 10 if you'd like," Cal said. Kara leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Nah, 10 is borderline scary rather than fun," Kara said. Cal and the elderly man chuckled.

"She's right you know, there's an interesting line between fun and scary when it comes to flying," the man said. Cal grinned.

"I can't argue with that," Cal said. "7 it is Kara." Kara beamed.

"Tier 1 reached," a computer voice said. A green sign that said 'Tier 1' lit up and the back ramp opened. A closet opened and cubes of warbler technology appeared, shelved. A couple stood up and grabbed a single cube each, and upon contact with the skysuit, the warbler technology spread into the suit and immediately put itself into the freefall stage. They quickly and nervously jumped out the back ramp.

"Newbies," the elderly man muttered. Kara giggled. He looked over. "If it were up to me, newbies would have to try at least tier 5 first!" He patted Cal's shoulder. "You with me Carson?" Cal smiled and nodded.

"That's what we did," Cal said. "Remember Kara?" She sighed happily.

"How could I forget? I was terrified and excited at the same time!" Kara said. She kissed Cal.

"Do you remember anything else?" Cal asked quietly. Kara giggled softly and whispered back.

"That was the first time you told me you loved me…" Kara whispered back. Cal grinned his charming smile, and he kissed Kara.

"Tier 2 reached," said the computer. No one got off.

"You two lovebirds really know how to make everyone jealous," the old man said, smiling. Kara blushed and looked down. Cal put his arm around Kara.

"Don't get too many ideas," Cal said. The man chuckled and raised his hands in defeat.

"But not none?" the man asked, jokingly leaning over towards Kara. Kara blushed again.

"I'm just saying keep your hands where I can see them," Cal said. The man laughed.

"Just saying, young love is key to the future," the man winked at Kara. They all smiled and continued waiting in silence.

"Tier 3 reached," the computer said. The rest of the passengers, minus Cal, Kara, and the man, grabbed their cubes and jumped out.

"Well, how have your lives been so far?" the old man asked. Cal looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Like today?" Cal asked. The man shrugged.

"Either or," the man answered. Cal shrugged.

"Not half bad so far today," Cal said. "And I guess live has been… long and hard…"

"And how does that make you feel?" the man asked.

"I never really thought about it," Cal answered. "I just assumed most lives are supposed to be like that…" The man nodded thoughtfully.

"And the lady?" the man asked, glancing at Kara.

"Today's been… weird, but in an oddly good way…" Kara said. The man shrugged and nodded. "and life…" Kara frowned, her mind struggling to recall specific memories. She recalled her 'dream' where Krypton blew up, where she went through life being an outcast, where Cal died… She made a quick decision to say what her dream was like. "It's been long, but finding Cal made it all worth it…"

"Tier 4 reached," the computer said. The man smiled.

"I think that's the most honest thing I've heard this entire month," the man said. He glanced at the wall, which showed 'Tier 4' in green lights. He looked at Kara. "You definitely know what you're talking about…" Cal smiled. Kara laughed.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Cal said. "At least not nearly as bad as it could be…" Kara smiled lightly and kissed him. After, she put her head in his chest.

"Honestly, I suppose it wasn't that bad in all…" Kara said. Cal smiled and kissed her forehead.

'Tier 5 reached," the computer said. The man got up and grabbed a cube.

"I guess this is goodbye," the man said. Cal and Kara each waved and the man walked over to the ramp. Before jumping he looked back at Kara. "You know, sometimes reality can be confusing, but in the end… Reality is the most realistic offer… and probably most convincing… Right, _Callum_?" And with that and a wink, Kara and Cal both gasped and he jumped off. Kara realized she knew why the man looked familiar.

'That was Cal's… What did he call himself? Cal's 'great-uncle'! Bartholomew!' Kara thought to herself. 'And what he said… Does that mean _this_ is a dream?' She kept her head rested on Cal as she thought about her options. Cal frowned in slight confusion.

"Tier 6 reached," said the computer. Kara sighed happily.

'If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up…' she thought. 'But it's so real…' She sat up and kissed Cal, holding the sides of his face with her hands. 'This is definitely real…' she told herself during the kiss. She smiled and laid in Cal's lap. Cal gently tucked Kara's stray hairs behind her ears. She sighed happily.

"Tier 7 reached," said the computer. Kara shot up and ran to the closet. She grabbed a cube quickly and eagerly. Cal grabbed his own and hugged Kara from behind.

"You ready?" Cal asked. Kara nodded eagerly. He took her hand and they quickly walked to the ramp. They jumped off together…


	23. Chapter 23

_On the 16_ _th_ _day of the hero's 16_ _th_ _year_

 _For one single precious held most dear_

 _By the shade of evil with time in his hands_

 _Choices will be made to determine who stands_

 _The hidden hero will be proclaimed_

 _After a fall leaves him heavily maimed_

 _The day's weather will be fought_

 _By winter, summer, and storms a lot_

 _The land of choice is the original spot_

 _Where she died and now lives reborn_

 _In the world of the original's form_

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: Please review! Let me know in a private message if you'd like to suggest any ideas towards the story and I'd make sure you get a shout out for your credit.

Characters: Cal (Your "average" mysterious male), Mason (Cal's best and most trustworthy buddy), Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl), Jason (Kara's Ex), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Superman's wife), Batman, Bartholomew, Karen (Power-Girl) and more that aren't quite ready to be presented yet. (Lots of characters are Out of Character (OOC), but I try my absolute best to make it as close as I can with the story.)

Chapter 23: Day 8/16, Monday—Kara's mind

"You ready?" Cal asked. Kara nodded eagerly. He took her hand and they quickly walked to the ramp. They jumped off together…

Kara beamed as the wind rapidly flowed through her hair. She aerially rolled over Cal and 'whooped'. Cal grinned as he tackled Kara. He put his forehead on hers and they hugged; the freefall making Kara giddy. They broke and Kara rolled some more. Cal flipped around a bit.

"I'll race you down!" Kara said, flattening herself and diving down.

"You're on!" Cal responded, tightening into a thin ball and cometing down to the ground. He passed Kara and extended his arms, gliding slightly. Kara tackled him and held his arms down. They plummeted together, but Cal opened his legs and they slowed down slightly. Kara grunted and tried to wrestle Cal's legs together, but she lost focus on Cal's arms and Cal rolled and held Kara's arms and legs down. Kara whined and tried to break free, but with no avail.

"No fair!" Kara said. "You can't flip it on me!" Cal laughed. He let go completely and their suits changed to the gliding stage. They floated around, halfheartedly avoiding each other as well as half trying to knock into each other. She dived down, picking up speed, and quickly opened, circling around in a circle. Cal closed and rolled himself just above Kara. They glided together for a while and Kara closed her eyes to take in the moment. Suddenly, Kara's head began thumping so hard it was hurting. She cried out in pain and everything went fuzzy. She remembered Cal catching her and their skysuit landing protocol activating. When they landed on the specially designed landing zone, Cal set her down gently and hovered over her.

"Kara? Kara! Kara, can you hear me?" Cal asked, his voice distorted. She frowned, confused and in pain, but squeezed Cal's hand.

"I'm okay," Kara mumbled, the pain lessening. Cal continued to lean over her, frowning, and kissed her. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around him.

"Are you sure?" Cal asked, feeling her forehead for any sense of extra heat. Kara nodded and Cal lifted her into his arms again.

"Cal! I can walk just fine!" Kara protested. Cal smiled at her.

"I'm not risking it," Cal said, carrying her to the landing pad changing rooms. Kara forgot to continue protesting, wrapping her arms around Cal's neck and getting lost in his hazel eyes. She smiled at Cal, making a small list of reasons why she wanted to kiss him. They arrived at the changing rooms and Cal set her down gently.

"You are extremely kissable," Kara said, smiling. Cal smiled back.

"Then why aren't you kissing me?" Cal said, leaning in. "Or is it because you know you're more kissable?" Kara's eyes widened in a happy shock and Cal kissed her. She made sure to kiss back harder and more passionately. They broke for air and Cal helped her to her feet. She hugged her once more and they left to their changing rooms, finding their boxes and unlocking them with their bio-electrics. They changed quickly, putting their skysuits into a special recycling bin, where the skysuits went to be cleaned and the warbler technology readied to be reused. Cal emerged first, pressed a call button on his wrist watch, and began a list. When Kara came out, she looked at Cal.

"Whatchya writin'?" Kara asked. Cal glanced up and waved her over. She walked over and sat on his lap.

"Well, at the end of that dive, you kinda, very much so, freaked me out. So, I started thinking about this…" Cal said, showing her the list…

 **Top 10 Reasons I need Kara**

 **The most good in my life I've had in a long time**

 **She's smart**

 **She's funny**

 **She's beautiful**

 **She's perfect**

 **She keeps me going**

 **She sees the best in me and everyone, even at our worsts**

 **She was one of the few people who forgave me for what I did**

 **She makes me smile without saying a word**

 **I can't live without her**

Kara read the list and teared up. After all, the person she loved the most just told her she was absolutely perfect and amazing. She sniffled and buried her face in Cal's neck, trying not to cry in happiness. She hugged Cal tight.

"Can I keep this?" Kara asked quietly.

"Of course," Cal answered. Kara laughed lightly and kissed Cal, putting the list in her pocket. When their ride arrived, Cal carefully placed her into the car and got in on the other side of her. When he got in, Kara climbed onto Cal's lap and laid her head on his shoulder. Cal gently rubbed her back. When they got back to her home, Cal carried her inside. After getting inside, Cal nicely set Kara down. Her parents smiled and greet them. Zor-El led Cal into the kitchen to help fix lunch.

"Welcome back Kara, did you have fun?" Alura asked. Kara nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kara sniffled.

"Nothing's wrong Mother, I just…" She pulled out the list and showed it to her mother, who read it stunned. "Something happened near the end of the dive, my head really hurt and I blacked out." Her mother looked at her alarmed. "I'm fine Mother. Well, that scared Cal so much that he wrote that list… He let me keep it…" She hugged her mother.

"Kara, honey, it's beautiful!" Alura said. "If I were you I would NEVER let Cal go…" Kara nodded in understanding.

"I won't, I promise Mother!" Kara said. Her mother handed the list back to Kara.

"You better not, he's a real catch, Kara," Alura said. Kara smiled.

"I won't, Mother, I promise!" Kara repeated. Alura nodded.

"Good, now in the meantime, I'm going to go help with lunch. You should go get yourself cleaned up. I could smell the sky scent from a kilometer away," Alura said, leaving the living room. Kara nodded and went to her room. She opened the door and walked in, heading towards her bathroom. She stopped dead in her tracks. A teenaged girl was sitting on her bed, waiting for Kara. Kara opened her mouth to call for help, but the girl leapt off the bed and landed behind Kara, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Sh, Kara, it's me, Barbara Gordon," the girl said. "I'll let you go, but I don't want you to scream or call for help. I'm NOT going to hurt you, I promise." Kara nodded in understanding. "Ok, I'll let you go, but I want you to go sit on your bed and stay quiet." Barbara let go of Kara's mouth and Kara sat on her bed. Kara opened her mouth to talk, but decided against it.

"Ok," Barbara said. "I'm going to start explaining, but stay quiet please. You are Kara Zor-El. When you were 13 you left Krypton to go to Earth with Kal-El, but along the way you alone were sucked into a black hole. Many years later, you escaped the black hole and made it to Earth, where Kal-El was and he had grown into an adult. He had a multi-billion corporation made and he adopted you. He taught you Earth's ways and, as a Kryptonian on Earth, trained and honed your powers. You could fly, had super strength, x-ray vision, heat vision, cold, frigid breath, and Kal-El, known as Clark, taught you everything. You helped the Justice League along with me occasionally. We were best friends! We went to school together! Callum, Cal, was your boyfriend until he…" Barbara paused. "Until he died…" She looked away. "You were found on the floor with something on you that was making you comatose…" She looked at Kara, who was frowning in confusion.

"But… that was just a vivid dream!" Kara protested. "This is real!" She sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"But I'm here, and I'm real…" Barbara said. Kara covered her eyes.

"But that would mean Cal is dead! I don't want to go back if that's what's facing me!" Kara said. Barbara sighed.

"Kara, look, I know it hurts, I know you miss him. I do too! Our real life may be bad, sad, or depressing, but it's worth it for those special moments of happiness that you never forget!" Barbara said. "You have to reject this illusion!" Kara swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

"I don't want to!" Kara said through tears. "I don't want to leave Callum!" Barbara sat down next to her and rubbed her back gently.

"I know, but I don't think I can live without your constant cheery voice every day," Barbara reasoned.

"But Callum… Cal and I are engaged here… We are about to start our LIVES here!" Kara protested. Barbara sighed.

"I know it would be a hell of a lot easier to stay, and we don't even know if any part of this illusion is harmful… I think I understand…" Barbara said, standing up. She walked over to the door. "If that's your final answer…" Kara sighed.

"Wait here!" Kara said. "I need to think about this…" Barbara nodded and sat back down on the bed. Kara left and went to find Cal, her eyes sad and tired.

"Are you okay, Kara?" Cal asked, concerned. Kara shook her head.

"No, Cal," Kara said. She quietly explained everything that Barbara had said. Cal sighed in frustration.

"Well, what do you think of all that?" Cal asked, fingers crossed over his lips.

"I don't know… I don't want it to be real… But if it is I don't want to go back… But I don't want to live here in happiness but knowing it's completely fake… If it IS an illusion…" She kissed Cal. "It's a pretty darn good one…" Cal smiled.

"Maybe," Cal said. "But remember what that man said? 'You know, sometimes reality can be confusing, but in the end… Reality is the most realistic offer… and probably most convincing…'" Kara nodded silently. "And I think," he took Kara's hands in his. "I think the real Callum would want you to continue helping people… Continue being a superhero for his memory…" He kissed Kara. "As painful as it must be, Cal would want you to continue on… Never forget the memory of him, but keep it in the back of your mind so it doesn't hurt you constantly…" Kara laid in Cal's chest.

"As much as I don't like it," Kara said, her vision blurring from tears. "That reasoning and those words are exactly the reason I fell in love with you in the first place…" Kara smiled and kissed Cal. "But I don't want to leave you!"

"Kara…" Cal sighed and hugged her. "The best things in life come at a cost… And the worst with a blessing… If you stay with this illusion, you lose your real life. If you don't… Who knows what good will come from that decision?" Cal kissed her and whispered into her ear. "Reject the illusion… Accept life for what it is… Eventually you can't keep running from the truth… I may never be able to see you again, or you see me, so these would be my final words to you… 'I'll love you forever, no matter what…'" With that, Cal kissed Kara on the lips, softly and sensually. Kara gasped for air between sobs.

"I can't lose you again!" Kara said. Cal smiled in understanding and pity, wiping her tears from her face.

"You won't… Not while I'm here," Cal said, pointing to her heart. Kara sobbed harder.

"I love you Cal! I can't just…" She buried her face into his chest. "I can't just… leave you… Leave YOU! The only person I'll ever love enough to want to spend my life with…" Cal sighed, rubbing her back gently.

"You don't know that for a fact…" Cal said. "Eventually someone will come around… Someone who you find you love even more than me… One day…" Cal sighed. "One day…" Kara shook her head, which was still in Cal's chest.

"I swear on my life you'll be the person I love the most. The person I love the most for all eternity," Kara said. Cal chuckled lightly.

"Don't be too sure about that…" Cal said, gently sliding to them both onto floor. He cradled her cheeks and kissed her again. "Just remember I'm the first one you loved…" He put their foreheads together. Kara sobbed uncontrollably.

"I-I need y-you!" Kara screamed. "I c-can't l-lose y-you again-n…" Cal wiped her tears some more and kissed her.

"Just reject the illusion," Cal said. "I'll come back to you always… I promise…" Kara sniffled and looked Cal in the eyes.

"I'll reject the illusion…" Kara said. "But do you promise to come back in real life?"

"I promise," Cal said. Kara searched his eyes for any sign of deception.

"You're lying," Kara guessed, refusing to believe that Cal could come back. Cal shook his head and his irises began glowing gold.

" _With hope, there is chance. With chance, there is possibility. With possibility, anything can happen_ ," Cal said, his voice distant, but soothing. Kara sniffled and nodded, but confused at Cal's eyes and voice. " _Reject the illusion, Kara… Reject… the… illusion…_ " With one last kiss, Kara's world turned upside down.

 _ **-Break- Day 9/16 Tuesday**_

Kara quickly sat up, gasping. Barbara, on the bed next to her, also sat up, gasping. Kara began shaking in shock, and Flash quickly grabbed a thick, comfortable blanket and wrapped it around her. Barbara sat on Kara's bed and hugged her. For a few minutes, no one said a single word. The guys all left quickly and silently, with Wonder Woman waiting a minute as a solace comfort. She patted Kara's shoulder gently and left. Kara recounted to Barbara of her Cal's final words and moments. Barbara sadly sighed.

"Cal was… everything I could have hoped for… And now he's gone… forever…" Kara said. Barbara brushed the dot from Kara's forehead and put it on a nearby desk.

"Kara… I hate to make things worse… But Cal's funeral is in about an hour…" Barbara said. Kara sniffled.

"I'll be there," Kara promised. "But his words are still echoing in my head…" Barbara nodded.

"He was smart… kind… funny… romantic when he tried…" Barbara listed.

"I am going to miss him…" Kara said. Barbara nodded.

"Let's get ready for his funeral, okay?" Barbara said. Kara nodded, and Barbara led her to the teleporting room. "Let's see what black you have to wear…" Kara sniffled again and smiled weakly.

 _ **-Break-**_

Cal's funeral was quiet, the cloudy, gray sky fitting the somber mood. A solid white coffin stood at the front and center of the area. A picture of Cal smiling was placed over the casket, his eyes twinkling as they always did. A podium was placed to the side. Mason was the first to arrive, and the one to set everything up. He quickly and swiftly placed everything in place, including the chairs. He awaited at the podium, checking the time every 30 seconds. Slowly, people shuffled in. Miss Charlemagne arrived first, sitting in the front and to the side. Kara and Barbara arrived next, sitting front and center, along with their families. Clark, Lois, Karen, and Josie sat a few rows back, giving room for Kara and Barbara. Bartholomew sat in the back, trying to make himself as unnoticed as possible. A few other people arrived, sitting few and far between: Barry Allen, Diana, Hal Jordan, John Jones, etc. Last, Bruce Wayne arrived, glancing confused at the sunglass wearing old man in the back. He also sat in the back, but avoided Bartholomew. Bartholomew looked at Bruce, slightly amused. Mason cleared his throat.

"Hi everyone, thank you all for coming. Callum Charles Orson… My brother from another mother, and father," Mason started, getting a few light chuckles over the sniffles and teary eyes. "I'm still not convinced his middle name is Charles." A few more grins appeared in the audience. "Well, we all know why we're here. We know what happened." He glanced around. "Callum had the misfortune to get hit by a truck… Again… But this time he didn't quite make it…" Miss Charlemagne set a confused look Mason's way at 'again', but shrugged. "Callum was one tough SOB… He was tough mentally and physically. He kept going even when there was nothing left for him… Callum was that one guy in the room that made everyone smile, not matter how liked he was. Cal always did what was right, even when it hurt himself. Now, he definitely wasn't perfect, but as close and one can get I suppose. He didn't complain. He didn't whine. He worried for others rather than himself. I remember the day we first met like it was yesterday. He was sitting a bench. He was smiling to himself, even though he had nothing to smile about. He was an orphan. My parents had died by a failed robbery. They gave themselves up for others. Anyway, I was entering the orphanage and there was Cal. The marshal that escorted me was talking to Miss Charlemagne so I sat down. I asked him why he was smiling, telling him he was in an orphanage with nothing left and he was clearly in trouble. With that average twinkle in his eyes, he looked at me. He said, and I will never forget these words, 'I was just imagining a life where there was no reason to be sad.' Callum said that, at the age of 8… From that alone I knew we were going to be tight. I asked him why he was in trouble and all he did was shrug. He said, 'Wrong place, right time…' I managed to squeeze out what happened later that week. Cal had stumbled into a room were kids were bullying our other friend, Martin, who was adopted a few years later. He somehow managed to get them to stop doing what they were doing to Martin and tell Miss Charlemagne themselves, BY ONLY USING WORDS!" Mason paused, shaking his head in disbelief. "He didn't specifically say what he said. Only that he convinced them…" Mason wiped his eyes and nose. "Anyway, Cal was the conscience of the world, and without him, I kinda fear this world without him. I suppose Cal would ask us, if he was here, to take that mantle ourselves for his memory. I suppose with how often Cal gave time, energy, effort for us it is the least we could do…" Mason sighed. "Cal may have died because of a mistake, but he lives in our hearts. He made enough of an impression on all of us to show that he was too good for this world. I don't know where he's gone or what happened to him, but man, oh man, he was FAR too good for this world or the next. Cal would never admit to this, but we all know it's true. Cal was humble, gentle, happy, but always seemed to be suffering unfairly…" He stopped, choking back his sadness. "Callum lived in pain, yet I could tell by the way he smiled at Kara… I could tell that Kara made his pain all worth it." Mason glanced at Kara, who was silently sobbing into Barbara's shoulder, and Barbara herself was struggling to keep her tears at bay. "Cal died too young, and yet lived too long, that's the easiest way to put it…" He quieted down, putting a picture of the two of them on the coffin. He sat down quietly. One by one, people began placing things onto the coffin, mostly flowers. When it was Kara's turn, she walked up to the coffin. She pulled a piece of paper from her purse. She unfolded it and briefly read it… The paper was a laminated photocopy of Cal's top 10 reasons he needed her. Somehow, someway, that paper had travel into reality and found its way into her possession. She had copied it and on the back had written the words to one of her favorite songs: 'A Thousand Years'… Tears dripped from her eyes as she read the refrain.

 _I have died every day, waiting for you_ _  
_ _Darling, don't be afraid,_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_ _  
_ _I'll love you for a thousand more_

As Kara placed the paper on the coffin, the skies opened and rain began pouring down. She sat back down and Bartholomew made his way to the front. He quickly placed a folded note on the coffin. With that, Bartholomew patted the coffin gently and went back to his seat. Mason went back to the podium, but before he could continue, lightning flashed.

 _ ***BOOM***_

Thunder thundered across the cemetery. Lightning struck again, hitting the podium and blasting it into splinters. Mason ducked and scrambled to the chairs, miraculously unharmed. Lightning flashed again, and thunder boomed. Everyone paused in fear, an unnatural fear that gripped everyone. Lightning flashed again and hit the ground, leaving an unmistakable glowing, white mass. The glowing being floated over Cal's coffin. Everyone held their breath in shock. The being's voice boomed.

" **YOU MOURN THE PASSING OF A DEAR FRIEND!** " the being boomed. " **BUT HIS PASSING WAS AN UNTIMELY DEATH! HE WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO DIE, NOT YET!** " The being paused. " **I RETURN HIM TO YOU AND DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR THE PAIN YOU HAVE SUFFERED.** " Kara knew the being was directing that apology towards her, but she was frozen in terror of the powerful being before her. " **CALLUM CHARLES ORSON WILL LIVE AGAIN! THERE IS NO POSSIBLE WAY TO REPAY THE PAIN YOU HAVE FELT… I AM TRULY SORRY!** " Kara's eyes widened in hope.

'Could this being really bring Callum back?' Kara thought to herself. 'This must be too good to be true! I must still be in an illusion!' She mentally shook her head. 'Cal DID promise to always come back… 'Always' he told me…' Kara's chest shook in shock. She felt the being look at her.

" **KARA DANVERS, CALLUM'S PROMISE TO YOU WAS TRUE, THOUGH HE DID NOT KNOW IT. HE PROMISED TO ALWAYS COME BACK, WHICH WAS MEANT PRIMARILY AS A REASSURING MOTION, BUT AS I HAVE SEEN, CALLUM HAS PROVEN HIMSELF TO DEATH TO BE NEARLY UNTOUCHABLE. NORMALLY I WOULD NEVER ALLOW ANY BEING OF ANY KIND TO RETURN FROM DEATH; HOWEVER, CALLUM'S DEATH WAS NOT MEANT TO HAPPEN FOR A WHILE, AND HIS UNWAVERING AND UNEARTHLY MORALITY AND COURAGE HAVE CONVINCED ME TO ALLOW HIM TO RETURN! TAKE THIS MIRACLE WITH JOY, AND DWELL NOT ON WHERE IT HAS COME FROM!** " the being said. With what sounded like a snap, the being was gone, the skies clear and sunny, and Cal's body was laid out on the soft grass in front of the coffin. Everyone stood up and ran to Cal's body, except Bartholomew, who stroked his beard thoughtfully, smiling and contemplating the being, its origin, and its reasoning. Kara, Mason, and Barbara knelt over Cal's body while everyone else stood behind, watching. The 3 kneeling around Cal studied desperately for any sign of life…


	24. Chapter 24

_On the 16_ _th_ _day of the hero's 16_ _th_ _year_

 _For one single precious held most dear_

 _By the shade of evil with time in his hands_

 _Choices will be made to determine who stands_

 _The hidden hero will be proclaimed_

 _After a fall leaves him heavily maimed_

 _The day's weather will be fought_

 _By winter, summer, and storms a lot_

 _The land of choice is the original spot_

 _Where she died and now lives reborn_

 _In the world of the original's form_

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: Please review! Let me know in a private message if you'd like to suggest any ideas towards the story and I'd make sure you get a shout out for your credit.

Characters: Cal (Your "average" mysterious male), Mason (Cal's best and most trustworthy buddy), Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl), Jason (Kara's Ex), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Superman's wife), Batman, Bartholomew, Karen (Power-Girl) and more that aren't quite ready to be presented yet. (Lots of characters are Out of Character (OOC), but I try my absolute best to make it as close as I can with the story.)

Chapter 24: Day 9/16, Tuesday

It was Kara who first noticed the eyes fluttering, and Barbara who noticed the breathing. Mason found a weakened pulse. They all gasped.

"His chest is rising!" Barbara cried in astonishment.

"Look! His eyes are fluttering!" Kara shouted in joy.

"I've got a pulse!" Mason exclaimed in surprise. Kara gasped with joy.

"Cal!" Kara shrieked. "Cal!" She took Cal's face in her hands. His face was cold, but a small sense of warmth was spreading through it, blood flow being restored. Cal's eyes fluttered open.

"Kara?" Cal asked, confused. "Where am I?" Kara gasped with overwhelming joy and kissed him.

"Well, you're at your own funeral…" Mason said. Cal frowned and struggled to sit up. They all helped him. Kara kept her arms wrapped around his neck, continuously kissing him. Cal kissed her back, still slightly confused.

"Wait… I died?" Cal asked, concerned. Kara stopped and nodded somberly. "I'm so sorry Kara!" Cal apologized honestly. Kara shook her head.

"Don't apologize for something you didn't have control of," Kara said, kissing him again. "I love you SO much…" Cal smiled.

"I love you more," Cal said. Mason laughed.

"Cal… What did you see on the other side?" Barbara asked. Cal frowned, confused.

"I remember that everything was… normal…" he looked at Kara. "There wasn't any super heroes or super villains, just… people…" Kara looked at him concerned. Cal tried to force himself to meet Kara's eyes, but he couldn't.

"Cal… What aren't you telling me?" Kara asked. Cal sighed.

"I remember being happy, but I don't remember you Kara…" Cal admitted, guilty. "I don't know how I could have been happy without you, leaving you here… Leaving you unfairly…" Kara sighed sadly.

"Cal, don't apologize for that!" Kara demanded. "You couldn't have known any better! Or stopped yourself from dying!" Cal got to his feet. He noticed everyone around them.

"Um… Do I know you?" Cal asked, looking at a few of them. He recognized them: The Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, etc. but feinted confusion. They looked at each other.

"We're friends of Clark," Barry said carefully. "About a week ago, he couldn't stop talking about Kara's first boyfriend… He told quite the tales and we thought it best to come and support Kara…" Cal nodded in understanding, respecting the well-crafted answer. He turned to Kara. "So how am I back from the dead?" Barbara stepped in and answered.

"Not entirely sure, but some REALLY powerful being appeared and apologized profusely to Kara about how you weren't supposed to die yet," Barbara explained. "And then he brought you back…" Cal frowned.

"'Really powerful being'?" Cal asked. Mason nodded.

"He didn't exactly give his name, but his voice was masculine…" Mason said. Cal frowned deeper, but shrugged.

"Welp, all I can say is that I'm glad to be back," Cal said. He kissed Kara softly.

"And you won't be leaving my sight for a long time!" Kara said. "I don't care how, but you'll be in constant visual contact with me for the next month!" Cal whimpered lightly. Clark stepped in.

"I don't think that'll happen," Clark warned. "He won't be sleeping over!" Kara blew hot air.

"Fine, then I'll Skype him when I am not physically with him!" Kara said.

"Kara…" Clark said, ushering her aside for a private conversation. Mason and Cal hugged and then Cal examined the things on the coffin. He pocketed Bartholomew's note and began reading Kara's paper.

"Kara…" Clark said. Kara glared at him.

"You don't get to control every little detail about my life!" Kara said. Clark nodded.

"I was just going to say that I will allow Cal to stay over ONE night, but Josie will have to be in the same bedroom at all times!" Clark negociated. Kara thought it over.

"TWO nights, but Cal and I will most definitely have separate beds and Josie will be in the room as well!" Kara said, testing the waters. Clark studied her for a moment.

"If I say no will you end up having all 3 of you share the same bed?" Clark asked. Kara smiled and shook her head.

"Just 2 of us will be in the same bed… but all 3 will be in the room…" Kara threatened. Clark sighed.

"I'll tell you what, THREE nights, but you promise Josie will be in the room all night, you and him will have separate beds, AND ALL CLOTHES STAY ON THE ENTIRE TIME!" Clark said. Kara beamed and nodded.

"You gave up too easy Clark," Kara said, walking back to Cal, who finished reading the list he made. Cal turned to her, holding up the paper.

"I wrote this?" Cal asked. "I remember thinking it… but I don't remember writing it…" Kara hugged him.

"You wrote it, believe me…" Kara whispered. Cal frowned, confused. "It's a long story, but I'll make sure to tell you it tonight when you sleep over." Cal's frown deepened. He glanced at Clark, who nodded slightly. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kara answered him. "There are some ground rules…" She briefly explained them to Cal and Cal nodded in acceptance. She kissed him again.

"I'm not sure what happened, but I'm glad you're back," Miss Charlemagne said through teared eyes. Cal smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad to be back," Cal said. He went to hug her. Kara quickly x-rayed Cal. All his injuries were healed. Only signs of healing showed Kara that there had been any wounds at all. Kara shrugged at first, but certain healed injuries caught her eyes, something that she missed all the other times she looked. She noticed small entry and exit wounds, healed now, but they were clearly bullet wounds at one point. Kara frowned, confused, but quickly covered it up when Cal turned back to her. Kara took his arm and kissed him again.

"Also, I am going to be taking a LOT more pictures of us," Kara said. Cal looked at her.

"Why would that be?" Cal asked. Kara shot him a look.

"You know how many pictures I could find of you after you were gone?" Kara asked. "I couldn't find ANY! Barbara managed to find only ONE!" Cal glanced at Barbara, who nodded. He sighed.

"More pictures it is then," Cal said. "But I'm not doing any photoshoots…" Kara rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You go ahead and think that," Kara said. Cal smiled at her.

"I think I still have Cal's money," Mason said. "Who's hungry?" Cal's hand shot up. Everyone laughed.

 _ **-Break-**_

Kara sat on Cal's lap as she munched on her fries. "You know, I need more, a LOT more, pictures of you," Kara said. Cal looked at her.

"May I ask why?" Cal asked. Kara laughed.

"No you can't 'ask why', and it's because when you died, there were next to no pictures of you!" Kara said. "I found some school photos, but those looked like you were in pain. Barbara managed to find ONE that she snapped in secret." Cal frowned.

"I don't get a choice do I?" Cal asked. Kara and Barbara and Mason all shook their heads. "Fine, but no photoshoots…" They laughed and Kara kissed him.

"After those school photos I saw, that wouldn't be worth it," Kara said. Barbara nodded in agreement.

"School photos!" Mason whispered to Cal. He pointed at him, shaking his head. They laughed again. Cal smiled, staring at Kara. Kara noticed his staring.

"If you don't eat your food, I will!" Kara said jokingly. Cal smiled. He ate some more fries. He kissed her on the cheek. Mason glanced at him.

"Hey Cal, what are we going to tell, well, school and everything?" Mason asked. Cal sighed.

"He ran away?" Barbara offered. Mason shook his head.

"I kinda was told he died by truck…" Mason said. Cal rolled his eyes, glancing at Kara, who glared at him warningly.

"Uh Cal? Can I talk to you in private for a second?" Kara asked. Cal nodded. She took him to the back of the restaurant. "I didn't know if Mason could be trusted with the truth…" Cal took her hands.

"If there's anyone in the world who can be trusted, it's Mason…" Cal said. "I promise." Kara thought for a second and sighed.

"Okay, we'll tell him the truth later—"

"Now," Cal interrupted. "He deserves to know the truth…" Kara sighed.

"Fine, but if he yells this to the whole restaurant…" Kara warned. Cal nodded.

"He won't," Cal promised. Kara nodded and they went back to the table.

"Okay, Mason, keep your voice down, but uh…" Cal tried to find the words for Mason. "I wasn't killed by a truck…" Mason frowned. "Well, Kara is…" He glanced at Kara and lowered his voice. Mason got the message. "Kara is Supergirl…" Mason's eyes widened and he gasped.

"What?!" Mason faked his surprise, but lowering his voice. "Kara you're Supergirl? That's awesome!" He noticed Cal's somber face. "Wait… That's not all to this story is it? You didn't die by truck…" Mason guessed. Kara nodded.

"Well… I, uh…" Cal started. Kara took his hand.

"Let me," Kara said. "Karen, my big sister, is… Power-Girl. And she well, she ran away for a bit and when she got back she…" She looked away. "She misunderstood Cal's relationship with me and, uh, _over-reacted_... She kinda beat the living hell out of Cal and, uh, that's how he really died…" Kara explained in a quiet voice. Mason looked at Cal and Kara.

"Do I need to open a can of 'Whoop-Ass' on Karen?" Mason asked. "I'll do it, I swear!" They laughed.

"I think she probably learned her lesson…" Cal said. He looked at Kara. "Right?" Kara nodded sadly.

"Yeah," Kara said. "Close enough." Mason chuckled. They finished up eating and sat in content.

"Who wants dessert?" Mason asked. Kara jumped in Cal's lap and clapped.

"Oo! Me!" Kara said. Cal smiled and kissed her.

"What would you like?" Cal asked, getting up. Kara's eyes lit up.

"Ice cream cone! Vanilla!" Kara demanded. Cal laughed and glanced around.

"Anyone else?" Cal asked.

"I'll have the same," Barbara said. Mason got up.

"I'd like the same too, and I'll help you get it," Mason said. They went to the register to get ice cream for everyone. Kara turned to Barbara.

"It seems too good to be true," Kara said. "Him getting back?" Barbara laughed.

"It really does…" Barbara said. "But you already saw what an illusion is…" Kara smiled weakly and nodded.

"That list…" Kara said. "That list was too good to be true too, yet somehow it found itself into reality…" Barbara nodded.

"Hell, if a guy gave me that list and it looked like he truly meant it," Barbara said. "I'd fall in love with him too…" Kara sighed happily.

"Too good to be true…" she whispered as Cal and Mason walked back.

"Here you are Kara, and Barbara," Cal said, handing them each a cone. Mason handed him one in his hand. Cal took it and sat down next to Kara. Kara jumped into his lap and kissed him.

"You know, I really, REALLY love you," Kara said. Cal smiled.

"And you know, I really, REALLY love you more," Cal said. Kara giggled and blushed.

"I doubt that," Kara said. "Because it's not possible…" She kissed him again. Cal laughed.

"Impossibility seems to be out of grasp as of late," Cal said. "With that in mind-" Cal noticed a flicker of light from out the window. Sensing something was wrong, he looked. He noticed a small circle and a man's head. Realizing it was a sniper, he took quick action.

"Get down!" Cal said, pushing Kara onto the floor and flipping the table up. A glowing green bullet zipped through the window and embedded itself into the upturned table. Barbara and Mason swiftly jumped behind the counter. Cal dived onto Kara, shielding her. A few more shots were fired, all well above Cal and Kara, missing them easily and quickly. After a few minutes of tense silence, Cal peeked out the window. The man was gone, and the glowing green bullets were scattered all around the restaurant. He got off Kara, and she rolled over.

"Are you okay?" Cal asked concerned. Kara nodded, unable to speak. He sighed in relief and hugged her. "All clear!" Cal called out to Mason and Barbara. Mason and Barbara poked their head out from behind the counter, slowly revealing themselves. Cal helped Kara up.

"Nice spot," Mason said, shaking his head in disbelief. Barbara sighed quickly.

"Nice reflexes!" Barbara said. She went and examined the bullets. "Kara… These are Kryptonite bullets…" Kara's eyes widened.

"But who? Why? How?" Kara muttered. Barbara shrugged. Cal hugged her tight.

"Half a second later and you'd have been dead…" Barbara noted. Cal continued to hold her.

"I love you Kara!" Cal said, his voice shaky. "I can't lose you…" He slid to the floor, Kara in his arms. 'Such a quick attempt at her life… And those few moments could have decided the future of my sanity…' Cal thought to himself. Kara's head was buried in Cal's chest. Cal held her close. Mason patted Cal's shoulder.

"I love you too, Cal!" Kara said. She kissed Cal, hard. "I can't lose you either…" She noticed her ice cream, which she had dropped on the ground. "Aw… My ice cream!" She pouted. Cal laughed weakly, as did everyone else.

"I'll get you another one," Cal said. Kara laughed weakly, still shaking in shock.

"Uh… Cal?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah?" Cal answered. Barbara frowned.

"This table was bolted to the floor…" Barbara said. Cal and Kara looked in confusion. True enough, the base of the table was bent, the dusty bolts sticking out of the bottom. Kara looked at Cal alarmed.

"Cal? How did you…?" Kara started. Cal looked at Kara.

"I honestly don't know how I did that!" Cal said honestly. Kara looked at him.

"We should probably figure this out later," Barbara said. "For now, let's find the workers and make sure they're okay." They all nodded in agreement and went to find them. They went through the back, but no one was there. They looked at each other in confusion.

"Um… Don't tell me they all ran away…" Mason said in worry.

"Looks that way…" Cal said. He slowly opened the back door. On the ground, the 4 workers on duty laid there, spread out, dead. Cal sighed painfully. "They're dead…" he said, holding everyone back. Kara gasped and covered her mouth. Mason looked down and away. Barbara looked down sadly.

"Let's get to the Watchtower," Barbara suggested. "Yes, present company included," she said, looking at Mason's slightly raised hand. Mason lit up for a second.

 _ **-Break-**_

Kara explained everything to the Justice League, the 7 of them. They nodded.

"Clearly Deadshot was involved," Wonder Woman said. "For no one else would take on such a contract." They all nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps there is one other who might be persuaded to do such a contract…" J'onn said. Batman shook his head.

"He would not do this," Batman said. "He has… changed… He would never take on something this high profile since that…" They all nodded. "But if Deadshot would do such a contract; he would demand an extremely high price… A price only one person could provide…"

"And who would have that much money?" Flash asked.

"Lex Luthor," Superman said, his eyes dark. "Normally he wouldn't stoop this low though…" Batman nodded.

"Either way, what are our next moves?" Green Lantern asked. "Also, what's with the 2 civilians?"

"Well, I suppose someone who comes back from the dead is understandable to be here, but his best friend? Eh, why not?" Flash said. "I mean, Batman's got a new kid here every week. No different right?" Green Lantern laughed lightly and even Superman cracked a smile.

"Not funny Flash," Batman said. "Although I do believe that Cal, Barbara, Kara and Mason should be protected while Deadshot is still out there…" They all nodded in agreement.

"I will help train them," Wonder Woman said.

"I believe we all should train them as best we can," Batman said. They all nodded in agreement. "Who would like to train them first?" Flash and Green Lantern both raised their hands.

"We can teach together," they both said in unison. Batman nodded.

"Barbara and Kara should both be protected by at least one of us at all times," Batman said. Cal spoke up.

"Wait… shouldn't Barbara be trained with us?" Cal asked. They all glanced at each other. Batman rubbed his forehead.

"I suppose being retrained couldn't hurt…" Batman said. Mason poked Cal.

"Ha! Even I would have guessed that she'd already been trained," Mason whispered. Cal shot him a look.

"You all start immediately," Batman said. "But first we'll make some tests so we can figure out how to best train you…" Everyone nodded. Kara took Cal by the hand and pulled him out of the room. Barbara and Mason quickly followed. Batman turned to the others.

"If you read the brief report Barbara typed up for us and Kara failed to mention, you'll notice that Cal came back from the dead with some new tricks…" Batman said. They all briefly reread or skimmed the report.

"So he has some extra strength, big deal. We just need to teach him how to deal with it," Flash pointed out. Cyborg nodded. Batman shook his head.

"We don't know what other tricks he may have received…" Batman said.

"Then let us have these tests determine what new attributes he has gained," Wonder Woman said. Cyborg shook his head.

"It may not be that simple…" Cyborg said. "He may not show his abilities unless under extreme circumstances…"

"Either way, let's get to work determining these tests," Superman said. They all nodded. "We can each have a test specifically for Cal and then for the others…" They all nodded again.

 _ **-Break-**_

Kara kissed Cal one last time.

"For luck," she said. "Because with them, you're going to need it…" Cal smiled and took held her hand one last time.

"See you in a bit," Cal said. He walked into the room. He was greeted by Superman, who sat at a table.

"Your first test," Superman said. He motioned to the seat across from him. Cal frowned, but sat down across from him. "Strength…" He placed his arm on the table. Cal looked at him, confused. Superman nodded towards his hand. "Arm wrestling…" Superman explained. Cal 'oh'-ed and took his hand. "On the count of 3… 1… 2… 3!" With that, Superman kept his arm steady as Cal tried to pin it. After about a minute, Superman started to use some of his strength. Cal grunted and focused, trying to pin his arm, but to no avail. For a split second, just a small moment, Cal's eye's flashed gold, his irises lighting up. This did not go unnoticed by the quick Man of Steel. With the sudden flash of gold, Cal was filled with strength. Cal began to move Superman's arm, slowly but surely. Superman frowned, trying his hardest, but Cal was still slowly overpowering him. Just as Cal was about to pin him, Cal realized what was happening; he was using his powers. He relaxed his mind and let go. With the sudden loss of strength, Cal's arm flew into the table, breaking both the table and the arm. Cal cried out in pain. He cradled his arm in pain. Superman jumped to his feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Cal grunted and nodded. Superman frowned. "In the next room Zatanna should be waiting. She'll… fix that for you… I'm sorry about that…" Cal nodded.

"It's alright," Cal said. "No harm done…" With that, he left to the next room where Zatanna was waiting. She frowned at his broken arm, sighed, and cast a quick spell that instantly healed it. Cal thanked her and went on to the next room, were Green Lantern was waiting.

"Hey there Callum. I'm Green Lantern, but you can just call me GL. Anyway, enough with the introductions, this is a test of willpower… I'll use my power ring to entrap you, and the only way to escape is by your willpower alone… Good luck," Green Lantern said. Without hesitation, GL made a small wall and rapidly pushed it towards Cal. Cal quickly jumped and rolled to the side. GL sighed. "I suppose that wasn't exactly a trap… Let me try again here." With that, he instantly formed a box around Cal, which slowly tightened. Cal frowned and pushed against the glass, willing the box to bend to HIS will. With a decent amount of effort, Cal pushed against the box and the box shattered. GL grinned. "Well done," he said. He constructed a ball around Cal and began rolling the ball around. The ball began to shrink, slowly. Disoriented, Cal tried to break the ball, but he couldn't focus. He tried to focus, but the ball squished against him. With a shout, Cal forced the ball to break open. The ball broke, and Cal gasped for air. GL smiled. "Well done, that was one of my more difficult challenges. I was about to let you go too…" Cal smiled back.

"Bring it on," Cal said between breaths. GL beamed and nodded. He put Cal in another ball, but this time he was fully enveloped. Around the ball was another, and another, until 12 layers were there. GL focused his hardest this time. Inside the ball, Cal closed his eyes and focused. He focused and forced the ball and all its layers to break, all at once. GL flew back into the wall, gasping for breath.

"Well done Cal…" GL said, gasping for breath. "Well… freaking done…" Cal nodded and helped him to his feet. GL chuckled. "Thanks, you better move on though, Wonder Woman's waiting…" Cal nodded and went to the next room, where Wonder Woman stood holding 2 swords.


	25. Chapter 25

_On the 16_ _th_ _day of the hero's 16_ _th_ _year_

 _For one single precious held most dear_

 _By the shade of evil with time in his hands_

 _Choices will be made to determine who stands_

 _The hidden hero will be proclaimed_

 _After a fall leaves him heavily maimed_

 _The day's weather will be fought_

 _By winter, summer, and storms a lot_

 _The land of choice is the original spot_

 _Where she died and now lives reborn_

 _In the world of the original's form_

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: Please review! Let me know in a private message if you'd like to suggest any ideas towards the story and I'd make sure you get a shout out for your credit.

Characters: Cal (Your "average" mysterious male), Mason (Cal's best and most trustworthy buddy), Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl), Jason (Kara's Ex), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Superman's wife), Batman, Bartholomew, Karen (Power-Girl) and more that aren't quite ready to be presented yet. (Lots of characters are Out of Character (OOC), but I try my absolute best to make it as close as I can with the story.)

Chapter 25: Day 9/16, Tuesday

Wonder Woman awaited with 2 swords in her hands. As Cal entered, she tossed one to Cal, who swiftly caught it. Wonder Woman slowly circled him.

"I am Princess Diana of Themyscira," Wonder Woman said. "You may call me 'Diana'. This test," she gestured with her sword. "This test will determine your agility and reflexes, good luck…" With that, she lunged at Cal, whose eyes widened and barely managed to block the stab. Wonder Woman passed Cal after he blocked the stab, slamming the flat of her blade into Cal's back. Cal grunted and knelt down. Wonder Woman studied Cal as Cal quickly got to his feet. Cal forced himself to stand in an unbalanced stance; it felt uncomfortable, but he still felt that it was worth it to hide himself from the Justice League, Batman in particular. Wonder Woman frowned. "Just do what comes naturally," she advised, noticing Cal's discomfort. Cal frowned and readjusted his stance to an equally uncomfortable one. Wonder Woman shrugged and leapt towards him. She struck at Cal's side, and Cal again barely managed to avoid her. She spun, swinging her sword around. Cal ducked and rolled to the side. Wonder Woman stopped, facing Cal. Cal took a deep breath. Wonder Woman flew at Cal again. She stabbed at him, and Cal barely managed to block it, but it still managed to slice a fine cut into his arm. Cal winced, turned around, and kicked Wonder Woman in the stomach. Wonder Woman flew back a few feet. She looked at Cal, impressed. "Well done," she said, flying back at him without hesitation. She slashed at him again, and Cal blocked. She jabbed at him, and he sidestepped. As he sidestepped, she swung her sword deep into his side. Cal yelled in pain and fell to the ground. Wincing, Cal quickly struggled to his feet. He raised his sword. Every muscle in his body was screaming at him to fight back, to win. Cal shook his head briefly, trying to shake off his pride. He could do this, he told himself. He could make a loss seem like he tried. After all, he'd done it before in a time that seemed so long ago… Wonder Woman flew once again towards Cal. She slashed and sliced, jabbed and stabbed. Cal did everything he could to block a majority of the strikes, letting a few find their mark. Finally, Wonder Woman leapt, raising her sword. She brought her sword down on Cal, and Cal unwaveringly held his sword to block hers. As she struck his sword, a small blast of light appeared, and Wonder Woman flew back into the wall, denting it deeply. Cal himself did not waver in his stance, but the after-shock sent him flying into the wall as well. Cal grunted and collapsed to the ground. Wonder Woman struggled to get to her feet. She did and crossed over to Cal. She held her hand out to Cal, who wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand and used his other to let her help him up. He got to his feet and Wonder Woman studied him.

"Some hell of an explosion," she noted. "Zatanna should be in the next room for you… Although I must admit, you did pretty well for someone new to sword fighting." Cal beamed at the compliment. She gestured to the door where Zatanna was awaiting. Cal nodded and went through it. Zatanna noticed his injuries and sighed.

"You really get the crap kicked out of you a lot don't you?" Zatanna asked, quickly casting a spell to heal him. Cal shrugged and nodded.

"I think they figure that since I came back from the dead I'm suddenly invincible…" Cal joked. Zatanna laughed lightly and pointed to the next door.

"I think Flash is in there," she noted. "Good luck." Cal nodded in thanks and entered through the door. As Zatanna said, Flash was there, leaning against the wall. The entire room looked like a caffeinated person threw a bunch of random and various objects together and said, 'run through it all…' Flash shook Cal's hand.

"I'm Flash," Flash introduced himself. "I'm supposed to test your speed, both mental and physical I guess, but a kid like you probably is in a decent enough shape, but hey, Batman's orders." He gestured to the obstacle course. "When I say go, you'll enter through here," he pointed towards the starting line, and Cal could see a treadmill from the outside.

'This looks like fun,' Cal thought to himself. 'Now I have to remember, what's a person my age's average speed? I want to say like 15 mph sprinting, but that doesn't sound quite right…'

"And then you'll exit through there," Flash said, pointing to the exit. "We'll have to do this a couple times, but I think you'll get a decent time. Just make sure to pace yourself first, get adjusted to the obstacles." Flash patted him on the back. "Ready?" Cal shrugged.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he said. Flash laughed and Cal lined up at the starting line.

"GO!" Flash said, and Cal took off. He ran up the treadmill, speeding up in order to cross. He leapt over the edge of the treadmill and continued through the course. He weaved between the large pillars, being careful to step in each tire that was placed onto the floor. He swiftly made his way through that section of the course, coming to a monkey bar sort of obstacle. He quickly swung his way across and landed on a shifting platform. The platform tilted in accordance with the applied weight. Cal made his way to the center, but he studied the platform. There was a ledge with rope dangling just out of his reach. He needed a running start as well as elevation to make it. Cal slowly backed up, causing the platform to shift. After a second of waiting, Cal sprinted for the edge of the platform, launching himself into the air and grabbing onto the rope. He grunted and heaved himself up. He managed to climb to the top of the rope, heaving himself over the edge. In the final stretch, there laid a maze. Cal sighed.

'How big is this room?!' Cal asked himself. He began going through the maze, keeping track of which ways he had gone. Whenever he came to a dead end, he turned around and reversed his turns until he was satisfied that he was back on the right track. Left, left, straight, right, straight, straight some more, right, left, right, straight to the finish. Cal crossed the finish line and Flash stopped a timer.

"Not too shabby for your first time," Flash said. "4 minutes and 23 seconds. Not bad, just remember that the maze shifts every time." Flash pressed a button on the wall and the maze changed. "Tell me when you're ready to go again…" He tossed him a water bottle. Cal thanked him and gulped all the water down quickly. After a few minutes of rest, Cal lined back up at the starting line. Flash readied the timer.

"GO!" Flash yelled. Cal took off, sprinting up the treadmill and leaping of the edge. He swiftly weaved between the pillars and stepped in the tires with exceptional speed. He jumped, grabbing onto the bars and swinging across. He landed onto the platform and as it tipped, sprinted to the other side and leapt, grabbing onto the rope. He rapidly climbed up the rope, heaving himself over the edge again. He faced the maze. He quickly and efficiently made his way through the maze, sprinting towards the finish. He crossed the line and stopped, gasping for air. Flash glanced at him, impressed.

"Minute and a half," Flash noted. "Well done…" He tossed him another water bottle. "I think one last time should make Batman happy." Cal nodded and chugged the water. A few minutes later, Cal was rearing to go. Cal stepped up to the starting line. Flash readied the timer.

"Ready for one last time?" Flash checked. Cal nodded, determined. Flash nodded in approval. "GO!" He said, and if it weren't for his speed he would have missed it.

As Flash said 'go', Cal's eyes flashed gold and he took off. In less than a second, Flash observed Cal zoom his way through the course. As Cal crossed, Flash stopped the timer. Cal stood straight up and looked at Flash. Flash checked the timer.

"0.48 seconds…" Flash said slowly. "Not even close to my record, but definitely close enough…" He shook Cal's hand. "Good luck on the next one…" Cal nodded and left for the next room, fining Cyborg inside. Cyborg sat at a table, which was chrome colored and the center area of the table was holographically mapped to a forest area. Cal walked over and sat, puzzled. Cyborg nodded in greeting.

"Hello, I'm Cyborg, used to be known as Victor Stone," he introduced himself. Cal's eyes lit up and Cyborg raised his hand to calm him. "Yes, THAT Victor Stone. Well, enough about me, I'm here to analyze your intelligence, strategy specifically. Allow me to explain the rules. This 'game'," he used air quotes, "is not an actual game. When we're ready to begin, small figurines of troops will be available to you. These troops represent a squadron of that specific type of troop, and they can be placed anywhere on your side of the map. This is not a simulation. This is us controlling 2 rival tribes in a section of the universe that are barbaric and bloody. In this instance, my troops are the 'bad guys' and your troops are the good guys. Either way, their rivalry will end today. Now, after you place your troops, you are going to type in your commands in a keyboard that will appear. This table is like a super computer and will adjust to the commands as you say, or rather, type. Any questions?" Cal tried to process the gravity of the situation.

'I have to kill other living, alive beings across the universe so that Batman and the rest of the Justice League can see how smart I am?!' Cal thought to himself. 'At least if my guys are the good guys I'm doing something right? But is killing off an entire tribe _right_? Maybe I can at least make this bloodless on my side…' He rubbed his neck nervously. "Nope, no questions," Cal said aloud. Cyborg nodded, studying him. 'So tired of being studied…' Cal thought.

"Well, let's begin," Cyborg said. He pressed a button on the side of the table and Cal saw the edge of the table on his side open to reveal various figurines, all labeled in front of him. Cal took a standard soldier unit and toyed with it in his hands.

"What if I don't play?" Cal asked. Cyborg shrugged.

"Batman said it's either this or they have to go and exterminate both sides before they destroy their world in their rivalry…" Cyborg explained. "Although I warn you, this is far cleaner, but I won't go easy." Cal nodded in understanding, folding his hands over his mouth, thinking. Cyborg thought for a moment, but quickly placed his entire army on the map. Cal was a bit slower. He glanced at his troops, studying their abilities, strengths, and weaknesses. After another minute of thought, he placed half his troops on the board, lining them up in the middle of his side. Cyborg noted this and quickly typed in a command. In a very realistic look, the majority troops moved and stopped at the border, the rest staying back playing defense. Cal held steady, typing in a command. When nothing changed, Cyborg looked at him.

"What?" Cal asked. "I told them to hold their defenses…" Cyborg studied Cal again.

"You don't have to type for that…" Cyborg said. Cal raised his hands in mock surrender.

"I wasn't sure. I just was making sure that they don't do anything out of fear or anxiety…" Cal said. "Some troops in real life panic and make rash decisions. I am double checking that that doesn't happen, so I'll type in the command to hold steady," Cal explained. Cyborg nodded in understanding, still slightly suspicious. He shrugged, believing Cal and typed in another command. His troops moved forward, crossing the border. Cal smirked and typed in another command, making a Special Ops squad pop up next to the edge of Cyborg's line of attackers. A miniature battle commenced and half of Cyborg's troops were defeated by the time Cal's squad had died. Cyborg blew hot air and sighed. Cal sighed and rubbed his forehead. Cyborg clapped slowly.

"Well played Callum," Cyborg complimented. "Waiting for me to enter into your home court and then, while having the upper hand, sacrificing your best team to take out a majority of my army… Well… played…" Cal nodded. Cyborg sighed. "I can still beat you, that was your best team and you just sacrificed your queen piece…" Cal smirked. Cyborg noticed this and eyed him suspiciously. He typed in a command and the remaining troops receded back into his territory. Cal thought for a moment and placed the remaining squads onto the board. He sent his standard troops to the border. The rest found comfortable positions near the border, ready to apply aid if needed. Cyborg waited for Cal to make a move. Cal frowned at Cyborg's patience. Cal folded his fingers over his mouth, contemplating. After a few minutes of a silent standoff, Cal smiled, shook his head, and typed in another command. Suddenly, one of Cal's squads teleported directly next to Cyborg's troops. Cyborg furiously typed and his defenses attack the discovered troops. The troops fought back, but not well enough. Cal's troops fell, barely scratching Cyborg's. Cyborg stared at Cal.

"Well played, Callum. You specifically told the computer to provide information to my scouts that that troop was still in its position, just like the Special Ops squad…" Cyborg noted. "What other tricks do you have up your sleeve?" Cal smiled and shook his head.

"I'm afraid that was my last sneaky trick," Cal said. "I was going to slowly send my forces to encircle you and then attack, but I guess you have better scouts closer to home…" Cyborg studied him, decided Cal wasn't bluffing, and smiled.

"My turn," Cyborg said. He typed into the computer and all his troops swarmed forward. They swiftly surround Cal's border troops in a half circle, and Cal's eyes widened at the surprising speed of his troops and rapidly typed commands. The nearby troops got behind the wall of enemy troops, and the surrounded troops prepared for a fight. Cyborg typed in a simple command, 'Attack', but nothing happened. Cyborg frowned and tried again. Again, nothing happened. Frantic, Cyborg tried once more, but alas, nothing. Cyborg looked at Cal, who shrugged, grinning. Cal typed a command, and all his forces attacked the unprepared offenders. After the mini battle was over, a high percentage of Cal's troops remained alive. Cyborg looked at him in disbelief.

"How? What?" Cyborg stammered. "Why didn't my commands work?" Cal smirked. Cal leaned over the edge of the table, smiling.

"Remember my Special Ops squad?" Cal asked. Cyborg nodded. "Well, they never died." Cyborg's eyes widened. "I figured that since these 2 tribes were mortal enemies; they would know everything about each other for military purposes. With that mind, I specifically commanded them to take out as many enemy combatants as they could without feeling pressured and when they did feel pressured they were specifically ordered to disguise themselves as low rank enemy messengers. Their objective was to continue delivering the messages as they were supposed to, making a copy for our side. Also, I split one squad to cover for the undercover squad. While the undercover squad made their way around, the undercover agents removed the part of any messages concerning the scout's reports. Once the hidden squad was close enough, I made the undercover operatives blow the whistle and, concerning the ignorance of the scouts and enemy squads that noticed and didn't say anything, my agents were promoted as I hoped. With my agents in command, any movement was immediately done, but once everyone was in position, they refused to attack, as you noticed. I knew this plan was a long shot, me not knowing the limits of this war slash computer, but I figured it was the only way I'd get anywhere close to being able to beat you, a human super computer…" Cal explained. Cyborg studied him.

"But I typed in regular spy checks…" Cyborg said, surprised. Cal laughed.

"That's why I had them as messengers," Cal explained. "Messengers are on the move so often that checking their credentials is often ignored…" Cyborg shook his head.

"But then what happened to the bodies of the Special Ops guys? They wouldn't have been declared dead if they didn't die…" Cyborg said, still confused. Cal looked at him confused.

"Come on, I know you can figure this out," Cal said. He gave Cyborg a moment to think, but Cyborg remained confused. "Okay, well low ranking officers, preferably new ones, were killed quietly and disguised as Spec Ops troops. Then they were shot and left for other troops to find. No one would recognize them and no one would look close enough to figure out they weren't killed by the gunshots." Cyborg looked at Cal surprised.

"You really depended on those Spec Op agents…" Cyborg said. "You knew their strength was precision and stealth and you managed to make their weakness, small numbers, to your advantage… There's only one other person able to beat me… And he wasn't nearly as creative as you… His moves were a bit more… ensured and reinforced. He didn't depend on one group as much as you…"

"Batman…" Cal guessed. Cyborg nodded. "I couldn't think of any other way to beat you, at least not with what little I know about you." Cyborg shrugged and nodded.

"Makes sense, after Batman I made sure to prevent as many mistakes that he pointed out to me," Cyborg said. He stood up and stretched out his hand. Cal stood and shook it. "Well played Callum, good game. J'onn should be in the next room. Good luck…" Cal nodded.

"Good game Cyborg, maybe we can play again sometime," he walked towards the door.

"And next time just admit it's a game, saves a lot of tension and or confusion," Cal said, smiling and walking through the door. Cyborg sat back down, smiling, and thought about how he was going to talk about this to Batman.

Cal walked into the next room, where the legendary Martian Manhunter was waiting. In the room, there laid some machines and a hospital bed, along with a few more hospital looking utensils. He extended his hand towards Callum.

"Hello Callum," he said. "I'm the Martian Manhunter, one of the last Martians alive. You may call me J'onn." Cal shook his hand and glanced at the bed.

"What's with the psychological horror set up?" Cal asked. J'onn looked at him, confused. Cal shook his head. "Sorry, I just was wondering what you're testing me on…" J'onn nodded.

"I'm going to be giving you a drug that knocks you out and makes you go through a mental simulation that would be most damaging and or revealing. I will not be in your mind; however, I will be monitoring your vitals: temperature, palpitation, brain activity, which emotions are in control. Good luck," J'onn said. He gestured to the bed. "When you're ready, I'll insert the drugs and you'll be swept into, unfortunately, a living hell…" Cal swallowed, but climbed onto the bed. He nodded to J'onn who also nodded and swiftly inserted the drug into Cal's arm. A few moments later, Cal's eyes closed and he was swept into a mental world of darkness.

 _ **-Inside Callum's Mind-**_

Cal awoke to find himself in a glass container, fluid surrounding him. He breathed through a tube, and he saw a man in a white lab coat walk in.

"Hello Callum," he said. "It seems you have finally avoken today…" His thick German accent and the fluid around Cal made it hard to hear him. "I vas beginning to think you veren't ever going to vake up…" He checked a clip board next to Cal's container. "It seems you are responding vell to the treatments and may be ze only one to survive…" He walked over to the end of the tubes outside the container. He pushed in a vial of something into the tube and it made its way into Cal's body. Cal felt an extreme sense of pain and everything went black.

"WE INTERUPT THIS REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAMING TO BRING YOU… TO THE BREAKING POINT!" A voice boomed. Cal opened his eyes to find himself in a dimly lit, dark landscape. Cal was chained, the chains stretched tight into the darkness. Cal looked around and tried to escape the chains, but they were stretched tight. He noticed small pins sticking out of the cuff part of the chains. He frowned, confused. He was eagle spread, hovering, in a dark landscape of nothing. He looked around for the voice. Suddenly, a blonde, well-groomed man appeared. He wore a deep blue suit, which accented his deep, almost righteous, blue eyes. His hair was pushed back and wavy, and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"'Ello Callum!" he said, greeting his prisoner. "Sorry to break you out of that dull simulation, but we thought this time would be better spent with us rather than some psychologically disturbed German mad scientist."

'We?' Cal thought to himself. He struggled to speak. "We?" he asked aloud. Suddenly, he felt a kick in the back, and the chains tightened, pulling Cal apart and digging into his wrists and ankles. He winced, but made no sound.

"Yes, WE," a voice said from behind him. He made his way next to the other man. This man was different, but not very. He had blonde hair and wore a suit, but the hair was curly rather than wavy, and the suit was a deep, vibrant purple, which matched his eyes. The man in purple was less well-kept than the man in blue, but definitely close enough.

'They could pretty much be identical twins,' Cal thought to himself. 'They're probably related.' The 2 men studied Cal. Finally, the blue one spoke up.

"Well, I'll make the introductions Callum. Can I call you 'Cal'? Or is that for friends only?" the man in blue said. Cal shrugged the best he could. "There we go, that ol' Cal silence. You should learn to speak _up!_ " With the word 'up', the man kicked him hard in the ribs. Cal grunted, but kept his mouth shut. The man in blue continued. "I am Time, and this is my brother Space." Space, the man in purple, waved.

"Hello there Cal!" Space said, his eyes glinting evilly in the dim light. Cal winced at the pain again.

"Well, anyway, we're here to give you a thorough talking to. Maybe we come to an agreement, maybe we make your life a living hell. Your choice," Time continued. "Allow my brother to explain." He stepped back and Space stepped forward and began circling Cal.

"Well, let's start at the beginning," he said. "Our Father chose you to defend humans. We are very sick and tired of this 'adoptive chosen one' shit. He values you over us, we, being his actual kids, are jealous and want you to fucking die." He was now behind Cal, and he punched him directly over the liver. Cal grunted and winced again, but no sound came out. Time continued.

"Well, we used our combined efforts to kill you, but Daddy didn't like that too much. He probably won't punish us for a while, but eventually he'll get around to it," Time explained. "We had to freeze your soul in time and then suck it out of you through to kill you… Although I hate you, I will applaud your soul's determination to stay in your body. Space and I both worked up a sweat killing you, which is rare for us. It's funny though, we tried to get Death to take you, but her and her husband were very clear that they weren't going around dear old Daddy to get your precious soul. A few days later, Destiny came up to us and told us to… How did she put it Brother?"

"She said, 'Stay the fuck away from Callum'," Space quoted, staring hungrily at Cal. Time nodded.

"Seems she had a thing for you, considering she basically wrote your life. Well, her and her wife, Karma." He glanced at Space, who was clearly angrily tense. "Anyway, we didn't listen and killed you and now dear old Daddy dearest put us in the bad books. That's all for the history lesson, let's get to the main point…"


	26. Chapter 26

_On the 16_ _th_ _day of the hero's 16_ _th_ _year_

 _For one single precious held most dear_

 _By the shade of evil with time in his hands_

 _Choices will be made to determine who stands_

 _The hidden hero will be proclaimed_

 _After a fall leaves him heavily maimed_

 _The day's weather will be fought_

 _By winter, summer, and storms a lot_

 _The land of choice is the original spot_

 _Where she died and now lives reborn_

 _In the world of the original's form_

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: Please review! Let me know in a private message if you'd like to suggest any ideas towards the story and I'd make sure you get a shout out for your credit. Sorry that last chapter was a bit long. Worth it though?

Characters: Cal (Your "average" mysterious male), Mason (Cal's best and most trustworthy buddy), Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl), Jason (Kara's Ex), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Superman's wife), Batman, Bartholomew, Karen (Power-Girl) and more that aren't quite ready to be presented yet. (Lots of characters are Out of Character (OOC), but I try my absolute best to make it as close as I can with the story.)

Chapter 26: Day 9/16, Tuesday

"Anyway, we didn't listen and killed you and now dear old Daddy dearest put us in the bad books. That's all for the history lesson, let's get to the main point…" He nodded to Space. Space went over to Cal's ankles and pushed the small pins sticking out of the cuffs in slightly. The pins dug into Cal's flesh, digging deeper and deeper. Cal let out a small, strangled grunt, trying to ignore the pain. Space grinned at Cal's discomfort. Time stepped closer.

"You're going to kill yourself…" Time said, as if it were plain and simple. "You're going to lose the will to live… And when the times comes," he nodded to Space, who snapped and the pins in Cal's wrists flew all the way in, causing Cal to wince and his eyes tear up in pain. Time leaned in and whispered. "You're going to kill yourself to save the people you care about." He backed up and Space followed him.

"You really think I'm just going to kill myself?" Cal asked, spitting the tasteless blood from his mouth. Time chuckled and Space materialized a knife and began toying with it, grinning evilly.

"Yeah, because if you don't I'll make those closest to you rue the day they were born. Their lives will be a living hell. They will wish they were dead, but we won't let them die…" Time said. Space beamed.

"I… won't… let you," Cal said between breaths, trying to ignore the pain. "I'll do everything I can to stop you…" Space growled and flicked his knife into Cal's shoulder, causing him to stifle a yell from pain. Time cocked his head and studied him.

"Well, let's be reasonable then," Time said. He snapped and a judge's seat appeared behind him. "Space, if you will." Space beamed and nodded, quickly climbing into the seat and materializing a gavel.

"The following argument will commence with the convincing party!" Space said, banging the gavel. Time nodded in agreement.

"As I said, let's be reasonable. My Father chose you to protect the human race, as well as those living on the same planet. He chose you to go through pain and suffering for the evil people of this cruel world. Exhibit A: Your first love, Annabeth Monroe," Time gestured behind him and a picture of a girl with dirty blonde hair, deep hazel eyes, and a beautiful smile appeared behind him. "She died because evil decided to become reckless and impartial. You live to protect people like this!" Time shook his head. "You protect the people that killed her… You protect," he spat out the word 'protect', "the scum of the Earth!" Cal shook his head, his eyes tearing at the sight of her.

"She died because of ME!" Cal protested. "I was gullible and she died because of that… No other people were to blame for that disaster…" Time shook his head.

"SHE DIED BECAUSE OF THE SCUM THAT YOU PROTECT!" Time yelled. "Admit it! It was NOT your fault! You cannot take the blame for something you haven't done! You only protect everyone because of her memory." Cal shook his head.

"Maybe I protect everyone because of her memory, but her death was my fault and I deserve the pain that I get…" Cal said, trying to control his breathing. "Besides, 'With every death there comes out life in one form or another…'" Cal quoted. "She loved that quote… It reminded her that good can come from anything…" Cal shook his head, trying to clear the tears from his eyes. Time shook his head. Space banged his gavel.

"Alright! We get it Time. He only does this because he has survivor's guilt and feels he deserves the pain. Move on…" Space said, bored. Time sighed and nodded.

"Exhibit B: A newspaper article," Time gestured behind him and a newspaper appeared. "This article briefly states the cruelty of the world. Allow me to explain. In this very world, a grandfather RAPED his 2 year old granddaughter while her mother simply WATCHED! After, the mother DROWNED her daughter!" Time paused, rubbing his forehead. "THESE ARE THE PEOPLE YOU PROTECT! YOU PROTECT THE WORLD RULED BY SELFISH TYRANTS, INHABITED BY CRUEL, DESPERATE SCUM! IS THIS WHAT SHE HAD IN MIND WHEN SHE DIED FOR YOU?! THAT YOU PROTECT THE FILTHY WASTE SOME CALL HUMAN BEINGS!" Time stopped and sighed, waiting for Cal's response. Cal was breathing slowly, struggling to stay conscious. Space sighed and flicked another knife into Cal's other shoulder. Cal winced, but withheld his yelling.

"Not… everyone is… like that…" Cal said. He spat out blood again. "Most are better than that… Everyone has good in them… Everyone… Even those who don't seem to… It's the way of the world… Bad is frowned upon, but no one intentionally stops themselves from it… Obvious good is rare because it shows people how much worse they are…" Time sighed. Space got up and made his way behind Cal. He stopped behind Cal and sighed, brushing his suit briefly. He swiftly took another knife and stabbed Cal through the back. The knife's edge went all the way through Cal, and Cal's eyes widened as he tried to yell in pain, but no sound would come out. Time studied Cal again as Space straightened up and brushed his suit once more, returning to his judge's seat.

"YOU ARE DELUSIONAL!" Space yelled. "NO ONE LEFT IN THE WORLD YOU PROTECT IS GOOD! NO ONE!" They both waited for Cal's answer.

"Kara is..." Cal whispered. "Is one good person not enough reason to save everyone?" Cal's whispered turned into a yell. "IS ONE GOOD PERSON NOT A GOOD ENOUGH REASON TO SAVE EVERYONE?!"

"SHOULD ONE PERSON ALSO PAY THE PRICE FOR EVERYONE ELSE?! SHOULD YOU HAVE TO SUFFER IN PAIN FOR THE FEW GOOD AND THE MANY BAD?!" Space yelled, outraged. Time sighed and waved his brother off.

"Callum, you need to listen to us. You're suffering isn't worth the people you're protecting. It's really not…" Time explained. Cal shook his head.

"It is for the right people…" Cal said.

"Like who?" Time asked. "Kara Danvers? Mason Marsden? Who?" Cal spat blood again.

"Anyone with enough good in their heart to know the difference between right and wrong is worth it…" Cal said. Time sighed and rubbed his head again.

"Oh well," Time said. "Our final exhibit, Exhibit C!" He gestured behind him and an image of Kara appeared. "Kara Danvers, AKA Supergirl, AKA Kara Zor-El. If you don't give up this _stupid_ charade she'll be the one who suffers. Space and I will turn her life upside down. She will wish, hope, _pray_ that she's dead, but we won't let her. She's going to wish she never knew you when we tell her why she's suffering…" Cal growled at them.

"If you touch her I will rip you both limp from limb!" Cal threatened. Space and Time both laughed, making lightning flash in the background of the dark landscape, blue and purple.

"You can't touch us now, and you sure as hell couldn't touch us if we didn't want it," Space said.

"Just because we threaten your girl toy you get all hot and bothered?" Time asked, amused, raising an eyebrow. Cal's nostrils flared and he growled a low growl.

"Don't call her that, she's much, MUCH more than that…" Cal warned. Space leapt out of his seat and ran in front of Cal.

"What? Did he hurt your feelings?" Space mocked. Time stood back, observing Cal. "You defensive of your girl toy? Maybe I should go down there and show her a good time… or _NIGHT_!" At that insult, suddenly Cal's irises turned a pure gold and his pupils pure, blood red. He snarled and ripped the chains from their held position and phased through them. Space stumbled back, falling on his butt, terrified. Time's eyes widened and he prepared to run. Cal removed the knives from his body and zoomed forward. He grabbed Space by the throat, lifting him well above his head.

"I warned you not to mess with me!" Cal said. "Now, you're going to go back to whatever hole you crawled out of and never, NEVER interfere with my life or anyone in it!" Time slowly moved behind Cal. Space made a strangled sound, gasping for air. "Do you understand?!" Space nodded, frantically, turning his suit's shade of purple. Time, trying to protect himself and his brother, leapt towards Cal's back. Cal, senses significantly heightened, swiftly spun and threw Space into Time. "LEAVE MY LIFE ALONE!" Cal screamed. His eyes returned to normal and he collapsed to the ground. Time and Space quickly got to their feet.

"Well, the dog's a bit more than bark…" Time said. Space rubbed his neck, growling softly. They angrily clenched their fists. Together, they sent blue and purple lightning Cal's way. The lightning struck Cal and Cal clenched his teeth in pain. Wincing, Cal didn't fight the pain, but let it wash over him. He didn't make a single noise with the onslaught of painful lightning. Cal simply slumped to the side, laying on the floor, his body tensed up in pain. Cal's vision started to go blurry, slowly darkening.

"Cal! Cal wake up!" Cal struggled to open his eyes. With the lightning still painfully coursing through him, his eyes struggled to focus on the source of the voice. The sweet, familiar voice that Cal hadn't heard in want seemed like eternity. Then, he saw her. He saw Annabeth Monroe, the first girl he ever loved. Her hair was still a dirty blonde, her golden locks flowing down to her shoulders. Her deep hazel eyes still had their look of happiness, but her face was sad. Suddenly, everything else froze. Time and Space, masters of their arts, froze. Annabeth made her way to Cal. She reached him and knelt over him. Cal, still paralyzed by the lightning coursing through him, looked at her, his eyes tearing.

"Annabeth?" Cal asked in disbelief. He managed to take her hands in his. She smiled her perfect smile and nodded.

"Cal…" she kissed him on the cheek. "It wasn't your fault…" Cal opened his mouth to protest, but she put a finger over his lips. "Just listen, after all, you were always good at that. I learned days earlier that there was a spy in our camp… I didn't think much of it, assuming it was a hoax to turn us against each other. So when I saw him enter your tent with a knife behind his back… I knew it was my fault if you died. I also knew you were the only person who could have tipped the scales in our direction. So I ran in... I ran in and stepped between you two… I took the knife because it was my fault that knife got anywhere close to you… and I'm sorry… I'm sorry for letting him get that close… I'm sorry for dying on you… I'm sorry for the pain you went through… I'm sorry for not telling you about the spy… and not telling you that I loved you… I love you Cal… but now you've moved on and I am VERY glad you did… I'm so sorry… but it wasn't your fault, no matter what you think…" She broke into tears and Cal hugged her close.

"I love you too Annabeth," Cal whispered, trying to keep his tears back. "I miss you!" She sniffled and hugged Cal back.

"I miss you too, and where ever I am, just know I'll be waiting for the day you arrive here too…" Annabeth said, tears streaming down her face. Cal wiped her tears from her face with his thumb.

"You'll wait for me?" Cal asked. Annabeth nodded. "But what about whatever or whomever is in my future? How will I decide?" Annabeth kissed him on the cheek again.

"Cal… you won't have to decide… There's no need for choosing between me and Kara or whomever else there is. You would tear yourself apart trying to choose. Just remember that I'll always love you and you can always love me…" Annabeth explained.

"I don't want to leave you," Cal said. "I don't want to have to go on knowing you're waiting patiently for me… But I can't just leave the people here…" Annabeth smiled through her tears.

"There's the caring heart I came to know and love…" Annabeth said. She took Cal's face in her hands. "I will watch you from where I am, maybe I'll even be allowed to visit you in your dreams occasionally… You and I both know you could use a break from the nightmares…" They both noticed Annabeth was slowly disappearing from the feet up. "My time is almost up… Cal…"

"Yes Annabeth?" Cal asked, clasping her hand on his face in his.

"Cal… I just want you to know… The hero doesn't always get the happy ending… And that if you don't… Well, prove that saying that haunts you wrong… 'If you don't die a hero, you live long enough to see yourself become the villain...' Prove that wrong… Live long enough to stay a hero…" Annabeth said. Cal sniffled and nodded. By now, most of Annabeth had disappeared. "I love you Callum, no matter what!" With that, Annabeth kissed Cal on the lips, and Cal kissed her back as she fully disappeared, trying not to forget her soft lips, her mesmerizing face, her sweet voice. With her gone, Cal broke into tears. He glanced back where Time and Space were, realizing they were gone. Cal sat on the ground, knees hugged to his chest, crying. He slowly rocked himself back and forth, his breathing shaky. After a few minutes, an entirely black figure sat beside him.

" **You know** , **she really never deserved to die**..." the figure said. " **As you know, she wasn't from your Earth, but she was one of the few people in this multiverse that didn't have a doppelganger most of the time. Not to mention she was as good as a being in general can get…** " He patted Cal on the back. " **You're probably wondering who I am. Well, let's just say I'm the one who chose you to protect the world, I'm the one who gave you some of the powers you have now, I'm the one who brought you back to life, I'm the one who let you have some closure and time with the girl you lost.** " He sighed. " **I'm truly sorry for her death… I saw that she would die and I tried to change that… I made sure she found out there was a spy, but I never would have imagined she wouldn't do anything about it… In the end, she still died… I'm truly very sorry…** " Cal sighed and wiped his eyes.

"You're the one… who chose me?" Cal asked. The figure nodded. "But why me?" The figure laughed.

" **Usually the first question is 'Who are you?', but I'm glad you skipped that one. Let me tell you a story: Once, LONG ago, there was nothing. In the beginning however, 7 beings willed themselves into existence. They were all family, 6 older brothers and 1 little sister. Weakened from bring themselves into existence, they rested. But, with no reason to exist, they all became weaker and weaker. The sister, who was the strongest, was on the verge of 'fading', which is our term for dying. However, dying usually means something happens to you after, but 'fading'…** " He shuddered. " **Fading is simply no longer existing. Anyway, the sister, with the last of her strength, called her brothers over. 'We don't have enough strength to all continue existing. With this in mind, I give the rest of my strength to create light… and dark…' And with that, she was gone. You might expect there to be some sort of glorious ending, like a slow fade or even a pile of glittering dust, but no… She was just gone… Next, the eldest brother turned to the rest. He said, 'She was right. We cannot all continue to exist. I give the remaining portion of my strength to create planets, worlds, and water.' And with that, he was gone. Next, the second brother spoke. 'I give the rest of myself to create dry land on most of the planets and worlds as well as vegetation.' And with that, he was gone. Then, the third brother gave himself up for 'sources of warmth, light, and gravity' which is translated into suns, moons, and stars. By now, the remaining brothers noticed a pattern. The 4** **th** **brother turned to the other 2. 'Be good,' he said. 'My sacrifice should be enough to allow you both to survive.' It was clear that they were becoming stronger, more fulfilled. With that, he gave himself for creatures of the air and creatures of the sea. With only 2 remaining, the 5** **th** **brother turned to the 6** **th** **. 'I love you brother,' he said. 'But this terrain of infinite possibilities doesn't have room for the both of us, I'm truly sorry. Be the best you can be my brother…' And, with that, he gave himself up for creatures of the dry land and beings to populate the planets and worlds…** " He sighed. " **By now you might realize that I am that last brother, unable to bring back what is forever lost… Believe me, I have tried…** "

"Isn't that the Christian story of how the world was created?" Cal asked, confused. The being shrugged.

" **There's a few differences here and there, but yes, the Christian story of 'creation' was based upon this true story. The humans that have had the privilege to meet me or hear about me from a source messed up some details when they told others, but the main jist is correct. I am considered 'God' to a majority of the humans. But, alas, I am not all-powerful and certainly not perfect. My real name is 'Potens' which means 'powerful'. My eldest brother was 'Praesidio' which means 'Protect'. Praesidio was as close to perfection as perfect can get… Next was 'Misericordiam' which means 'Kindness' and then 'Fortitudio' which means 'Bravery'. Then was 'Beatitudinem' which means 'Happiness' and finally 'Liberalis' which means 'Generous'. And my sister's name was 'Terra' which means 'Earth'… Well, in short, I chose you, as I chose all my Currents, because you significantly reminded me of my family. You resemble Praesidio so much that I couldn't help but choose you… Bartholomew reminded me so much of Lieralis I couldn't believe that it wasn't him somehow…** " Potens sighed.

"What made you decide that you wanted, or needed, a Current and all those rules?" Cal asked. Potens sighed.

" **I guess it was the fact that I named my favorite world after Terra. Watching it crumble apart, poisoned by itself, in this dimension only it was too much for me to bear, but I told myself I would never directly interfere in order to keep me from playing favorites. So, I indirectly interfere with The Current… For instance, do you remember the Black Plague and how a third of the world's population died off?** " Cal nodded. " **Good, well, if it weren't for The Current of that time providing an antidote discreetly to as many people as he could, Earth wouldn't have any people left in it… After he failed to deliver the antidote to the third of the world, he never forgave himself and demanded that he quit… So, I wiped his memories and powers and put him back into the world with false memories… It was then that I realized that this job isn't easy, not by a long shot… Time and Space have good intentions, but their methods are a bit… unruly… They know that not just anyone can do this job and become jealous with anyone who has the capabilities to do this job well… Like you…** " He sighed. " **Callum, you have so much potential that I fear if you even have limits at all… You have only been doing this for 2ish years and yet you are already beginning to shine brighter than the past Currents. You have never killed another human, which has happened to all the past Currents by your time. You have kept your sanity, which isn't rare; however, some Currents cannot keep it… You keep your anger hidden, dissolving it into a fuel for a different task… You are nice and respect everyone even if they don't deserve it… I'm truly sorry for picking you for this, after all, you truly do not deserve the pain this job comes with… Callum, your friends are going to awake you soon, so I'll make this last point brief. I know people tell you this as a kid so you can have confidence and determination, but…** " He clasped Cal on the shoulders, and Cal felt Potens stare into his eyes. " **You truly CAN do anything you set your mind to…** "

"Cal!" Kara's voice echoed across the dark landscape. Potens stood up.

" **That's my cue, but Callum, I just want you to know, your father's out there, watching over you as best he can when he can… He cares, but in time you will meet and I hope you have the strength to understand his story.** " Potens began walking away. " **Oh! And Callum…** "

"Cal! Wake up!" Kara's voice began shaking the landscape, causing it to begin to crumble away.

"Yeah Potens?" Cal said.

" **Kick Chronos' ass for me!** " And with that, Potens was gone. Cal was left alone in the crumbling landscape, awaiting to wake up.

"CAL!" Kara yelled.

 _ **-Break-**_

Cal shot up, almost head butting Kara in the face. Kara sighed in relief, hugging and kissing him.

"Thank goodness!" Kara said. "J'onn said you should have woken up by now and I was worried." Cal chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"I guess my psychological torment test wasn't sticking to a schedule," Cal said. Kara laughed.

"I'm glad you're okay," Kara said. "At least I was less worried just now than I was when you died…" Cal smiled.

"Awh, you worried about me? You do care!" Cal said jokingly. Kara shook her head, smiling.

"That's not funny Callum," Kara said. "You had me worried!" Cal kissed her again.

"Sorry I worried you Kara. I love you," Cal said. Kara kissed him back.

"I love you too. Now go kick Batman's butt!" Kara said, gesturing to the door. Cal smiled, brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her one last time.

"Will do, my lady!" Cal said, darting through the door to go face Batman, leaving Kara smiling and brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Go get em Cal," Kara whispered.


	27. Chapter 27

_On the 16_ _th_ _day of the hero's 16_ _th_ _year_

 _For one single precious held most dear_

 _By the shade of evil with time in his hands_

 _Choices will be made to determine who stands_

 _The hidden hero will be proclaimed_

 _After a fall leaves him heavily maimed_

 _The day's weather will be fought_

 _By winter, summer, and storms a lot_

 _The land of choice is the original spot_

 _Where she died and now lives reborn_

 _In the world of the original's form_

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: Please review!

Characters: Cal (Your "average" mysterious male), Mason (Cal's best and most trustworthy buddy), Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl), Jason (Kara's Ex), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Superman's wife), Batman, Bartholomew, Karen (Power-Girl) and more that aren't quite ready to be presented yet. (Lots of characters are Out of Character (OOC), but I try my absolute best to make it as close as I can with the story.)

Chapter 27: Day 9/16, Tuesday

Cal darted through the door, seeing Batman facing out the large window. Before Cal could say anything, Batman spoke.

"I was SO convinced you were The Protector," Batman said without turning around. "I could have sworn that you were him. Maybe it was a gut feeling… Maybe I just jumped to conclusions… Either way, you died… You died and The Protector continued to show up, saving people... But now some all-powerful being seems to have a keen interest in you and my suspicions keep coming back to me…" He sighed. "I'm sorry for that incident at your school; I was very stressed at the time and shouldn't have done that…" He turned around. "Anyway, I'm going to test your ability to fight. I don't expect you to win, but you and I both know if you are who I think, you will."

'His pride shouldn't allow him to lose…' Batman thought to himself. 'No one who can beat me would take a pass on that chance… Right? Or maybe he will lose intentionally to through me off the scent…' He readied himself to fight. Cal sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not fighting you," Cal said. "I can't fight. No point trying." Batman studied him. "Look, today alone I've had my arm broken, a significant test of will, got cut up by swords, ran through an obstacle course, three times, played a fake war, and just went through an extremely psychologically painful mental test. Can we skip the fighting?" Batman cocked his head.

"Skip my test?" Batman asked. "What is this? High school?" He shook his head. "We're going to fight… No getting out it." Cal sighed and plopped down on the floor. He laid down.

"I'm too tired to fight," Cal said. Batman studied him again.

"Then we'll fight tomorrow," Batman said. Cal shook his head.

"Nevermind," Cal said, getting up. "Let's just do this now, get it over with." He sighed. "I still don't want to do this…" He readied himself to fight. Batman nodded and pounced at Cal, who rolled to the side. Batman swung his foot out and kicked Cal in the side. Cal flew back and crumpled. He stood back up as Batman attacked him again. He punched at Cal, who caught the punch and ducked under his arm, elbowing Batman in the ribs. Batman winced, but swept Cal's legs, causing him to fall to the ground. Cal quickly got up, but Batman kneed him in the face. Cal went down again, blood dripping from his nose. Cal pushed himself up and looked at Batman. Batman studied him again. Without hesitation, Cal ran at Batman. Batman side stepped as Cal reached him, but Cal turned the opposite direction and kicked back, hitting Batman square in the chest. Batman stumbled back and Cal turned back around. Without hesitation, Cal ran towards him and leapt through the air. He pushed his feet forward and Batman blocked the feet, but pushed Cal back through the air. Cal flipped and landed, and Batman threw a smoke bomb. Cal closed his eyes and focused. He listened for the brush of a cape, the click of boots, anything that signaled Batman's location. A faint swish of a cape brought Cal to a crouch just as Batman sailed over his head. Batman landed and Cal crawled to where the smoke was thinnest. He glanced around, but Batman was gone. Realizing his mistake, Cal turned around to see Batman punch him in the face, spin and kick him in the chest. One lung collapsed, one rib broke, 3 ribs cracked, one gushing nose. Cal grunted in pain and spun to the floor. Barely breathing, Cal struggled to get to his feet, wiping the blood from his nose and face. Batman swiftly walked over and kicked Cal in the ribs, sending him rolling away and breaking another rib. Cal yelled in pain and tried to get up as Batman put his boot on Cal's throat.

"Give up?" Batman asked. Cal glared at him. With the last of his strength, Cal wrenched Batman's foot off him, twisting it hard in the process. His foot broke and Batman yelled in pain. Cal shot up and punched him in the stomach. Batman returned the favor and punched Cal, dislocating his jaw. Cal fell to the floor again. Batman limped over to Cal and wrenched his arm behind him. "Give up or I'll break it!" Batman warned. Cal shook his head.

"If there's one thing I've learned it's that you don't give up," Cal said slowly, his body aching in pain. Batman studied him and wrenched his arm back so far it broke. Cal yelled in pain.

"Do you give up?" Batman demanded. "Or do I have to continue?!" Batman took Cal's other arm. Suddenly, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, GL, Cyborg, J'onn, Kara, and Barbara burst into the room.

"Stop!" Superman said. And Batman straightened up, turning around to face them. He raised his hands in surrender.

"I was testing him," Batman explained. "Relax!" They all eyed him suspiciously, but no one wanted to question him, except Kara that it.

"Cal miraculously comes back from the dead and you want to kill him?!" Kara yelled. She rushed over to Cal, who was struggling to get on his feet, slipping on his blood around him. Kara knelt over and helped Cal to his feet. Cal struggled to stay conscious as Kara led him away, and Barbara left to find Zatanna. The 6 Justice Leaguers glared at Batman.

"Too far!" Flash said, and they all nodded in agreement. Batman shook his head.

"I took it as far as I needed," Batman said, limping away. "And now I'm very suspicious that Callum Orson is The Protector…" Superman stopped him.

"Explain," he demanded. Batman sighed.

"You all give me a detailed report about what happened in your tests first, then I'll review the tape…" Batman said. Wonder Woman sighed. After a moment of silence, Superman spoke first.

"Well, he had your average strength, but something peculiar happened. His irises flashed gold and he was suddenly stronger than me, but as suddenly as his strength appeared, he lost it…" Superman briefly explained. Batman rubbed his chin, thinking, and nodded. Green Lantern stepped forward next.

"Well, he's got a hell of some willpower, broke through my toughest barriers…" GL explained. Batman nodded, his frown increasing.

"I fought with him," Wonder Woman said next. "He was very considerable for a novice at sword play. Anyway, his reflexes and agility are significantly higher than your average person. He was able to keep up with me fairly well. Also, something peculiar happened with me as well. I clashed swords with him, but some sort of explosion happened. It was so strong I was thrown into the wall on the far end of room and even dented it… I don't remember much because I was dazed, but I am certain that Cal wasn't affected by the blast… But when I recovered, Cal was on the ground and he had been thrown into the wall too… But I am certain that he wasn't affected by the blast… certain…" Batman was deep in thought, nodding. Flash stepped up next.

"My test was also unique," Flash said. "Callum ran through the obstacle course the first time in about 4 and a half minutes. The second time, he ran it in about a minute and a half which is impressive, but the third time… The third time Cal's irises also flashed gold… and he ran the course in 0.48 seconds… Less than a second…" Batman somehow frowned even deeper.

"Callum beat me in the game, and he used very… chancy methods. He pushed the computer's limits, and mine…" Cyborg said briefly. Batman nodded. J'onn stepped forward.

"I put Cal under the influence of the drugs. I monitored his emotions, stress level, palpitation, and heart rate as instructed. At first, he was very calm, but it suddenly changed and Cal was in significant pain and his heart rate was beyond the normal capacity and his stress level off the charts, but his breathing managed to remain controlled and calm. His pain only continued to increase, and his body began to roll off visible golden waves of energy… After a while, his pain was the same, breathing labored, but the emotion most affected was distress, otherwise known as depression. Whatever he saw, it wasn't bringing good emotions. Then, anger became significantly high and his pain disappeared, but that was for a brief moment and his pain flared to an impossible level, and he was primarily sad… His body was still rolling off golden waves of energy… Then his heart literally skipped several beats and he became sad and yet happy at the same time. Then, everything went returned back too normal, including his heart rate and he refused to wake up. But, in the end, he did…" J'onn explained. Batman rubbed his forehead. He started limping away.

"Wait! You still need to explain yourself!" Superman called out. Batman stopped and looked back at Superman.

"I'll I'm going to say is: I'm now absolutely certain that Callum Orson IS The Protector!" Batman stated. And with that, he was gone…

 _ **-Break-**_

Cal sat on the bed, waiting for Zatanna to come heal him, with Kara at his side. She hugged him gently, being careful of the hurt ribs. After Cal winced, but didn't complain, Kara let go and held his hand.

"So…" Cal asked. "That list… With the 10 reasons…" Cal looked at Kara and Kara him. "How did you get that? I remember thinking it, but I never said it out loud or wrote it down… Probably should have done both…" Kara smiled, recalling the memory of Cal showing her the list.

"Well… This bad guy came around and somehow sent me into an illusion where…" She choked up. "Where you weren't dead and Krypton never blew up… We went skydiving basically and I blacked out and it scared you so much that you wrote that list… and gave it to me… and somehow it went from inside that illusion to in my pocket when I woke up…" Kara explained. Cal nodded in understanding.

"Well, I assure you they're all true and I love you…" Cal said, squeezing her hand gently. Kara smiled and kissed him, a kiss which Cal returned. Finally, Barbara and Zatanna walked in, followed by Mason.

"What the hell man?! I was in the middle of my testing and you just go on and get the crap kicked out of you?!" Mason said angrily. Cal sighed. Zatanna sighed also and went over to Cal.

"You're just a magnet for injuries aren't you?" Zatanna asked jokingly. Cal laughed and shrugged.

"Gotta be a magnet for something right?" Cal said. Zatanna laughed. She cast a few spells and Cal was nearly back to normal. Cal rubbed his fixed arm and thanked her.

"Just rest for a bit while the spell heals the broken stuff. It takes a bit longer…" Zatanna said. She nodded and left.

"Well, I'm just going to go give Batman an earful. Have fun you guys!" Barbara said, winking at Kara. She left and Mason waited awkwardly. Suddenly, Barbara appeared again and wrench Mason out of the room.

"OW!" Mason yelled. "Let go! Ok, goodness! Let go!" he said, Barbara dragging him away. Kara and Cal were left alone in the room. Kara tackled Cal onto the bad, straddling him. She kissed him.

"You need to stop getting hurt!" Kara demanded. Cal smiled and kissed her back.

"I can't control that, but I'll do my best," Cal negociated. Kara laughed. She kissed Cal again and laid her head on his chest.

"You know, I really do love you…" Kara said, nuzzling her head in his chest. Cal rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I really love you too," Cal said. Kara closed her eyes, feeling the soothing rhythm of Cal's heartbeat.

"So, how do you feel now that the Justice League is going to turn you into the next Batman or something?" Kara asked. Cal laughed.

"If that means stopping you from getting hurt I'll take it, pain and trouble and all," Cal answered.

"You know I can take care of myself?" Kara asked. "I mean, I'm more likely to have to protect YOU…" Cal chuckled to himself.

"We protect each other," Cal said. "Because I will always do my best to protect you, and you probably won't give me a choice when you protect me…" Kara laughed lightly. Cal began lightly tracing pattern on Kara's back, over her clothes. Kara sighed happily and tried to nuzzle in closer to Cal. Cal felt his eyes get heavy and closed him.

"Hey Cal?"

"Yeah Kara?"

"I'm super tired and your body is warm and comfy…" Cal laughed.

"Go ahead, I'll let you sleep as long as I can…" Kara sighed happily again.

"Thank you… You promise to stay forever?" Cal sighed.

"I can't promise to stay forever, but I promise to always, ALWAYS come back…" Kara giggled.

"Good enough… I love you…"

"I love you too…"

 _ **-Break-**_

The 7 sat at the table. Batman lightly rubbed his foot. Cyborg studied Batman, who was glowering. No one wanted to talk, but Flash spoke up.

"What now?" Flash asked. Batman shrugged.

"A few days ago," Batman said. "Around the world no violence was committed. The few incidents that did happen, hurt no one. There were several reported standoffs, but miraculously every last gun jammed..." He stood up. "And now that we have an all-powerful friend that favors Callum…" He glanced around. "It seems that this being had some sort of reason to keep that day peaceful… But… why?"

"As interesting as that is, I don't see why we're assuming this being favors Callum… For all we know, he favors Kara, or Clark…" GL said. Batman frowned.

"But it were either of them, don't you think more miracles would have happened by now?" Batman asked. J'onn frowned.

"Well, occasionally we have our little miracles when we're beating other bad guys…" J'onn pointed out. Wonder Woman, Flash, Superman, and GL all nodded in agreement. Batman shook his head.

"Those were just well thought out plans! We executed our plans as best we could and we won, no miracles!" Batman argued. Everyone else shook their heads. "Seems like you all need a reminder. Since when do we depend on miracles to win? Since when has a powerful being even glanced our way other than to destroy us?"

"This being clearly doesn't want to be obvious, but he had to step in this time to explain the fact that Cal wasn't about to be a zombie…" Superman said. "He seems to be a morally good being though, bring back an innocent…"

"But why bring back only one innocent? How many other innocents die daily?" Batman asked angrily.

"Because death isn't something you can cheat constantly, and maybe this being knew that without Kara in a stable mind something catastrophic would happen or not be able to be prevented…" Cyborg said. Batman glared at him.

"But everything points to Callum being favored by him," Batman pointed out. "The sudden appearance of The Protector as he came into Kara's life… The being bringing him back to life… Chronos… That day of world peace… It's probably not a long shot that The Protector is also favored by this being… But if Callum and The Protector are one in the same then it makes sense…" They all took a moment to think about it.

"But there's no proof," Superman said. Batman shrugged.

"When you're as good as him at keeping secrets, you're not going to find proof so you shouldn't even look. Instead you have to look for the patterns, the hints and clues that point to something…" Batman said.

"But if you line up the pieces however you want your going to SEE what you want…" Flash pointed out. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"You yourself have pointed that out on numerous occasions…" J'onn said. Batman shook his head.

"But this is different! The facts don't line up any other way!" Batman argued. Wonder Woman shook her head.

"There are no facts! You're simply seeing what you want to see! There's nothing there!" Wonder Woman said. They again all nodded in agreement. Batman still shook his head.

"You may not see it! But I do! And I'm going to be keeping a close eye on Callum while we all train him!" Batman said.

"Well, at least we can agree on one thing," Superman pointed out. "Callum is going to be trained so he doesn't have to die again… And whatever powers he got, he's going to learn to control them for other's and his safety." Everyone agreed.

"Then it's settled, we train him as best we can and make sure he can control himself," Flash said.

"And I'll watch him closely, but from a distance," Batman said. They all either shrugged or shook either heads in disapproval.

 _ **-Break-**_

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" Chronos yelled, throwing his desk across the room. Darren, Chronos' second in command, raised an eyebrow and didn't even flinch. Chronos ran his hands through is greasy black hair. "HOW COULD HE BE ALIVE AGAIN?! YOU TOLD ME YOUR MAN SAID HE WAS COMPLETELY DEAD!" Chronos' yelled at Darren. Darren raised his hands, one of which was an advanced prosthetic, colored silver rather than tan, like his skin color. His short black hair was curly and wild. His eyes had an unrelenting blood thirsty look to them, as always. He looked at Chronos.

"My buddy isn't ever wrong when it comes to facts!" Darren promised. "Callum WAS dead, but it seems my man's nemesis decided to intervene, a desperate ploy for a desperate being. This says that without Cal, you'll win. I think you should let me take another…" his eyes glinted deeper. " _stab_ at him." Chronos glared at him.

"What makes you think you can do what a bomb or myself can't?" Chronos asked. Darren smiled cruelly.

"I'm not so sure you're as unrelenting as me," Darren said. "I wouldn't lose… and I wouldn't be seen!" Chronos studied him.

"Alright, ONE chance…" Chronos said. "But if you are caught, I WON'T be bailing you out!" Darren beamed.

"I won't need to be bailed out, because I'll won't be caught. Besides, did I let you down completely last time? Last time when Callum's guardian told his pet girl I still managed to kill someone… He was SO close to seeing things like I do! So… damn… closed… I could FEEL the strain on his sanity!" Darren's eyes lit up like Christmas trees, and waves of bronze rolled off him. "Either him or someone close to him will die… and he won't be a threat either way…" Chronos grinned evilly.

"Good luck!" Chronos said. Darren looked at him.

"Luck is for the weak!" Darren said. He snapped and disappeared. Chronos kept smiling to himself and rewound the time around the desk, causing it to return to its upright position with all its items on it.

"Cal's guardian angel wouldn't dare make another appearance, not with his non-obstruction rules…" Chronos scoffed. " _Rules!_ As important as they are, putting them on yourself would be ridiculous!"

 _ **-Break-**_

Cal woke up slowly. He glanced at the clock, noticing it was nearing midnight. Cal sighed and wiped the cold sweat off his head. He briefly went over his nightmare. Something deep inside him told him to get up. Gently, in order not to awake Kara, he slid out from under her. He stood up and glanced back at Kara, who, still asleep, groaned slightly and nuzzled the bed, missing Cal's warm chest. He noticed Mason in the bed on the far side of the room, asleep, tossing and turning. Smiling, Cal left the room, sensing something wrong. He followed his instincts and found himself in the training room. He looked around, noticing several rooms, each with glass walls. The main area was completely empty, which confused Cal. He walked over to what he thought was a lighting control pad. After messing with some buttons, Cal realized it was a control pad for a simulator. He pressed a few buttons and the room turned into a war zone. Burning cars, flaming wreckage, vast wasteland. Cal looked at the terrain. He realized how sad this would be to see, to experience, to have to go through. Without thinking, he pressed play and slowly walked to the center of the room. Just watching, he saw an army surround him. They had guns, aimed and ready to fire. Sighing, Cal looked at each of the drones, disguised as military men. One by one, Cal studied each of them. It seemed they were waiting for Cal's first move. Sighing, Cal sat down. Cal could tell they were confused.

"I'm tired of fighting…" Cal admitted. "So… tired of a repetitive cycle. Fight, then arrest, day after day, month after month, with constant flow of criminals. Some didn't deserve the positions they were in. Some were forced into their positions. Others grew up that way, knowing no other way of living. And yet more and more people find themselves on the wrong end of the law. Justice is difficult to understand and even more difficult to prove…" He sighed. "'When nothing is good, look for it. Better yet, BE the good…'" Cal quoted. "'Wait not for bad to happen, but instead create your own good…' 'Leave the bad for police, begin the good for yourself…' 'Trusting in someone is a long process, but even the slowest process will be completed eventually. It's just a matter of time…'" He looked at the drones. "Am I allowed to tell anyone? Am I forced to keep this secret to myself for as long as I live? She entrusted me with her secret, but am I allowed to entrust her with mine? Why am I not allowed to tell people? What is the worst that could happen? After all, I trust her and she trusts me. I should tell her… Right?" The drone's expressionless eyes looking into his. "Good talk," Cal said, getting up. Upon movement, the drones reacted.

"Target provided hostile movement. Permission to take out!" the leading drone said. They lifted their guns and pulled the trigger. Without a care, Cal's eyes flashed and he leapt into action. Grabbing the nearest drone, Cal used it as a shield. While they fired, Cal took the drone's weapon and shot each of the drones square between the eyes, saving one left. With one left, still firing, Cal shot the gun out of its hands. Leaving its gun, the drone unsheathed a knife and ran towards Cal. Cal grabbed the drone's wrist, trapping its knife arm between his arm and body. The drone struggled to free its arm, punching Cal in the lower back. Cal winced and elbowed the drone in the head. The drone recoiled, loosening its grip on its knife. The knife dropped and Cal spun around. The drone recovered and tried to punch Cal, but Cal blocked it and kneed the drone. The drone hunched over and Cal swiped the drone off its feet, slamming it into the ground. Taking the knife, he raised it above his head, ready to stab the drone…

Cal threw the knife away. He got up and walked away from the simulation, leaving the drone's internal computer system confused at Cal's action. Cal left and walked into the hallway.

"There's been enough unnecessary loss of life for an eternity," Cal said. "And there's no reason to practice killing…" His senses took him to a different room, where Bartholomew was waiting with a gift…


	28. Chapter 28

_On the 16_ _th_ _day of the hero's 16_ _th_ _year_

 _For one single precious held most dear_

 _By the shade of evil with time in his hands_

 _Choices will be made to determine who stands_

 _The hidden hero will be proclaimed_

 _After a fall leaves him heavily maimed_

 _The day's weather will be fought_

 _By winter, summer, and storms a lot_

 _The land of choice is the original spot_

 _Where she died and now lives reborn_

 _In the world of the original's form_

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: Please review!

Characters: Cal (Your "average" mysterious male), Mason (Cal's best and most trustworthy buddy), Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl), Jason (Kara's Ex), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Superman's wife), Batman, Bartholomew, Karen (Power-Girl) and more that aren't quite ready to be presented yet. (Lots of characters are Out of Character (OOC), but I try my absolute best to make it as close as I can with the story.)

Chapter 28: Day 9/16, Tuesday

Cal quietly walked into the room where Bartholomew was waiting.

"So, you have a gift for me?" Cal asked. Bartholomew laughed and turned around to hug him. They hugged.

"So you live?" Bartholomew asked. "I have a feeling you have some sort of knowledge of what happened while you died… Would you like to share?" Cal chuckled, smiling sadly.

"Well, I just remember… being normal… Or at least closer to normal than I am now…" Cal said. "Normal life, normal school, but I remember still being… different…" he glanced at Bartholomew, who raised an eyebrow. "Like I didn't have any powers whatsoever. But I was unique, different, from everyone else still… I was more… kind… than anyone else… I was more… caring, generous, understanding… it set me apart so much… Like it was a shock to care… a shock to know someone who listened, who thought of someone other than themselves..." Cal finished and glanced at Bartholomew, who was frowning.

"Hm, it seems like you are destined to be different where ever you go," Bartholomew noted. "Well, sad moment over, I have something for you." Bartholomew reached into his back pocket and withdrew a small package. "I believe you had Mason make this for you while you were training with me… He left it with me for some reason and I figured I'd give it to you, with some advice…" He handed the package to Cal, who opened it, revealing a pure gold locket. The locket's gold chain gleamed in the light. The locket was shaped like a heart, and upon being opened, revealed an empty space. Cal smiled to himself.

"Yeah, I wanted to put some sort of kryptonite proof object inside… Something that would protect her from kryptonite and therefore a lot of harm…" Cal said. Bartholomew nodded.

"Well, what else would you like to put inside?" Bartholomew asked, leading Cal on.

"What do you mean?" Cal asked.

"If you can't find something, make something…" Bartholomew said, trying to get Cal to think.

"What?" Cal asked, more confused than ever.

"You are more powerful than you know," Bartholomew said. "I can't tell you how many times I've told you that…" Cal still frowned at him. "What I'm saying is, put what you want in there, because you can do anything you set your mind to…"

"So I could make something that makes Kara kryptonite proof?" Cal asked. Bartholomew nodded. "But… what about something else?" Bartholomew nodded again. "Anything?" Bartholomew shrugged.

"Who knows, probably, maybe?" Bartholomew answered. Cal thought for a moment.

"But how?" Cal asked. Bartholomew laughed.

"Do you remember the first time you materialized your swords?" Bartholomew asked. Without waiting for a response, he continued. "I told you they were sitting in a forest, on a flat rock. I described exactly what they looked like and told you to focus… To focus and grab them from where you were… And so you closed your eyes, focused, and voila! You had those 2 exact swords in your hands…" Cal stared at Bartholomew. "Those swords were never created. They never existed and that was a test I went through. Took me far too long to be able to do that myself. But you, you managed to do it on the first try. That's something promising for certain. Put your mind to it, make something meaningful for her…"

"So I just have to focus, imaging what I want, and I make it?" Cal asked. Bartholomew nodded.

"That's the principle of it," Bartholomew answered. Cal thought for a second.

"But what should I make?" Cal asked. Bartholomew shrugged.

"Whatever you'd like, whatever you think is best…" Bartholomew said. Cal nodded. He closed his eyes, imagining 2 pictures of himself and Kara, happy, smiling. He focused on them putting themselves into the locket. He sighed happily, imagining the pictures. Both were images of them truly happy, with one of Cal hugging Kara from the side and kissing her on the cheek, and Kara was blushing and smiling. The other was a picture of Kara, arms wrapped around Cal's neck, kissing him on the lips, the sun lighting up their outlines as well as their features. Cal opened his eyes and opened the locket. Inside, both pictures were there, small, but large enough to see, inspect, and admire. Cal smiled to himself and closed the locket, putting it into his pocket. Bartholomew grinned.

"You know how to make a gift, I'll tell you that," Bartholomew said. Cal nodded. "Well, I have to go get your birthday gift, I know it's a little late, but don't worry, you'll love it…" He turned to leave, but Cal grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Bartholomew, can I ask you something?" Cal asked. Bartholomew frowned, but nodded. "Why were we chosen? And how? By whom?" Cal asked. Bartholomew sighed.

"Callum, if I knew I'd swear I'd tell you, but I don't. All I know is that what we do is because it's the RIGHT thing to do… We got our powers, doesn't matter how or who from, and it's how we use it that matters, not the being or force behind it all…" Bartholomew answered, concern in his eyes.

"Ok, and one more thing, can I tell Kara? I mean, she trusts me and I trust her, so why not?" Cal asked. Bartholomew sighed.

"Cal… As much as I would like to tell you to go ahead, I don't know… The rules say never to tell anyone, but at the same time… Secrets tear people apart… and that's not something worth keeping our secret for sometimes…" Bartholomew looked away. "It's up to you Callum, but just a note, if Batman managed to get to you, he'd throw you and Mason in a hole…" Cal nodded and sighed.

"Thanks Bartholomew," Cal said. Bartholomew nodded and left. Cal stood there for a few minutes, debating whether or not to tell Kara. After a few minutes, Cal sighed, still undecided, and went back to the room. He slowly walked, still debating in his head. After arriving at the door to his room, he sighed before walking in. He quietly opened the door and walked into the dark room. Suddenly, the light flicked on and Kara crashed into Cal, mashing their lips together. Kara giggled mid-kiss.

"Where'd you go?" Kara asked, hugging him once their kiss was over. Cal hugged her back.

"Sorry, I went to the bathroom and then I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk…" Cal said. "I found something in the stuff that Mason brought me… Something I meant to give you the other day…" Kara looked at him, confused.

"What did you get me?" Kara asked. Cal smiled and made a turn-around motion with his finger. Kara sighed, smiling and turned around. "Do I need to cover my eyes too?" Cal laughed.

"That's okay, turning around will do," Cal said. He pulled the locket from his pocket and swiftly put it around her neck. After the clasp was in place, Kara gasped in shock at her gift.

"Cal!" Kara gasped. "It's beautiful!" She admired the chain and heart shaped locket. Cal wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind.

"It opens too," Cal said. Kara giggled softly and opened it, gasping yet again at the images inside.

"Oh Cal!" Kara said, turning around. She hugged Cal, looking at the pictures. "Wait… I couldn't find pictures of you… Where did these come from?" Cal chuckled.

"I pulled a few favors and found some…" Cal said, twisting the truth. Even this small diversion of the truth made Cal feel guilty. Kara sighed and laid her head on his chest. "Do you like it?" Kara scoffed.

"Do I like it? I love it!" Kara answered, kissing Cal. "But I love you more… What's the occasion?" Cal smiled.

"I didn't think I needed one, but it carries a promise. It reminds you that I'll always come back to you, and I'll always find you when you need me… I promise…" Cal said. Kara sighed in happiness.

"I know you do…" Kara said, kissing him once again. Cal rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you…" Cal said, sighing in happiness.

"I know you do…" Kara reiterated. They both smiled. Suddenly, Cal swept Kara off her feet and carried her to the bed. He placed her gently on the bed and kissed her forehead. Before Cal could leave, Kara wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her. Cal went with her without struggling, trying not to land on top of her, and smiling. She kissed him again. Cal rolled next to her, lying beside her. He put one arm under her pillow, supporting her head. With the other arm, he wrapped it gently around her waist. Kara rolled over onto her side and stared into Cal's hazel eyes, toying with her new favorite locket. "If you ever die again, I swear I'll follow you to the grave and kick your ass!" She tried to keep a straight face, but the last part made her crack a smile. Cal grinned.

"I love you too," Cal said. Kara laughed lightly. Cal studied her beautiful, mesmerizing blue eyes, trying to memorize every detail, every small shift of color in her eyes. Kara did the same with his hazel eyes. Cal moved his hand from around Kara's waist and began brushing Kara's hair from out of her face and behind her ear. Gently, he rubbed her cheek with his thumb, cupping her face. Kara pulled herself closer to Cal, making them touch noses. Kara smiled. Silently, Cal moved his free arm back around Kara's waist, rubbing her lower back gently, and Kara kissed Cal on the lips. With that, they stared into each other's eyes, falling asleep…

 _ **-Break- 10/16, Wednesday**_

Cal's eyes opened slowly as he woke up. He happily gazed at the sleeping beauty beside him. The soft golden glow of the sun fell on Kara, illuminating her golden hair and face.

'Like an angel," Cal thought. He brushed her stray hair out of her face, causing her to stir slightly and roll over. Cal smiled and scooted closed to her, wrapping his single free arm around her waist again. He sighed. 'She's too perfect…' he thought to himself. 'I really don't deserve her…' He kissed her neck and smiled. He closed his eyes again, trying to fall back asleep. Suddenly, a bark awoke them both. Kara and Cal both shot up, eyes sleepy. They looked around, and their eyes fell on a young white dog sitting in the middle of the room. Kara and Cal looked at each other confused and, without a word, walked over to the dog. Kara began petting him.

"Awh, where'd he come from?" Kara asked. "Such a cute puppy!" Cal checked his collar, reading a brief note attached.

'Dear Cal, here's your late birthday present. At first, he ran away. But here you are… - Great Uncle Bartholomew,' the note read. Cal smiled to himself.

"Um… Kara… This isn't a dog…" Cal warned. "That's a WOLF!" Kara gasped, but didn't stop petting him.

"Awh, check his collar! What's his name, who's he for?" Kara demanded. Cal checked the name on the collar, 'Ace'.

"His name is Ace, and I think he's a late birthday present for me…" Cal said. "Some great-uncle Bartholomew? How'd he get him in here? How did HE get in here?"

"Awh! Who's a good boy Ace? Who's a good boy?" Kara said, petting the wolf. Ace barked. "Yes you are! You're a good boy!" She hugged Ace. Ace opened his mouth and began panting. Cal knelt beside him and began petting his head.

"Good boy!" Cal said. Ace looked at him and barked again. His brilliant green eyes shined. His white fur gleamed in the bright room. Ace couldn't have been more than a few months old. Cal smiled at his gift. Ace panted harder. In the corner of the room, 2 dog bowls and a bag of dog food. Kara looked at Cal.

"Do you think he's trained?" Kara asked. Cal shrugged.

"Let's find out," Cal said. Kara stopped petting Ace and stood next to Cal.

"Ace! Up!" Cal commanded. Ace jumped up, standing on his hind legs for a few seconds. Ace stood on 4 legs, panting, and waited for a treat.

"I think he wants a treat…" Kara pointed out.

"Oh!" Cal said, making his way over to the bag of dog food, pulling out a small bag of treats that was waiting inside the bigger bag. He took out a treat and tossed it to Ace, who caught it mid-air. Kara bent over Ace, petting him.

"Good boy Ace! Good boy!" Kara encouraged, earning a bark of happiness. Mason groaned, waking up.

"Could someone please turn off the dog alarm?" Mason asked. Cal and Kara laughed. Ace barked again, rushing over to Mason and licking his face. Mason groaned and opened his eyes. Frantically, Mason backed up. "Ah! Who let the dog in?" Kara raised her eyebrows.

"Uh, Ace is a WOLF!" Kara said. Mason raised his hands in defeat.

"Well, Ace, down!" Mason tried. Ace stopped, cocking his head and looking at Mason, but he didn't sit.

"Ace, here boy!" Cal said. Ace quickly turned and ran over to Cal. Ace sat at his feet. Cal pet his head. "I got a present from a great-uncle Bartholomew…" Cal said. "Apparently sweet 16 equals a wolf for a pet…" Mason nodded in understanding.

"I mean, 16 is pretty special. Why not a wolf?" Mason said sarcastically. He watched the wolf warily and went over to his backpack, picking it up. "I'm going to go change… Make sure he doesn't pee on anything…" Kara and Cal laughed as Mason walked a wide arc around the wolf and left through the door. Cal turned to Kara.

"Good morning!" Cal said. Kara grinned.

"Good morning!" Kara responded, throwing her arms around his neck and mashing their lips together. Ace shot up, ready to protect Cal. Cal wrapped his arms around Kara's lower back. He kissed Kara back. "So…" Kara said, breaking the kiss and biting her lower lip. "Are you going to keep him? Or can I have him?" Cal laughed lightly.

"I'm going to keep him," Cal decided. "Otherwise you'd have no reason to see me anymore…" Kara laughed and glanced at Ace.

"Well, I might see you in addition to the wolf…" Kara said jokingly. Cal laughed. She kissed him again and walked to her overnight bag. "I'm going to go shower and change… Don't go far!" Cal smiled at her as she left. Next, he turned to Ace.

"So, can you do anything special? If not that's all good, it'd be nice to have a normal…" He stopped, noticing Ace being a wolf wasn't quite normal. "…normal- _ish_ piece of life." Ace looked at him, panting. Ace barked again. Cal chuckled. "Come on boy, let's go for a walk…" Ace barked and jumped to his feet. Cal looked around for a leash, but could find one. He shrugged. "Come on boy," Cal said, walking out the door. Ace followed happily behind.

 _ **-Break-**_

Cal walked into the training room, seeing the rest of the Justice League waiting. As he entered, everyone looked at him. Kara and Mason followed close behind. Batman spoke up.

"Mason, you will be with Superman and Flash. Callum," Batman tossed him a skin tight black suit. "Put that on, then put this on…" He kicked a large case towards Cal. Cal frowned in hesitation, but quickly nodded and went to change. Almost everyone looked at Batman confused, but no one said anything. Cal quickly changed as Mason began to learn the best way to defend himself, again. Cal, in the changing room, quickly put on the black skin tight suit. He opened the case and gasped. In the case, a rough copy of The Protector's armor laid waiting. Cal blinked twice, frowning, but he blinked and put the armor on, saving the helmet last. Instead of the shifting black and white, the armor was painted with a pure white and kept the gold trim. Cal made sure to take his time, making sure each piece was solidly in place. He took his time to make sure Batman wouldn't be any more suspicious of him. Finally, Cal looked at himself in the mirror, a sight he had seen many times. This time it was different, aside from the different coloring. This time Cal looked at himself and felt… in place, as if he was meant to be wearing Batman's copy of his armor, rather than his own. Cal sighed and rubbed his eyes. He left the changing room and entered back into the training room. As he entered, everyone stopped whatever they were doing to stare in awe at Cal in his armor. Kara quickly took a picture. Cal quickly put the case down and put on his helmet. The helmet slid around his head, creating a nice, smug fit. Cal smiled to himself as stretched his arms and joints, becoming used to the armor. Batman smiled to himself and nodded.

"You fit the armor well… If only the real Protector could see you…" Batman said. He motioned for Cal to come over to him. Kara continued snapping pictures, awestruck by how good Cal looked in the armor. Batman motioned to the dummy. "Attack it, slowly…" Wonder Woman and Batman watched as Cal nodded and began to slowly hit the dummy, circling around it and providing well placed blows. Batman and Wonder Woman nodded, impressed with Cal's knowledge of where to strike. Wonder Woman pressed a button on the wall and a drone appeared. The drone slowly attacked Cal, who swiftly avoided in and swept its feet. The drone went down and got back up quickly. It flew at Cal, who was ready for it. The drone threw a punch, which Cal caught and twisted its arm. The drone stopped, trying to guess what to do next. The drone struggled to escape, but Cal held it fast. Suddenly, the drone froze. Cal frowned and glanced around. Everyone else had frozen too, but they all faced the doorway, where Darren leaned against the wall. Cal turned and faced him, stepping forward slowly.

"Hey there ole buddy ol' pal!" Darren said, looking at Cal. "What do you go by here? _Protector_?" He spat the last word. He wore his completely bronze armor, with the evil glint in his eyes shining brightly. Slow rolls of bronze waves of energy rolled off him. "Remember me?" He toyed with a knife in his hands. Without waiting for a reply, he continued speaking. "I recall failing to kill YOU, but nevertheless my actions still caused such a strong strain on your sanity. So close… If you hadn't had your guardian whisper into your ear discreetly you would have broken. You would have become like ME!" Darren grinned. "Such power I have because I let go of my old self. I let go and escaped the chains which life placed upon me…" He toyed with the knife and slowly walked around the room. All the eyes of the frozen people followed him. Cal made his way between Kara and Darren, recalling the last time someone he cared about got between him and Darren.

"I think you are mistaken!" Cal said. Darren frowned and shook his head.

"No, no. That armor is unmistakably yours. See? It fits you well!" Darren pointed out. He noticed Cal staying between him and Kara. "Is that the girl you currently care about behind you? I know you remember what happened last time someone you cared about got in between us… She's buried at the top of Mount Caracus is she not? You visit her grave every anniversary correct? I suppose too much visiting and you relive the 'tragedy' too often. Too little and you offend her memory…" Darren smiled cruelly. He toyed with the knife some more. "Time to end this, TODAY!" With that, Darren threw the knife towards Kara, but Cal swiftly snatched in out of the air and rolled towards Darren. He rolled to his feet and roughly shoved Darren into the wall. Darren grunted, not expecting Cal's speed. He recovered, quickly materializing his 2 swords. His swords' steel blade gleamed in the light and the bronze hilts and bases in turn seemed to absorb the light. He grinned ear-to-ear at Callum.

"The Lightning Wolf bares his teeth!" Darren said, amused.

"Who?" Cal asked. Darren pointed a sword at Cal.

"Did you not hear? After you left they proclaimed you the Protector of the World, the Lightning Wolf. An understandable name, considering the way you fought… Baring your teeth as a wolf, striking as fast as lightning…" Darren explained. He grinned evilly again. "How rusty have you gotten with a sword?" He flew at Callum, who had nothing but Darren's knife. He bent over backwards, avoiding the first slash, and blocked the second with the knife. Cal backed quickly, but Darren gave no time for Cal to recover. He whirled around and slashed at Cal again, who managed to back away from the first slash. The second slash Cal barely blocked, the sword slipping off the knife's blade and scraping the armor, but not breaking through it. Cal swiftly head butted Darren in the face and rolled to the side, near the sword rack. He grabbed a sword and turned to Darren.

"Well played, even without swords…" Darren complimented. Cal nodded.

"You aren't too shabby yourself!" Cal admitted, flying forward, sliding on his knees and jabbing the knife into the back of the knee. Darren grunted, falling to one knee.

"You haven't lost your touch… or speed…" Darren said. His brown eyes flashed a shiny bronze and he stood up, the stab in his knee completely gone. He grinned.

"Did you forget?" Darren asked, his eyes a normal brown. "We have similar powers, and I just know how to use mine a bit better." He rushed forward, slashing and stabbing again. Cal blocked each wild attack, noticing a pattern that Darren repeated. Slash, slash, feint, stab and slash, repeat. Cal smiled under the helmet. At the next feint, Cal caught the stabbing arm, spun so he was back to back with Darren, and hooked his other arm and threw him to the ground. Darren groaned and whispered something. Cal crouched over to hear him.

"Too… predicable!" Darren said, stabbing Cal through the back. Cal yelled in pain and fell to one knee. Across the Watchtower, Ace sensed Cal's pain, barked, and sprinted to find Cal. Darren smiled and got up, grabbing his knife and walking over to Kara, whose eyes were wide in fear. "It's a shame really, another pretty face lost to our constant quarreling…" He held the knife to Kara's throat, savoring the moment. "Well, can't say I don't love a cold blooded murder every now and then." He began to apply pressure, but nothing happened. Frowning, Darren pushed harder, but her skin wouldn't break. Angry, he tried stabbing her, but the knife bent instead. Finally, Darren laughed.

"You sneaky little… You got yourself a Kryptonian girlfriend!" Darren said, figuring it out. He straightened the knife and his eyes flashed their shiny bronze again and the blade began glowing green. "It's a shame to kill off a survivor of such a respected race… but, oh well, anything to make him understand me and my reasoning. Good bye Kryptonian." He raised the knife to stab Kara, but Cal tackled him, sending them sprawling to the floor, but before they could land, Darren snapped his fingers and they both disappeared into thin air. With Darren gone, everyone returned to normal and they stood there, shocked. Kara, eyes teary and wide, fell to her knees in shock. Superman and Wonder Woman ran over to Kara, who was struggling to hold back tears. Mason slumped to the floor.

"N-not ag-gain!" Kara screamed. "I c-can't l-lose h-him a-again!" She turned to Batman. "T-this is Y-YOUR fault! If h-he wasn't wearing that d-damned replica or whatever ar-rmor he wouldn't have been mist-taken for W-Walter! He wouldn't have had to d-do what he did…" She looked at the floor, hopeless, toying with her locket, trying not to burst into tears. Finally, Ace arrived, barking, and looked around for Cal. He sniffed around a bit, following a scent around the room, but he got to the spot where Cal disappeared and whimpered. He sniffed the air one last time and went back to Kara, laying his head in her lap, whimpering loudly. No one wanted to say anything, but they all knew Kara was right. Batman's suspicions had led Cal to be mistaken for Walter and now he was who knows where, suffering from a bloody and deep stab in his back.


	29. Chapter 29

_On the 16_ _th_ _day of the hero's 16_ _th_ _year_

 _For one single precious held most dear_

 _By the shade of evil with time in his hands_

 _Choices will be made to determine who stands_

 _The hidden hero will be proclaimed_

 _After a fall leaves him heavily maimed_

 _The day's weather will be fought_

 _By winter, summer, and storms a lot_

 _The land of choice is the original spot_

 _Where she died and now lives reborn_

 _In the world of the original's form_

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: Please review!

Characters: Cal (Your "average" mysterious male), Mason (Cal's best and most trustworthy buddy), Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl), Jason (Kara's Ex), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Superman's wife), Batman, Bartholomew, Karen (Power-Girl) and more that aren't quite ready to be presented yet. (Lots of characters are Out of Character (OOC), but I try my absolute best to make it as close as I can with the story.)

Chapter 29: Day 10/16, Wednesday

Cal grunted as he hit the cold, snowy ground. Darren did the same, and Cal rolled a few feet away and managed to get to his feet, his helmet falling off in the process. Darren slowly got to his feet, laughing evilly.

"You really are nearly impossible to kill!" Darren said. He glanced around for his swords. "What? Where are my swords?" He glanced around the cold, snowy mountain top, searching for his swords. After a short while, he turned to Callum. "Oh well, I'll finish this quickly." He snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. Frowning, Darren snapped again, but nothing happened. He snapped a third time, but still nothing happened.

"Dammit! Why won't my powers work?!" Darren yelled. He turned to Cal. "I don't suppose you're able to even try…" Cal frowned, struggling to stay upright, his face pale. He briefly shook his head. Darren looked around.

"Oh well, I don't need my powers to kill you!" Darren said. He trudged through the snow over to Cal. When he reached Cal, Cal was still dizzy. He grabbed Cal by the chest plate, but Cal tried to throw him off, breaking his grip. Darren fumbled with grabbing Cal, but Cal was too weak from the stab wound in his back. Darren tugged Cal by the chest plate and dragged him over to the edge of the snowy cliff they were on. Cal struggled to fight Darren off, but he could barely keep his eyes open. Darren tipped Cal's head over the edge.

"You're going to die," Darren said. "Finally, after all this time… You're going to die for real this time…" He began pushing Cal over the edge of the cliff.

 _ ***ZAP***_

Darren's eyes widened, and he fell to his knees. His eyes closed and he slumped to the side, unconscious. Cal's eyes fluttered as he saw the outline of someone lean over him.

"My oh my, you seem to be in a pickle…" the voice said as Cal blacked out from loss of blood.

 _ **-Break-**_

Kara laid on her bed, Ace's head resting on her legs. Kara stared, emotionless, at the ceiling. Cal was gone AGAIN. But Kara knew Cal wasn't dead. She felt it, like a burning sensation, in her chest that Cal wasn't dead. All Kara could do was hope and pray that Cal managed to get home safe, sound, and alive. She started to imagine where Cal could be. She imagined Cal found help for the stab wound in his back. She hoped the man who attacked them was gone from her and Cal's life forever. She hoped Cal would come back to her, wrap his arms around her, kiss her. A soft knock on at the door brought Kara back to reality.

"Come in," Kara said. Barbara opened the door.

"How are you doing?" Barbara asked. Kara shrugged. "Kara…"

"I don't want to think about it!" Kara shouted. Ace whimpered at the loud noise. Kara petted him in apology.

"Ok then, what do you want to do?" Barbara asked, closing the door behind her and lying next to Kara on the bed. Kara sighed.

"I want Cal back!" Kara said. "I already lost him once, I don't want to go through it again…" Barbara nodded in understanding.

"You'll get him back," Barbara comforted. "I just know it! You'll have your life back, sort of…" Kara laughed lightly.

"Do you think he's okay? I mean, with that stab in his back…" Kara asked. Barbara sighed.

"Kara, I don't know for sure, but Callum is one tough son of a gun. He'll find his way back, no matter what probably…" Barbara answered. Kara smiled softly.

"Cal will come back…" Kara said to herself, reassuring herself. "He'll find some way to live… some way to get home…"

"Some way to get back into your arms…" Barbara added. Kara nodded.

"I'd rather be in his, but either which way works for me," Kara said. She sighed. "I'm so worried about him!"

"I'm sure wherever he is, he's more worried about you," Barbara said. Kara smiled again.

"The sad part is I'm pretty sure you're right…" Kara admitted. Barbara and Kara both laughed.

 _ **-Break-**_

Cal struggled to open his eyes. His vision was blurry and he managed to see a faint blob of a person in the corner of the room, sitting at a small table. He struggled to sit up, rubbing his eyes and wincing in pain from his back. Cal looked over at the figure, who had noticed him. The figure was an elderly woman, with gray, wild hair that looked like it had been attempted to be combed down. She stood up, slowly limping towards Callum.

"My, you're awake faster than I would have thought," the woman said. Her voice was old but cheery sounding. "You had a mighty fine wound when I found you…" She handed Cal a clay pottery cup of water. "And then there was that other boy, standing over you. He looked about ready to throw you over that cliff." Cal took a sip of water.

"Thank you," Cal said, his voice quiet. "Who are you?" The woman sat back in her chair, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Callum Orson… That other guy, Darren, teleported me here… Where is here anyway?"

"You remind me of someone I knew long ago…" the woman said, ignoring Cal's question. "Back then, I was your age. He was the nicest boy in our village… He was the one who taught me how to defend myself. He was probably the smartest in our village too… He would play this ridiculous game, where everyone avoids everyone else, and if you ran into anyone you would have to swordfight with our wooden swords. Normally, everyone would intentionally run into other people, but he was different… He would hide, dodge, and avoid everyone the best he could… Funny thing, he was the best fighter, and would best the most experienced fighters of our village… As a joke, he would follow someone for as long as he could without being noticed… Then one day, some Barbarians came to our village. They were smarter than the other Barbarians, having rules and whatnot. They challenged our village, our best fighter against theirs… He volunteered, and nobody stopped him… Nobody had the courage to face the Barbarians, no one except him… Not even me…" She stopped, sighing.

"What happened to him?" Cal asked, intrigued. The woman scoffed.

"He won of course. He beat the Barbarian's champion. No one believed in him… No one thought he would win, but he did… He did easily… But he didn't know that the fight was to the death… He had to kill the champion to win… After a few minutes of thought, he swiftly and quickly killed the man… The Barbarians, true to their word, left. But he… he was devastated. 'No one should have to take another person's life to save another's,' he said to me. After that, he just disappeared. That night he packed up what few things he had and just left… Left only a note saying he couldn't stay here and face the reality of taking another person's life… He said he was going to leave the village, and he'd come back if he was needed. A few years later, the Barbarians came back, with a stronger, tougher champion. True to his word, the boy came back. He swiftly defeated their champion. He said something to me, he said, 'Remember this: Science and magic are just 2 cards in a deck… You make your own playing card…' At first I didn't know what he meant; I was confused. He said something to the girl he loved, something I didn't quite catch. But I heard the words 'I'm sorry' and I know that he was asking her to come with him… To go with him wherever he went… She said she couldn't, that she had her family… I heard that clearly… He just nodded in understanding, kissed her one last time, and left again. Someone tried to stop him, but he just went through him. Literally went through him… I didn't understand at the time, but I do now… He only came back once after that… He came back to die, and he was a man now… He had a wound similar to yours… He collapsed in the center of the village, breath heavy, blood flowing relentlessly. Our doctors went to help him, but he told them he knew it was already too late. I was the first one to notice him, and I tried to help him… Before anyone else arrived he told me something. He said, 'The mountain ridge, near the top of the mountain… All my notes… All my research…' Then, he looked at the girl he loved and her family she had created. She was happy and had everything she could want, and he was dying with nothing. He looked at her and her family and told them all that he was happy for them. He looked at her husband, which was his best friend from childhood and he nodded to him. 'Keep her safe,' he whispered. His friend nodded. He looked at the girl, now a woman, that he loved and he just said, 'I know you're happy. I don't want to ruin that. I just want you to know I never could have cared for you as he does… And I'm sorry…' And with that he died… Just like that… A person so strong just dies… Deep down I knew he died because he had no one to live for… The girl he loved wouldn't come with him… And that was killing him from the inside… He died, giving me alone his precious life's work… I still don't understand some of the things he found out, and it's been nearly 50 years since I started…" the woman told her story, her face sad and tired. "Look at me," she laughed. "Rambling about a man's life story to someone who simply reminds me on him…"

"What did he find out?" Cal asked. She looked at him suspiciously.

"He found a way to make, to BE anything…" she answered after a few minutes of debating whether or not to tell him. "He found the hole between everything…" After she saw Cal confused face she tried to explain. "Do you remember when people draw circles and they overlap?" At Cal's confused face, she took her finger and drew a circle in the dust on the floor. "Let's say this is time," she said, gesturing to the circle. "And this is space," she said, drawing another circle that overlapped with the first. "And this is destiny." She drew a third circle that overlapped with the other 2 circles. "And death, and karma, and life, chaos, order, magic, science, good, evil." She drew another circle for each item she listed, and each circle over lapped with all the others. She gestured to the center of the circles, were a small space was present. "This represents were all of these things come together, everything. He called it 'The Center'… But with everything coming together, they all have their opposite that counteract each other. Time and space, destiny and karma, life and death, magic and science, chaos and order… Good and evil…" She stared at Cal. "This is where you can do anything, you can BE anything… If you can get here, you can control everything… You could be unstoppable…" She leaned back in her chair. "Of course, he never would have wanted this to be abused. He and I both agree that this power should not be used to change anything, but to help the world that already exists… What do you think?" Cal crossed his fingers and placed them over his lips to think. After a few minutes, he spoke.

"I think you and him are right. This isn't something to use lightly… But I do ask, did he find out how to use the power? Did he find The Center?" The woman laughed lightly.

"Yes, but he didn't dare touch the power itself… He was scared of the temptation of the power… He found a way to wall off most of the possible entrances…" she said.

"So why did he leave you with all this information if it's so dangerously tempting and powerful…?" Cal asked. The woman shrugged.

"I guess deep down he wanted someone to know what he had found out, what he had accomplished. And deep down, I think he wanted someone to continue and protect his findings… I think to continue protecting the information was his primary hope and or goal," she said. Cal nodded.

"But…why tell me this?" Cal asked. The woman sighed.

"I guess when I saw you with your wound in your back and about to be thrown over that ledge, you just reminded me of the person who started all of this… You know, if someone's about to throw you over the edge of a cliff… You either did something really wrong to the wrong person… Or you did the right thing…" the woman answered. "And you didn't strike me as the kind of person who did something really wrong…" Cal nodded. "Now, I've told you my story, and I think you should tell me yours…" Cal sighed and told his story, the whole, truthful story. He told her of his life in the orphanage, the sadistic bullies, the coma, the 2 years of training, Annabeth Monroe's death. Then, he got to some more recent events: dating Kara, dying, the Justice League's tests, a pet wolf.

"…And he stabbed me in the back. I fell to the ground and Darren went over to Kara. He tried to kill her, but since she is Kryptonian she couldn't be by a normal knife. He turned the knife into Kryptonite and raised his arm to stab her… I used the last of my strength to tackle him, and he teleported us here… The rest is kinda blurry, but I think you know the rest…" Cal explained. The woman nodded and yawned.

"Well, your story is very interesting, not to mention nearly unbelievable…" the woman said. "I suppose you are eager to get home…" Cal nodded. "Well, first let's go for a walk. You probably need to stretch your legs." She stood up, limping towards the door. Cal got up and followed her. She exited through the door, and Callum followed. They stepped out onto the frozen, snowy tundra, the ground crunching softly beneath their feet. She walked towards a small patch of pine trees. They silently made their way through the trees. Past the trees, the woman guided Cal up the rest of the mountain. About half way up, they took a moment to catch their breath.

"I should probably tell you," the woman said, breathing heavily. "I heard, what was his name, Darren? Yes, Darren. I heard him become frustrated and ask about his powers not working… As I understand you two share similar powers don't you now?" Cal nodded. "Well, your powers don't work… At least not on this mountain… At least not anywhere near this mountain…" They continued walking up the mountain.

"Why not?" Cal asked. The woman chuckled to herself.

"You're a smart kid, you'll figure it out…" the woman said. Cal frowned and tried to think. After a few minutes, Cal spoke.

"I can't use my powers because… this mountain is The Center?" Cal guessed. The woman laughed and nodded.

"This mountain is the heart of The Center," the woman said. "I use the tiniest piece of its power to protect it… To get home, this is the quickest route…" She stopped and turned to Cal. "In order to get home, you will need to tap into the power…" She studied his eyes. "And you must promise me that you will use the power ONLY to get home… You seem like a man of your word, so promise me you'll-"

 _ ***ZIP***_

She stopped as an arrow embedded itself into her chest. She gasped and collapsed onto the ground.

"NO!" Cal yelled. He caught her and lowered her gently to the cold ground. She clutched the arrow, trying to keep excess blood from flowing. Suddenly, a small group of Barbarians charged from out of the patch of pine trees, wielding axes and swords. One single archer hung back from the rest. They yelled and charged, and Cal's eyes glowed gold once again. He charged them in return, rolling under the first axe swing. He rolled to his feet and saw a sword swing at him. He caught the Barbarian's wrist, kneeing him in the stomach. The Barbarian grunted, and Cal raised their sword arm up and got behind the Barbarian. Cal twisted his wrist and he dropped his sword. Cal shoved the man forward, sending him barreling into another Barbarian. Cal swiftly picked up the sword and spun around, blocking another axe swing. Cal kicked the man in the knee, causing him to kneel. Cal threw the axe off and slammed the hilt of his sword into the Barbarian's head. The Barbarian crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Cal swiftly side stepped as an arrow flew past him, hitting another Barbarian in the eye. The man screamed and fell to the ground, clutching his eye. Cal faced the nearest Barbarian, who yelled and stabbed at Cal with his sword. Cal casually blocked the stab and retaliated with a quick and deep cut to the throat. The man went down, hopelessly trying to keep himself alive. Another Barbarian yelled in anger and threw himself at Cal, swinging his axe rapidly. Cal dodged the first few swings, but the third swing got lucky and clipped the hilt of his sword, sending it flying away. The man raised his axe and swung down. Cal grabbed the shaft of the axe and flipped the man over him, sending the Barbarian crashing into the ground. Cal leapt up and, in one fluid motion, caught the arrow flying towards his chest with one hand, grabbed and forced away the next Barbarian's axe by their wrist, and stabbed the arrow deep into his neck. Cal looked at the last Barbarian standing, axe raised in ready. He swung at Cal, who backed away and picked up his sword. He swung again, but Cal side stepped and spun around the Barbarian. The Barbarian spun around as well, swinging his axe. Cal ducked the swing and flew up, stabbing the man through the heart. The man collapsed, and another arrow flew towards Cal, but Cal blocked it with his sword, and the arrow found its way into the unconscious Barbarian's chest. Another arrow flew, and Cal barely managed to block it. Cal threw his sword, and it buried itself in the archer's chest. His eyes returned to normal, and he went back to the woman, who was gasping for air.

"I… I never told you our names…" the woman said. "His name… his name was Walter… he was a lot like you… in both look and act… He fought with the same ferocity, same unrelenting thought of only protecting those close to him… My name is Catherine… I think… I think you and he were both born with some sort of access to The Center… Otherwise your eyes should not have glowed gold with your power… You hate killing, but you know that sometimes it's kill or be killed…" Catherine coughed blood. "Go home to Kara, live out life in happiness…" Cal shook his head.

"You can't die!" Cal protested. Catherine shook her head.

"That's out of our hands… My time has come… Just… destroy it all, every note… everything… destroy it all so no one else will get to it…" Catherine demanded. Cal shook his head.

"You won't die!" Cal promised. She took his hand.

"That is not for us to decide…" Catherine said. "Now be a good boy… Destroy the notes, destroy the cabin… Then go to the top of the mountain… Go to the top of the mountain… And jump off the north cliff… That's how you get inside it… That's how you get into The Center…" Catherine closed her eyes and her breathing went even shallower than before. Cal shook his head and closed his eyes. He didn't want her to die. He didn't want her to suffer. He hugged her and began to silently cry. Suddenly, a golden light encircled Catherine and Cal. The soft, warm glow of the golden light was comforting, and it began to heal them. The light swiftly, somehow, healed Cal's back. For Catherine, the light made the arrow disappear, and the wound healed. As quickly as the light had came, it was gone. Catherine's eyes fluttered open.

"…Why am I not dead?" she asked. She stared at Cal. "What did you do?" Cal's eyes were wide with shock and he shook his head.

"I don't know!" Cal admitted. Catherine stared at him.

"I remember a soft, glowing light…" Catherine recalled. "It seemed to be golden… like your eyes when you use your powers… Did you use your powers to save me?" Cal shook his head in confusion.

"I don't know!" Cal said. "I've never done that before, if it was me!" Catherine studied him for a moment and got to her feet.

"Well, I hope that was you, because I'm pretty sure the future is going to need some hard core healing like that…" Catherine said. She gestured to the top of the mountain. "Well, Callum, it was nice knowing you, and you know where to go. Goodbye!" With that, she began walking down the mountain.

"Wait!" Cal said. "Walter… was he my doppelganger of this world?" Catherine stopped and turned to look at Cal.

"Is your name Walter?" she asked. And with that, she disappeared with the cold wind. Cal frowned as he finished the climb to the top of the mountain. He found the northern cliff and looked out. Clouds seem to cover the landscape, making visibility below them impossible. Sighing, Cal jumped.

 _ **-Break-**_

Kara sparred with Barbara emotionlessly. Her tired eyes didn't care about anything except the hope that Cal would come back, safe and sound. She knew in her heart Cal was still alive, but she wasn't sure whether or not to trust that feeling. Batman and Cyborg, as well as the rest of the Justice League, were doing their best to find him, but to no avail. Barbara swept Kara's leg, and Kara went down with a thud.

"Kara, you need to take your mind off this!" Barbara said. "And I need a focused sparring partner!" Kara sighed and got to her feet.

"Sorry Barbara, I don't feel like sparring," Kara said. Barbara sighed.

"Look, I know you're worried about Cal. I am too, but we need to take our minds off him as much as we can until there's something we can do about it. Now, spar with me please!" Barbara said. Kara sighed and nodded.

"You're right…" Kara admitted. Barbara nodded. She threw a punch, which Kara blocked, and spun around, swinging her foot. Kara caught her foot and tugged her towards the ground. Barbara hit the practice mats and groaned.

"See, doesn't focusing help?" Barbara asked. After no response, she looked at Kara, who was staring at the doorway of their sparring room. Barbara followed her eyes to see Cal, smiling softly and his arms out to hug Kara. Kara gasped and flew towards Cal. Cal caught her, and they hugged. Kara wrapped her arms around Cal's neck and her legs around his waist. Cal tangled his fingers in Kara's hair and held her close. Kara buried her face into Cal's neck, breathing in his new scent of pine and snow. Her voice was shaky as she spoke.

"I thought I lost you again…" Kara admitted. "I love you!" Cal laughed lightly.

"I promised you I'd always come back," Cal said. "Always." He used one hand to cup her chin and stared at her beautiful blue eyes. "I love you…" Cal said, kissing her. Kara smiled into the kiss, hoping this moment would never end. Somewhere across the Watchtower, Ace barked excitedly and ran towards his master.


	30. Chapter 30

_On the 16_ _th_ _day of the hero's 16_ _th_ _year_

 _For one single precious held most dear_

 _By the shade of evil with time in his hands_

 _Choices will be made to determine who stands_

 _The hidden hero will be proclaimed_

 _After a fall leaves him heavily maimed_

 _The day's weather will be fought_

 _By winter, summer, and storms a lot_

 _The land of choice is the original spot_

 _Where she died and now lives reborn_

 _In the world of the original's form_

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: Please review! As of right now I have 39 out of 40 chapters done. All chapters should be out around the middle of July. The last two chapters will be longer than usual.

Characters: Cal (Your "average" mysterious male), Mason (Cal's best and most trustworthy buddy), Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl), Jason (Kara's Ex), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Superman's wife), Batman, Bartholomew, Karen (Power-Girl) and more that aren't quite ready to be presented yet. (Lots of characters are Out of Character (OOC), but I try my absolute best to make it as close as I can with the story.)

Chapter 30: Day 11/16, Thursday

Cal rubbed Kara's back gently. He glanced at the time: 1:28. Sighing, Cal began brushing Kara's hair with his hand. Kara smiled.

"Do you love me?" Kara asked, whispering. "I mean, what specifically do you love me for?" Cal smiled.

"I love YOU, Kara," Cal answered, whispering back. "There's no specific part of you I DON'T love… But put all your unique characteristics together and you get, well, you… You get Kara Danvers, the girl I love…" Kara smiled.

"And do you want to know why I love you?" Kara asked. Cal laughed quietly.

"Do I really need to?" Cal asked. "I believe that you love me and that's enough for me…"

"Well, can I tell you anyways? Even if you do believe me?" Kara asked. Cal smiled.

"Of course," Cal answered. Kara sighed.

"Last week…" Kara began, still whispering, "Last week, I saw something… Maybe it was a dream… Maybe I was just covering up some trauma that happened that day… But… when those men came into class with their guns… I thought I saw you…" Kara swallowed heavily. "I thought I saw you save everyone… And… at one point you had gold all around you and you radiated… Well, to me you radiated any good feeling I could even think of and more… But I could see other people didn't feel what I did… I felt… Like you were meant to be mine… I probably just hallucinated that or something, but… you were different… You were good... And I liked that… And I now know I love you for it… I love you for being and making a difference in my life… which is to say… I love you for you too…" Kara smiled. Cal stared at the ceiling.

'How could she still remember that?' Cal asked himself. Deep down, he knew. Cal knew deep down that someone or thing let her remember. And that was the answer he had been looking for… right?

"Kara…" Cal started.

"Sh," Kara said, sitting up on his lap and putting her finger over his lips. "I don't want to know if I am right and that was just a dream… I want you to know that I love you and always will…" She put her forehead to his. "…always." She kissed him on the lips, lightly and longing. "Nothing, not the past, not the present, not the future, could ever take that love away," Kara promised. She stared into Cal's eyes. "And all I want is for you to promise me you will always come back to me… You don't always have to love me, but always come back… Promise me…" She closed her eyes. Cal gently grabbed her cheeks, and Kara opened her eyes, staring into his again. She held her hands over his. Slowly, Cal leaned in and kissed her. Kara closed her eyes again and let the pleasant sensation of Cal's passionate kiss roll over her. Cal broke the kiss and put their heads together.

"Always," Cal promised. "Always…" Kara smiled. She grabbed Cal's head and brought him in for another kiss. She began making out with him, mashing their lips together. After a few minutes, they broke for air.

"Cal… I love you…" Kara whispered.

"I love you too," Cal whispered back. She smiled. She started taking off her t-shirt when Cal grabbed her hands, stopping her. Kara looked at him, confused.

"What's the matter? Nervous?" Kara joked. Cal smirked, but shook his head.

"I just want you to know, I love you for you, not your body…" Cal said. Kara laughed lightly and shook her head, looking away.

"You mean I'm not pretty," Kara assumed. Cal quickly protested.

"No! No!" Cal protested. He gently held Kara's chin, making her look at him. "Kara, you're BEAUTIFUL! No one can come even close to how beautiful you are… It's just…" He looked away nervously. "I just… I've just never done this before…" Cal admitted. "And I don't want it to make things awkward between us because I… don't know what I'm doing…" Kara sighed.

"Cal…" she whispered slowly, "Cal… look at me…" Cal turned his head slowly, meeting Kara's eyes. "I haven't done anything like this either… and…" She took Cal's hand. "I'm willing to try with you…" She smiled and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Cal smiled. He kissed her again. She broke the kiss and took off her t-shirt, revealing her light blue bra. Cal admired her for a moment, and Kara helped him get his shirt off, revealing several large scars and Cal's muscular body. Kara bit her lip and began tracing the scars. After a while, Cal grabbed her hand and kissed her. Kara grabbed the back of Cal's head, keeping him pulled in. Cal ran one hand up and down Kara's back and used the other to caress her cheek. They continued their passionate embrace until the door swung open. Instinctively, Cal covered Kara, and Barbara stepped in, flicking on the light. Noticing their half-naked states, Barbara blushed and looked away.

"OMG!" Barbara cried. "I'm so sorry to interrupt!" Kara and Cal quickly got up, found their shirts, and scrambled to put them back on.

"Barbara!" Kara said, putting on her shirt. "What was that for?!" Barbara glanced at them, noting they were dressed, and turned back around.

"I'm SO sorry!" Barbara apologized. "It's just Doomsday is terrorizing Metropolis and Batman wanted you to help on this… I'll tell him you're busy!" Barbara started walking out, but Kara stopped her.

"Wait!" Kara said. "It's okay, I'll help… Just give me a minute." Barbara nodded and left. Kara turned to Cal, but before she could say anything Cal cut her off.

"It's okay," Cal reassured her. "Go save the world." Kara grinned and kissed Cal.

"For luck," she said, leaving. Cal smiled as she left. Soon after, Mason appeared.

"Cal," Mason said. "Doomsday's back…" Cal nodded. "Real quick," Mason said. "I know we've got a LOT to catch up on, but last time I went to see the armor it was gone… So… yeah… it might not be there…" Cal nodded silently.

"We'll talk later?" Cal asked. Mason nodded. Cal focused and disappeared.

"Good luck buddy," Mason said.

 _ **-Break-**_

Supergirl evaded another punch from Doomsday. Doomsday growled and tried again, but Supergirl side-stepped and elbowed the creature in the side. Doomsday grunted and fell to his knees, but quickly swung his leg around, tripping Supergirl. As she tripped, Doomsday grabbed her cape and threw her into a nearby building, but The Protector caught her. She briefly thanked him, and he nodded. She flew towards Doomsday, who roared and clapped his hands together, creating a sonic boom. Supergirl flew back, but The Protector rushed forward, unaffected. He slid under the large creature and quickly stood up, landing a solid punch in the lower back. Doomsday yelled and spun around, throwing his arm around. The Protector caught the swing and held it, jumping over Doomsday. The Protector wrenched Doomsday's arm around, and Doomsday growled and pulled The Protector back in front of him. The Protector let go of the creature's arm, flying back a few feet. Suddenly, Supergirl slammed Doomsday in the back, sending him flying towards The Protector. The Protector quickly kicked Doomsday back towards Supergirl. Supergirl avoided the crashing creature, hovering beside The Protector. Doomsday got back up and roared. Growling, he rushed towards the duo, angrily and wildly thrashing his arms. Supergirl swiftly avoided the thrashes, and The Protector ducked them and slammed a fist into Doomsday's abdomen. Doomsday grunted and flew back, slamming into a car. Even more angry, Doomsday recovered and flew at The Protector. The Protector managed to block the first swing, and began ducking the second, but the blow glanced off his helmet, sending him lurching away, dazed. Supergirl quickly got between The Protector and Doomsday. Doomsday growled and leapt through the air, slamming his fists onto Supergirl. She tried to block it, but there was little effect and she crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Suddenly, Superman appeared and tackled Doomsday to the ground. Doomsday grunted and slammed his fists into Superman's back. Superman's grip loosened and Doomsday slipped from his grip. Swiftly, Doomsday moved behind Superman and kicked him. Suddenly and skillfully, The Protector jumped on Doomsday's back, choking him. Doomsday gasped for air as he swung around, trying to grab The Protect and rip him off. The Protector held, and Doomsday's vision started becoming blurry. As a last ditch attempt to get The Protector off of him, Doomsday leapt into the air, falling back down onto his back. They both hit the ground, The Protector being crushed by both the ground and the heavy Doomsday, but The Protector held on. Doomsday's eyes closed and The Protector waited a few more moments before pushing Doomsday off of him. Superman helped him to his feet. The Protector coughed, and tried to wipe off the blood off of his white and black armor, which was leaking through the joints. The Protector produced a pair of handcuffs, which he quickly clasped around Doomsday's wrists. Superman went over to Supergirl, checking her.

"Cal's gonna freak…" Superman muttered.

"Mh?" The Protector asked. Superman shook his head.

"Nothing, I just think Supergirl's in a coma… And her friends aren't going to be happy…" Superman explained. The Protector nodded.

"Well, good luck with that," The Protector said, disappearing. Superman sighed and nodded.

 _ **-Break-**_

"Yeah, the armor was right in its spot," Cal said. Mason shrugged.

"I don't know what happened then. The armor was just… gone before," Mason said. Cal shrugged.

"It's back now, that's all that matters," Cal said. Mason nodded. Suddenly, Barbara entered, holding her arms.

"Hey… Cal…" Barbara said. "Could you come with me?" Cal and Mason glanced at each other, and Cal nodded. They began walking down the halls.

"Um, well… You know how Kara went to fight Doomsday…?" Barbara asked. Cal nodded.

"We were just-" Cal started, but Barbara cut him off.

"Not that, not that," Barbara said. "I mean, you two love each other so I mean, you know, your choice and whatnot. I'm sorry for interrupting that by the way… I, uh, would have left you guys alone if I had known… Anyway! Um, well… Kara got hurt and," Barbara raised her hand as a sign to let her finish. "Kara got hurt and she's more or less in a medically induced coma… Normally Zatanna and the doctors fix people up, but, uh, Zatanna is busy for the next few hours and the doctors don't quite understand Kryptonian metabolism and don't want to make anything worse so they put her into an extremely safe coma…" She looked at Cal, who was frowning, worried.

"So she's okay?" Cal asked. "Or at least she will be?" Barbara nodded. "And can I see her?" Barbara nodded again. They continued in silence for a bit.

"Hey Cal…?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah?" came the reply.

"Can I just say, you and Kara are really amazing together… And… well… Frankly, I'm kinda jealous. You two are so awesome together, it's almost like watching a really cliché romance movie, but I can't say I don't enjoy it…" They reached the door to Kara's hospital room, and Barbara quietly open the door. Cal silently walked through the door, seeing Kara on the bed, arms over the blankets, gold hair flowing down to her shoulders. Small scratches were around her arms and face, but she still looked beautiful. Cal winced at the realization that Kara looked so beautiful because she was hurt. Cal pulled up a chair and sat next to Kara, taking her hand in his. Barbara quietly shut the door and left. Cal sighed and kissed her hand, holding it close to his face.

"Kara…" Cal started. "I don't know if you can hear me, but you're going to be okay, I promise." Cal sighed before continuing. "You told me about recalling that day that guys with guns came into the school… You said something about feeling happy when I was radiating gold… I never thought anyone would feel that way with that… Most people only feel fear, even Mason… But you… You felt differently… Only one person has ever felt that way before… What I'm saying is, that wasn't a dream… I did that… I…" Cal swallowed. "I am The Protector… I have your armor in my closet… I…" Cal sighed. "I should have done something before Doomsday could have… I'm sorry… I love you Kara… I wish I could tell you about who I am, about what I've done in person… But I can tell you know, and hope you hear me…

"I told you the story of how I was… tortured… and I went into a three-week coma… Well, in that coma… I had to kinda… escape… It took me a while, but I managed to escape my own mind. From there, I went to this place… A pocket between dimensions… My, quote on quote, great-uncle Bartholomew met me… He looked at me and said, and I'll never forget these words, 'So you're the kid who's going to replace me? You don't look like much…' From there, for nearly 2 pain staking years, he taught me how to fight and, as best he could, how to use my powers. At first I was lonely, and I managed to convince him to let Mason join me… After all, he was the most trusted person I'd ever known. Bartholomew told me that if I was going to let Mason have knowledge of me, he'd have to be vetted very thoroughly. Together, Bartholomew and I vetted Mason, him teaching me both sides of scouting and espionage, and the like. He taught me how to avoid even someone as skilled as Batman… After a while, Bartholomew let Mason join, saying that Mason was probably the only person in the world that was trustworthy enough to keep such a secret. Well, after the 2 years, I was sent, as a sort of final test, to a dimension where a majority of our history never happened… I was one of the few people from our dimension that had even lived at all. I learned that I had been murdered by a pedophile at a young age, standing up for another kid. Well, it was an interesting dimension. There was internet and electricity, but they still all fought in the medieval style and no other technological advancements had happened. My final test was to lead about 300 fighters against Chronos and his army of demons. He had about 10000 demons and his second in command, Darren, who stabbed me and teleported me away yesterday. To us, Darren, who had powers similar to mine, was a legend. No one alive had ever seen him.

"When I first arrived, they said I was 'The Chosen'. Some were skeptical that I was the one sent to save them, as they should have been. I agreed with the skeptical, thinking that I was supposed to hide in the lower ranks and help from the shadows, as I was trained. But a majority vote made me their leader. I quickly learned that my thought process was different. My first objective was to teach everyone defense, which lacked very significantly. They scoffed at me, but did so. The next day, Chronos attacked. We only survived with absolutely no causalities because of what I had taught them, though a few people were injured. Even so, I and others were still skeptical. One girl, Annabeth Monroe, was offended that she wasn't chosen as leader. She challenged me to a duel, which had rules. The rules were that the current leader got only a wooden sword, while the challenger received a steel sword and shield. It took me a bit of effort, but with all that training I had received I managed okay. I ended up trapping her with her own weapons, and I could see the resentment in her hazel eyes. But in addition to resentment, I saw… admiration. She, even though she probably wouldn't ever have admitted it, wanted me to lead. When I had her trapped, that was when I realized I cared for her, even though I didn't know her very well yet. The next day, I did a little spirit and moral lift. I had everyone find either an equal or rival and they would spar to see who won. Worked fairly well, everyone had fun and everyone bonded a bit more. That night, Annabeth took some food and water and brought it to my tent. She gave me some and we talked. We grew closer. I decided that I wanted her as my second in command the next day. Well, we both thought Darren was a legend, someone that existed long ago. But we couldn't have been more wrong really. Darren was one of us… Darren was a spy in our camp. Annabeth was told that there was a spy, but she thought it was a hoax to make us turn against each other. On the last day…" Cal choked up. "On the last day, Annabeth saw Darren enter my command tent. I was focused on a stealthy plan that would get the least people killed. I didn't even hear him come in, but he did. He had a knife, and he raised it to kill me. He probably would have, but Annabeth threw herself between us and took it for me. I saw her in the corner of my eye, and I whipped around to see Darren and his creepy ass smile on his face, and Annabeth falling to the ground with a knife in her chest. I yelled, 'NO!' and kicked Darren, hard. He disappeared and I turned to Annabeth. She was dying really quickly, but she managed to say something I couldn't quite hear. I caught the words 'not' and 'fault' and I asked her if she was telling me if it wasn't my fault and she smiled and nodded… Then, I went on a rampage, and single handedly killed whatever demons were left. I attacked Chronos too, and I thought he wasn't coming back, but he did. That day, I almost went insane… In that short amount of time, I really cared about Annabeth. Not as much as you obviously, and in a different sort of way.

"For the last few years, I've had to live with that guilt, but when I took that psychological test… Someone kinda hijacked it. Time and Space, brothers, apparently are jealous of me… They tried to get me to give up being The Protector. But they couldn't convince me, so they started to torture me. After a while, something inside me snapped and I made a move. A single move, and they threw everything they had at me. I was numb with pain, but suddenly everything stopped and I saw her. I saw Annabeth and she told me she was sorry and explained everything… Then she disappeared." Cal swallowed. "That's not the whole truth… Before she disappeared, AS she disappeared, we kissed… I'm so sorry Kara… I… I didn't mean to cheat, but I did… I'm REALLY, really sorry… I got caught up in the moment…" He held Kara's hand a bit tighter. "I'm so sorry Kara, please forgive me… Forgive me because I love you…"

 _ **-Meanwhile-**_

Kara floated aimlessly in a white landscape. She landed on her feet and looked around, confused.

"Am I dead?" Kara asked herself aloud.

"No, you're not dead," a voice said behind her. Kara spun around to find a young woman dressed in a brilliant, deep green business suit looking at her. She snapped her fingers and a desk appeared behind her. She walked swiftly, her heels clicking on the white floor. She sat down at her desk and shuffled through some papers. Kara stood there standing, more confused than ever. The woman looked up at Kara. "Well, I'll explain everything in a second, but please, take a seat." She snapped her fingers again and a comfy chair appeared in front of the desk. Kara sat down, noticing a name tag on the desk reading 'Destiny'.

"So you're Destiny?" Kara asked. "How did you get your powers?"

"I was born with my powers," Destiny said without looking up. "And my name is Destiny, and I was born to control people's destinies." She moved some more papers around her cluttered desk. "Ah ha!" She pulled a thick folder out from under the papers and sat down. She opened it and sighed.

"Why am I here?" Kara asked. Destiny waved her hand as if to say 'that doesn't matter'.

"You're in a medically induced coma till someone that understands Kryptonian metabolism and physiology can help you. You took a beating, but you'll be fine as long as no stupid doctor poisons you with some medicine or another. Anyway," she looked up from the folder. "I'm just here to help you pass the time with some education." She stared at Kara's eyes. "Some education about Callum." Kara frowned, shocked and confused.

"What about Cal?" Kara asked slowly. Destiny frowned for a split second.

"Who? Oh yes, Callum. People call him Cal; I always forget that. Yes, Callum. I have noticed you two have grown quite close, and I figured that you should know more about him before your future unfolds. Callum has been destined to die since before he was born," Destiny said. She went through some more of the papers in the folder.

"Wait… That's how it works isn't it?" Kara asked. "I mean, people are destined to die when they're conceived?" Destiny looked at Kara.

"Oh no, that's not what I meant. I meant that Callum was supposed to die before he was even born," Destiny clarified. "In fact, Callum was supposed to die…" She looked at the papers once more. "87 times since he was conceived… Wow, really? 87 times? I hadn't realized the number grew that high…" She shrugged. "Anyway, he was supposed to die by so many different things in so many different ways. 2 snake bites, 12 falls to the death, 5 kidnappings gone wrong, 1 miscarriage, 34 gun shots, 28 stabs, and 5 pedophile/serial killers… Wow… The things he was destined to die from, and not to mention all the pain he was destined for…" She tossed the folder onto the top of the desk. "Callum was supposed to go through enough pain that the entire world could barely compete."

"But, you control destinies, why didn't you just not give him pain and death?" Kara asked. Destiny sighed.

"I control destinies, but I don't make them. They are automatically generated, and I have the power to alter them, but some people destinies I just can't keep altering… At least, he won't let me without good reason…" Destiny explained. "To us both, Callum was… a special exception…"

"Why?" Kara asked. "Why is Cal destined for pain and death and why is he a special exception?" Destiny sighed and looked up, almost as if she was listening to something. After a while, she looked back at Kara.

"As to why he is destined for pain and death is beyond comprehension for most. Simply put, the universe picked him as a scape goat," Destiny explained.

"Scape goat?" Kara asked. Destiny smiled to herself.

"The universe, every few centuries, picks someone person to suffer for the misdeeds of everyone, with a few requirements. The person has to have an innocent nature, come from nearly nothing, and they have to be both willing, deep down in their soul, and able to take it," Destiny said.

"So the universe is like an entity? It controls everything?" Kara asked. Destiny shook her head, her smooth, brown hair following her movements.

"Nothing controls everything. The universe is like nature. Nature happens, and no one can really explain why, but things can interfere with it. I, for instance, can alter it, but nature, above all else, is annoyingly relentless…" Destiny sighed.

"Ok, I think I get it, but what about Cal being a special exception?" Kara asked. Destiny looked up again, listening. After a few moments, she turned back to Kara.

"Callum is my son."


	31. Chapter 31

_On the 16_ _th_ _day of the hero's 16_ _th_ _year_

 _For one single precious held most dear_

 _By the shade of evil with time in his hands_

 _Choices will be made to determine who stands_

 _The hidden hero will be proclaimed_

 _After a fall leaves him heavily maimed_

 _The day's weather will be fought_

 _By winter, summer, and storms a lot_

 _The land of choice is the original spot_

 _Where she died and now lives reborn_

 _In the world of the original's form_

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: Please review! Also, my bad on the last chapter's author's note. This is scheduled to end the second Saturday of August, so please stick with me!

Characters: Cal (Your "average" mysterious male), Mason (Cal's best and most trustworthy buddy), Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl), Jason (Kara's Ex), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Superman's wife), Batman, Bartholomew, Karen (Power-Girl) and more that aren't quite ready to be presented yet. (Lots of characters are Out of Character (OOC), but I try my absolute best to make it as close as I can with the story.)

Chapter 31: Day 11/16, Thursday

"Callum is my son," Destiny said calmly. Kara's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait! I thought Cal was an orphan!" Kara exclaimed. "You just abandoned him?" Destiny sighed.

"It was his father's choice to either keep him or give him up for adoption. As much as I wish I could have, I couldn't have raised a child in my line of work. It's the reason why any children beings like me have grow up quickly and out of our way. Anyway, after several months of debating, he gave Callum up, saying it was because of his job as well, but we both watched Callum's life as close as we could, preventing what we could. I, unfortunately, am not allowed to interfere, so I tell his father whenever something is going to happen, but sometimes his father takes a job… and can't be reached for several days…" Destiny trailed off as she looked away, sighing.

"You're not allowed to interfere?" Kara asked. Destiny shrugged.

"We all have rules, some of us are more restricted than others," Destiny explained.

"And who sets these rules?" Kara asked. Destiny laughed lightly.

"My father of course," Destiny stated. "He made us and our powers and our rules. He gave me my wife, Karma. My father is very loving and caring, but he has the most restrictions on himself… He doesn't like messing with the laws, but he does occasionally."

"Who is your father?" Kara asked. Destiny smiled and shook her head.

"He doesn't like mortals knowing his name," Destiny said. Thunder boomed from behind Destiny, who nodded. "See what I mean?" Kara frowned, confused.

"But why are you telling me this?" Kara asked. "I mean, why tell me this, but not be all cryptic about it?" Destiny laughed.

"My father is a private person; I pulled a few strings to get you here to tell you this. I'm sorry about being cryptic, but I'm telling you this because, and it pains me to say this, you should be dead…" Destiny said. Kara's eyes widened in shock. "Only Kal-El should have survived from Krypton…"

"I'm supposed to be dead?" Kara asked, quiet and shocked. "Why am I alive then? Did you save me? If so, why?" Destiny thought for a moment, struggling to find the words.

"Because I saw the possibilities of your survival… I didn't want Callum to be alone in the world, struggling to find a good reason to survive. I saw that you were the best solution, and I suppose the simplest. You have an amazing heart, Kara Zor-El, and I can easily see why he cares for you the way he does…" Destiny paused. "Kara, you might think I'm putting this on you, but I'm not. Deep down I can see you would never want to leave him, but if this pressure is too much for you, I understand and will make arrangements to fix this…" Kara shook her head.

"No, I don't want to leave, I love Cal!" Kara said honestly. "Knowing I keep him going makes it easier for me to care, if that's possible…" Destiny smiled and checked her watch.

"That's definitely a good thing," Destiny said. "And I'm afraid our time is almost up… But I want you to hear it from Callum…"

"Hear what from Callum?" Kara asked. Destiny simply smiled and snapped her fingers, and a screen appeared behind her, showing Cal in Kara's room, holding her hand.

"Before we start, I want you to promise me you will do your best to understand…" Destiny said. "Callum, as everyone, has secrets… His haunt him to his soul… But he lives… Cause of people like you in his life…" Kara nodded, frowning.

Kara watched and listened to Cal's confession, shocked and clinging to every word. Cal mentioned being The Protector, and Kara gasped, a shock of emotions running through her mind. Cal mentioned being trained, and Kara just sat there, stunned. Cal told his story about fighting a war, and Kara slumped in her chair. When Cal talked about Annabeth Monroe, Kara looked at Destiny in surprise.

"You let her die?" Kara asked, surprised. "Why?" Destiny looked away.

"There are some fates I simply cannot prevent. Some people who have the power to overrule my power…" Destiny said sadly. She looked back at the screen. "It doesn't help that I didn't think to look at her file… She was so determined and tough… I never thought she would die…"

Cal mentioned his hijacked test, and Kara simply sat there in silence, only covering her mouth and tearing up at Cal's confession of kissing Annabeth.

"…Forgive me because I love you…" Cal finished. The screen faded to black and Destiny turned to face Kara, snapping and the screen disappeared.

"Time and Space?" Kara asked, shocked. Destiny growled softly.

"My annoying brothers… They despise Callum because my father took a liking to his grandchild…" Destiny said, angrily. "They are both of the few who can overrule my powers… When Callum died, they were the ones who killed him, and my father brought him back to life because, plain and simple, he favored his grandchild." Kara sighed shakily.

"And Annabeth came back and KISSED Callum?!" Kara asked, outraged. "He-"

"It was a kiss goodbye…" Destiny explained. "He's male, so he doesn't understand the difference, but it was a kiss goodbye. It was a kiss telling him to move on. Callum, deep down, understands this, but doesn't exactly. Neither Annabeth nor Callum meant any harm in that kiss…"

"So… He didn't cheat on me?" Kara asked. Destiny nodded, smiling.

"Technically not," Destiny said.

"That's a relief…" Kara said, slumping in her chair. "And Callum is The Protector?" Destiny listened again.

"I'll make this quick," Destiny said. "We're pushing our time. My father picks… guardians… to help keep world safe. There's The Mentor and The Current. The Current becomes the Mentor when he decides to retire, which is usually a few centuries. Callum is The Current. He protects whomever, regardless of situation. Life is precious, and no being deserves to die. My father favors him not only because he is his grandson, but because he reminds him of lost family… The armor he spoke of is tougher than diamond, but is mainly used to protect the wearer from guns and swords, not to mention he probably Kryptonite proofed it for you." She checked her watch. "Our time is pretty much up, and I'll leave you with this. Callum isn't perfect. Callum isn't unstoppable, but he truly could be. He's scared of hurting the innocent and scarring people close to him or himself… Callum is the most unique being out there… Don't lose him, it would tear you both apart… And please tell him only that his mother loves him… Nothing more…"

 _ **-Break-**_

Kara's eyes fluttered open and she sat up slowly. Cal let go of her hand and stood over her.

"Hey, don't move yet, Zatanna's not back yet…" Cal said. Kara smiled softly and laid back down. After a moment of silence, Cal spoke again. "Kara… I need to tell you something… Something I'm really sorry for…" Kara sighed and sat up.

"Cal," Kara said softly. She took Cal's hand. "I heard you…" A moment of silence ensued. Cal winced.

"You did?" Cal asked. Kara nodded. Cal withdrew his hand.

"Did you hear everything?" Cal asked, looking away. "Cause I don't think you did…" Kara took Cal's chin in her hand and made him face her.

"I heard it all Cal…" Kara said, staring into his eyes. "As shocked as I am by all of this, I promise you I love you and forgive you…" Cal smiled, but before he could speak, Kara continued. "Yes, I'm sure." Cal beamed.

"I'm really sorry…" Cal said. Kara smiled.

"I know, that's why I forgive you…" Kara said. "So you're Walter?" Kara asked. Cal nodded slowly.

"I should have told you sooner…" Cal said, looking away again. Kara smiled.

"It's okay," Kara said. "It's a dangerous fact for people around you…" She took Cal's hand again and squeezed it reassuringly. "At least you told me eventually…" She swiftly leaned in and kissed Cal. "I still love you…" Cal smiled.

"I love you too," Cal admitted. Kara smiled.

"And you have my armor?" Kara asked. Cal nodded, still smiling. "Is it tougher than diamond and Kryptonite proof?"

"Yeah… how did you know?" Cal asked. Kara chuckled.

"Lucky guess?" Kara said. Cal chuckled.

"Either way, I'll grab it later…" Cal said. "I'm just glad you're okay." Kara kissed him again.

"I'm glad you care," Kara said. Cal nodded. "So," Kara continued, laying back down. "We both are superheroes…" They both laughed.

"Yeah, I guess we both are…" Cal said.

"And I suppose you don't want anyone to know about you being a superhero?" Kara asked. Cal smiled and nodded. "Not even Barbara?" Cal sighed.

"I guess…" Cal said. "I guess if you trust her that's good enough for me…" Kara nodded.

"If you don't want me to, I won't. You just have to tell me…" Kara said. Cal sighed.

"Do you trust her?" Cal asked. Kara nodded. "Then you can tell her." Kara nodded again. After some time of peaceful silence, Kara spoke.

"Want to go flying sometime?" Kara asked. Cal grinned.

"With you? Anytime," Cal answered. Kara beamed.

 _ **-Break-**_

"Here we are," Cal said, gesturing to his room. Kara smiled and looked around.

"It's cleaner than I would have thought…" Kara said, cracking a smile. Cal laughed.

"I'll admit, Mason's the cleaner," Cal said. "I try to clean up when I can, but I'm not the best at it…" Kara laughed.

"I would have thought you clean! Not Mason!" Kara exclaimed, laughing. Cal went into the closet, moving a few things around, and pulled out a box labeled 'Kara'. Kara squeaked and jumped up and down.

"Is that the armor?" Kara asked excitedly. Cal nodded and handed her the box. Kara quickly opened it and pulled out the armor, piece by piece. She gasped at the chest plate, the shiny red and gold 'S' painted in the center. She admired the blue and red coloring on all the pieces, as well as the gold trim, matching The Protector's. At the bottom of the box laid a black, skin tight suit, the same style as the one Cal wore under his armor, but with a vivid silver 'S' in the center. Kara gasped again and held it out for Cal to see.

"Now we're matching!" Kara exclaimed happily. She turned it back around and admired it some more. "Can I try it on for you?" Kara asked hopefully. Cal laughed.

"Bathrooms are the doors in the middle of the hallway," Cal said. Kara yelled excitedly and left to change into the suit first. Cal smiled and went downstairs. Miss Charlemagne was in the kitchen making lunch for the kids at home. She turned around, holding a plate of sandwiches. She flinched when she saw Cal, dropping the plate. Swiftly, Cal caught the plate and all the sandwiches remained on it. Miss Charlemagne leaned on the counter, breathing deeply.

"Callum!" she said. "How many times do I have to tell you, don't sneak up on me!" Cal set the plate down.

"I'm sorry!" Cal apologized. "I don't do it intentionally." Miss Charlemagne smiled.

"Are you back for good?" she asked. Cal shook his head.

"I wish. I'm just stopping by to say hi," Cal said. She smiled.

"Well, that's awfully nice of you," Miss Charlemagne said. "Is Mason visiting too? I heard two footsteps up there…" Cal's face became red.

"Um, Mason is busy…" Cal said. Miss Charlemagne looked at Cal confused.

"Then who…" she glared at Cal. "Why are you up there alone with her?!" Cal held his hands up.

"We aren't doing anything like that! I promise!" Cal promised. Miss Charlemagne eyed Cal suspiciously, but sighed.

"Ok, I trust you, but be careful!" she said. Cal nodded. Cal took the plate and brought the little ones their lunch.

"Cal, I thought you were dead!" one kid said. Cal laughed and patted his head.

"Not quite, I'm still kicking," Cal said. He spent a few more minutes with them and went back upstairs. He went into his room and sat down in the chair. A few moments later, Kara entered in her black suit. The suit hugged her figure nicely, following every curve and shape Kara had very nicely. Kara walked to the center of the room and twirled, stopping facing Cal and striking a model's pose. Cal clapped and stood up.

"A standing ovation?" Kara asked. "I must look good!" They both laughed, and Cal grabbed Kara by the hips, pulling her closer to him. Kara smiled and rested her hands on Cal's shoulders. Slowly, they both leaned in for a kiss. Cal tilted his head slightly, and Kara brought their lips together. Cal's hands traveled up Kara's back, finding their way to Kara's cheeks (on the face perverts). They broke for air and Kara smiled.

"You do look good, great even. You know what, let's go with amazing," Cal admitted. Kara beamed.

"And I haven't even put on the armor yet…" Kara said. Cal let her go, and Kara's hands slid off his shoulders. "Should I go put it on?" Cal nodded. Kara grabbed her armor and went to go change again. Cal smiled as she left. Cal sat quietly, contemplating the future. Kara knew his secret, which he didn't mind, but Bartholomew warned him when he wanted Mason to know.

" _Telling one person is like undoing rope string by string. One string after another makes it easier to unravel…_ " Bartholomew's words echoed in Cal's mind. Kara and Barbara were the 3rd and 4th strings, but would that be enough to unravel the entire rope? Cal thought about this for a while until Kara came back, wearing her gold, red, and blue armor. Her red boots crunched softly with the carpet, the gold trim following the top ends, which were just below her knees, and the boots turned into blue armor over the knees, which was also gold trimmed. More blue armor covered the rest of her lower half, with spaces for the joints, and were also trimmed with gold around the edges. At her waist she wore a gold belt, with the traditional 'S' in red at the buckle. She wore red gloves, which matched her boots nicely, and the rest of the armor was blue, save the center gold and red 'S' and the golden trim and red shoulder armor, which connected to her flowing red cape. Her gold hair flowed over one shoulder, matching the trim fairly well. Cal stood up, awestruck. He struggled to find words.

"You l-look… B-beautiful," Cal stammered. Kara blushed and tucked loose hair behind her ear, but smiled.

"Thank you," Kara said finally. Cal smiled in happiness. He stepped closer and leaned in slowly. Kara kissed him. Cal broke it, stepping back.

"I almost forgot!" Cal exclaimed. He rummaged through the closet some more, finally pulling something out. He hid it behind his back as he turned and walked towards Kara. "Face the mirror," Cal ordered. "And close your eyes…" Kara eyed him suspiciously, but obeyed. She faced the mirror and shut her eyes tight, not wanting to spoil the surprise. Cal placed the object over Kara's head, which she felt, but didn't open her eyes yet.

"Okay, you can open your eyes," Cal said. Kara opened them and gasped at what she saw in the mirror. She was wearing a helmet, similar to Cal's. It was blue, with the red and gold 'S' on the forehead, with small bias-relief wings, like Cal's helmet, and a gold trim around the base of the helmet. Over the eyes were white lenses, and the mouth was covered by plating. Her gold hair flowed out the back of the helmet. Cal wrapped his arms around her from behind, and Kara held her hands on his.

"I love it," Kara said. She turned around. "Thank you." Cal smiled.

"My pleasure," he said. He took her hand. "And there's a small button…" He guided her hand underneath the helmet's left jaw. "That opens the mouth plates…" He pressed it with her. Suddenly, the mouth plates drew back, revealing Kara's mouth and chin. Kara smiled.

"Is this just so you can kiss me?" Kara asked jokingly. Cal laughed.

"It's a perk…" Cal said, kissing her. Kara beamed.

"I can't say I don't love it…" Kara said. She kissed Cal back. "So… do I get to see you in yours?" Cal smirked.

"Sounds fair," Cal said. "Let me go change real quick." He began walking to the closet. Kara watched him curiously. He moved the false wall and walked into the back room. Kara watched patiently. A few minutes later, Cal emerged, dressed fully in his armor. His helmet's mouth plates were closed, and his shimmering white and black armor shone brightly. Kara stood awestruck.

"I can't get over how cool that armor is," Kara said. "It kinda makes me jealous…" Cal laughed. Kara stepped closer. "But the only problem is…" She put her chest on his and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can't kiss you with that mouth thingy closed." Cal smiled under his helmet. He pressed the button on the inside of the helmet and his mouth plates slid smoothly open. Kara smiled. "That's better…" she said as she kissed him.

"I love you," Cal said. Kara laughed.

"I love you too," Kara said. She hugged Cal close. "…Can we go flying now?"

 _ **-Break-**_

"Move my appointment to tomorrow, and push the 3 o'clock meeting to next week," Lex Luthor said, strolling into his office. His secretary nodded. He turned towards his desk and stopped in his tracks. "And who might you be?" Chronos stood up, getting out of the desk chair.

"That's a very comfortable chair," Chronos noted. He turned to Lex, an evil glint in his eyes. "I am Chronos, and I believe we have a similar enemy." Lex studied him, confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lex said. Chronos laughed his evil laugh.

"Of course you don't," Chronos said. He turned to the desk and began toying with things. "You don't despise Supergirl, Superman, or any other super heroes whatsoever… Especially not this new found Protector…" Lex walked over to the desk and pressed his hand down over the papers Chronos was playing with.

"Exactly," Lex said. "Now that we've cleared that up, get out of my office." Chronos chuckled.

"Do you know what we could do? Together?" Chronos asked. Lex raised an eyebrow. "I have a plan… A plan that would bring the entire Justice League and any other heroes to their knees." Lex laughed and went to his seat.

"Do you know how many times I have heard that?" Lex asked. "Too many, and each plan SEEMS better than the last… But in the end they all fail…" Chronos laughed.

"I'm afraid I may be different…" Chronos said. "Because I'm not from this world." Lex laughed.

"Great, another crazy," he said. Chronos smirked.

"Hear my plan first… then decide whom is crazy," Chronos said. "The Protector is my worst enemy. I know his process better than I know my own son. The Protector, along with Batman's suspicions of him, will bring down the entire League with my plan…" Lex sat up, listening intently.

"Go on then," Lex said. Chronos grinned. He explained his plan, filling in and accounting for every detail and every possible scenario. Lex nodded and his stern look slowly grew into a smile. When Chronos was done, he raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" Chronos asked. Lex continued grinning.

"This may be the best plan ever to be thought of in history…" Lex said. Chronos laughed. "But first… How did you know I despise The Protector?"

"You sent a man to capture Supergirl; a plan that would have worked if The Protector hadn't chosen to arrive…" Chronos explained. Lex narrowed his eyes.

"How did you know about that?" Lex asked angrily. Chronos smirked again.

"I make it my business to know everything about The Protector… I have studied him for years, yet I still do not know every detail… But I have gathered as much information as possible, and know even those closest to him…" Chronos explained. Lex studied him again.

"Do you know his identity?" Lex asked. Chronos nodded, smiling evilly. "Then why-"

"Because he is too smart to be outed. He knows that myths don't exist, yet legends are unbelievable and possibly real. Outing him now would be like outing a myth, but my plan ensures that I am outing a legend… And this legend will not be put to rest for a long time…" Chronos stated. Lex thought for a moment, then smiled.

"I believe we have a deal…" Lex said, grinning just as evilly as Chronos. Chronos beamed, and they shook hands.

 _ **-Break-**_

The wind brushed Kara's face, pushing her hair out of her face. Cal winced at the whipping sensation across his face. Kara yelled in joy, and Cal was struggling to see.

"Why do you like this so much?" Cal asked. Kara laughed, giddy, and did a loop-de-loop.

"How could you NOT like this?" Kara asked. She sighed happily. Cal shook his head and wiped his eyes.

"I can't see without any lenses to get the dust out of the way!" Cal protested. Kara laughed again.

"You'll get used to it you big baby," Kara said, laughing. Cal smiled. They flew forward together, coming to a stop over the city. Kara sat in Cal's lap, and they hovered together. Cal wrapped her arms around Kara, and Kara rested her head on Cal's chest. Together, they watched the sunset. The sun slowly left, leaving a soft orange glow behind it, soon followed by the deep depths of a blue and purple haze.

"Cal?" Kara asked.

"Yeah?"

"You mentioned something days ago about how it would all end with Chronos… about 4 days left right?" Kara said. Cal nodded. "Why 5 days?" Cal sighed.

"16 days after my birthday… After my 16th birthday…" Cal answered. "I don't know why, but that's when…" Kara nodded.

"And when's the last time he appeared?" Kara asked. Cal shrugged.

"Too long ago," Cal said. Kara nodded. "I can tell he's about to execute his plan, whatever it may be… I can tell it isn't going to be pretty…"


	32. Chapter 32

_On the 16_ _th_ _day of the hero's 16_ _th_ _year_

 _For one single precious held most dear_

 _By the shade of evil with time in his hands_

 _Choices will be made to determine who stands_

 _The hidden hero will be proclaimed_

 _After a fall leaves him heavily maimed_

 _The day's weather will be fought_

 _By winter, summer, and storms a lot_

 _The land of choice is the original spot_

 _Where she died and now lives reborn_

 _In the world of the original's form_

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: Please review!

Characters: Cal (Your "average" mysterious male), Mason (Cal's best and most trustworthy buddy), Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl), Jason (Kara's Ex), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Superman's wife), Batman, Bartholomew, Karen (Power-Girl) and more that aren't quite ready to be presented yet. (Lots of characters are Out of Character (OOC), but I try my absolute best to make it as close as I can with the story.)

Chapter 32: Day 12/16, Friday

Cal ran across the desert, ducking heat vision and batarangs. He leapt forward and rolled behind a large rock. A bang shook the rock a bit, dusting falling onto Cal's head. Cal peeked over the edge of the rock, but ducked quickly. He looked around, finally seeing a building, but it was quite a distance away. Cal took a quick breath and glanced over the edge again. He took another quick breath and sprinted for the building. Blasts appeared all over, but none hit Cal. Suddenly, a blur tripped him, sending him flying forward, tumbling into the sand. Cal grunted and got up quickly, glancing behind him. As he got up, the blur appeared again, punching him in the face. Cal flew back, crushing one of his ribs as he landed. Ignoring the pain, Cal got back up and continued running, faster than ever. He dodged more blasts and shots, but one Batarang sliced into Cal's left arm. Cal winced, but kept running. Soon, he was only a few strides away from the building's entrance. The building was a bank, and that was just what Cal needed. Suddenly, a sword wielding Amazon landed in front of Cal, between him and the building. Cal stopped in his tracks and stumbled back. The Amazon slowly walked forward, while Cal looked for a place to run. He turned to run, but he found himself surrounded. Cal was surrounded by a blur, a dark figure, an Amazon, a hovering man with red, glowing eyes, a robot, a man covering in a green glow, and a Martian. Cal spun slowly, trying to find a way out.

"It's over, you've lost…" the dark figure said. Cal faced him.

"I'm not done yet," Cal whispered. He swiftly kicked the robot back, and before anyone could move, the Amazon had raised her sword and thrusted at Cal. Expecting this, Cal grabbed her wrist, twisted it, causing her to drop her sword, and threw her towards the blur. Both the Amazon and the blur went down. Cal quickly picked up the sword and kicked the Martian back. After he did this, a large green fist slammed itself into Cal, causing him to fly back into the building's wall. Heat vision burned Cal's arm, causing him to drop the sword, and a ball of energy from the robot hit Cal's leg. Cal grunted in pain and tried to get inside the building, but the dark figure blocked his way. Swiftly, the dark figure slammed a fist into Cal's face, and Cal fell to a knee. The dark figure kicked him swiftly in the side, and Cal flew back. Cal got to his feet and realized he was surrounded again. Sighing, he raised his hands.

"Is this you giving up?" the man with the red eyes asked. Cal shrugged and kicked the Amazon in the side of the knee, causing her to fall. The blur quickly punched Cal, and Cal went with it, landing in front of the building again. Cal quickly grabbed the sword and went inside, pressing the hidden lockdown button just inside on the wall. Almost instantaneously, the building was locked down, sealed off from the outside. Cal quickly ran to find the vault. He knew he didn't have much time, but he went as fast as he can. Finally, he saw the vault, already wide open.

 _ **-30 Seconds Later-**_

The man with red eyes finally broke through the metal sheets covering the front entrance. The dark figure immediately went towards the vault while the others followed close behind. They quickly opened the vault smoothly rather than forcefully. The vault creaked open slowly. Together, they all walked into the vault, but the dark figure waited, just inside the vault. Suddenly, the vault swung shut, and the dark figure barely managed to jump through the entrance before it closed and locked. Cal rested against the vault, relaxing for a moment before he noticed the dark figure. Cal readily prepared for a fight, as did the dark figure. The figure went first, swinging at Cal's head. Cal ducked and jabbed weakly at his ribcage, and the dark figure kneed Cal in the face. Cal stumbled back, falling on his rear. The figure walked forward. Cal scrambled backwards, but the figure grabbed his outstretched heel, pulling him back. Cal slid back, and the figure grabbed Cal by the throat, squeezing the life out of him. Cal gasped and struggled to breathe, failing his right arm to reach for something. The dark figure didn't notice Cal's flailing arm, focused on beating Cal. Finally, Cal barely being able to see, Cal managed to pull the string on the wall, causing the sword to fall directly onto the dark figure, almost impaling Cal himself in the process. The dark figure stared into Cal's eyes, emotionless. The figure started to fall onto Cal, and Cal pushed him off, gasping for air…

"ENOUGH!" Batman said. Suddenly, the simulation stopped and Cal laid on the floor, still gasping for air. Cal shook his head and got up, looking at Batman, who was glaring at him. "You would kill to survive?!" he demanded. Cal coughed once and glared back.

"I couldn't control where you would end up and in that moment it was my life or yours!" Cal yelled. "Besides, if it's me versus you, either I'm the bad guy and don't care about who I kill, or if it's you, you'd want me to kill you to save the world… I had the choice to either die or kill…" They held a glaring contest in silence for a moment.

"He has a point…" Wonder Woman mentioned. Superman nodded in agreement, with everyone else in the room nodding soon after.

"That's not the point…" Batman said. "He needs to do his ABSOLUTE best to avoid killing whenever possible…" Cal scoffed.

"I'm sorry, but did you see ANY of those nifty fancy handcuffs laying around?!" Cal asked. Batman looked at him suspiciously.

"How did you know about those?" Batman asked. Cal frowned.

"I showed them to him!" Kara said before Cal could speak. Batman glanced at Kara, but quickly turned and glared at Cal. Superman raised an eyebrow at Kara and glared at Cal. Cal's face became red. He put his hands up.

"Whoa! Not like that!" Cal protested. After some time of silence, Flash laughed in the corner.

"Would you two cut the crap?" Flash asked. Everyone looked at him, and he shrugged. "I mean Bats and Supes. You two," he gestured at them. "Need to lay off the lovebirds."

"It's true," J'onn said. "They haven't done anything yet…" Everyone looked at him.

"You read our minds?!" Kara asked, outraged. J'onn shook his head.

"No, I just have been around people enough to notice when things like that have happened," J'onn explained. He motioned towards Kara. "She's too scared to hurt him, and he's too afraid of making things weird…" Everyone looked at Cal and Kara, whose eyes were wide and uncomfortable.

"Let's get back on track here," Cyborg said. "No killing, but all in all that was a very good simulation run…" Everyone nodded.

"Could have done without the killing, but trapping everyone in a bank's vault was a really good move," GL said. "That would give him enough time to get away and recooperate. But I also understand that the killing was both unintentional and unavoidable…" Everyone nodded, even Batman after a moment.

"So it's settled, he's good enough to put on a Robin cowl…" Superman joked. Everyone, except Batman and Cal, laughed. Batman glared at him while Cal just looked confused.

"That's not funny," Batman growled. Cal looked at Kara.

"What did I miss?" Cal mouthed to Kara.

"Batman's had a LOT of Robins," Kara mouthed back. Cal smiled and nodded.

"That's enough for today," Batman growled. "I have stuff to do." Batman stormed out. Slowly, everyone else followed Batman's suit and left, leaving Cal and Kara. Kara took Cal's hand.

"Have you seen Mason recently?" Cal asked. Kara shook her head.

"No, I think Batman took him for some special training. Have you seen or heard from Barbara?" Kara answered. Cal shook his head.

"No, is that weird for you two?" Cal asked.

"Is it weird for you and Mason to go this long without communication?" Kara answered with a question. Cal smiled weakly and nodded.

"Touche," Cal said. Kara began toying with her locket.

"Cal," Kara started. "I never showed you those handcuffs… How did you know?" Cal shrugged. Before he could speak, however, Kara continued. "And Cal, would you ever lie to me?"

"No, of course not!" Cal said. He rubbed his arm nervously. "Mason and I may have… built the prototypes that they based theirs off of…" Kara punched him playfully in the arm.

"You built those?" Kara asked, shocked. Cal nodded. "I didn't know you where such a man of many talents…" She kissed him. "Think you could make another pair?" she whispered in his ear. Cal immediately became red. Kara laughed and blushed. Cal kissed her.

"I think I already have a spare laying around somewhere…" Cal whispered back. Kara's eyes widened in shock, and she blushed deeper. Cal blushed and looked down. He kissed her again. "So you're afraid to hurt me? You know I'm too stubborn to get hurt…" Kara laughed.

"That may have been true before I found out you're also a superhero," Kara admitted. Cal laughed.

"Keep your voice down, otherwise I'll be swarmed with more people who want me to use those handcuffs," Cal joked. Kara laughed and playfully punched his arm again.

"Not funny," Kara said. She kissed him.

"I don't suppose you are hungry…" Cal said. Kara looked at him.

"Do you know me?" Kara answered. Cal laughed.

"Ice cream?"

"You're the angel after my own heart," Kara answered. Cal smiled.

"Nah, just a man," Cal replied.

"Well, you're more than just a man in my book," Kara said.

"Oh, so you have a book now?" Cal asked jokingly. Kara glared at him.

"I'll hit you again, this time harder," Kara threatened playfully.

"I love you too," Cal answered, kissing her on the cheek. Kara pouted playfully.

"You're going to need more than that to make it up to me," Kara said.

"Like ice cream?" Cal asked.

"Again, angel after my heart," Kara said. Cal kissed her again and picked her up.

"My lady, I'm no angel," Cal said softly.

"'My lady'?" Kara asked. She thought about it for a moment. "I believe I like it… What shall I call you?" Cal smiled.

"That, I believe, is up to you, my lady," Cal said. Kara thought for a moment.

"I can't decide between 'my angel' or 'my hero'," Kara said. Cal smiled.

"Who might you be calling these flattering names, my lady?" Cal asked, the twinkle in his eyes brightening. Kara smiled.

"I believe you know full well I am talking about you, my hero," Kara said, kissing him. Cal smiled.

"You flatter me beyond reason, my lady," Cal said.

"And now that I have named you; I believe you owe me ice cream, my hero," Kara said.

"Of course, my lady," Cal said. Suddenly, they were in front of an old fashioned ice cream parlor. Cal set Kara down.

"Oo, fancy," Kara said. Cal smiled and held the door open for her. She raised her eyebrows in surprise and did a small curtsy, entering. Cal followed closely behind. Kara looked at all the options and choices of flavors.

"Before you ask, you can get whatever you'd like and however much of it," Cal said, as if he read her mind.

"It's almost as if you read my mind," Kara said, slightly suspiciously. "Did you?" Cal smiled.

"I don't need to read your mind, Kara. I know you well enough to not have to read your mind, besides, I don't even know if I could," Cal answered. Kara bit her lip and smiled.

"Do you know what I'm thinking now?" Kara asked quietly. Cal narrowed his eyes.

"Am I allowed to try?" Cal asked. Kara nodded. Cal sighed and focused.

'Gosh he looks hot right now,' Kara thought to herself. Cal snickered.

"I still bet you're at least a hundred times prettier than I might be right now," Cal said aloud. Kara opened her mouth in surprise.

'Lucky guess,' Kara thought. Cal shook his head.

"You can say it's a lucky guess, but you know it's not," Cal said. Kara somehow looked even more shocked.

"Well, you proved your point," Kara said aloud. "Now, I'd like mint chocolate chip ice cream, bowl, not cone." Cal bowed.

"As you wish, my lady," Cal said. He went up to the register, where a middle aged man was waiting patiently. The man had black hair that went into almost horns along the side of the head and sideburns that went down to his jaw. His shirt strained against his muscles.

"Evenin'," the man said in an obviously fake country accent, his name tag reading 'Logan'. "What'll you and the missus be havin'?" Cal sighed.

"Can we get just a full tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream please? I know it's unusual, but please?" Cal asked. Logan nodded.

"I'll grab a fresh tub from the back, see if I can find ya'll an extra-large tub while I'm at it," Logan said, winking. Cal thanked him and Logan went to the back. Cal turned back to Kara.

"Where did you want to eat your ice cream?" Cal asked, ignoring the surprised look on Kara's face.

"A whole tub?" Kara asked. "You spoil me," she said smiling. Cal smiled back.

"Where did you want to eat it?" Cal asked again. Kara shook her head, still smiling.

"A park would be nice," Kara said. Cal nodded. Suddenly, a burly man in the corner of the store stood up and walked over to them. Neither Cal nor Kara had noticed him. The man was dressed in a leather jacket, with tattoos all over his visible arms. He had a long beard, like a biker's, and his muscles bulged under his tight jacket. Cal instinctively got in front of Kara.

"You're one pretty little lady," the man said in a gruff, distinctly Texan accent. "This boy here," he gestured to Cal. "This boy here obviously is a rich daddy's boy and doesn't know how to treat a lady…" He pushed Cal out of the way and began stroking Kara's hair. "Me and my boys know how to treat a little lady like you…" He looked her up and down. The door's bell rang as 3 more bikers walked into the shop, positioning themselves behind Kara and grinning evilly. Cal growled under his breath.

"Don't touch her," Cal said, beginning to get angry. The man looked at him.

"What you gonna do about it _boy_?" the man asked, spitting out the word boy. Cal breathed deeply. Cal glanced at the door to the back room and looked to see if Logan was even visible. Not seeing him, he turned back to the man.

"I'll kick your ass," Cal swore. "Or, you know, she can…" The man pulled a gun and walked over to Cal, pushing him against the wall and pointed the gun at him.

"We have guns," one of the men said. "Good luck kiddo."

"Quiet!" barked the man to his buddy. He turned to Cal. "You feelin' brave now punk?" Cal glared at him.

"Shoot me or put the gun away," Cal said slowly. The man laughed and turned to his boys.

"You hear that Freddy?" the man laughed. "He wants me to shoot him!" They all laughed and Kara shot Cal a warning look. Cal winked back. The man turned back to Cal. "I'm going to take your girl over here, and you know what me and my boys are going to do to her?" He leaned in and whispered to Cal. "We're going to use her to fulfill our wildest desires… I'm going to blow myself inside her while she screams for me not to…" Cal's eye's flashed gold, and he growled.

Now angry, Cal head-butted the man and kicked his chest, sending him flying back. Kara got the message and swiftly turned and punched the nearest man through the glass door. Cal swiftly got to the next nearest man and grabbed his gun arm, twisting the wrist, and the man let go of the gun. Cal threw him into the wall, denting it, and punched him in the face. The third man launched himself onto Kara, who fell to the ground. Cal rapidly kicked the man off Kara, and he pulled his gun. He aimed at Cal and fired before anyone could react, hitting Cal's heart dead center. Cal ignored the pain and shock and punched the man through the window. Cal turned to Kara, who threw herself into his arms.

"You're bleeding," Kara noted, hugging him close. She didn't care about the blood pouring out of him getting on her. "Don't die on me," she whispered, putting her face on the clean side of Cal's chest.

"I won't," Cal promised. "I do think I might need a doctor after we get you your ice cream though…" Kara sighed.

"Cal, this isn't a joke if you die on me again…" Kara said. Cal laughed lightly, his laugh turning into a cough of blood. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Suddenly, Logan appeared, growling like an animal. His fists grew 3 metal claws between each knuckle, and he launched himself behind Cal, stabbing the leader of the group. The man had gotten behind Cal and had raised his gun, ready to shoot. Logan got off the man and turned to Cal and Kara.

"Shooting kids is pretty much my pet peeve, bub," Logan said without his accent, glancing over his shoulder at the dying man behind him. He looked at the two in front of him. "Rape's also off the table…"

"How did you…?" Kara started. "How did you hear that? I barely heard it…" Logan smiled and gestured to his claws.

"Got more than a set of scratching claws from nature," Logan said. "Besides, you two are like me too aren't you? You didn't seem too fazed when the man shot you directly in the heart… And people don't normally have the capacity, especially women, to punch a full grown man through a door…" He pulled a cigar out from his pocket. "Got your tub in the back, I might've forgotten to grab it with all the… commotion." He lit his cigar and sat down. Cal started to sweat lightly, feeling light headed and started to fall, but Kara caught him. Kara lowered him into a chair. Logan sighed and took a deep breath of his cigar. Cal's chest began bleeding profusely. Kara took Cal's hand.

"You want to give us a hand?!" Kara almost yelled. Logan frowned.

"He's not going to heal himself?" Logan asked. Cal frowned for a second, trying to stay conscious.

"He can't!" Kara protested. "He can do a lot of things, but if he could heal himself he would have done it by now!" Logan sighed.

"Kid's got more power than a nuclear bomb," Logan said. "I can sense it. He can heal himself. Just a matter of determination. He'll come through." Kara shook her head.

"I don't think you understand!" Kara said. "He's DYING! AGAIN!" Logan frowned.

"Again?" he asked. "Oh! You mean he's that kid who miraculously was brought back to life? I read about that in the paper. He's going to be fine, animal instinct will keep him alive…" He took another breath of cigar.

"Cal! Stay with me Cal!" Kara demanded, tears forming in her eyes. "You've gotten through worse… You can do this…" Cal murmured something. "What?"

"I'll always come back…" Cal whispered. "Always…" He closed his eyes. Kara slapped his face gently.

"No! Cal! No! Come back!" Kara demanded, tears starting to flow. "Cal!" Logan sighed and got up, walking over to them.

"Alright bub, wake the hell up!" Logan said, slapping Cal's face, hard. Cal woke up, trembling and breathing heavily. "You got to pull yourself together kid! Focus! Heal your own self." Logan went back to his seat, sitting back down.

"Cal! Come on, you can do anything!" Kara said, coming close to tears. "I love you!" Kara said. "Your mother loves you! I bet your father loves you too! Come on Cal! Pull through!" Cal looked up, listening, just like his mother had. Kara squeezed Cal's hand reassuringly. Cal looked back down at her. Without a word, Cal's entire body began to glow gold, radiating heat and power. Kara felt the same overwhelming feeling of joy and happiness, like she did days ago. Logan's eyes widened in both surprise and, for reasons unknown to him, fear. Starting slow and beginning to speed up, all the blood Cal had lost returned into his body. The bullet inside the heart pushed itself out, falling to the floor. The hole in Cal's chest healed itself, but his clothes didn't. Kara breathed a sigh of relief, wiping her eyes and burying her face in Cal's neck after Cal stopped glowing. Cal blinked a few times and came to.

"I told he could heal himself," Logan said, getting up. "And from what I can tell he can help clean up this mess… Good job living bub, even if it did take some encouragement…" He went to the back.

"I told you I'd come back," Cal said. Kara laughed weakly.

"You need to stop dying," Kara said. Cal laughed.

"That only happened once," Cal said smiling.

"Fine, stop ALMOST dying," Kara said, trying to hold back a grin.

"Will do, my lady," Cal promised. Kara laughed softly. She took Cal's face in her hands.

"You die and I will bring you back to life just to kill you again, got it!" Kara said. Cal nodded. "Good," Kara said, kissing him. "Nearly scared me half to death…" Logan walked back into the room with a large tub of ice cream.

"I'll give this to you when you clean up the mess you two made," Logan promised. Cal nodded, getting up.

"Got a broom?" Kara asked. Logan shook his head.

"Not like that," Logan said. "Like fix it because I know you can. If you can do what I just saw and make me feel fear for once in my life, then you can fix the window and door."

"And the bodies?" Cal asked. Logan shrugged.

"I'm just waiting to get back to my home dimension. Just leave 'em," Logan said, shrugging.

"Um, ok…" Cal said. He turned to the broken window and door. He focused, trying to fix them both. His eyes flashed gold and the glass seemed to reverse itself, flying from the ground back into place. Kara and Logan stood transfixed as the window came back together. The shards of glass floated back into place, like a large jig-saw puzzle coming together a few pieces at a time. Each shard came together to a larger piece, and the larger pieces came together and the process repeated until the entire window pane was in place. Finally, after the door fixed itself, Cal turned to them.

"So you want to go to your dimension?" Cal asked. Logan nodded.

"I don't suppose you can do that…" Logan said, handing Kara the ice cream. Cal nodded.

"I want you two to know something. First, if you're ever in my dimension, stop by the School for Gifted Youngsters. Ask for me personally. I'm sure my world could use a couple of heroes like you two… Second, they call me Wolverine, so if my name doesn't get you in, tell them to get me if they don't believe you. That'll get them to let you in without bothering me. Third, stop feeding your wolf dog food, that's ridiculous. Let it hunt like an actual animal," Logan said. Cal smiled and nodded while Kara laughed lightly.

"I can't tell if that's one hell of a party trick or you just have REALLY good senses," Kara said. Logan chuckled.

"Well, anyway, I'd better get home. Hopefully nothing too drastic has happened since I got here…" Logan said. Cal nodded and focused on a portal. His eyes flashed their rich golden color once again, and a portal appeared. Logan walked up to the portal and looked back.

"Bub, you've got some hell of a power…" Logan said. "Make sure you hone it down before shit hits the fan…" With that, Wolverine stepped through the portal and was home. The portal closed behind him, and Kara slapped Cal.

"I probably deserved that," Cal said. Without another word, Kara kissed him.

"Stop freaking me out like that!" Kara said. "You need to stop nearly dying! It's killing me more that you!" Cal smiled and kissed her back.

"I know, my lady, and I promise to do my best," Cal said. Cal leaned over the counter and pulled two spoons from the container. He handed one to Kara, who took it and pulled Cal in for another kiss.

"Wow I love you," Kara said. Cal beamed.

"What an honor, my lady!" Cal said. He kissed her back. "Your hero loves you too, probably more…"


	33. Chapter 33

_On the 16_ _th_ _day of the hero's 16_ _th_ _year_

 _For one single precious held most dear_

 _By the shade of evil with time in his hands_

 _Choices will be made to determine who stands_

 _The hidden hero will be proclaimed_

 _After a fall leaves him heavily maimed_

 _The day's weather will be fought_

 _By winter, summer, and storms a lot_

 _The land of choice is the original spot_

 _Where she died and now lives reborn_

 _In the world of the original's form_

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: Please review!

Characters: Cal (Your "average" mysterious male), Mason (Cal's best and most trustworthy buddy), Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl), Jason (Kara's Ex), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Superman's wife), Batman, Bartholomew, Karen (Power-Girl) and more that aren't quite ready to be presented yet. (Lots of characters are Out of Character (OOC), but I try my absolute best to make it as close as I can with the story.)

Chapter 33: Day 12/16, Friday

The Protector watched over the city from a rooftop. He swept the ground below him, listening for any signs of his presence being needed. Without Mason, he had the police radio hooked up to his earpiece in his helmet. He sighed.

"All units, there is an officer down in a firefight on the east side of town, all units available please respond," the police radio said. The Protector sighed and looked east, flying off in that direction. As he grew closer, he saw a police car overturned, on its side, and at least 17 men, armed with guns of various calibers. One officer held her partner, who was bleeding out slowly. The officer held her gun and glanced out the side of the car occasionally and nervously. The Protector hovered in front of the police car, and all the men cocked their weapons.

"Light him up!" one man called out. Without hesitation, all 23 men emptied their clips into him, but The Protector's armor held steady, save a few scratches at the joints, but he was fine all in all. After the loud commotion, The Protector looked around. The men nervously back away slowly. The Protector briefly studied the area, and jumped into action when one man drew a knife.

The Protector swiftly rolled to the nearest person, knocking him out with his first punch. He ran to the next person and kicked off them, sending them into two other people. Landing between a few more attackers, he kicked one in the back of the knee and blocked a punch from another. The Protector slammed the back of his fist into a third man, which caused him to go down with blood rushing from his nose and watery eyes, and elbowed the first man, whom had gotten back up. The first attacker followed the third. The second man looked at him in fear and backed away slowly. The Protector began to follow him, but one attacker with a knife jumped on his back and stabbed him just below the shoulder, where the armored piece ended. The Protector grimanced under his helmet, but made no sound. The Protector grabbed the man's shoulder and threw him into the man in front of him. The Protector turned around to face the rest of the attackers, but saw that most of them had dispersed. One man, with a black mask and white eyes, stood his ground. The Protector studied him for a moment, swiftly blocking and knocking out someone who foolishly tried to attack him from the side. When The Protector turned back to the man standing his ground, he sighed, seeing Bane towering before him. Bane growled. The Protector growled back. Bane smiled under his mask.

"You don't fear me, little man?" Bane asked. The Protector shook his head. "Why not?"

"I've fought bigger," The Protector explained. Bane laughed.

"Spoken like a soldier!" Bane said, laughing. "You know the officer we shot is corrupt? He was threatening single fathers who have next to nothing. Why save such an evil man?" The Protector growled again.

"Life is no one's to take…" The Protector said. "Did you know that officer wasn't alone? Did she have anything to do with this?!" Bane shrugged.

"Probably not, but his sins must be paid for!" Bane demanded. The Protector shook his head.

"Not like this!" The Protector said. "Not like this…" He trailed off, thinking. Bane brought him back to reality.

"Your friend warned me you would be resistant, always standing up for anyone and everyone…" Bane said. The Protector frowned under his helmet.

"My… friend?" The Protector asked. Bane laughed.

"He prefers the term 'bitter rival' I believe," Bane explained. "He calls himself… Chronos… Like the Ancient Greek Titan of time if I recall…" The Protector growled.

"He is not my friend!" The Protector said angrily. 'So this is part of his plan?' Cal thought to himself.

"Enough talk, time to finish you!" Bane said. The Protector motioned for Bane to come at him. Bane grinned and lunged at him. The Protector ducked and slammed his fist into Bane's side, sending him tumbling for a moment. Bane recovered and feinted a swing at him, which he ducked, but Bane kicked him, and The Protector went flying into the upturned police car, denting it. By now, several more police cars had arrived, with nervous officers out of their cars and guns at the ready.

"NO!" The Protector yelled. "STAY BACK! GET OUT OF HERE!" The Protector turned back to face Bane, but Bane's fist slammed into his helmet. The Protector fell to a knee again, dazed. Bane took the opportunity to knee him in the head. The Protector flew a few feet and landed on the ground. He coughed and got to his feet, dazed and staggering. Bane stomped towards him, grinning. The Protector wiped the blood from the bottom of his helmet and faced Bane. Bane grabbed him by the chest, but The Protector pushed him off. Bane growled and grabbed him by the throat. The Protector made a strangled noise, trying to breathe. He tried to pry Bane's hands off, but Bane's grip was too stiff. The Protector's vision began to fade to black, but he wasn't done trying. He kicked up sharply, nailing Bane in the face. Bane let go and stepped back, slightly dazed. The Protector gasped for air, but didn't stop. He ran up to Bane and after a flurry of angry punches, Bane was laying there, nearly unconscious. The Protector quickly placed the handcuffs on him. Bane got to his knees, laughing.

"He said you'd be tough to beat…" Bane said, still laughing. "You didn't seem too strong at a first glance…" The Protector didn't say anything. He walked over to the police officers. He picked up the wounded police officer and immediately flew him to the hospital. As he placed him on the stretcher, The Protector spoke.

"I don't know if Bane was lying when he said you threatened people…" The Protector said. "But if I catch wind that you're still doing that… Bane will be the worst of your problems…" The officer nodded and the ER staff rushed him away. Sighing, The Protector flew back to Bane, who was still kneeling there, and saw Supergirl hovering over him. She wore her new armor proudly.

"Well," Supergirl said, impressed. "You caught Bane without breaking his tube thingy… Wow… That's impressive…" Cal beamed under his helmet. Bane laughed and spit blood from his mouth.

"You two don't fool anyone…" Bane said, laughing. "You two should just get a room!" Bane laughed. Supergirl looked at The Protector.

"You didn't just figure that out did you?" The Protector asked. Bane laughed.

"It's obvious, you two care for each other," Bane said. The Protector's eye's flashed gold so quickly it wasn't even noticeable.

" _How did you really know_?" The Protector asked, an overwhelming and powerful tone in his voice. Bane shut his eyes and shook his head.

"Chronos told me… He said, 'The Protector and Supergirl care about each other… Use that…'" Bane unwillingly confessed.

" _Use that for what_?" The Protector asked. Supergirl glanced at him, worried about what Bane was saying. Deep down, Kara wondered why Bane was admitting this suddenly. Bane grunted and shook his head.

"He… wanted me to… use Supergirl… Take her as a hostage…" Bane said, gritting his teeth and trying to stop himself. "But I couldn't because she didn't arrive fast enough…" The Protector sighed.

"Should I take him to our special prison?" Supergirl asked. The Protector flew up and whispered to her.

"Please tell me it's not one big prison for everyone…" he whispered. Supergirl shook her head.

"It's multiple that are all spread out. This week all villains newly caught villains are going to Quadrant 8," Supergirl whispered back. The Protector breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok, you take him there and we'll talk about this later?" The Protector asked. Supergirl nodded. Cal leaned in and whispered even softer, like a faint breeze on a cloudless day. "I love you…" Kara blushed under her helmet.

"Be thankful no press is here yet!" Kara whispered back. "They'd have a field day with Bane saying that and us being so close…" Cal laughed softly. "I love you too though…" With that, Supergirl picked up Bane and carried him to one of the many special prisons the Justice League had for super criminals. The Protector turned to see a few news vans approaching from down the road. He went to the few officers that were still there.

"News is on their way, say what you like, but I was never here…" The Protector said. "Sound good?" The officers nodded, but one spoke up.

"Thank you…" said the officer. The Protector recognized her as the one trapped and helpless when he first arrived. Like a mouse cornered by a gang of cats… The Protector nodded and another officer grabbed his arm, causing Cal to flinch.

"Protector…" the officer said. "I have a wife and daughter; my daughter is still on the way… Without you here in time… I might not have ever seen them again… I might not have ever seen my daughter… Thank you… but I still have to give you the credit for what you've done…" The Protector shook his head.

"You're the real heroes here…" The Protector said. "You don't have any super powers like me, but you still stand up against villains like Bane… That courage alone is a super power in itself… You don't mention me… I'm no hero… At least, not next to you officers… Have a good night…" The Protector turned to leave, leaving the officers awestruck and in shock. The Protector walked a several feet away and was about to take off when he noticed someone standing. He noticed the man who had stabbed him, standing, grinning, and waving the knife he stabbed him with. The knife wasn't red like blood, but it shone gold. The Protector looked at him, confused and noticing the who the man was. The man was Space, his purple eyes glowing. Grinning evilly, Space outstretched his hand and a glowing ball of energy appeared in it. Eyes wide and realizing what was about to happen, Cal ran forward, trying desperately to get between Space and the officers awaiting the approaching news vans. Space, still grinning, threw the ball at the officers, and Cal pushed himself. The ball grew closer to the officers, and Cal's body became heavier and the distance between him and the ball seemed to stay the same distance away. Cal kept pushing himself, struggling to fight the distorted space. The ball still continued, almost upon the unsuspecting officers.

"NO!" Cal yelled as he threw himself desperately towards the ball of energy.

 _ **-Break-**_

"AH!" Mason yelled as thousands of volt coursed through him. His body seized up, every muscle in his body tensing and aching. After the volts passed, Mason shook a deep, shaky breath. His muscles flared in pain and his vision was blurry. Mason sighed.

"Are you ready to talk?" a voice in the shadows asked. Mason laughed.

"Yeah, uh, I'm pretty sure the weather outside would be nice to see, maybe some exercise while we're at it…" Mason retorted. The voice growled, and Mason's body arched with thousands of volts coursing through him again. After it ended, Mason gasped for air again.

"Try again?" the voice asked. Mason laughed, but didn't say anything. "Who is The Protector?!" the voice demanded. Mason sighed.

"For the THOUSANDTH time, I DON'T KNOW!" Mason yelled. "If I knew I would have told you by now!"

"You do know!" the voice growled angrily. Mason shook his head.

"I… don't…" Mason said. The voice sighed.

"Then I suppose you need a little more time to think about your options…" the voice said. They pressed something and Mason winced in pain as a lesser voltage coursed through him continuously. Mason sighed as he heard the metal door shut behind his kidnapper.

 _ **-Break-**_

Kara picked up her phone and call Cal. After it rang out, Kara hung up, worried. She made sure Bane was locked up, and that took a few hours with all the red tape. Kara sighed, and sat down. She turned on the TV.

"And yet The Protector has still remained unresponsive and no one dares to move him. His armor provides a slight electric shock to anyone who has tried to remove it. A few heroes have dared try as well, with the same results," the reporter was saying. A very steady chopper cam focused on The Protector, who was lying in a small crater on the ground. The reporter touched her earpiece. "I'm hearing now that Batman and Superman have arrived…" By now, Kara had changed and flown off.

Supergirl arrived and landed next to Superman. Superman glanced over, nodding hello. Batman walked over to The Protector, studying him and the crater. Finally, he turned to the other heroes who had gathered: Superman, Supergirl, Huntress, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, and Dr. Fate. He motioned them all to come closer, away from the prying ears of the public.

"So? What happened?" Supergirl asked. Batman signed.

"As far as I can tell, a large white sun, compressed, blew him up. I can't tell the extent of the damage without removing the armor…" Batman said.

"What could possibly have that much energy?" J'onn, the Martian Manhunter asked. Batman thought for a moment.

"Either a large white sun, or a really, REALLY powerful being…" Batman said. Green Arrow smirked at the first part.

"And can Supes x-ray him?" Green Arrow asked. Superman shook his head.

"It's not lead, but whatever it is I can't see through it…" Superman said.

"J'onn?" Batman asked. J'onn shook his head.

"He has better mental protection that I've ever seen before," J'onn said. Batman nodded.

"Dr. Fate?" Batman asked. Dr. Fate shook his head.

"I have tried every possible thing I could think of, and nothing…" Dr. Fate answered.

"Could we use heat vision?" Huntress suggested. Batman shook his head.

"His armor is still intact after that blast, then heat vision isn't going to work," Green Arrow said before Batman could. Batman nodded. They all sighed and glanced at The Protector. Suddenly, Lois Lane spoke up.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Lois Lane asked. They all looked at each other.

"Superman, you're the press-y type…" Green Arrow said, patting him on the shoulder. Superman chuckled and turned to Lois to talk. Batman sighed and looked at The Protector again.

"What can we possibly do?" Supergirl asked. Batman shrugged and shook his head.

"I have no idea… No clue…" Batman admitted.

 _ **-Break-**_

" **MEETING! NOW!** " Potens boomed, sitting at the head of the table. Within moments, the other beings appeared: Time, Space, Destiny, Karma, Life, Death, both Chaos, and both Orders. Immediately, Potens glared at Space.

" **WHAT WAS UNCLEAR ABOUT LEAVING CALLUM ALONE?!** " Potens yelled. Everyone flinched. Space couldn't meet his father's eyes. When Space didn't respond, Potens sighed. "Now Callum is on the line between life and death **AGAIN!** " Life and Death sighed.

"I don't want him," Death said.

"I'll keep him, don't worry," Life said. "But we should probably talk about Mason… He's… slipping away… from me…"

"Mason will stay alive," Potens decided. "As will Callum. Thank you, Life, Death. You are both excused back to work." Life and Death rose, bowed, and disappeared.

"I'm tired of altering his fate," Destiny mentioned.

"Then stop changing it," Time said.

"I'm not going to stop!" Destiny said.

"Cause he's your little baby?" Space taunted.

"Knock it off!" Potens demanded. He turned towards the Chaos and Orders.

"Can we make it simpler for Destiny?" Potens asked. Both Orders, one was male and the other female, looked at each other. Both Chaos did the same.

"Define simpler…" the male Chaos and the female Order said in unison.

"Make his fate less drastic? Or at least change his fate for her?" Potens asked.

"We could alter his fate for her, but we can't keep the same end result from popping back up," the male Order said. The other Chaos and Order nodded in agreement.

"Walter, you're apart of nature, why not let Callum die?" Time asked the male Order. Walter looked at him.

"Because without Callum," Walter started, gesturing to Potens, "The Current would be gone and order would be disrupted…"

"And with him alive, he rocks Order's boat… Which is fun for us…" Veronica said, the female Chaos, biting her lip seductively and looking at Walter as well as taking his hand, who shifted in his seat, uncomfortable.

"Get a room you two!" Karma said jokingly.

"Come on honey, let's show them what we can do without a room," Veronica said, kissing Walter. Walter nervously kissed her back.

"Hold the sex!" Potens ordered. "Let's get back to it, what shall we do with Mason?"

"Save him obviously!" Tiffany, the female Order, said. Her husband, the male Chaos named Mark, looked at her.

"Maybe leave him for a bit longer…" Mark said. "Just a bit… Not long enough to make my baby upset…" He took Tiffany's hand.

"With all this torture, he deserves to live and to be rewarded for his pain and loyalty…" Karma pointed out. Destiny nodded in agreement. Space opened his mouth to talk, but Potens glared at him. Space tried to talk, but no sound came out.

"You don't listen to me, no one gets to listen to you," Potens declared. Time shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Space looked at Time for help.

"I'm not getting you out of this one," Time said. "I can't help you this time…"

"So we allow Mason to be tortured a bit longer, but double his rewards for his loyalty and pain?" Potens negotiated. Everyone nodded in acceptance. "Good, now for his rewards?"

"He's had this eye on a girl from school," Destiny pointed out. "I could arrange a meeting for them in the future…"

"It's called a date," Time pointed out. Destiny rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Well, I'm sorry you haven't been on a date in years!" Time said.

"We have too been on a date within a year!" Karma protested. Destiny put her hand on Karma's.

"We have, Time, but I don't think you have in centuries," Destiny retorted smoothly. Veronica and Mark 'ooh'-ed. Tiffany and Walter cracked slight smiles.

"I don't do dates," Time said casually. "I fuck and leave."

"Explains a lot," Destiny said to Karma, who giggled.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you have commitment issues," Karma said.

"I do not!" Time protested.

"Maybe not when it comes to ATTACKING MY SON!" Destiny yelled. Potens sighed and rubbed his head.

"At least I didn't cheat to have one!" Time insulted. The air around Destiny turned dark green.

"She didn't cheat, you sissy pig!" Karma yelled, the air around her turning orange. "We wanted a child, a natural one! So we vetted people and chose Callum's father!"

"Then why is Destiny in his life more than you?" Time asked, remaining calm and relaxed. "I mean, after all that Callum has been through, you'd think he should be in heaven by now!" Karma leapt for his throat, but Potens simply blinked and she was forced to sit.

"I brought him to Kara…" Karma said slowly. "He finds that enough happiness for a lifetime…"

"It's still your job to give credit where credit is due… Just because he thinks his cup is full doesn't mean it actually is…" Time pointed out.

"I used most of his childhood karma to give him that day of peace for him and Kara… Besides, I'm saving up for a rainy day of his…" Karma said. "Because we all know his rainy day is fast approaching…" Everyone looked down or away and nodded somberly.

"It's going to be one hell of a rainy day…" Potens said.

"Why don't we just stop it from happening?" Karma asked. "He's my son too, he's related to ALL of us… Why don't we stop his pain while we can?" No one answered or met Karma's eyes.

"Because he's this millennia's scapegoat…" Destiny said, breaking the silence. Karma looked at her.

"No…" Karma said, her eyes watering. "No…" She turned to Potens. "Why didn't you tell me?!" she screamed, tears beginning to flow. Destiny tried to comfort her, but Karma shrugged her off. "It's not fair!" She looked at the Chaos and Order twins. "Dammit! Change it! Let it be someone else!" she screamed. She slumped in her chair and held her head in her hands, sobbing. "It's not fair…" she whispered. Destiny rubbed her back gently. Potens sighed.

"It doesn't help that you picked him for your side project," Time said. Potens shot him an angry look, but the look softened to sadness.

"You're right, Time," Potens said. "It doesn't help… I never would have chosen him if I had known…" Space spoke up finally.

"Karma is right though… He is family, whether anyone likes it or not…" Space admitted. Time shot him a look. Space shrugged. "I shouldn't have done what I did… WE shouldn't have done what we did…" Time rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You're right," Time confessed. "He should have been left alone by us… We didn't know about the scapegoat part…"

"Now to my final topic," Potens said, breaking the long and somber silence. "Kara…" No one said anything, till Potens continued. "Do we allow her future to continue its course?"

"We have no reason to change hers," Time said. Space agreed.

"But she doesn't need to go about like that…" Tiffany protested.

"She means a lot to Cal," Veronica said, toying with Walter's face sensuously. "It would be a shame to allow their futures to separate them…"

"I agree," Mark said. Walter nodded as well.

"If only one of them even have the chance of living… Let her live…" Karma said quietly.

"She can live for the both of them…" Destiny decided.

"It's five to three, her fate stays," Potens said.

"I declare final balance," Tiffany said. Time sighed.

"Final balance is pointless," Time said. "Each side makes their arguments in a speech and the vote never changes. It's a waste of me!" Destiny and Tiffany glared at him.

"Nevertheless, final balance was declared," Potens said. "We have the rules for a reason. Final arguments begin, 5 votes go first." Veronica stood up and cleared her throat.

"Kara and Cal are currently on course to find themselves on the same fate… Why not allow them to join each other in their sequential fates? They belong together, and if one lives without the other, wouldn't the survivor be devastated beyond repair? They need to either live together, or die together… Let's not let one suffer more than the other…" Veronica explained. She sat down and Tiffany stood up.

"Cal and Kara are the Romeo and Juliet of this century. But if we could change Romeo and Juliet's fates then why wouldn't we? If Romeo died to save Juliet wouldn't we accept that? Time, no pun intended, heals all wounds," Tiffany swallowed hard. "Cal is going to die, and we can't avoid that… But… Kara… She can live… We can let her continue her life… We can let her live for both of them… It's what Cal would want, but the pain of his loss is included… But it's still what Cal would want… Letting her live for them both…" Walter sighed and shook his head.

"Final vote?" Potens asked. "For continuing fate of death?" Mark, Veronica, Time, and Space raised their hands. "For change?" Tiffany, Destiny, and Karma raised their hands. "Walter? Which side are you for?" Walter sighed.

"For change," Walter said finally, glancing at Tiffany and refusing to meet Veronica's offended eyes. Potens sighed.

"So it comes down to me…" Potens said. Everyone looked at him. Destiny and Karma stared in hopefulness. Time and Space watched with raised eyebrows. Veronica, Mark, Tiffany, and Walter all looked on with their breath held. Potens sighed again. "I choose…"


	34. Chapter 34

_On the 16_ _th_ _day of the hero's 16_ _th_ _year_

 _For one single precious held most dear_

 _By the shade of evil with time in his hands_

 _Choices will be made to determine who stands_

 _The hidden hero will be proclaimed_

 _After a fall leaves him heavily maimed_

 _The day's weather will be fought_

 _By winter, summer, and storms a lot_

 _The land of choice is the original spot_

 _Where she died and now lives reborn_

 _In the world of the original's form_

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: Please review!

Characters: Cal (Your "average" mysterious male), Mason (Cal's best and most trustworthy buddy), Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl), Jason (Kara's Ex), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Superman's wife), Batman, Bartholomew, Karen (Power-Girl) and more that aren't quite ready to be presented yet. (Lots of characters are Out of Character (OOC), but I try my absolute best to make it as close as I can with the story.)

Chapter 34: Day 13/16, Saturday

To the east the sun began rising, like a soft, warm fire while camping. Superman, Batman, Flash, Supergirl, and Green Arrow stood, watching and waiting for any signs that The Protector was okay or not.

"We need to get his armor off!" Supergirl said. Everyone nodded.

"But we can't," Batman said. Supergirl sighed.

"Maybe Flash could vibrate his armor off!" Supergirl suggested. Flash shook his head.

"Not without possibly harming him further…" Flash said.

"But he could be on the verge of death!" Supergirl said. "We NEED to get through the armor!" Batman sighed.

"As long as we can see the rising and falling of his chest, we hope he comes to and allows us to help. Until then, we do nothing except keep bystanders away…" Batman said. Supergirl nodded in understanding.

"Hey, Batman, have you seen Batgirl recently? I haven't talked to her in a while…" Supergirl said. Batman frowned.

"She's busy, and I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to catch up on your hottest celebrities when she gets back," Batman said. Supergirl frowned, insulted. Suddenly, a portal appeared and Chronos stepped through, hands raised. The heroes braced themselves for a fight, but Chronos spoke before anyone made a move.

"I, what is it people say here? I come in peace," Chronos said. "I just want to help…"

"Why would that be?" Batman asked, suspicious. Chronos laughed.

"Cause I'm the BAD guy!" Chronos said. "Without my good guy I'm just an unstoppable force of evil, pointless force of evil… I just want my hero back… My jelly to my peanut butter…"

"Alright," Flash said, standing down. Batman glared at him.

"You trust him?" Batman asked, surprised. "Of all people-"

"You really don't see it?" Flash asked. "He's like your Joker. He needs you to keep going… He's like my Professor Zoom. He needs me to keep himself going…" Batman sighed and waved everyone down.

"Fine, what help can you give?" Batman asked. Chronos lit up like a boy on Christmas.

"Well, let me just say Flash, uh, Barry Allen right? Yeah, anyway, thank you for being understanding before I mentioned that you would be my next primary enemy, though I understand that I wouldn't be high on your list of favorites," Chronos said, whispering his identity. "Anyway, first I need to know, what caused," he gestured to the crater, "…all this?"

"From what I can tell it's a large, white sun that was compressed down to about that crater's diameter," Batman said. Chronos nodded.

"And only a very powerful being could have done such a feat," Chronos noted. "But who?" he asked himself. Chronos rubbed his forehead and turned to the heroes. "This really isn't good…"

"Why?" Supergirl asked. Chronos noticed her finally and grinned evilly, sending chills down Kara's spine.

"Because A: This messes with my schedule for my plans of taking this world over. And B: If a being powerful enough to compress and shoot a large white sun did this… Well, let's just say that The Protector is lucky to have survived this long…" Chronos explained. "At this point, only whatever being that blasted him or any similar in power can bring him back… Or…" he glanced back at Callum, "The Protector finds the will to come back…" Supergirl swallowed hard, which Chronos noticed. "Don't worry Supergirl, Kara… Danvers, I believe, he's survived me! He's got one hell of a will power. Ah, if only those Green Lanterns had witnessed what I have…" Chronos chuckled to himself. "Anyway, I'll leave you with a hint instead of a definite answer… Who he is won't help you save him. Yet who he's FROM… That's the key to himself… It took me far too long to find out his heritage, but that's the key here," With that, Chronos stepped back through his portal, disappearing and leaving the heroes more confused than ever.

"That was weird," Green Arrow stated. Everyone nodded.

"You're telling me," Flash said.

 _ **-Break-**_

Cal found himself on a nice, suburban street. Compelled to look into the nearest house, Cal peeked through the window. Cal gasped at what he saw. Cal saw an older version of himself standing in the kitchen, cooking a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast. He was wearing an apron over a suit and tie, calmly cooking. Cal watched as a scene soon unfolded.

"Kara, your breakfast is ready!" Adult Cal called out. "Mason, Alura, come eat your breakfast." Soon after, a young boy and girl duo rushed down the stairs, racing each other.

"Good morning, Dad!" the kids said cheerfully, sitting down at the table.

"Good morning, you two," Adult Cal said back. A few moments later, and adult, beautiful Kara walked into the kitchen, wearing matching blue pajama top and bottom. She had just woken up, her blonde hair was wild and her eyes tired. She smiled at Cal, who smiled back, and kissed him.

"Good morning, beautiful," Adult Cal said. Kara beamed.

"You say that every morning," Kara stated.

"And it's still true to this day," Adult Cal promised. Kara kissed him again.

"Good morning, my hero," Kara answered. Both Cals smiled. Adult Cal brought the eggs, bacon, and buttered and jellied toast to the table, taking off his apron. Mason and Alura eagerly dug in. Adult Cal and Kara sat down, Kara taking his hand as she ate.

"Dad, can I try out for soccer practice?" Mason asked hopefully. Adult Cal smiled and nodded.

"Of course," Adult Cal replied. "But, Kara, what do you think?" Kara smiled at Mason.

"Of course," Kara answered. "Why not?" Mason pumped his fist and continued eating.

"Wait!" Alura said. "Can I try out for soccer practice?" Adult Cal and Kara glanced at each other.

"I don't know," Kara teased.

"Can you?" Adult Cal asked jokingly.

"Fine, _may_ I please try out for soccer practice?" Alura tried again. Adult Cal and Kara smiled.

"Yes," they both said in unison. Alura beamed.

"Yay!" Alura exclaimed. The kids finished eating quickly and left to prepare for school. Kara got up and sat in Adult Cal's lap.

"What are you planning on doing at work today?" Kara asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. Adult Cal kissed her and rubbed her hand.

"Planning?" Adult Cal asked. He thought for a moment. "Well, I'm going to catch some murderers…" Kara smiled.

"My hero, always catching the bad guys…" Kara said. She kissed him. "Every day…" Adult Cal stood up abruptly, carrying Kara up in his arms. Kara yelped and giggled.

"And every day there are more and more bad guys," Cal said. Kara kissed him passionately.

"I think there's a bad girl right here at home… Why don't you catch her?" Kara asked seductively, biting her lower lip. Cal smiled and kissed her back.

"Oh, is that what these are for?" Cal asked, producing a pair of handcuffs from his pocket.

"Oh, detective, you've caught me," Kara said, playing along, giggling. "Please don't cuff me!"

"Only if you promise to be a good girl at work," Cal compromised. Kara nodded eagerly.

"Of course! I'll be the best reporter I can be!" Kara said.

"Shake on it?" Cal asked. Kara grinned.

"I'll do you one better," Kara said, kissing Cal. Cal smiled and kissed back. The couple quickly broke, and Cal set Kara down when Mason and Alura appeared.

"We're going to school!" Mason announced. Cal and Kara smiled and waved goodbye.

"Be good!" Kara called out.

"Look out for your brother, Alura!" Cal called out.

"And look out for your sister, Mason!" Kara called.

"Okay, bye!" the kids said. Once the door shut, Kara turned to Cal. Outside, Teen Cal hid in the bushes, watching Mason and Alura run down the sidewalk. When they passed, Teen Cal peeked back into the house.

"Where were we?" Kara asked, turning back to Cal. Cal took her by the waist, pulling her close.

"I love you, but you need to get ready for work…" Cal said. Kara sighed and nodded.

"Shower with me at least?" Kara asked hopefully. Cal shrugged and gestured to his suit.

"I'm afraid I accidently did that without you…" Cal admitted. Kara smiled and gestured for Cal to follow.

"Another shower won't hurt, especially when I'm done with you…" Kara said. Cal sighed and shook his head.

"I should get to work," Cal said. Kara walked back to Cal and kissed him, making him bend over to kiss her by pulling on his tie.

"Let your co-workers solve their own cases for a day," Kara persuaded. "Be a little late because you were… busy…" Cal sighed and looked at the door and back at Kara, who was pouting and doing her best puppy dog eyes. "Being late at least once in a while won't hurt…" Cal sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"20 minutes," Cal decided. "That's all you get…" Kara opened her mouth, shocked.

"You and I both know you alone need an hour!" Kara protested.

"Fine, however long it takes…" Cal said, sighing. Kara yay-ed and pulled Cal into their bedroom, which had its own bathroom.

Outside, Cal frowned, confused.

"What the…?" Cal asked himself. He started walking down the street. "Where… What…"

"Hello, Callum," a voice said suddenly behind Cal. Cal's eyes widened, and he spun around, slightly panicked. Now in front of Cal where 4 people, 2 male and 2 female. One girl wore completely white, with her dirty blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. The other girl wore completely black, with her black hair curling down to her shoulders. One man wore completely white, as the girl, and he looked very similar to Cal. The other man wore completely black, like the other girl, and his blonde hair had one single streak of black.

"Who-" Cal started.

"Calm down, Cal!" the girl wearing white said. Cal stopped talking, his mouth still open in shock.

"I'm Veronica," the girl wearing completely black said.

"Mark," said the man in black.

"I'm Tiffany," said the girl in white. "And this is Walter," she said, gesturing to the man wearing white. Cal frowned.

"That really doesn't explain anything…" Cal said slowly. The quartet laughed together.

"I suppose it doesn't…" Mark said.

"I'll try to explain this…" Veronica said. "Mark and I are the twins of Chaos. We basically like to… rock the boat… simply put. We make sure that not everything is perfect and happy and good. We are good… but we are nature's rebels…" Cal studied the two wearing black.

"And the other two?" Cal asked. Walter raised his hand.

"Tiffany and I are the twins of Order. We try to keep the boat un-rocked. We try to make things better and as perfect as possible. Happiness, joy, and goodness is what we try to achieve, peace and love as well. I know what you're thinking, but yes, in a way, we are the 'hippies' of the universe," Walter explained.

"And I am dead? I am where? You guys are talking to me why?" Cal asked. Mark laughed.

"Death isn't our deal, but I can tell you what you just saw," Mark said.

"You're in your version of a perfect life," Tiffany stated.

"Most people say they want a normal life, kids, work, home," Walter continued. "But deep down you truly do want the normal life. You want it because you've seen what disasters life holds. This life doesn't have super anything. No super villains, no super heroes, no super powers, nothing of that sort. In this, Kara never had to leave a doomed planet. Kara never had to witness her planet's death or do her best to control her powers. Kara just was born on a farm, grew up with a normal, yet happy, life. Mason never lost his parents, and his parents adopted you at an early age. Mason's parents were also farmers, friends with the Danvers. You met Kara in kindergarten, and on the first day you were shy, but Kara came up to you and said, 'I am going to marry you one day. I can just tell I'm going to fall in love with you…' and kissed you on the cheek."

"This is your own personal version of paradise," Mark continued. "The only being in hundreds of realities that truly wants such… bland, yet joyful, life… Only really you want such a peaceful and perfect life, which makes you unique and puts you on both sides of our scopes. Chaos and Order… Order is your way of life, yet Chaos is in play by how you think and act. You're different…"

"You act, think, and are different from everyone else," Veronica continued. "You make Mark and I proud by being so different and chaotic. Yet you act as kind and polite as possible. You think as cleanly and optimistically as possible. You are as close to perfect as any being can possibly get in truth. With those characteristics, you make Tiffany and Walter proud of your sense of order."

"Walter… You're the… from the…" Cal tried to put his experience into words. "And I'm dead?"

"Veronica told you, we don't know if you're dead. But yeah, I was punished to live a human life in that world, which is about 11.34 times slower than yours…" Walter said.

"What did you do?" Cal asked. Walter sighed.

"We four worked together to… save someone from nature…" Tiffany admitted.

"We were all punished in different ways," Mark said. "I was punished by being forced to endure an exploding sun…" Mark winced. "My black streak in my hair is a constant reminder…"

"I think it makes you look more understanding," Tiffany said, tracing the black streak in his blonde hair. Mark smiled and kissed her.

"Wait…" Cal said. "You two…?" Tiffany nodded.

"Chaos and Order were made for each other… Mark and I are married. Veronica and Walter are married…" Tiffany explained. "Anyway, I had to watch people destroy themselves and each other for an entire century… For an entire century that's all I was able to see…"

"And I had to watch Mark and Walter die in an illusion thousands of times over…" Veronica said, a solemn expression filling her eyes.

"Wait… black and white… like my armor…" Cal said, making the connection. Tiffany and Veronica laughed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" Tiffany said.

"Same here!" Veronica said. "We made the color scheme reflect the Order and Chaos of the wearer. Meaning, the purer the person, the whiter. The darker the person, the blacker. You're armor is primarily white, and that's something to be proud of…" Cal nodded.

"Well, we've said what we needed to say, time to go," Walter said. Mark nodded and took Tiffany's hand. Veronica took Walter's, and they all disappeared before Cal could protest. Cal sighed in defeat.

Suddenly, Cal appeared in a nursery. He looked around, confused. He saw books on the shelves and baby toys all over the colorful carpet floor. Cal looked into the solitary crib at the side of the room, being careful not to step on any toys. He looked in and saw a peacefully sleeping baby boy. The baby began softly crying, and Cal reached down to try and calm the sleeping child, but his hand passed right through him, like the child was just an illusion. Cal, confused, tried again, but his hand passed through the child again. Cal shot up as the door quietly swung open. Cal backed away slowly.

"Whoa! Look, I'm not here to hurt…" Cal tried to explain, but he trailed off, noticing he stepped through the crib and was halfway through the wall. Cal frowned, confused. The girl who walked through the door paid no attention to Cal, and Cal didn't recognize them. The girl looked over the crib and picked up the baby.

"It's okay Callum," the girl said. "It's okay, Father will be home soon. It's okay…" She gently held the child in her arms. Cal stared, more confused than ever.

"Is that… me? As a baby?" Cal asked himself. The girl hushed baby Callum some more, rocking him gently.

"Callum, do you want me to tell you a story?" the girl asked. Baby Callum stopped crying as his answer. The girl smiled. "Okay, Callum, I'll tell you a story…"

"Once upon a time there was a young prince," the girl began. "The prince traveled all over the lands, searching for something to fill his heart. He competed to hundreds of tournaments, always winning each one. He won riches and honor and power, but still his heart was empty. After his last tournament, one king asked the prince to fight and train in his army. The prince, still looking for his heart, agreed and trained his army. After that, the prince still felt empty and left to wander some more. Finally, he went to a kingdom, where he was imprisoned. When he asked why he was imprisoned, they said, 'Because you trained the army that is coming to destroy us.' The prince realized what he had done and promised to help defend the kingdom to his last breath. The king took his words and pondered them for a moment before making an agreement. 'You defend us till your last breath, and I will pardon you and give you whatever you ask for,' the king offered. The prince agreed. Before the army arrived, the prince told the men under him, 'I trained them one way, and I will train you a better one.' The prince trained them all to beat the army. Finally, the army arrived and the prince looked at the fearful men. He said, 'I put you into this mess, anyone who wishes to leave the fighting to me may leave now.' After that, the men slowly left till one man was left next to the prince. 'Why didn't you leave?' the prince asked. 'This is my home,' the man replied, 'I want to make sure my home is safe no matter what.' The prince nodded. 'Go home,' the prince said. 'Go home and live your life…' The man frowned for a moment, but left. Finally, the prince looked at the approaching army. He went over to the king. With one sentence, the king sighed and took his army and left. The prince went back to the other king and said they would never come back. The king, bewildered, thanked him and offered him anything in his kingdom: riches, women, power. The prince refused it all, saying it was his mess to clean up. The prince said this and left to wander the world some more, looking for his heart. To this day, he still wanders the world, looking for a reason to stay in one place…" The girl looked at the child. "I think I'll call you Cal…" With the nick name 'Cal', Callum giggled happily. "You'd like that name, wouldn't you Cal?" Callum giggled again. Teen Cal watched and listened in awe.

"Why am I here?" Cal asked himself. "Who are you? Where am I? What is happening?" The girl kissed baby Callum and put him back in his crib, where he smiled at the girl.

"I love you Cal," the girl said. "Know your big sister loves you… Goodnight…" With that, the girl left the room, closing the door softly behind her. Cal watched his smaller self fall asleep.

"We have a sister?" Cal asked the small version of himself. Cal thought about the fact that he might have a sister, or if this was just some alternate dimension. Suddenly, a faint hiss broke the silence. Cal spun around to see a viper slither toward the crib. Cal's eyes widened.

"No!" he said, "No, no, no!" He tried to grab the snake, to try and stop it, but he passed through anything he touched. The viper slithered up into the crib where Baby Callum was sleeping. The viper hissed again, smelling the air with its tongue. Baby Callum remained asleep, with his eyes closed. The viper opened its mouth, revealing large fangs, and poised itself to strike. Just before the viper struck, Baby Callum's eyes flew open and the unmistakable flash of gold filled his eyes. The viper disappeared. It didn't burst into flame, blow up, or just die, it simply disappeared. Teen Cal watched in surprise and amazement. Baby Cal looked around the room, rolling over, looking for danger. When the child was content there wasn't anymore, Baby Callum rolled back over and closed his eyes again. Suddenly, the room was distorted and turned into a street, the sidewalk overrun with weeds and grass. Cal spun around, studying the landscape, but behind him were 3 people. One was older, with no hair on his head and a long, wispy white beard. The older one looked... tired, to say the least. Next to him, was a middle aged woman, wearing a comfortable black track suit. Beside her, was a young man, wearing an expensive suit.

"Is this the part where you tell me I'm dead?" Cal asked, slightly hopeful that he saved the officers. "And that I died saving those officers?" The woman between the men shook her head.

"You're not dead," the woman answered. Cal winced. "But neither are the officers." Cal breathed a sigh of relief. "We are Past, Present, and Future. I am Present." Cal motioned at the other two men.

"Past," Cal said, pointing to the young man. "and Future?" Cal gestured to the older man. The three laughed.

"Why does everyone always assume that?" Present asked.

"I am Past," the old man said in a strong, confident voice.

"And I am Future," the man in the suit said. "If you recall one of your nightmares, you ran from me…" Cal frowned.

"Past is troubled and aged, symbolic. Future is young and full of life… Present is adept for any situation, hence the track suit…" Cal noted. "How very symbolic…" The trio laughed again.

"Well, you aren't wrong," Past said. Cal smiled.

"And why am I here? With you?" Cal asked.

"Well, you have some time to kill, and we decided you'd best spend this time learning a thing or too…" Present said, the other two nodding.

"What did I just see?" Cal asked. Past raised his hand.

"You saw the past," Past said. Cal sighed.

"So I have a sister?" Cal asked, turning away.

"Yes," the three said in unison.

"But she's not… like you…" Present said.

"She's not super powered is what she means," Future said.

"But other than that she's like you," Past said.

"Good, rather than evil," Future explained.

"Kind and thoughtful," Past continued.

"Caring," Future said.

"But not nearly as guilt-less as you," Present finished.

"Where is she?" Cal demanded. "What is her name?!" Present sighed.

"That's not for us to say," Future said.

"Though we wish we could," Past said. Cal clenched his teeth in anger.

"Fine, but what did you just show me? What happened?" Cal asked.

"That was one instance that you should have died," Past explained. "There have been MANY times you've avoided death…"

"What did I do?" Cal asked. "The snake just… disappeared…"

"You removed it from existence…" Past explained. "That was the only time you ever removed something entirely…" Cal sighed.

"Are there more memories?" Cal asked. Past shrugged.

"Yes, but I think you get the point. You have been tasked to die too many times…" Past said.

"Now we can talk about what's happening now?" Cal asked. Present nodded.

"You have Kara. You have Mason," Present said, Past clearing his throat at 'Mason'. "You have so much going for you…"

"Okay," Cal said. "And?"

"Well, that's just now… Not forever…" Present said. "How does that make you feel?"

"I understand that, and I'll do my best to keep Kara and Mason alive and well…" Cal said. Past glanced at Future at 'Mason'. Present sighed.

"Mason's missing, correct?" Present asked. Cal nodded. Present sighed. "Look, I can tell you one thing that you don't know, whether that be your sister's name, location, or Mason's location, or your father's name, location… You can have one piece of your choosing…" Cal sighed.

"I know Green Arrow has met my father… I know Mason is missing… I've never heard of my sister before though…" Cal said, sighing. "I want to know my sister's name… but Mason is in trouble…" Cal teared up a bit, eyes watering. "I have a sister…" Cal's breath became shaky. "I have a sister that I haven't known about for years…"

"Callum, not to be a bother," Future spoke up. "But I want you to know that the future is pretty grim at the moment, for you and all those around you… I hate to say it, but… and this isn't supposed to be told, but you know it deep down, but… you WILL die…" Cal sighed and nodded.

"'Every man has his day…'" Cal quoted. Future smiled nodded.

"Well, what do you choose?" Present asked. Cal sighed and looked around. Father, sister, brother. That's what Cal had to choose from. Choose one. Cal tried to think.

'Not my father,' thought to himself. 'I can find him through Green Arrow… That leaves either Mason or my new sister…' Cal shut his eyes and thought. 'Mason… or my sister…' Cal sighed and turned back around.

"Where's Mason?" Cal demanded. Past and Future sighed and handed Present money.

"Thought he'd pick his father…" Past said.

"And I could have sworn he'd pick his sister…" Future admitted. Present grinned and took the money.

"But it's Callum we're talking about… Those in pain come first…" Present said.

"Wait, Mason's in pain?" Cal asked, worried. Present sobered up.

"Unfortunately," Present admitted. Cal grew angry.

"Where is he?!" Cal demanded. "Tell me where he is and wake me the hell up!" Present sighed.

"There's no time like the present," Present joked softly. "Mason is in the lowest level of the very first CADMUS building, which is WAS rundown and unused… I'm sure you're familiar with it, correct?" Cal frowned.

"Where?" Cal asked. "How would I know it?" Present glanced at Past, who shrugged.

"The old CADMUS building," Present repeated. "And as to how you know it, I must have been… mistaken…" The trio turned to leave.

"Wait!" Cal demanded. "Wake me up!" Future turned and grinned, with the other two disappearing.

"We can't," he said. "But you can…" With that, Future disappeared, leaving Cal confused and frustrated. Cal sighed.


	35. Chapter 35

_On the 16_ _th_ _day of the hero's 16_ _th_ _year_

 _For one single precious held most dear_

 _By the shade of evil with time in his hands_

 _Choices will be made to determine who stands_

 _The hidden hero will be proclaimed_

 _After a fall leaves him heavily maimed_

 _The day's weather will be fought_

 _By winter, summer, and storms a lot_

 _The land of choice is the original spot_

 _Where she died and now lives reborn_

 _In the world of the original's form_

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: Please review!

Characters: Cal (Your "average" mysterious male), Mason (Cal's best and most trustworthy buddy), Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl), Jason (Kara's Ex), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Superman's wife), Batman, Bartholomew, Karen (Power-Girl) and more that aren't quite ready to be presented yet. (Lots of characters are Out of Character (OOC), but I try my absolute best to make it as close as I can with the story.)

Chapter 35: Day 13/16, Saturday

"I'm not saying this again," Superman said. "Go home Supergirl, get some rest!" Supergirl huffed.

"I don't want to go, I'm fine," Supergirl protested. Superman shot her a look.

"Go home… Get some rest!" Superman demanded. Supergirl sighed and nodded.

"Fine," Supergirl said.

"Thank you, and if we need you we'll call immediately," Superman said. Supergirl nodded and went to leave, but noticed something.

"Wait!" Supergirl said. "Do you see that?" Superman frowned, noticing it too.

"What in the world?" Superman asked. Batman studied it.

"What on God's green earth?" Green Arrow whispered, staring. Everyone watched as the sun began splitting in two. The sun, barely scraping the horizon, was pulling itself apart, splitting into two identical sized balls of fire. No one could take their eyes away. As the sun finished splitting in two, a solar flare struck, flying right towards Earth. Panicked, Superman took off, and Batman and Green Arrow glanced at each other and teleported themselves to the Watchtower. Supergirl hovered in absolute shock, unable to move, frozen in fear. Any remaining civilians in the area were also frozen in shock, but Supergirl noticed in the corner of her eye someone moving towards Cal. Supergirl forced herself to tear her eyes away from the splitting sun and solar flare and saw a woman bent over Callum. Supergirl frowned in confusion, but slowly flew over.

"What are you doing?" Supergirl demanded. The woman was in a dark blue hoodie, the hood pulled far over her face and shadowing the rest of her remaining face. She glanced at Supergirl, who saw a flash of yellow, which was similar to Cal's flashes of gold but a different color, and Supergirl heard a crash behind her. Supergirl ripped her eyes away and watched in horror as a building literally crumbled to dust behind her, leaving only the building's base structures intact. Supergirl's eyes widened, and she flew towards the building to help anyone trapped in the rubble, but she was stopped abruptly as she slammed into the wall of the building, which had seemingly rebuilt itself. Confused, Supergirl turned and flew back towards Callum, seeing the woman easily lift the armored Callum over her shoulder and begin running away.

"Stop!" Supergirl yelled. The woman glanced back at Supergirl, surprised. Nevertheless, the woman didn't stop, and Supergirl flew after her. The woman's eyes flashed yellow again, and both she and Callum disappeared. Supergirl slowed to a stop, scanning the area and flying higher. She saw no sign of either of the two and sighed, frustrated.

"Guys…" Kara said into her comm. "The Protector is gone…"

 _ **-Break-**_

Batman growled in anger.

"Explain exactly what happened!" Batman demanded, making Kara flinch. The 7 leaders of the Justice League sat at their table while Kara stood in front of them. "How the hell did someone take The Protector from under your nose?" Kara swallowed heavily.

"After you and Oliver left, I was kinda frozen in shock," Kara explained. "I just watched the solar flare and sun, but I saw something in the corner of my eye. I looked and there was this woman wearing a dark blue hoodie with the hood pulled up. I couldn't see her face-"

"How did you know it was a woman?" Cyborg asked. Kara blushed.

"Her chest was… you know…" Kara said, embarrassed. "And her brown hair slightly fell out of her hoodie…" Wonder Woman, GL, and Flash chuckled lightly. Superman and J'onn smiled. Cyborg rubbed his head, sorry he asked. Batman remained emotionless.

"Okay, continue," Batman said. Kara nodded.

"I couldn't see her face, but she was knelt over Walter like she was checking him out. I thought she was just trying to get a closer look like most of the people, but…" Kara sighed and focused. "She looked at me and her eyes flashed yellow. I was fine, but confused, but then I swear I heard a building crumble and I turned to see a building in rubble. I instantly flew over to help, but as I got to where the building was I ran into the wall… Like it rebuilt itself in an instant… I figured I was just losing it, so I flew back and saw the woman pick up The Protector like he was nothing and start running. I flew to stop her and told her to stop, but she looked at me again and her eyes flashed yellow and she was just… gone…" Kara looked at the table, finished with her side of the story. Flash looked around.

"Sounds like someone who can create illusions…" Flash said. Superman nodded.

"After all, the sun never split and the solar flare also never happened…" Superman added. Everyone nodded.

"And with a building seemingly falling…" Cyborg said. Batman nodded.

"But aside from the illusions, how did she pick him up?" Batman asked. "Superman, you tried after a few hours, but you couldn't…" Superman nodded.

"Kara and I both tried, but he wouldn't budge…" Superman confessed.

"Wait, were the illusions mentally oriented?" Batman asked, looking at J'onn.

"I don't know what else it could be, but your mind is nearly impossible to beat. I can't even…" J'onn inputted. Batman nodded.

"So either someone has incredible power, or a being like one who brought Callum back to life is in play… I don't like either options…" Batman said.

"Magic?" Wonder Woman asked. Batman shook his head.

"Zatanna and Dr. Fate checked for me, no magic was used in that area," Batman said.

"There are rings that are connected to emotions," GL said. "There's always a possibility that there's something between magic and a super power…" Everyone either shrugged or sighed.

"That's always true," Flash admitted. "But it's more of a last resort hypothesis…" There was a moment of silence.

"Let's step back a moment," Wonder Woman said. "I heard The Protector caught Bane…" Batman and Kara both nodded. "Which prison?"

"Quadrant 8," Kara said. Batman nodded.

"And who has been caught this week?" Wonder Woman asked.

"It's quite a list, some overfill have been assigned to Quadrant 9," Cyborg said. "But some of the more noticeable ones are Joker and Harley, Bane, Cheetah, Doomsday, Duchess, Reverse Flash, Livewire, Gorilla Grodd, Solomon Grundy, Black Adam, Killer Frost, Poison Ivy and Metallo…"

"That's quite a list…" Superman said finally. Everyone nodded. GL frowned.

"It's weird having so many bad guys finally caught…" GL said. "They usually get away…"

"And it's mostly due to The Protector introducing us to those far more effective power dampener cuffs…" Flash pointed out. Everyone nodded.

"I still find it weird that they all were caught since we got those handcuffs," J'onn said. "Usually they get away while leaving us either a bomb to disarm or hostages to save…"

"I'm glad we implemented the duo team idea," Superman said. "I never would have caught Metallo without Flash."

"And I would never have caught Reverse Flash without Zatanna," Flash admitted.

"Yes, yes, and the list goes on," Batman finished. "But I'm still bothered by now three beings with powers strong enough to destroy the world…"

"Three?" Wonder Woman asked. Batman nodded.

"One who brought Callum back to life, one who compressed a white sun and blew up The Protector, and one who managed to trick me, Superman, Supergirl, and even Green Arrow and take The Protector while we couldn't…" Batman explained.

"How do you know none of them are the same being?" Superman asked. Batman shrugged.

"The voice that brought Callum back was male, the one who took The Protector was female. Usually, I don't think a being that brings people back to life will blow someone up…" Batman said. "Then again, 'usually' this doesn't happen…"

"Why isn't it possible the female blew up The Protector for his armor or something?" Kara asked. Batman shrugged.

"It's possible, but why leave The Protector there for hours?" Batman pointed out. Kara nodded. "Hey, Kara, can you call Callum? I want to touch up his training…" Kara nodded.

"I can try, but he told me yesterday he was going to take a day to help Miss Charlemagne with the other kids," Kara lied. "He felt he was spending too much time here waiting for training instead of helping out at home or going to school." Batman nodded.

"If you can," Batman said. "Otherwise we'll continue his training another day… Thank you Kara…" Kara nodded and pulled out her phone, leaving the room.

"Are we going to look for The Protector?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Why would we?" Batman asked back. Everyone shot him a look.

"Because he is a person…" Flash said slowly. "Do you need any better reason than that?"

"We can't find every person that goes missing," Batman said. "And we have no idea where to look…"

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't even try!" J'onn said. "Would Superman leave Kara, Lois, Karen, or Josie to rot wherever they were taken?!"

"Not a chance in hell," Superman growled.

"This is different!" Batman protested. "We don't know him! And if he was taken as a hostage, we should get a ransom and THEN we can talk about this… Otherwise, there's no reason to."

"Do we turn our back on a single villain because they aren't the toughest?" Wonder Woman asked, incredulous.

"He's not a villain terrorizing people!" Batman yelled. "The Protector is gone! The Protector is dead weight! The Protector isn't any more special than the average person! The Protector has done nothing to determine his worth!" There was an awkward silence as no one spoke. Everyone was too busy staring at something. Batman followed their gazes to see Kara, standing in front of the doorway, fuming in anger and her eyes glowed red with heat. Batman stared her down, unrelenting, but uncomfortable.

"The Protector saved my life," Kara said, still angry. "The Protector has saved more lives in one try than you probably have in the entire time you've been Batman. The Protector made those extremely useful handcuffs, and has nearly tripled the capture rate of super villains, making the world a thousand times safer! The Protector chose to use his powers to help people! Could you imagine if he used his powers for evil? For selfish greed? For himself? Because I guarantee that none of us would be able to stop him! I promise you that if he was evil he'd have killed all of us thousands of times over! But he didn't! He chose to help people! The Protector saved my damn life! He saved my life and proved himself time and time again, but you can't even see him as human!" Kara shook her head and ran out of the room before her eyes could betray the level of worry and care that she had only for Cal. Batman swallowed.

"She's right," Superman said. Everyone, but Batman, nodded in agreement. Batman left the room, storming in anger. "We all do our best to find The Protector…"

 _ **-Break-**_

Mason opened his eyes as the pain stopped. He looked at the shadow in the corner of the room.

"Congratulations Mason," the voice said. "We don't need you anymore… We have The Protector to ourselves…" As they said this, a woman in a dark blue hoodie, with the hood pulled over her face, carried him in, putting him on the table next to Mason. Mason looked over in disbelief.

"How?" Mason asked, extremely surprised. "No way…" The voice laughed.

"Luck of the draw I suppose," the voice said. The woman strapped The Protector down with seemingly normal straps.

"Those won't hold him…" Mason said. The voice laughed again.

"They will suffice," the voice said. "And now you can go home!" The voice gestured to the woman, who nodded and looked at Mason. Mason frowned, managing to see her face, and recalled where he had seen her before.

"Wait, you're-" was all that Mason was able to say before her eyes flashed yellow and Mason was gone.

"Wake him up," said the voice. The woman nodded and her eyes flashed yellow, but nothing happened. The woman looked at the voice.

"I said, WAKE HIM UP!" the voice demanded. The woman looked back and Cal and her eyes flashed an even more intense yellow, but still nothing happened. Angry, the voice in the shadow left. The woman followed quickly behind, the metal vault-like door banging closed behind her.

 _ **-Break-**_

A few hours later, Cal's eyes flew open. Cal blinked a few times, confused at where he was. Cal tried to fight the straps, but he couldn't break them. After a few minutes of trying, Cal sighed in defeat.

"One prison to another…" Cal said, sighing. "At least my armor is still on…" Suddenly, Cal whipped his head up as the metal door opened. One person stuck to the shadows, but the other stepped beside him, a woman, wearing a dark blue hoodie pulled over her face. Cal remained silent, waiting for the other two to speak first, as was his training. After several minutes of silence, the voice spoke.

"I suppose you think making me speak first will somehow prove your integrity," the voice stated. "But you're the one tied down… Now please, remove the armor." The woman nodded and bent over Callum and, starting with the boot, began removing the armor with ease. Cal frowned in silence as he struggled against the straps and confusion as the woman simply slid off the supposed immovable armor.

'The armor is only supposed to be able to come off with my touch…' Cal thought to himself. The woman continued removing each piece of armor, until only the helmet was left. The woman glanced at the voice.

"Continue," the voice said. The woman nodded and pressed the button under the base of the helmet, the mouth plates moved to reveal Cal's mouth and chin. Cal kept his mouth shut literally and tensed as the woman removed his helmet.

"Hello, Callum Orson," the voice said. "Welcome to LESPAS… League of Earthly Self-Protection Against Supers…"

 _ **-Break-**_

Kara punched the bag angrily.

'It's not fair,' she thought to herself, punching the bag again. 'Cal's gone…' _**Punch**_ 'No one wants to look for him…' _**Punch**_ 'He saved my life…' _**Punch**_ 'I love him…' _**Punch**_ 'Barbara's gone…' _**Punch**_ 'Cal's gone…' _**Punch**_ 'Cal's gone and I love him…' Kara punched the punching bag so hard her fist went through it. Kara withdrew her fist and fell to the ground, tears streaming down her face.

"Not again!" Kara cried, rocking herself. Suddenly, a soft hand touched her shoulder. Kara looked up to see Mason standing there, somber. Kara sniffled, noticing Mason's bruises, cuts, and weak demeanor. "Are you okay? What happened to you?" Mason shook his head.

"I'll explain later," Mason said. "I know what happened. I'm here for you…" Kara sniffled and smiled in thanks. Mason smiled back.

"Cal's gone again…" Kara said, wiping her eyes. "He's gone and no one is looking for him… I can't look for him alone… But I need him back…" Mason knelt down next to her, rubbing her shoulders comfortingly.

"We'll get him back," Mason said. "Don't worry… We'll find him… I promise…" Kara stifled a sob and laid in Mason's arms, and Mason knew it was simply a friendly comfort for them both.

'Besides,' Mason thought to himself. 'I would never let her do that to Cal if it was more than that…'

"But we have no idea who or what took him, or where he is!" Kara said, defeated. Mason sighed.

"I don't know where specifically, but I do know who… Well, sort of…" Mason said, trying to be reassuring. "I think I can figure out where I was…" Kara looked at him.

"Where YOU were?" Kara asked, surprised. Mason tensed, but nodded.

"I was kidnapped by the same people that took Cal. They came in, and had Cal in his armor. Cal's back there, and they somehow teleported me home… Kinda like…" Mason trailed off.

"Like when Cal does it?" Kara asked. Mason frowned, but nodded again.

"How did you know?" Mason asked.

"I saw her take Callum. I tried to stop her but…" Kara looked at Mason. "But her eyes flashed yellow…" Mason nodded.

"Like Cal's but not as rich or full in color…" Mason said. Kara nodded in agreement. "Cal was hit by a compressed white sun?"

"Something like that…" Kara said.

"Cal hasn't had a chance to catch me up on all the stuff he's gone through," Mason said. "But I think he knows things that no one else really does…" Kara nodded.

"He's been through a lot," Kara admitted. "Especially recently…" Mason sighed.

"Well, we'll need help with finding him…" Mason said. "So we don't charge into the wrong building…" Mason stood up, helping Kara to her feet. "Time to phone home, so to speak…" Mason focused for a few minutes and sighed. He sat down in a nearby chair and sighed. Kara stood confused.

"Now what?" Kara asked.

"We wait for help," Mason said. Kara frowned, but sat down in another chair nearby. Finally, a portal appeared and Bartholomew stepped through. Mason jumped up to fill him in right away, but Bartholomew raised his hand to quiet him.

"I've been filled in better than you can imagine," Bartholomew said, not even saying hello to Mason or really acknowledging him. He immediately and quickly walked towards Kara, who backed away slowly and was soon pressed against the wall. Bartholomew studied her, fuming.

"So Callum told you about his powers…" Bartholomew said, still angry. "What else did he tell you?!" After Kara remained in shocked silence, Bartholomew barked again. "WHAT ELSE DID HE TELL YOU?!" Kara trembled. Mason pulled Bartholomew away and got between the two.

"Back off!" Mason protested. "What else is there to tell?" Bartholomew clenched his jaw angrily.

"I learned a lot about Cal and what he's learned…" Bartholomew growled. "And I also was told Kara knows more than she should…"

"Whoa! Okay! Fill me in and instead of attacking Kara, we'll ask nicely what she knows…" Mason said, defending Kara.

"Callum's mother is alive…" Kara piped up. Mason and Bartholomew both looked at Kara surprised. "Cal's mother is alive and I'm not supposed to tell him, but her name is Destiny and she can control people's fates… She's a really powerful being…" Mason raised his eyebrows while Bartholomew frowned.

"You met her?" Bartholomew asked, surprised and still angry. "When?"

"I got hurt by Doomsday and while I was under waiting for someone to be able to help me, his mom appeared to me and told me about Cal. And I heard Cal tell me that he had super powers…" Kara explained. Mason glanced worriedly at Bartholomew, who sighed and rubbed his head.

"You'd think family members would have each other's backs…" Bartholomew muttered.

"What?" Mason asked.

"I'm satisfied that Kara is trustworthy, but not because of herself. In fact, her actions persuade me otherwise…" Bartholomew stated. "But nevertheless, I'll tell my story…" Bartholomew sat down. "The Mentor and The Current are chosen by Potens, a being more powerful than anything I can even imagine. Potens chose Callum because he reminded him of his eldest brother… Callum was born with his powers, and Potens never gave him any. Callum's mother, Destiny, is one of the several beings that are Potens' children. Not from a natural birth, but Potens created them. Destiny is married to Karma, whom Potens created as a companion for Destiny. Time and Space are brothers, both of whom refused to settle down. Chaos and Order are each controlled by fraternal twins. Mark, the male Chaos, married Tiffany, the female Order. Walter, the male Order, married Veronica, the female Chaos. I know you're thinking it's incest or whatever it's called nowadays, but they were literally made for each other. Callum has been destined to die terrible deaths, yes, deathS, as in more than one, and… the only beings powerful enough to save him refuse to due to their rules… But most of them wish they could. After Potens himself told me of this, Time approached me privately and told me to suspect Kara of knowing more than she should. I'm sorry Kara, I shouldn't have forced you into that. I suspect Callum doesn't know what Kara does… And I also suspect that Callum himself knows things we still don't. But that is beside the point, I know where Callum is…" Bartholomew finished talking and leaned back in his chair.

"Where is he?!" Mason and Kara both demanded at the same time. Bartholomew sighed.

"With LESPAS, the League of Earthly Self-Preservation Against Supers…" Bartholomew said. "In the basement of the old CADMUS building…"

"Well let's go get him!" Mason exclaimed. Bartholomew sighed.

"There's just one problem," Bartholomew said. "I don't know where that building is…" Kara jumped up and down.

"Don't worry, I can find that out for us!" Kara said. "Then we all save Cal, TOGETHER." Mason nodded and they both looked at Bartholomew, who sighed and nodded.

"Fine, together," Bartholomew said, eyeing Kara like she would slow them down.

"I'll be right back…" Kara said, zipping off.

"Why don't you trust her?" Mason asked. Bartholomew shrugged.

"She hasn't proven herself trustworthy," Bartholomew stated plainly.

"She's doing that right now! Without being asked," Mason pointed out.

"I meant more survival and fighting wise," Bartholomew said. "But yes, she has seemed to prove herself trustworthy in terms of personality." Mason sighed and rubbed his head.

"She's a superhero, what could possibly prove more than that that she's a survivor and a fighter?" Mason asked.

"You can take on super villains on this world too," Bartholomew said. "This world's villains are like pebbles: annoying as hell if they bother you, but ultimately harmless."

"'Lest the first man to throw the stone in which he is guilty of be cast to the fires of hypocrisy'," Mason quoted. "You need to learn that Kara's far tougher, smarter, stronger, and faster than she lets on." Bartholomew stood up.

"Then let her prove that to me herself when we save Callum!" Bartholomew barked. Mason sighed.

"You don't trust her because you didn't train her…" Mason deduced. Bartholomew growled.

"Damn right," Bartholomew said. "Took Callum about a week to get me to even consider letting you on."

"And yet here I am, let on…" Mason said. Bartholomew sighed.

"Point taken, I'll be nicer, but you can't expect me to trust her without reason," Bartholomew compromised. Mason nodded.

"That's sounds fair," Mason said. Kara came back.

"I got the address," Kara said, a determined glint in her eyes. "Let's go get Callum back…" Mason nodded and glanced at Bartholomew, who nodded stubbornly.

"Let's go save us a hero," Bartholomew said. Before he could open a portal, another portal opened and Callum stepped through.

"WAIT!" Cal said. Everyone froze in shock. "I'm from the future, and there's something you need to know…"


	36. Chapter 36

_On the 16_ _th_ _day of the hero's 16_ _th_ _year_

 _For one single precious held most dear_

 _By the shade of evil with time in his hands_

 _Choices will be made to determine who stands_

 _The hidden hero will be proclaimed_

 _After a fall leaves him heavily maimed_

 _The day's weather will be fought_

 _By winter, summer, and storms a lot_

 _The land of choice is the original spot_

 _Where she died and now lives reborn_

 _In the world of the original's form_

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: Please review! And I apologize, last week I wasn't able to upload this chapter due to some server issues, and I forgot about it.

Chapter 36: Day 13/16, Saturday

"WAIT!" Cal said. Everyone froze in shock. "I'm from the future, and there's something you need to know…"

"If you're from the future, that must mean that you're okay!" Kara said, running over to Cal and throwing her arms around him. Cal briefly tensed, but hugged her back briefly.

"I don't have much time," Cal said. "But I need to tell you something…" Cal swallowed heavily.

"Yeah?" Mason asked. Bartholomew eyed Cal suspiciously.

"When you get there," Cal started. "There will be several people fighting you…" Cal swallowed again. "And one of them will be wearing a dark blue hoodie…"

"Cal, she's the one who kidnapped you," Kara said. Cal nodded.

"I know…" Cal said. "And she's going to try to stop you… You all will have a chance to overpower her… And I need you to do something… You need to kill her…" Everyone remained silent.

"Why?" Mason asked. Cal sighed.

"Because she's the one who kills you…" Cal answered. Mason frowned. Kara gasped. Bartholomew remained suspicious.

"I die saving you?" Mason asked. Cal nodded somberly.

"It's her or you…" Cal said. Kara sighed.

"There has to be another way," Kara said. Cal shook his head.

"She dies or Mason dies," Cal said. Mason sighed.

"Then I die," Mason decided. "We're not killing someone to save ourselves…" Cal shook his head.

"I can't win my battles without you," Cal said. "Since you died I've had an over compulsion to kill my enemies instead of capture. I almost did kill the last villain… That's why I'm here…" Mason sighed.

"Then you try to do better," Kara demanded. "I'm always here for you. And you can get through this… by moving forward, by looking to the future instead of coming back here…" Cal sighed and shook his head.

"Kara… you're gone…" Cal admitted.

"Like… dead?" Kara asked. Cal shook his head.

"You left me…" Cal said. Kara looked away.

"…why?" Kara asked, sad. "Maybe if I'm warned then…"

"There was just someone else," Cal said sadly. Kara frowned. She tried to hug him comfortingly, but Cal shied away.

"I will never," Kara said. "Not now that I know…" Cal nodded.

"But it's me who pushed you away," Cal said. "Because I can't get over Mason's death…" Kara nodded.

"Just once?" Mason asked. "Just one death couldn't hurt right…?" Cal nodded.

"Please," Cal said. "Just this once…" Kara and Mason glanced at each other. "Or I can go with you, and stop her myself, but only as long as I don't see myself…"

"No, that's too risky," Mason said. "We'll kill her…" Mason and Kara looked downcast.

 _ **BANG**_

Cal looked down as the bullet when right through him and blood began pouring. Bartholomew had unnoticeably circled around them and shot a gun at Cal. Cal spun around, but fell. Kara and Mason rushed to him.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Bartholomew yelled. "That's not Callum…" Kara and Mason frowned, but backed up slowly.

"What do you mean?" Cal asked. Bartholomew stared him down.

"Callum would never ask anyone to kill for his sake," Bartholomew said. "And Cal would NEVER push Kara away. Not to mention, much to my chagrin, Kara would never leave Callum willingly. Oh, and Cal knows how to control himself beyond what I can, which is something…" Cal frowned for a moment, but got up smiling, his eyes glowing silver.

"I was so close," Cal said, his body morphing into Chronos. Chronos stood before them, grinning evilly.

"Worth a shot," Chronos said. "I never counted on an older mentor appearing…" He sighed.

"Why are you here?" Mason demanded, ready to fight. Chronos waved his hand.

"With Callum out of the picture temporarily, I've had to change my ultimate plan yet again," Chronos said. "I need you two, or three, to get him back."

"And why the insistence of killing someone?" Kara demanded, also ready to fight. Chronos studied her, debating something.

"I figured a death on either of your hands would put you out of commission for just long enough for my plan to finish…" Chronos said finally.

"You're not telling the whole truth," Bartholomew said, studying Chronos. Chronos laughed.

"Sharp old mentor," Chronos said. "It's a wonder Callum hasn't beaten me yet with you as teacher…"

"Callum has a stricter code of morality than I do," Bartholomew explained briefly. "After all, I was born centuries ago… Times change… Now, tell the whole damn truth."

"Hm, well, you should watch your language around children," Chronos deflected, gesturing towards Mason and Kara.

"The… whole… damn… truth…" Bartholomew growled. "Or I'll take your ass out here and now before you can say 'holy roman shit'…" Chronos stared him down, deciding whether or not to fight the old man.

"Truth be told," Chronos decided. "You deserve soap in your mouth." Bartholomew's eyes flared, and he flew forward, grabbing Chronos by the throat.

"Huh, you were right," Chronos wheezed, laughing. "Even with my powers there's no way I could have said 'holy roman shit' before you got me…" Bartholomew choked him harder. Mason and Kara glanced at each other before Mason started to go and stop Bartholomew.

"Back off Mason," Bartholomew said without looking. "Chronos, this isn't a damn joke. I have a mind to destroy you here and now-"

"If it weren't for your rules?" Chronos interrupted. Bartholomew's grip loosened for a second, and Chronos slipped out from his grasp and slammed Bartholomew into the wall, holding his arm and preparing to break it if necessary. "No one come any closer or I'll break his arm. Now, you're probably wondering how I know your rules… Well, let's just say I make it my business to know everything about both my friends and enemies, strengths and weaknesses, the deepest, darkest secrets…" Bartholomew shook his head.

"But who would tell you…" Bartholomew asked. Chronos laughed.

"I have a friend who has a friend who knows all about your operation…" Chronos said. "Took several favors, and I still don't know everything, but I know as much as I can." Bartholomew growled and phased through Chronos, getting behind him, and became solid, kicking Chronos into the wall. Chronos grunted. Bartholomew rushed Chronos again.

"Nope, I'm out!" Chronos said, disappearing. Bartholomew stopped and turned to the other two.

"Let's go save Callum before that creep tries to do something else again…" Bartholomew said. Mason and Kara both nodded, determined to save Cal.

 _ **-Break-**_

"Welcome to LESPAS," the voice reiterated. "Glad you could join us Callum." Cal frowned, confused.

"Why?" Cal asked. The voice laughed.

"To be straight with you, we want your blood," the voice answered. Cal's eyes widened in surprise.

"Not to reiterate, but why?" Cal asked. The voice laughed again.

"Go get the tools," the voice said to the woman. The woman nodded and left the room. "We need your blood because of the power it possesses…"

"My blood? Has my power?" Cal asked.

"Yes," the voice said. "I'm surprised you don't remember."

"Remember?" Cal asked.

"About 8 or 9 years ago you were here," the voice said. "We took your blood…" Cal shook his head.

"I don't remember…" Cal said. "But how did you know I had powers?" The voice laughed again.

"We had a member who had the power to see the future in glances," the voice explained. "They feared their powers and allowed us to utilize them for our purposes. They told us about you, Callum, and they said, 'His blood is the key to his power…' So, we nabbed you and took a quart of your blood to start, dumping you off soon after. We studied up to a cup of your blood, unable to see any unique differences in it, but we put a pint into someone, and they possessed an unimaginable power. That power drove them insane, and they exploded into dust. We were confused at first, but we realized that they received too much blood at once. We gave a single ounce to the woman you saw, when she was but a young girl, and that blood is still coursing through her. Unfortunately, all other attempts, no matter the amount of blood, caused the subjects to explode into dust after a while. That still baffles us, for your blood is O negative and each subject was compatible with your blood. Regardless, something about that woman made your blood work for 7 whole years, almost 8." The voice finished explaining, leaving Cal baffled. Cal shook his head.

"So you want another quart of my blood?" Cal asked.

"Well, we wanted The Protector's blood, to see if we could utilize his better than yours, but pieces fell together and that woman realized who you were. We tried to get Mason to confirm our suspicions, and were going to grab you, but we saw you were… indisposed, conveniently for us, and decided to take action. And this time, well, this time we'll keep you here… and continue siphoning blood from you…" the voice answered. The woman returned with a large cart of tubes, needles, and blood bags. The woman reached Callum and began setting up.

"So… I'll be borderline dead till you want me actually dead…" Cal figured.

"Yes," the voice said.

"But one quick question," Cal said. "If you're against super powers, why use them?" The voice chuckled.

"People say to fight fire with fire," the voice said. "And that's the only way to beat other super powered beings. Once the other super powered beings are eliminated my loyal subjects will destroy themselves as their last act of obedience."

"You can't fight fire with fire…" Cal said. "They'll turn against you…" The voice laughed.

"That's what the woman next to you said, yet here she is, unwavering in loyalty," the voice said. The woman nodded and rolled up the sleeve of Cal's under-suit, revealing his vein. The woman began sterilizing the needle she was going to use.

"You don't have to do this," Cal whispered to the woman. "You deserve to live your life…" The woman ignored him as she finished preparing the needle and tubes.

"Do it," the voice commanded. The woman pressed the needle against Cal's vein. The woman stared into Cal's eyes as she inserted the needle, and Cal saw something in her eyes. Sorrow, compassion, and some sort of love. Cal frowned at the last emotion he felt and saw, but the look disappeared as he felt the blood rush out of him. The blood quickly filled the bags and Cal felt himself become weaker.

 _ **-Break-**_

Mason burst through the double doors, pissed off and ready to fight. Kara and Bartholomew followed close behind, but to their surprise the halls were empty. An eerie silence filled the halls as the trio quickly checked every door they came across. Each door led to an empty room of some sort: closet, office, bathroom. Finally, they came to an elevator. Kara went to press the button, but Bartholomew grabbed her wrist, shaking his head. Kara frowned, slightly embarrassed. Bartholomew gestured to Mason, who nodded and quietly wrenched the doors open. One by one, the trio went down the elevator, either flying or sliding down the elevator cables harmlessly. Bartholomew went last, feeling something inside him telling him to turn back. Ignoring the feeling, Bartholomew jumped into the elevator, darkness consuming him.

Bartholomew landed next to Mason and Kara, who stood ready to fight, but awestruck. The basement of this old abandoned building had been refurnished, cleaned, and repaired to a spotless shine. The hallways' walls and floor gleamed; the ceiling lights bright and un-flickering. Mason glanced at Bartholomew, who shrugged. Kara scanned the area with her x-ray vision and turned to the others.

"No cameras…" she whispered. Mason and Bartholomew nodded and Mason took a step outside the elevator shaft. Immediately, before Mason had even put his foot down, alarms went off and flashing red lights signaled.

 _ **-Meanwhile-**_

Suddenly, blaring alarms went off, and Cal weakly lifted his head.

"Stay with him," the voice commanded, leaving the room. The woman obeyed and remained beside Callum. Next to the hooded woman, several bags of blood, each filled to the brim, hung from the side of a cart. Cal's pale face showed worry, and the woman comforted him, stroking his brown, messy hair. Cal looked at her, confused. The woman silently continued petting his hair, and Cal unintentionally relaxed.

"Why are you doing this?" Cal asked. "You're still a person, and with or without powers you deserve to have a chance. Not forced to be killed because of your unique gifts…" The woman remained silent, studying Cal's eyes and stroking his hair. Cal put his head back and sighed. "You were brainwashed weren't you?" Cal glanced at the woman again, noticing an apologetic sadness and a caring love. "With all my power in you, can't you fight the mind control?" Cal asked. Knowing he wouldn't get a response, Cal continued. "You'd need to know that you're being mind-controlled or brainwashed… Both things a successful victim would never discover or know…" Cal sighed and struggled to keep his heavy eyes open. Cal now barely had enough blood to stay alive, and the woman removed the needle, tying off the last blood bag and putting it on the cart. As Cal fell asleep, the woman stroked his hair some more and hummed a strikingly familiar lullaby. Cal listen in comfort as his mind went to sleep. A single tear fell and splashed Cal's face like a cool drop of rain on a hot summer day.

 _ **-Break-**_

Mason watched as a guard turned the corner and, noticing them, raised his weapon to fire. Kara instantly was in front of him, and took the weapon from his hands and broke it. The guard frantically threw a punch, but Kara caught it and punched him into the wall. Bartholomew nodded in satisfaction and together they went down each hall.

"Remember," Mason said. "Metal, vault-like door."

"Around this corner, at the end of the hall," Kara said. "But that's where all the guards seem to be…" They all looked at each other.

"Let's kick some ass and save Callum," Bartholomew said encouragingly. Mason and Kara grinned. They went around the corner, facing the guards. Bartholomew clapped his hardest, sending a sonic boom towards the guards. As it hit them, the guards flew back into each other and the walls. A few of them got up and, finding their weapons didn't work, rushed towards the trio, burning fire in their eyes. Mason kicked off the wall and landed in front of Bartholomew. Alone, he faced the guards. He shoved one into the wall, kicking the next back into the others. He took the first guard, spun him around, and threw him towards the other guards. Learning, the other guards ducked, pressing themselves close to the ground. They got up quickly and the nearest threw a punch at Mason, who blocked it, spun, and kicked the man. The man flew into the wall and collapsed to the ground. The next man was a bit more daring, and grabbed Mason while he was still in the air. Mason threw his head back, smashing into the attacker's face, and ripped free. He kicked the man behind him and elbowed the last guard standing. Brushing himself off, Mason helped Kara over the unconscious bodies of the guards, and they got to the metal door. Just before they opened the door, the lights flickered and went out. The trio looked around, surprised.

"Callum stays with me!" a voice boomed from behind. They spun around and Mason leaned over towards Bartholomew.

"That's the voice…" Mason whispered. Bartholomew narrowed his eyes.

"You all can either join him or die…" the voice said. Kara growled.

"He's coming with us!" Kara yelled. The voice chuckled.

"That's what you want to think," the voice said. Bartholomew snapped and suddenly the lights flickered on. The voice was still in a shadow.

"So Callum isn't the only one with powers," the voice said, laughing. "Your blood will be precious as well I assume."

"My blood?" Bartholomew asked. "Why my blood?"

"Because both blood and power run through your veins," the voice said. "There for they must be connected. In fact, I'm pretty sure that all three of you will be donating your blood for my cause…" They looked at each other.

"Who are you?!" Mason demanded.

"Hm, if I had realized you also had powers, Mason, I would have taken yours as well…" the voice continued.

"'Taken, yours as well'?" Kara asked. "You're taking Cal's blood?!"

"More importantly, who are you?!" Bartholomew demanded. The voice laughed.

"You will never leave here, so I suppose it's only fair," the voice said. They stepped out of the shadows, and the trio gasped. Mason stood more shocked than ever. Before them stood Miss Charlemagne, her black hair straight instead of curly and dulled in color rather than bright and glossy. Mason was at a loss for words.

"Miss Charlemagne?" Mason asked, shocked. He tried to process it. Miss Charlemagne laughed.

"Oh no, I'm not my goody two shoes big sister. My name is Karla Charlemagne," Karla said. Mason sighed in relief. He leaned on Kara.

"Not Miss Charlemagne, thank goodness," Mason mumbled. Kara nodded and patted his back. "That mental scarring would have killed me…"

"Well, none of you will live anyway," Karla said. "You can either die here and now or surrender…"

"Um, we're here to save Callum. None of us are doing either of those," Kara said. Karla laughed.

"Die it is then," Karla said. "I'll try to keep the spilt blood to a minimum…" Kara clenched her fists and took a step forward, but she collapsed, feeling like her head was imploding. Kara held her head in her hands and screamed her loudest. Mason winced at the volume and stepped forward, but followed Kara to the floor, yelling in pain, his head feeling like it was on fire. Bartholomew studied Karla.

"You aim to destroy people with super powers, but use powers yourself?" Bartholomew asked. Karla smiled.

"It's the only way to beat other super powered people, by using some yourself," Karla said.

"But you have powers too," Bartholomew pointed out. Karla laughed.

"So I do," Karla said.

"But then why destroy those like you?" Bartholomew asked. Karla grew angry.

"Because they judge you for your powers. They judge you for your life. They assume they're better than you because they knew right from wrong before you did. They say their powers are more useful, like they were more worthy to help others. I didn't ask for my powers! Just because they only hurt people doesn't mean I want to!" Karla ranted. Bartholomew sighed.

"You can control people's minds, but they go through intense pain beforehand…" Bartholomew guessed. Karla nodded.

"And my sister can just control people's emotions," Karla growled. "Clearly she got the better end of the bargain." Bartholomew shook his head.

"I doubt she uses her powers," Bartholomew said. "Which is exactly what you should be doing if you don't want to have to hurt people." Karla glared at him.

"I gave them all a chance," Karla said. "Now it's time for them all to pay!" She stared at Bartholomew, and Bartholomew followed Mason and Kara to floor, clutching his head in pain.

 _ **-Meanwhile-**_

Cal's eyes flipped open suddenly as Kara's scream, though muffled by the heavy door, pierced the air around him. Cal weakly struggled against the straps, but they didn't budge. He looked at the woman sitting on a chair across the murky room. Suddenly, Mason's muffled yell joined Kara's.

"Please," Cal begged. "Whether it be for me or those people out there or even a past hope, let me out…" The woman's jaw clenched, but she gave no reply. Instead, she took her hood off, revealing dirty blonde hair in a ponytail, and black outlines of veins. The black veins grew from below her shirt, up her neck, and had reached her left cheek, but on her right side the black had spread to just below her eye. She swallowed heavily and refused to meet Callum's eyes. Cal begged hard. "Please, the girl I love is out there right now. That was her scream. I need to help her." Cal's eyes watered at the thought of what was happening to Kara. The woman's eyes also watered, but she still didn't move and refused to look at him. "If that doesn't convince you, my best friend, Mason, was the other voice. If love doesn't fuel you, let friendship. Please!" Cal fought to control the tears ready to fall from his eyes. The woman took a deep breath, but remained still. Cal fought the restrains even harder, but still they wouldn't budge. Cal glanced at the woman. "I figure you were treated terribly by someone with powers when you were little. I understand, that's not something you get over quickly. But I promise you that not all people with powers are like that… Let me show you… but if I can't go out and save them, then you do it for me. At least help me make sure they're okay…" The woman shook her head, but that was all she did. Cal sighed. Suddenly, Bartholomew's muffled yell rang out through the room. Cal fought the restraints harder than ever, but they didn't even slightly loosen. Defeated, Cal turned to the woman. "Please!" he begged. "I promise you, if you let me out and let me save my friends, I will willingly come back here. I will willingly let you take my blood till the day I die… Just… let me make sure they're okay…" Silence filled the room as the yelling and screaming stopped. For a few moments, there was absolute silence.

"You would give your life and powers to save your friends?" the woman finally spoke. Cal nodded.

"I would do anything for them," Cal admitted. The woman looked at him.

"I will let you go save them and leave this place, under one condition…" the woman said. Cal nodded.

"Anything," Cal answered. The woman studied Cal's eyes.

"Take me with you," she said finally. Cal nodded.

"I promise," Cal promised. The woman studied him a moment longer and then nodded. She walked over and slowly undid the straps. As soon as Cal was free, he rushed out of the room, tearing the metal door out of the wall and tossing it aside. Outside, Bartholomew, Mason, and Kara all laid on the floor, exhausted from pain. Cal was still pale and weak from the lack of blood, but he knew what he had to do. Ignoring the fact that his captor looked like Miss Charlemagne, Cal stumbled forward, determined to stop his friends' pain. His captor stared daggers at Cal, and he fell to his knees, his head flaring and screaming in pain. Without letting a sound pass his lips, Cal got to his feet and, using the hallway wall to steady himself, moved step by step toward Miss Charlemagne. Cal's body shook in pain, but Cal kept himself going, each step becoming more and more difficult and painful. Karla stared at Cal, focused solely on him, and let Bartholomew, Kara, and Mason go. The trio collapsed in relief, too weak to get up. Cal felt the pain in his head intensify, and he staggered. The pain in his head threatened to blow his head up, but Cal shut his eyes tight and shook his head. Cal opened his eyes, wincing, and continued towards her. She gasped in surprise and lost focus for a second, which was all Cal needed. Cal rushed forward and tackled her, and she slammed her head against the floor, knocking her out cold. Cal got up slowly, his adrenaline gone. He turned to Kara, but stumbled a bit. Kara zipped forward and caught him. Kara frowned in worry at Cal's pale face, covered in cold sweat. Mason got up and went over to check on him. Bartholomew sat up, but didn't get up. He sighed.

"Funny how we came to save you and you ended up saving us…" Bartholomew said, chuckling and shaking his head.

"I didn't do it alone," Cal said. He turned to Mason. "Miss Charlemagne?" Mason shook his head.

"Her younger sister," Mason said. "Karla."

"How do you know she was younger?" Kara asked.

"She said so," Mason said. Kara frowned. Suddenly, the woman appeared in the doorway, behind Bartholomew.

"Bartholomew!" Kara said. "It's her, the one who took Cal!" Bartholomew noticed her and quickly got to his feet, ready to fight.

"WAIT!" Cal yelled. They all looked at him. "I didn't escape my restraints alone, she let me go…" Kara frowned.

"But she was working for her…" Kara said.

"She must have been mind-controlled too," Kara and Bartholomew both said in unison. Bartholomew smiled in approval.

"Sharp one," Bartholomew said, still smiling.

"What do we do with her?" Mason asked, Cal frowned and tilted over a bit, but Mason caught him and steadied him. Cal shook his head briefly.

"We take her with us," Cal demanded. They all looked at him.

"Um, Cal, I'm not sure how much blood you lost, but there's no way we're bringing your kidnapper with us…" Kara said. Cal shook his head.

"She's coming with us or I stay here," Cal demanded. Mason sighed.

"She can come with us in cuffs," Mason suggested.

"NO!" Cal yelled. Everyone's eyes widened in shock, Cal never yelled without a reason bigger than someone close to him's pain. "She comes with us, cuff-free." Cal finished quietly.

"Fine," Kara said. "But I'm watching her every step of the way…" Mason nodded.

"Same." Mason said. Bartholomew laughed and turned to the woman.

"Well, young lady, I haven't lost my manners quite yet. What is your name?" Bartholomew asked. The woman rubbed her arm nervously, looking down.

"Amber… Orson…"


	37. Chapter 37

_On the 16_ _th_ _day of the hero's 16_ _th_ _year_

 _For one single precious held most dear_

 _By the shade of evil with time in his hands_

 _Choices will be made to determine who stands_

 _The hidden hero will be proclaimed_

 _After a fall leaves him heavily maimed_

 _The day's weather will be fought_

 _By winter, summer, and storms a lot_

 _The land of choice is the original spot_

 _Where she died and now lives reborn_

 _In the world of the original's form_

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: Please review!

Chapter 37: Day 13/16, Saturday

"Amber… Orson…" the woman said. They all stared in surprise.

"I see the resemblance," Mason said, not sure how to react to the news.

"Don't be ridiculous," Kara said, equally unsure how to react. "That's with parents."

"Not always," Mason said.

"Cal help me here," Kara said. "That's for parents and their kids only right?" Cal didn't answer; he was too shocked to say anything. Instead, Cal ran over to Amber and hugged her close and tight. Amber burst into tears.

"What happened? To you? To me? To our father?" Cal asked all at once. Amber shook her head, sobbing. Cal broke the hug and looked her in the eyes. Amber wiped her eyes.

"Later, when we're out of here…" Amber said quietly. Cal nodded and quickly examined the black veins on her face and neck. They had recessed a little, but not enough to make Cal think it was okay.

"Let's go home…" Cal said.

 _ **-Break-**_

Amber sat down on Cal and Mason's bean bag chair. Kara sat on Cal's bunk, next to Cal, holding his hand. Mason sat in his swivel chair, and Bartholomew stood, leaning against the wall.

"I'm 23, 7 years older than Cal," Amber began. "And my father gave up Callum when he was only about one year old." She looked around. "To this orphanage unless I'm mistaken. Anyway, when I turned 12 LESPAS kidnapped me without knowing who I was, and she brain washed me. When they brought you in, I couldn't do anything, and they took some of your blood. You were unconscious the entire time, and I couldn't fight Karla, so you never found out. But they put your blood in me, and suddenly I had super-powers. She made me use them for herself and against other people who didn't agree with her… I was never able to break it until she was focused on keeping you three under… But seeing Cal like that…" Amber looked away. "I couldn't stand by and do nothing like I had done with everyone else…" She paused, swallowing. "The black you see in my face and neck is basically blood poisoning. I think it's from Cal's powerful blood mixing with my own, but I think that her mind-control added to the speed of effect. They said when it reaches my brain… I'll die…" Amber finished, looking at the ground.

"Then I give you more of my blood," Cal said finally, breaking the silence. Everyone looked at him.

"Cal!" Kara said. "That'll make things worse! Her blood doesn't mix with yours!" Mason nodded.

"Are you feeling okay buddy?" Mason asked. "I think you need to rest some more before you do anything rash…" Cal shook his head.

"Look," Cal said. "Her blood doesn't mix with mine doesn't make sense. Everyone else who received my blood, any amount, blew up. But not her. Karla said that someone else said, 'His blood is the key to his power.' That added to the fact that they used only special compatible subjects mean that…" Cal frowned, losing his train of thought. "It means that Amber's blood can't be the problem. In fact, think about it. She was mind-controlled for over a DECADE. That mind control for that long must've affected the blood in some way." Bartholomew silently smirked.

"But should we really risk it?" Mason asked. "I mean, this is your newfound SISTER!" Cal looked at Amber.

"If we don't try, she's dead either way," Cal said with a somber look on his face.

"Bartholomew," Mason said. "What do you think?" Bartholomew laughed.

"I think that you need to consider you both are wrong, but also realize that Cal's blood couldn't possibly harm her any more than it already possibly has…" Bartholomew hinted slightly. Mason looked at Cal.

"Fine, in a few days we'll give her more of your blood," Mason said. Cal shook his head and got off his bunk.

"I'm fine, let's do it now," Cal said. Kara shook her head.

"No," Kara said. "I'm putting my foot down. You need at least one day to rest before you go and donate blood. Also, you're never allowed to donate blood to hospitals or anything like that if it blows people up." Cal shot her a look, but sighed.

"One day," Cal said. "By which I mean overnight and then I give her my blood." Mason and Kara nodded. Bartholomew went over and examined the black veins on Amber.

"You know," Bartholomew said, studying the black veins, much to Amber's discomfort. "I think Cal's blood isn't the problem…" Everyone looked at him. "In fact, I think it's what's keeping her alive…"

"Explain…" Cal said. Bartholomew laughed.

"There's a rare, docile disease that causes blackness in the veins," Bartholomew explained. "It rarely ever becomes active, but usually under extreme stress or mental troubles, IE mind-control, it can. I think that over a decade of this being active, it's by sheer luck that she's alive at all. This disease is supposed to kill someone in under a year, but she's still alive a decade later…" Bartholomew straightened up and turned to the trio. "She should be fine with or without Callum's blood; however, his blood should help counter-act whatever progress the disease has made by at least ten-fold."

"How do you get this disease?" Amber asked. Bartholomew looked at her.

"Do you want the truth?" Bartholomew asked. Amber thought for a moment, but nodded. Bartholomew sighed. "Sex is the most predominant cause…" Amber swallowed hard and looked away. Cal looked at her, studying her reaction. Mason and Bartholomew did the same.

"It wasn't consensual," Kara guessed. Amber rubbed her arm and nodded.

"I was a gift for someone who was supposed to join with LESPAS," Amber said quietly. "I was 16, and he asked for me personally…" Cal clenched his jaw and fists.

"Do you know who it was?" Cal asked, ready to strangle someone. Amber nodded sheepishly.

"Lex Luthor," Amber whispered quietly. Cal struggled to control himself from flying off and killing the man, but Mason grabbed his shoulder.

"That bastard!" Kara exclaimed. She hopped off Cal's bunk and went over to Amber. "Are you okay?" Amber nodded and wiped her watery eyes. "Here, come with me. Let's get a minute to ourselves… Cal, do you have anywhere private?" Cal motioned to the back room, and Kara quickly ushered Amber back there. Cal struggled and fought not to fly out and kill Lex Luthor right then and there.

"I'll kill him," Cal whispered. Mason nodded.

"And I'd hand you the murder weapon, but now's not the time for killing," Mason said. "We'll pay him back one day, but not today. Today is for celebrating the fact that you have a sister, and she's back. Maybe you can find out about your father now…" Cal sighed and nodded.

"Now is time to be with her," Cal told himself. "You can kill the rat bastard later…"

A few minutes later, Kara and Amber reentered, and they both looked somber.

"Who's up for some celebrating?" Mason asked. "To the return of an unknown sister, Amber Orson!" Bartholomew snapped and glasses of wine filled each of their hands. In his own, Bartholomew had a glass of whiskey instead.

"Normally I don't let minors drink," Bartholomew explained. "But it's a special occasion and in my time there wasn't such a dumb thing like a 'drinking age'." Everyone laughed and took a sip of their glass. They filled the rest of the daylight with laughter and happy memories, and even stretching deep into the night. Finally, everyone was tired.

"Well," Cal said. "There's plenty of spare rooms on this floor, Amber, Kara, take your pick." Kara gave him a shocked and slightly offended look and walked over to him.

"I can't be in here?" Kara asked. Cal raised his eyebrows.

"I think right now my sister needs to know that there are people here for her now, not to mention I don't think Bartholomew would be okay with us in the same bed no matter the circumstances," Cal explained. "Please, just one or two nights?" Kara sighed and kissed him.

"You're lucky I love you so much," Kara said. Cal took her by the hips.

"Oh, I know, believe me," Cal said, pulling her in and kissing her back. "I love you too…" Kara smiled and left to join Amber, who watched with a smile on her face at the scene. They walked down the hall, side by side.

"Hpw long have you two been dating?" Amber asked, a smiled on her face. "You two really enjoy each other's company…" Kara smiled to herself.

"Yeah we do," Kara said. "And to be honest we've only been dating for about two weeks…" Amber laughed.

"So it was love at first sight?" Amber asked, laughing. Kara smiled to herself.

"It was for me," Kara said. "And if we're being honest, I had my best friend, Batgirl, basically stalk Cal for a while…" Amber laughed.

"Ah, the things we do for love," Amber said. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. And I understand. Us girls are crazy." Kara laughed, but sobered up quickly.

"Amber?" Kara asked. "Do you think Cal had love at first sight too?" Amber sighed.

"From what I can tell, I'd be surprised if it wasn't that way," Amber replied. "The way he looks at you; there's no way he felt that way in under two weeks." Kara nodded. "So, you're both super heroes?"

 _ **-Meanwhile-**_

Bartholomew walked over to Cal.

"I must admit, I had my doubts about Kara, but she's really shown to me that she's worth it. Well, YOU really showed to me she's worth it to you, but I'm just saying, all good things must come to an end…" Bartholomew confessed. Cal smiled and nodded.

"Not anytime soon hopefully," Cal said. Bartholomew chuckled, but quickly became sad.

"Two more days, Callum," Bartholomew said. "Two more days and your bitter rivalry comes to an end…" Cal sighed.

"I know," Cal said.

"Are you scared?" Mason asked. Cal shook his head.

"I'm not, but I know I should be," Cal said. Mason nodded.

"Why not?" Mason asked. Cal sighed.

"I guess I mean something more like, 'not yet'," Cal admitted. Mason laughed.

"There we go," Mason said. "I guess there is some humanity in this guy." They laughed.

"Shoot," Cal said. "I forgot to ask Amber about our father…" Mason shrugged.

"There's always tomorrow," Mason said.

"Until there isn't," Cal mumbled sadly.

"What?"

"Hm?" Cal asked.

"Did you say something?"

"No…"

"Hm, must be going crazy…" Mason muttered jokingly. Cal laughed.

"Well boys," Bartholomew said. "It's been nice attempting to save Callum, but he saves us, but I'd better go home. Oh yeah, and before I forget, keep your wolf away from Batman. He's getting too curious." Bartholomew snapped and disappeared, leaving Ace in his place. Ace barked cheerfully and jumped on Cal.

 _ **-Break-**_

Cal laid on the roof of the orphanage, watching the stars in the midnight sky. Small, twinkling flecks of light in such a vast and diverse galaxy. Cal sighed in happiness. Quietly, Kara flew up and laid next to him.

"You know," Kara said. "I never did get to thank you for saving me… Even though I came to save you…" Cal smiled and looked at her.

"You're more beautiful than the sky," Cal admitted. Kara blushed and snuggled closer to him.

"They say actions speak louder than words," Kara said. "So how can I thank you?" Cal chuckled and looked at her.

"I think maybe a kiss or two should do it," Cal said. Kara looked at him, surprised.

"A girl lays the world at your fingertips and all you want is to kiss her?" Kara asked. Cal smiled.

"All I want is for her to kiss me," Cal said, kissing her. "But permission to kiss her is good enough…" Kara, smiling, shook her head in amusement.

"Do you think Potens is watching us?" Kara asked. Cal sighed.

"Bartholomew?"

"Yep." Cal sighed.

"If we're being honest, I think we're their own personal soap opera," Cal said. "'There's no way she could break up with HIM!'" Cal said, mimicking a high pitched girl's voice badly. Kara laughed.

"I suppose since everyone else kinda knows," Kara started. "I should tell you, I met your mom…" Cal frowned.

"My mom?" Cal asked. "I always thought she was dead…" Kara nuzzled her head in Cal's shoulder.

"No, and the day you told me you were The Protector, she was talking to me in my coma…" Kara said. She looked at Cal. "She wants you to know she loves you, no matter what…"

"I don't suppose she was a ghost then?" Cal asked. Kara laughed and shook her head.

"Better, immortal," Kara said. Cal sighed.

"Great, she's going to make me eat bran muffins when I'm 90 isn't she?" Cal joked. Kara laughed.

"I think she'll start when you're in your mid-40s," Kara joked back. They both laughed. Cal sighed again.

"You think Amber's okay?" Cal asked. "Mentally I mean." Kara nodded.

"She's tougher than she looks," Kara admitted. "Kinda runs in the family I guess…" Cal smiled.

"And I bet beauty runs in yours," Cal said. "Although a slow crawl would be more accurate…" Kara laughed.

"I think that was meant to be a compliment," Kara said. Cal nodded.

"It was," Cal said. Kara laughed again. Cal wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Kara Danvers…" Kara smiled.

"And I love you, Callum Orson," Kara replied, running her hands through his hair and kissing him. Cal kissed back and they made out for a few minutes, finally breaking to catch their breath. Kara sighed happily and laid her head on Cal's chest.

"Cal?"

"Yeah, Kara?"

"When did you know you loved me?" Kara asked. Cal sighed.

"Well, on the first day of school, I saw this girl in my glass. Blonde hair, blue eyes, obviously unneeded glasses—" Cal started.

"Obviously unneeded?" Kara asked. "How?" Cal chuckled.

"She was too perfect for glasses," Cal explained. Kara 'oh'-ed. "Anyway, she looked amazingly radiant, and I was too anti-social to talk to her, so I figured I'd work up the courage eventually, but before I knew it, it was December. I saw the girl try to cross the street, but this really big semi—"

"Really big semi?" Kara interrupted. "Let's go with spaceship when we tell our kids…" Kara trailed off as she realized what she said.

"Let's go with giant alien aircraft," Cal said, not realizing the impact of what Kara said. "After all, space ship is too plain for our time, let alone theirs… What's the matter?" Cal noticed Kara had begun silently crying. He sat up, holding Kara. "Did I do something wrong?" Kara shook her head through her tears of joy.

"You did nothing wrong," Kara said. "Absolutely nothing wrong…" She pulled Cal's head towards her and their lips made contact for a few more minutes. Finally, Kara broke it. Cal wiped the tears from her face, kissing her once again. Kara sniffled.

"I said, 'our kids'," Kara said. Cal frowned for a split second, realizing what had happened. Cal smiled.

"Yeah," Cal said. "Our kids…" He kissed her. "One boy and one girl?" Kara smiled.

"Fine, but if it's a girl and then a boy I want another daughter," Kara said. Cal grinned.

"Deal," Cal said, kissing her. Kara beamed happily as she rested her head on Cal's chest again. For a few minutes, they were both quiet, listening to the pleasant sounds of nature. Finally, Kara fell asleep. Cal realized this and silently chuckled himself. Suddenly, the familiar flash of gold filled his eyes and a comfortable blanket was wrapped around the couple. Cal smiled and rubbed Kara's back soothingly as he fell asleep.

"I love you, Kara," Cal whispered, shutting his eyes and letting the exhaustion overcome him, sending him into a deep sleep.

 _ **-Break- 14/16, Sunday**_

Cal slowly opened his eyes as he heard Kara stir. Kara sighed and shifted herself on Cal's chest. She opened her eyes briefly, but closed them again. Cal rubbed her back gently.

"What time is it?" Kara asked, keeping her eyes closed.

"7:45," Cal said, checking his phone.

"We should get up…" Kara said, but she didn't move. Cal continued rubbing her back.

"Nah," Cal said. "5 more minutes…" Kara chuckled.

"Does that mean 15?" Kara asked. Cal sighed.

"I was hoping at least 20," Cal answered. Kara laughed and raised her head a little.

"As tempting as that is," Kara said. "And don't get me wrong, I would LOVE to just lay here all day, but I promised Amber I'd go shopping with her…" Cal sighed.

"Fine," Cal said. He sat up. "When she gets back I'm going to ask about our father…" Kara nodded.

"And you don't want me to ask for you," Kara guessed. Cal nodded.

"I never thought you would, but I get how curious you'd be, and I understand that, but for now let's just let her have a nice day…" Cal said. Kara kissed him.

"I was going to ask," Kara said honestly. "But I'm glad you asked me not to…" Cal smiled.

"I love you, my lady," Cal said. Kara beamed.

"And I love doth you, my shining hero of the highest caliber," Kara said mockingly. Cal laughed. Kara kissed him. "Okay, now I should probably sneak back into my room... Hopefully Amber is still asleep and doesn't assume anything…" Cal chuckled and kissed her back.

"If she's anything like me," Cal said. "She'll sleep till noon if she can…" Kara laughed and got up. Cal followed quickly. Cal took her hand.

"It's not like we did anything," Kara said, slowly walking across the room.

"And it's also like, oh, I don't know, we love each other," Cal said. Kara looked at him, faking confusion.

"We both do?" Kara asked, joking. "I mean, I know you love me, but…" She stopped as Cal pulled her close and kissed her.

"Well, either way I want you to know that I love you," Cal said. "Even if you don't…" Kara smiled.

"Who says I don't?" Kara asked, still joking. Cal laughed, and Kara kissed him back. Kara sighed happily. "Wow I love you…" Cal smiled.

"Alright," Cal said. "You should get back to Amber, and I'll get the blood transfusion stuff ready…" Kara sighed and nodded.

"See you in a bit," Kara said, leaving. As Kara left, she slowly let go of Cal's hand.

 _ **-Break-**_

Less than an hour later, everyone was up and ready to go. Cal gave Amber his blood, and the black veins receded to the point that they weren't visible anymore. In celebration, Kara took Amber shopping.

"We need to get you some more clothes," Kara said. Amber eagerly agreed, and Cal gave Amber his credit card without a word. Kara briefly called home, and took Amber shopping.

"Let's start with some shirts and hoodies," Kara said. Amber nodded and they went into the first few stores, buying whatever they wanted.

"So," Amber said. "You sleep next to Cal often?" Kara looked at her, surprised, shocked, and a little frightened.

"Not always," Kara said.

"But whenever you can?" Amber asked. Kara nodded.

"But we don't do anything," Kara defended, honestly. Amber laughed and nodded.

"That's why I said 'next to'," Amber said. "Don't worry, I trust you. Besides, it's Cal I'd beat up if anything happened." Kara laughed.

They continued shopping till lunchtime, and they took a lunch break. They sat down to eat, and Kara noticed someone admiring Amber.

"Um, 7 o'clock," Kara said. "Not-so-secret admirer." Amber discreetly glanced and saw who Kara was talking about. She blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. They ate with pleasant conversation till Amber frowned.

"What is it?" Kara asked. Amber looked at her.

"You've got an admirer too," Amber said. "But he's definitely not someone friendly…" Kara frowned.

"Let's just ignore him," Kara said. "Hopefully he'll just go away…" Amber frowned, but nodded. They continued eating.

"Not to be weird, but he's walking this way," Amber warned. Kara frowned, but didn't look back. She swallowed.

"Whatever happens," Kara said. "We CANNOT use our powers." Kara studied Amber's eyes as she nodded. The admirer touched Kara's shoulder, and Kara looked up to see Jason staring back a her.

"I have a gun in my pocket, and if you don't come with me and text Callum to come here I will kill this pretty friend of yours," Jason said before Kara could say anything. Kara swallowed and looked at Amber.

"Ok," Kara said, getting up.

 _ **-Break-**_

Cal entered the abandoned warehouse cautiously, being wary of his surroundings.

'Why does it always have to be a creepy and really old warehouse?' Cal thought to himself. He got to the center of the warehouse and looked around.

"I'm here!" Cal shouted. "Now what do you want Jason?" Cal tried to see around the various boxes and pipes and catwalks. Suddenly, Jason appeared few paces behind Cal.

"Callum!" Jason shouted. Cal spun around.

"Where are they?" Cal demanded. "Let them go!" Jason laughed and shook his head.

"They're somewhere safe," Jason said. "Safe, but not forever. Sooner or later they'll need food, water, oxygen." Cal growled.

"I'll kill you," Cal threatened.

"Ah!" Jason said, putting his finger up. "But you don't know where they are, and they could die before you find them…" Cal clenched his jaw.

"What do you want?" Cal asked. Jason grinned evilly.

"Kara and her friend are watching us right now; listening, watching, waiting," Jason said. "And we are going to fight. The winner takes all." Cal glared at him.

"You're acting like Kara is a carnival prize," Cal said, fuming. "She's not." Jason laughed.

"You keep thinking that!" Jason said. "But life is at your beck and call if you take it by the throat. You're going to fight me, Callum, simple as that." Cal growled.

"Fine," Cal said.

"But one last thing," Jason continued. "It's to the death." Cal glared at him. "To the death or the females die." Cal stared him down a bit longer, but nodded his head. Jason grinned evilly and motioned for Cal to go towards him. Cal sighed and glanced at the ground.

Cal ran towards Jason, pissed off beyond belief. Jason ducked the first swing, but Cal hit him with the second. Jason stumbled back, clutching his nose. Cal tensed as Jason held up a finger.

"Ah, one sec," Jason said. Cal growled quietly. Jason straightened up and leapt towards Cal. Jason slammed his fists, but Cal easily blocked them. Jason whirled around and kicked at Cal. Cal jumped back to avoid it. Jason threw a few more punches, but Cal blocked them and retaliated. Cal swiftly punched Jason, and he fell to the floor. Jason jumped on the nearest machine, and Cal followed. Jason kicked at him, but Cal batted his foot away like an annoying fly. Jason backed away as Cal got closer, jumping off the machine and running up the only staircase to the warehouse's catwalks. Cal followed in close pursuit. Jason turned around to face Cal. Cal stopped slightly short. Jason laughed.

"You're better at fighting than I thought," Jason admitted. "But I'm still going to kill you!" He stooped down and pulled a box against the wall, reaching in and pulling out a gun. Cal's eyes widened in shock, and he jumped over the railing as the bullets rained down upon him. He rolled as he landed, displacing the otherwise fatal landing. Jason leaned over the edge, searching for Cal.

"You can't hide forever!" Jason called. "You'll have to kill me to stop me, and in order to do that you have to get close to me!" A sharp bang drew Jason's attention. "Kara's mine, Callum. After all I've been through I deserve her!" Another, more accidental sounding, bang sounded on the opposite side of the warehouse. Jason grinned. "Ha, you sly dog. You're trying to distract me so you can sneak up behind me!" Jason walked to near the stairs. "Come on and show yourself! I promise to kill you quickly, assuming you give yourself up." He backed away from the stairs, glancing through the catwalk holes and over the edge of the catwalks. "I know your around here somewhere, just give up and let me take my prize!"

"How about no?" Cal asked, directly behind Jason. Jason spun around, and Cal smacked the gun out of his hand. Jason stumbled back in fear, tripping over the edge of the railing. Cal lunged forward and caught his hand. Jason dangled from Cal's hand, eyes wide with fear.

"Let me go," Jason said. "I'll die and you'll win." Cal shook his head.

"I don't let people die," Cal said. Jason laughed.

"If you don't kill me I'll kill you," Jason said. "Now let me go… It'll be quick for me. I'll be glad to go, end my misery." Cal shook his head, sweating and his grip slipping.

"Just grab my hand and help me pull you up!" Cal said. Jason shook his head. "Where are they?" Jason laughed.

"Inside jacket pocket," Jason said. "But you'll only get it if you pull me up and kill me or drop me and search me…" Cal shook his head.

"I'm not letting you die!" Cal protested. Jason laughed.

"After all I've done," Jason said. "To you specifically, you don't want me to die?"

"No one deserves to die," Cal said.

"Is that what you were told as a kid, or just something you tell yourself to not hurt people?" Jason asked. Cal didn't answer, trying to pull him up. Jason chuckled. "To think, Kara's hot breath on my face as I took her… Oh that hot body…"

Jason fell.


	38. Chapter 38

_On the 16_ _th_ _day of the hero's 16_ _th_ _year_

 _For one single precious held most dear_

 _By the shade of evil with time in his hands_

 _Choices will be made to determine who stands_

 _The hidden hero will be proclaimed_

 _After a fall leaves him heavily maimed_

 _The day's weather will be fought_

 _By winter, summer, and storms a lot_

 _The land of choice is the original spot_

 _Where she died and now lives reborn_

 _In the world of the original's form_

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: Please review!

Chapter 38: Day 14/16, Sunday

Jason fell, and Cal, against his rage and anger, nearly threw himself over the edge to catch him again, but Jason slipped through his fingers. Jason hit the ground hard, his body hitting the ground like a rag doll. Cal heaved himself back onto the safety of the catwalks and simply sat there for a moment. Jason's dead body laid on the floor of the warehouse, eyes open wide, Blood trickled from the back of his head into the cracks in the floor. Jason's blank, expressionless eyes stared at the metal roof. Cal took a deep breath. Cal silently went down to Jason's body, closing his eyes and taking out a small piece of paper. Cal sighed as he opened it, revealing where Kara and Amber were.

 _ **-Break-**_

"Cal, it's not your fault," Kara said, breaking the silence. "You couldn't save him. You can't save everyone…" They all sat in Mason and Cal's room, Mason being filled in by Kara.

"She's right," Mason added. "Besides, I looked into him after your first incident with him… The worst he had in his life was divorced parents and anti-social qualities…" Cal sighed. Next to him, Amber rubbed his back comfortingly. "There's no 'I deserve' worthy excuse in any way shape or form for him. Or anyone really… Except maybe you…" Cal sighed.

"Let's talk about something else," Cal suggested. "Like, um, I'm sorry your gals' day was ruined…" Kara, sitting on the other side of him, hugged him.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Kara said. Amber nodded. Cal sighed. "Besides, now you can… you know…" Cal sighed again.

"Um, Amber?" Cal asked.

"Yeah?" came the reply.

"Who, where, and what about our father can you tell me?" Cal asked. Amber sighed.

"I don't remember his real name, I only called him 'Father'. Where? I have no clue. And what? Well, not much. I know that he traveled for about 2 weeks once or twice a year. Why? I don't know. For what? I don't know either," Amber answered. She sighed. "I don't remember a lot of my youth with all the mind-control. I'm sorry…" Cal hugged her.

"It's ok, I know someone I can talk to find out some shred of something," Cal replied. Amber frowned, but nodded.

"Well, we should probably get to bed," Mason said, trying to avoid the subject of Jason from coming up again.

"Yeah, probably," Kara said, understanding Mason's reasoning. Amber nodded.

"I'm going to bed," Amber declared. "Goodnight, everyone. And Kara, don't bother sneaking in and out." Amber smirked as she left the room. Mason raised an eyebrow. Kara blushed. Cal swallowed and looked down.

"How did she know?" Mason whispered. "I mean, when Cal doesn't sleep in his bed, it can be assumed, but Kara…?" Kara blushed.

"I didn't think she noticed…" Kara said. Mason laughed. Cal took Kara's hand.

"I think she's okay with it though," Cal whispered in Kara's ear. Kara giggled and kissed him.

"Thank goodness," Kara said. "I didn't want to have to sneak back and forth every night."

"Come on," Cal said. "I'd come to you too." Kara nodded.

"True," Kara said.

"Cal… maybe we should…" Mason said slowly. "You know…"

"Fly around and save people?" Kara asked. Mason nodded slowly.

"I probably should," Cal said.

"I'll come with," Kara said. Cal shook his head.

"You've been through enough tonight," Cal said. "You take a break. If I need you, I'll call. I promise." Kara pouted cutely. "Wow, you're so cute when you pout…" Cal said. Kara's pout turned into a badly suppressed smile.

"Fine, but ONLY tonight," Kara decided. Cal nodded and kissed her, getting up to change and leave. Kara laid down on the bed and groaned.

"It's going to be weird without your warm body or heartbeat nearby," Kara said. Cal smiled, turning around and kissing her again.

"Then remember it till I come back," Cal said.

"Okay, but you promise to come back?" Kara asked.

"Always," Cal replied. Kara sighed and kissed him.

 _ **-Meanwhile-**_

Chronos strolled through the prison, calm as can be.

"Hey you! Stop!" a guard yelled. Chronos stared at him and snapped his fingers. The guard fell over, gasping for air and holding his neck. Chronos continued down the hallway, glancing in each cell. He passed Duchess first, who frowned at him, but didn't move or outburst. Chronos smiled, cold and evil, and passed her. Duchess got up and strutted to the cell bars. Chronos continued down the hall, most of the other inmates began yelling and banging on their cell bars, desperate to escape. Chronos raised his hands and everyone fell silent.

"My dear friends," Chronos said. "I am going to let you go free; however, you must do one small favor for me, and it will be fun for you. I'll need you all to stay with me for my… project. Two days. That's all I'm asking for. If you can't… well, let's just say your cell won't be six feet above like this one." Everyone in their cells nodded in eager agreement.

"Fun?" the Joker asked from his cell. Chronos shot him a look.

"Yes, fun," Chronos answered.

"Then count me in," the Joker said, laughing. "I love a good game…" Chronos grinned evilly.

"Well, who else is in?" Chronos asked. Everyone hollered and waved their arms. Chronos laughed evilly as he snapped his fingers and the cells opened, and chaos ensued.

 _ **-Break-**_

Kara's phone went off, a blaring alarm ringing. She groaned and reached for her phone, glancing at the notification.

'Quadrant 8 is under attack! Mass riots! All available heroes please report!' the message said. Kara's eyes widened and she leapt into action. While changing, she called Cal, who answered immediately.

"What's wrong?" Cal asked, alarmed.

"One of the prisons is under attack! Meet me here and I'll take you there," Kara said quickly, ending the call and finishing changing. As Kara stepped out of the bathroom, Cal appeared in the hallway.

"Let's go," Cal said. Kara nodded and they took off. Kara led him to the prison, where they burst through the cafeteria wall to see chaos everywhere. Kara went to the other side of the cafeteria and The Protector faced the nearest opponent, Heatwave. The Protector dodged a blast of heat, rolling forwards and punching him in the face. Heatwave flew back, unconscious.

'One down, 99 to go,' Cal thought. He heard a screech and turned around to see Cheetah flying towards him, claws outstretched. The Protector backed away, but not fast enough as her claws cut through the armor and pierced his skin. He winced, but caught her other wrist as it fell down on him. He threw her away, but she flipped over his arm and slashed his helmet with her free hand. The helmet didn't hold and the claws dug into Cal's face. Cal grunted, but swiftly kicked her away. Suddenly, a large shard of ice pierced Cal's shoulder. Cal grunted and winced, falling over. Cal grunted and pulled the shard out, getting up and seeing Killer Frost stride towards him. She threw another large shard of ice, and Cal dodged it. He ran forward to take her out, but suddenly a baseball bat broke over his helmet. Cal didn't even flinch, but his attention was drawn to Harley Quinn, who stared at him in surprise.

"I thought that would work," Harley said quietly. Cal growled softly, and she threw a punch. Cal caught the punch and swept her leg, causing her to fall to the ground. Harley landed with a giggle. "My, you really know how to treat a lady!" Cal ignored her and turned back towards Killer Frost as another shard of ice flew towards his face. Cal swiftly dodged it. He rushed towards her, jumping up and kicking her into the far wall. Cal turned to face another opponent, but a ball of acid splashed his chest, sinking into the cuts in the armor. Cal fell to his knees as and tensed as he felt a swift kick knock him over.

"No one hurts my girl!" Joker said laughing. "Especially not masked and/or armored goody goodies." Cal growled softly and kicked Joker in the side of the knee. Joker cut his laugh short as he went down, and he grunted on impact with the ground. Cal got up and swiftly knocked Joker out with a hard punch to the skull. He turned to see Duchess throw an extremely dense punch his way. It made heavy contact with Cal's head, and Cal fell over. Cal got up quickly to see her whip wrap itself around his throat. She wrenched her whipping hand back, but Cal grabbed his end and pulled harder. Duchess flew forward, and Cal kicked her face so hard she evaporated into gas. As a gas, Duchess tried to suffocate him, but Cal's helmet was closed. Cal waved his hand through her, and she diffused away. Suddenly, a blast of sapphire slammed him into the wall.

"AH!" Kara yelled from the other end of the cafeteria. Suddenly, a portal appeared near her and the villains began going through it. Cal heard Kara and frantically tried to make his way towards her, but the villains around him punched, kicked, and pushed him away from her. Black Adam grabbed Kara and jumped through the portal.

"NOOO!" Cal yelled as Kara was taken. Cal pushed is way towards the portal, but a yellow blur slammed into him, sending him flying. Cal scrambled to his feet, but the yellow blur knocked him over again. Cal looked up to see Reverse Flash standing over him. Cal kicked out, but Reverse Flash swiftly backed away. Soon, only a few villains remained.

"Well, Protector," a voice said in Cal's mind. "It's been a pleasure taking your life away from you." Cal looked up to see Grodd standing in front of the portal. "See you soon…" Grodd stepped through the portal. The few other villains left, leaving Reverse Flash alone with The Protector. Reverse Flash crouched down next to him.

"You know," he said in a vibrating voice. "I've spent my life training a hero to get me home, as well as destroy him… I've succeeded at neither, and I've had YEARS to prepare. The fact that your worst enemy has known you for about 2 years and has this plan to destroy you, a fool-proof plan mind you, as all plans should be… Well, every hero seems to have some sort of guardian angel that allows them to defeat their enemies and their plans… My point is, with his plan there is absolutely no possibility of winning, so don't even try to…" With that, Reverse Flash left through the portal and it closed behind him. Cal sighed in defeat as he continued sitting there.

'Kara's gone…' Cal thought to himself. 'She's gone, and Chronos has her… Now what?'

 _ **-Break-**_

"Where are Cal and Kara?" Amber asked Mason, who was sitting in a somber silence. Mason shook his head.

"Chronos took her… And as for Cal… I have no idea…." Mason answered. Amber sat down.

"She's gone?" Amber asked. Mason nodded.

"Probably not dead… but with Chronos' track record… she's probably not dead yet…" Mason said sadly. There was a dreaded silence. "You know Cal loved someone else before Kara? Not as much as Kara, but it would have gotten there over time… Cal trusted her with his life. He trusted him with his life, and…" Mason swallowed. "And in the end she died to save him from her ignorance…" Amber frowned.

"Do you want to explain?" Amber asked. Mason sighed.

"Her name was Annabeth Monroe. Cal went to her dimension to save their world from Chronos. When he got there almost everyone guessed he was the one to save them. Everyone except Annabeth and himself. Cal took it upon himself to prepare everyone for an attack, and an attack happened. Annabeth and Cal kinda bonded after that… Annabeth found out that there was a spy in their camp, but she assumed it was a ploy to get everyone against each other, even though the person that told her was on Cal's side… The spy went into Cal's tent, a knife in hand. Annabeth saw him and rushed in with just enough time to get between the knife and Cal… She died in his arms… Cal nearly went insane after that…" Mason looked up. "I know where he went!"

"Wait! He nearly went insane?!" Amber demanded. Mason stood up.

"Yeah, but he managed to control himself and defeated Chronos and his army," Mason said quickly. "I know where he is…" Amber frowned.

"Where?" Amber asked.

"Annabeth's grave…" Mason said. "It's the only place Cal can go to think… that and really high mountain tops…"

 _ **-Break-**_

 _Annabeth Monroe_

 _Savior of The Chosen_

 _Born: January 2_ _nd_ _, 2001_

 _Lives on in every heart she touched_

Annabeth's tombstone was placed at the top of Mt. Atlas, of her home world and dimension. It stood near the edge of the mountain's cliff, shining and proud. A wreath of flowers laid at its base, a gift from Cal every 2 weeks. After one week, the current wreath still looked nearly brand new, its flowers still bright in color and smell. Cal personally had carried her body to the top of the mountain, dug her grave himself, buried her himself, and made her tombstone himself. Cal chose not to put her date of death, deciding that her death shouldn't be the focus of her memory. The nature around the grave was primarily flowers, daisies, her favorite. One oak tree stood tall and proud against the light snow of the mountain top. The snow gleamed in the soft moonlight.

Mason stood a Callum's stone's throw away from Cal's hunched body. Amber made a move to go to him, but Mason held her back. She looked at him, desperate to go comfort him. Mason shook his head. Instead, Mason mouthed the word 'stay' as he slowly walked towards Cal. Mason got within earshot, listening silently.

"I couldn't save you," Cal was saying, trying to keep his watery eyes in check. "I couldn't save you, and for that I'm truly sorry. And now the exact same enemy threatens to take Kara from me… He has another army, this time smaller, but hundreds of times more deadly and more difficult to fight… I can't stop them all, most definitely not if Kara's in their hands…" Cal stopped talking, straining his ears for some sort of heartwarming reply. After there was no answer, Cal sighed. "I suppose I shouldn't expect an answer. I mean, you only got to answer me that one time because of closure or something like that… I barely got over losing you, how could I possibly get over losing someone else?" Cal sniffled and wiped his eyes. "You were the first person I felt something towards that was more than familial. Mason, he's a brother to me, like family. Amber, I didn't remember, but again, family. My father, whom I don't even know, but again, family. Miss Charlemagne is like a mother to me. Bartholomew is like a stand-in father to me. That leaves you and Kara really. I know you loved me, and deep down I love you back. And I love Kara. I'm pretty sure she loves me back. But… I don't even want to think about what may or may not happen to her…" Cal sighed. "I guess I'm just saying… I won't fail her like I did you." Cal sighed again and sat down, looking over the edge of the cliff, watching the moon fall towards the distant horizon and studying the bright, glimmering stars around it. Mason started to close the gap between them, but decided against it and went back to Amber.

"Let's leave him alone, to think," Mason whispered. Amber nodded and Mason teleported them home.

 _ **-Break- 15/16, Monday**_

"What part of 'separate prisons' did you not understand?!" Batman yelled at the warden. "You were supposed to build SEVERAL different prisons in different places!" The warden flinched in fear of the Dark Knight.

"I thought you just wanted different sections of one prison in the same area…" the warden said, terrified.

"AN AVERAGE PRISON HAS DIFFERENT SECTIONS! WE WANTED, NO, NEEDED MORE THAN ONE PRISON IN MORE THAN ONE AREA!" Batman yelled. The warden swallowed hard.

"We should have seen it coming with us only dropping off all the villains at one location each time. 'To ready for transport'…" Wonder Woman stated, fuming. The Justice League nodded.

"And now my cousin is GONE!" Superman yelled, slamming his fist into the wall. "Supergirl's gone because YOU got lazy!"

"Now there are over 80 villains free!" Flash yelled. "You _THOUGHT_?! Thawne is free! Grodd is free! Black Adam is free!"

"Joker and Harley are free! Cheetah is free! Metallo is free! Bane is free!" Cyborg yelled.

"And not to mention the non-super powered villains with fancy tech!" GL continued the yelling. "You really screwed up this time!" The warden swallowed hard and ran out of the room at seeing Batman's murderous glare. Flash started to chase after him, but J'onn grabbed him.

"Let him feel guilty," J'onn said. "Perhaps he will learn from his grievous mistake…"

"So both The Protector and Supergirl were both there first, and the only ones to get there before everyone left?" Batman double checked. Everyone nodded. "But they didn't take The Protector?" Batman asked.

"No…" Wonder Woman said.

"Then where the hell is he?" Batman demanded. Everyone shrugged. "No one finds it a little suspicious that The Protector and Supergirl BOTH are the first and only heroes to get into the fighting and in the end only Supergirl is taken, yet The Protector still disappears?"

"Stop being paranoid," Flash said. "He's probably trying to find her."

"Speaking of, how did The Protector get back to us? And why do we never call him Walter like he asked?" GL mentioned. Everyone frowned.

"Does it really matter?" Cyborg asked. "I mean, he's back now and everything… And the name thing is just weird."

"But think about it!" Batman protested. "The Protector is hurt, and as we try to help him, someone manages to trick us into letting our guard down. The Protector is taken, and, presumably, nursed back to health. Now, a prison break happens, and The Protector and Supergirl both get there. Then, Supergirl is taken, and The Protector disappears. And this chain of events is suspicious to no one?" Everyone thought for a few seconds.

"I will admit, that is suspicious…" Cyborg admitted.

"I have to agree," Wonder Woman said, sighing.

"But there's no proof of that!" Flash protested. "It's just you, jumping to conclusions!"

"Yeah, and what about Chronos?" GL added. "I mean, why fight him if they're on the same side?"

"It was just a cover, to get our trust," Batman deduced. "Save me, first and foremost to gain ALL of our trust. Then help save other people, but BAM! Prison break, making an army of villains indebted to you, and then take over and rule the world to his liking."

"But-" Flash stared to say. Batman held up his hand.

"Just think about it," Batman said.

"The Protector could just be a hero," J'onn pointed out. Batman shrugged.

"Could be, but doubtful if you look at the facts," Batman said.

"They're not facts!" Flash protested. "Just educated guesses!"

"Okay look, it's three to three. Superman, you decide if we go after The Protector in hopes of defeating him and saving Supergirl. Otherwise, we assume The Protector is completely innocent and just HAPPENED to be taken from us, healed, and be in the same prison break with Supergirl, not be taken with her, yet disappear…" Batman explained.

"Innocent till proven guilty," Flash said. Superman looked at them. There was a long silence.

"The Protector had something to do with Kara's kidnapping," Superman decided finally. "We destroy him and get Kara back…"

 _ **-Break-**_

Cal sighed as he got up from Annabeth's gravestone. He patted the stone lightly and sighed. The early sun rose as Cal turned to leave. He got down the path a bit and he glanced back, hoping for some reply to his questions and hopes. After there wasn't any answer, Cal sighed and turned back. He was about to teleport home, but he stopped when he heard a voice.

"Callum," the voice said. "I can at least promise you Kara will be okay, regardless of whomever lives or dies…" Cal spun around to see Potens as a shimmering gold silhouette. Cal chuckled.

"You promise?" Cal asked, making sure. "You swear on everything you are that Kara will be okay? No matter what?" Potens nodded.

"I promise. I swear on my existence that Kara Danvers will survive with minimal physical injuries," Potens swore. "If Chronos wins, there will be bigger problems than Kara's health, but if you die, I can't promise that her mind will remain sound, but I can promise that her mind will heal in time. But, come on, you won't lose or die…" Slowly, it began to rain. Potens looked at the sky. "About time," Potens muttered. "Anyway, I won't keep you long. I've come to say what I have to say." Without further warning, Potens began disappearing.

"Wait!" Cal said. Potens looked at him and fully returned. "Can I talk to her? Even if it's just this once… Can I talk to her?" Potens thought for a moment and sighed.

"I'll do you one better," Potens decided. "From now on, whenever you come to her grave alone, she'll appear beside you and talk with you. I wouldn't come here too much, because you won't be able to touch her, but it's still a comfort. Is that okay?" Cal nodded.

"Thank you," Cal said. Potens nodded.

"Goodbye, Callum," Potens said, a sad note in his voice. He slowly disappeared, and the rain became heavier. Cal walked back to the grave, and Annabeth appeared in front of him.

"Hi Cal," Annabeth said. "I saw what happened, and I just want to say it's going to be alright. Kara'll be okay…" Cal nodded.

"Hi Annabeth…" Cal said. "I don't suppose you heard what I said before…" Annabeth smiled lightly and nodded.

"I heard, and I'm surprised to have to say this, but… It's my fault I died, Cal, not yours! I didn't act on my knowledge. That led to you being in danger… This isn't about the past, Cal, but the future. Kara's going to be okay," Annabeth said comfortingly. "Kara's going to be okay…" She reached forward and caressed Cal's cheek comfortingly. She could touch him, but he couldn't touch her… Cal smiled as he raised his hand to touch hers, but his hand went through hers. Cal immediately pulled his hand down to keep the feeling of her hand on his. Annabeth giggled at Cal's actions. "I love you Cal, but you can't hold yourself accountable for every little thing." Cal's eyes watered.

"Annabeth, I let someone die. I watched them literally slip from my grasp and fall to their death…" Cal confessed. Annabeth held his face with both hands now.

"Cal, you knew people would die on your watch. You knew that you couldn't save everyone… You knew that for a fact when you blamed yourself for not saving me…" Annabeth said. "Jason dying wasn't something you wanted, no matter how angry he managed to make you." Cal nodded, and Annabeth kissed his cheek. "I hope you feel better, now go home, rest up a bit, and save the world again…" Cal smiled as she disappeared slowly. Cal closed his eyes and focused, disappearing. He appeared in his room, with Mason and Amber calmly and quietly watching TV. They looked up to see Callum there, soaked from rain.

"Cal!" Amber said, jumping up and hugging him. "I heard about Kara, are you okay?" Cal nodded and wiped his eyes.

"I'll be fine," Cal answered. Amber nodded and sat back down.

"You sure, buddy?" Mason asked. Cal nodded.

"Chronos let nearly everyone in the prison go, probably as long as they promise to help them a bit. And now," Cal sighed. "And now, they have Kara. They have Kara and that 16th day prophecy is right around the corner…" Amber frowned at the mention of a prophecy.

"Cal is destined to fight to the death against Chronos tomorrow," Mason briefly explained. "But first he's got to get through the day…" Suddenly, the TV flickered and a silhouette appeared on screen.

"This is an announcement to whomever The Protector is," the silhouette said in a garbled, but understandable voice. "If he does not appear, completely alone, at the sight where he assisted the Bat, Supergirl will die. At nightfall, Protector, at nightfall or the Girl of Steel dies…" With that, the screen turned back to what it was on previously. Amber and Mason looked to Cal.

"Chronos is about to regret calling me out and taking Kara!" Callum promised. He looked outside at the early morning daylight. "I've got a lot to prepare for, and not a lot of time to do it." Cal left to go outside to take Ace for a quick walk.


	39. Chapter 39

_On the 16_ _th_ _day of the hero's 16_ _th_ _year_

 _For one single precious held most dear_

 _By the shade of evil with time in his hands_

 _Choices will be made to determine who stands_

 _The hidden hero will be proclaimed_

 _After a fall leaves him heavily maimed_

 _The day's weather will be fought_

 _By winter, summer, and storms a lot_

 _The land of choice is the original spot_

 _Where she died and now lives reborn_

 _In the world of the original's form_

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

A/N: Please review! There will be one, final chapter after this. The end is almost upon us…

Chapter 39: Day 15/16, Monday

Barbara rushed into Cal's room.

"Hey! I'm baa… ck…" Barbara said, realizing no one was there. She frowned as she saw a note on the table.

'Dear reader, Cal and I have gone for practice. If it's an emergency, please press the TV's volume up button without turning it on. Signed, Mason," the note read. Barbara sighed and walked over to the TV, pressing the volume up button. A few moments later, Cal, Mason, and Amber appeared. She frowned at seeing Amber, and Amber did the same.

"I'm back. Kara's kidnapped. Who's the new girl?" Barbara said quickly. Mason sighed.

"This is Amber, my sister," Cal explained. "Long story, I was kidnapped. They wanted my blood for my powers. Amber was kidnapped when we were young and her blood managed to successfully mix with mine, giving her super powers. She was also mind controlled by Miss Charlemagne's evil younger sister. Where were you?" Barbara frowned and shook her head.

"Batman sent me to find someone. I can't really talk about it… Anyway, I think you've been called out by Chronos to fight him… Tonight…" Barbara said. "At the forest next to Batman's house…" Cal nodded.

"We heard, and I'm going to get Kara back," Cal promised. "I promise to kill as little as possible… But I don't want to take any chances with Kara's safety."

"He's been like this all day," Mason said, sighing. "He's willing to kill because it involves Kara in serious danger. I can't seem to talk him out of it."

"And I can't either," Amber admitted.

"Cal! You have to do your ABSOLUTE best to not kill anyone. For Kara, okay?" Barbara tried.

"Chronos killed someone close to me before, and I won't show him any mercy this time!" Cal explained. Barbara sighed and shook her head.

"Kara wouldn't want that…" Barbara said. "And you were the one who told me that one reason, one small reason for good, was good enough to go off of. Don't back down from your own advice…" Cal sighed and sat down.

"You're right," Cal said, defeated. "But I don't want Kara to get hurt…" Barbara sat down next to him and hugged him.

"We'll all come with… and help you…" Barbara said. Cal shook his head.

"He said alone," Cal said. "I don't want Kara getting hurt because I wanted to defeat them all…" Barbara sighed.

"If us not going ensures that Kara lives and you don't die… Then we'll stay back," Barbara decided. Amber and Mason both nodded.

"Good," Cal said. He stood up slowly. "Now I'm going to take a nap. I need to be rested for tonight…" Everyone nodded. Amber hugged him, and Mason patted his shoulder. Barbara hugged him to.

"You rest up. Get ready to kick some Chronos ass!" Amber said. Everyone managed at least a chuckle. They shut the door behind them as they left. Cal laid his head on his pillow.

'There's something they haven't noticed,' Cal thought to himself. 'Tonight is still only the 15th day… Not the 16th like the prophecy says… So what's going on that this is so early? Maybe it'll just last till tomorrow… but still…' Cal sighed and closed his eyes.

 _ **-Break-**_

Cal put on his armor slowly, watching himself in the mirror. Without looking, he put each piece of armor on, tightening the straps. Finally, only his helmet was left, and Cal stared into his own eyes as he slid it over his head. He felt as the helmet recognized his biometric facial pattern and closed itself around Cal's head. Cal press the button and the mouth plates slid closed. He lightly went over the fixed scratched areas that Cheetah had managed to break through. Cal sighed softly and stepped out of the bathroom, seeing Amber, Barbara, and Mason waiting.

"You look SO ready to kick some ass!" Barbara said. Cal smiled under the helmet.

"Thanks," he said in reply. Mason nodded in approval.

"They're going to shit themselves right before you kick their ass!" Mason agreed. Amber and Barbara laughed. Cal grinned.

"You do know I wear this like every night right?" Cal asked. They all laughed.

"And the same goes for every night," Mason said.

"Well, as much as this is all hyping and whatnot, Cal really should get to his fight…" Amber piped in. They all nodded. They all wished Cal luck, and he disappeared. Suddenly, Barbara's phone went off.

"Um, I have to go," Barbara said. "I think the Justice League is going to step in and help him… They're calling everyone for an emergency meeting. And I mean EVERYONE…" Mason and Amber nodded.

"Go ahead," Amber encouraged. "We'll be fine." Mason nodded. Barbara thanked them and left quickly. Cal took off his helmet after Barbara was gone.

"We need to talk…" Cal said, a look in his eyes.

 _ **-Break-**_

Cal waited on the hill above the entrance to the Batcave. Beside the entrance was a large clearing, enough for an entire Batmobile to fit through and more. Thunder boomed and lightning crashed in the background, but no rain fell. Cal deeply breathed the damp, evening air. The sun was setting, creating a beautiful, soft orange glow, which lit up the sky. The large pine trees littered the area around the clearing, creating a forest. Cal took a deep breath.

Cal rolled to the side as a blast of red heat vision brushed by him. Cal hid behind a tree, confused.

'What the hell?' Cal thought, his heart ready for action. 'Is that Kara?' Another blast brushed by Cal, clearly red. 'No, it can't be. Kara's heat vision is a blue, much hotter than red…" Cal's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. "Oh, damn it… This isn't Chronos…' An arrow whizzed by Cal's head, but he ducked. 'The Justice League is attacking me…' Cal turned and ran through the trees to the clearing. In the clearing, Cal saw several silhouettes aiming various weapons at him. He dodged the first few arrows and blasts of heat vision, but one lucky arrow nailed him in the chink of the armor, between the shoulder and collar bone. Cal winced under the helmet, but ripped the arrow out, quick and painful, and continued the dangerous version of dodgeball. He rolled, ducked, and dodged at every arrow and blast his way, acting as if his armor wasn't even on. Finally, the archers ran out of arrows and rushed into the clearing. Green Arrow led them, with Artemis and Red Arrow following close behind. Green Arrow swung at Cal with his bow, and Cal ducked Green Arrow passed him and Artemis did a flip in the air and kicked at him. Cal pushed her feet away, knocking her off balance, and ducked Red Arrow's bow, punching him in the abdomen. Red Arrow flew back a bit, and Cal spun around to block another swing from Green Arrow's bow. He spun around, swinging his foot, and Cal flew into a tree. Cal recovered as Artemis flung herself, feet first, at Cal's head. Cal ducked away, rolled, and slammed his fist into Red Arrow's gut. He groaned and flew back into the tree, and Green Arrow smacked Cal in the back with his bow, HARD. Cal winced and fell to the ground, but swept his leg out and Green Arrow fell beside him. Cal and Green Arrow raced to get up, and Cal got up faster. Cal knocked the bow out of his hands and feinted a punch. Green Arrow went to block the feint, and Cal elbowed him in the head. Green Arrow went down temporarily, and Artemis bow-smacked Cal in the back of the head. Cal grunted and kicked his foot back, but Artemis jumped on Cal's back and began choking him. Cal gasped for air and tried to throw her off, but she wouldn't budge. Red Arrow appeared in front of him and began punching his chest, which didn't do much, but was enough. Cal's vision began to go black and, as a last ditch effort, whipped his head back into Artemis', jumped up, kicked Red Arrow hard, and fell on Artemis with gravity. Artemis let go, unconscious, and Cal gasped for air as he got to his feet. Red Arrow was also out cold, leaving Green Arrow alone against Cal. Green Arrow flicked his wrist and a sharp metal object dug itself into Cal's leg. Cal grunted and winced, hobbling over. Green Arrow took his chance to knee Cal in the head. Cal fell over, and Green Arrow slammed his fist into Cal's helmet. Cal was dazed, but he still swept his leg out and Green Arrow fell beside him. Cal rolled on top of him and one quick and nearly painless punch later, Green Arrow was also unconscious. A loud rustle in the woods obtained Cal's attention. He got up and went over to it, and when he glanced back he saw that the archers had disappeared.

Cal frowned in confusion and began to chase after the noise in the brush, but a sonic scream blew both him and his eardrums away. Cal hit the ground hard and after shaking his head, got up. Black Canary jumped out of the woodwork and kicked Cal back on his butt. Cal got back up, bracing himself for another ear-bleeding scream. The scream came, as Cal predicted, and Cal ran forward and tackled her to the ground. She stopped her screaming and kicked him off, pushing herself off the ground in the process. Cal landed on his feet, slightly dazed, but managed to focus enough to block a black-heeled kick headed towards his head. Cal pushed her foot away and threw a punch her way. Cal didn't want to hurt any of the heroes, so his punches, kicks, and attacks were held back as much as he could without being obvious and entirely on the defensive. His armored fist made contact with her abdomen, and she flew back into a tree.

Suddenly, Cal almost yelled in pain at the crossbow bolt that had embedded itself in the back of his knee. Cal winced as he ripped the bolt out and turned to see Huntress reloading her crossbow. Cal tossed the bolt to the side and ignored the pain as he ran towards her, desperate not to get shot again. She saw him coming and began reloading even faster, panic in her eyes. Cal was almost upon her as a winged woman slammed her mace into Cal's side, sending him flying into a tree that collapsed upon impact. Hawkgirl flew after him. Cal struggled to get to his feet as another swing from her mace slammed him back into the clearing. Cal lightly groaned and got to his feet as her mace made heavy contact with his helmet. Cal flew through the air, the adrenaline making everything seems impossibly slow. He saw Huntress lining up her shot and Hawkgirl going around him. As Huntress fired, Cal tried to position himself to avoid the bolt, but Cal saw he was still in its path. Just before the bolt pierced him, Cal caught it. He hit the ground hard, tossing the bolt to the side. Cal quickly got to his feet, briefly opening his mouth plate to spit out blood. Hawkgirl made another pass at Cal, but this time Cal was ready. Cal jumped up and grabbed the handle over her hand and threw her hard into the forest. Hawkgirl tumbled through several trees.

Cal took a sigh of relief as he saw that Huntress was gone. But they weren't done. Black Canary screamed and another bolt flew towards Cal. The bolt slammed Cal in the chest plate, not breaking through, but knocking the wind out of him. The scream didn't help matters as Cal fell in a heap. He tried desperately to cover his ears, but it didn't help. Cal grabbed the nearest bolt and threw it at her. It didn't stab her, but it bothered her enough that she stopped screaming to avoid it. Cal gasped for air, his ears ringing like church bells on a Sunday. He got to his feet as Black Canary went in for another kick. Cal blocked the kick and swept her leg, and she fell to the ground. Cal spun around to catch Huntress' fist in his hand, and punched her in turn. She stumbled back, but didn't give up as she swung her leg high. Cal ducked to avoid her kick, but was swept off his feet by Black Canary behind him. Cal hit the ground with the air knocked out of him. Canary slammed her foot down, but Cal rolled to the side to see her foot hit the spot where his head had been. Cal pushed himself back on his feet and did a majestic flip over Huntress' head. They spun around, but Cal kicked Huntress into Canary. They both went down, and Cal spun around and caught Hawkgirl's mace before it could hit him. He ripped the mace from her hand and kicked her back into the forest. Cal spun back around to face the other two, but they had disappeared. Worried, Cal studied the forest, anticipating something else was coming.

Cal ducked as a green blast of energy shot out of the forest and blew up a tree behind him. Cal watched as five heroes emerged from the woodwork. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy. Cal braced himself as another blast of green energy flew past him, and Robin charged. Robin spun his metal staff and slammed it over Cal's head, but Cal's armor absorbed the blow. Cal swung at Robin, who danced away, as a large green rhino slammed into him. Cal grunted as the rhino tossed him towards Starfire, who blasted him into the ground. Cal began to get to his feet, but Robin pounced on him. Cal fell back, but used the momentum to flip himself over Robin. He raised his fist to swiftly knock him out, but a dark whip made of energy caught his hand, and a green donkey raised its hind legs and kicked Cal off Robin. Cal flew through a few trees, but the whip caught his leg and threw him towards Cyborg, who punched the air out of him. Cal landed on the ground, gasping for air. Robin put his foot on his chest.

"Give up, you're done," Robin said, his metal staff aimed at his head. Cal didn't, grabbing Robin's leg and pushing him off him. Robin fell to the ground and Cal jumped onto the green bull that charged him. He rode the bull, till it changed into a horse and threw him of itself. Cal hit the ground, rolled, and landed on his feet to see two separate blasts of energy coming his way. Cal dodged both of them and saw two large, black hands go to grab him. He saw Raven controlling them, focused, and snapped his fingers. His eyes flashed, and Raven immediately fell to the ground, unconscious. The rest of the team fell back to her, worried. They looked back up at Cal, who was walking towards them. Beast Boy turned into a bull and charged. Cal caught the bull by the horns and pushed back, sliding back a few more feet before they both came to a standstill. Cal began pushing back, as did the bull, but Cal went forward a few feet before suddenly flipping the bull's horns to the side, causing the large, angry beast to flip over. Cal rushed over towards the rest of the team, and Robin stepped up. After a few fancy and well executed jabs and punches, all of which Cal barely managed to block, Robin took a millisecond to breath, which was all Cal needed. Trying not to do any permanent damage, Cal became almost a blur as he rattled of a series of punches and kicks that sent Robin flying into the trees. Starfire yelled and charged Cal, swinging with balls of green energy enveloping her fists. A few blows hit Cal's armor, which dented at each hit. Cal tried to block as many punches as possible, but she grabbed his shoulders and flew him high into the air. Cal took a deep breath and slammed his arms down into Starfire's arms. She gasped and let go, and Cal fell. Cal hit the ground hard, even though he rolled as he landed. Cal got up and saw Cyborg aim his cannon at him. Cal ducked as Cyborg shot his cannon and the blast hit Beast Boy, who was charging Cal from behind. Cyborg's eyes widened and he rushed toward Cal, not wanting to risk another mishap. He punched Cal dead center in the chest, and Cal stumbled a bit, but recovered quickly, punching and kicking till Cyborg fell to the ground. Starfire angrily tackled Cal from behind, slamming him into tree after tree till Cal ripped himself from her grasp and fell to the ground, the momentum rolling him forward painfully. Starfire turned around in midair and flew towards Cal. As she reached him, Cal grabbed her by the shoulders, and in one swift act, head-butted her. Starfire crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Cal gasped for air, his injuries starting to hurt, but not yet heal. But Cal knew that this wasn't over as he noticed the Teen Titans had disappeared.

But Cal didn't have much time to relax before he saw flash of steel and something slammed into his chest. Cal jumped back, but not in time as the sword embedded itself in his chest plate and stuck. Wonder Woman drew another sword. Cal pulled the sword out of his chest, but it was knocked out of his hand by Wonder Girl. Cal didn't have time to make his swords appear as Wonder Woman slashed and jabbed at him. Cal backed away from each precise attack, barely managing to avoid them, let alone attack himself. Cal winced as one lucky strike from Wonder Woman grazed his neck. Wonder Woman narrowed her eyes and spun around, swinging. Cal ducked and swept at her legs, but the Amazon was too quickly. Wonder Woman jumped back, and Wonder Girl took over. Wonder Girl continued the slashing and stabbing, expertly managing to give both severe and minor cuts in the process. Cal winced at each cut, doing his best to avoid them, but the hole in the back of his knee wasn't helping matters. Wonder Girl stabbed at Cal's chest, and Cal saw an opening. Cal side stepped as Wonder Girl flew beside him and grabbed her sword arm. He pulled her arm back and stopped when the sword was against her throat. There was the tiniest moment when Wonder Girl and Wonder Woman both thought that Wonder Girl was dead, but Cal stopped before the sword cut her skin. After both the girls didn't move, Cal pulled the sword from her hand fully, careful not to cut her, and tossed the sword to the side and pushed Wonder Girl into Wonder Woman, who both looked at each other.

"You don't kill?" Wonder Woman asked, studying him. Cal breathed deeply, not answering, and was trying to figure out why the Justice League was attacking. Cal still didn't answer, which made Wonder Woman pull out her lasso. "Tell me why you took Supergirl!" She tossed the lasso over Cal, who let it happen. Cal felt the lasso's magic compelling him to both talk and tell the truth.

"I… didn't… take… her," Cal said, not wanting to talk at all.

'This must be why they're attacking me,' Cal thought. 'They think I had something to do with Kara being gone.'

"Why are you helping Chronos?" Wonder Woman demanded. Cal shook his head.

"I'm… not…" Cal said. Wonder Woman frowned, confused, and looked away. Cal took the distraction to get out of the lasso. Wonder Woman and Girl looked at each other.

"We must be wrong…" Wonder Woman said. They disappeared as she tried to tell him something. Cal frowned, but again didn't have much time to think as three Green Lanterns hovered around him.

Cal growled lightly as all three Lanterns raised their arms. One held a green machine gun, one was in a green mechanical suit, and the last just fired off a volley of green blasts. Cal ducked and rolled to avoid the blasts, but the one large mechanical suit grabbed him and threw him against the cliff wall. Cal grunted, but shook it off as the machine gun went off, and one lucky bullet found its way into Cal's arm. Cal fell to the ground in pain, and a green box appeared around him. Cal got up, glancing at the blood dripping from his bullet wound, and examined the box. He watched as more and more layers were added to the box and smiled as he simply walked through the box without any effort, and the boxes broke behind him. The Lanterns looked at each other confused, and they disappeared. Cal blew hot air and sighed, but his sigh was cut short as Superman tackled him, his eyes glowing red. Cal tried to push him off, but Superman didn't budge. Cal angrily ripped himself away and kicked him in the chest. Superman grabbed his boot and ripped it off Cal's body, the straps tearing off some skin in the process. Cal winced, and Superman swiftly kicked Cal in the helmet. Cal, dazed beyond belief, hit the side of the cliff. Superman appeared in front of him, kicked him again, and lifted him up. He flew high and began ripping off his armor, painful for Cal, until only the helmet was left. Cal blinked and, after a flash of gold in his eyes, phased through Superman's fingers. As Cal fell to the ground, Superman simply watched. Cal hit the ground hard, creating a small crater. Superman hovered over Cal, eyes still red. Cal coughed blood. Superman stopped hovering and jumped on Cal. Cal wrenched himself away, rolling to the side. Superman missed Cal and growled angrily. Cal got to his feet and, using almost all of the strength he had left, punched Superman. Superman grunted and flew through the forest, out of Cal's sight. Cal sighed and collapsed, exhausted. Suddenly, Power-Girl appeared. Cal groaned and got back up, but was taken aback by how much Karen looked like Kara. Power-Girl studied Cal's rugged look and flew towards him, not waiting at all to attack him. Cal dodged each swipe and kick, struggling to find the energy to continue. Power-Girl continued attacking, landing one blow out of every six. Cal winced at every blow that landed and refused to fight back.

 _ **-Meanwhile-**_

Batman watched from the cameras as Power-Girl attacked Cal, who refused to fight back. Batman studied the cameras, noticing that fact.

"You ready?" Batman asked. Deadshot nodded. "Good, fire at will."

"But she's in the way," Deadshot said, talking about Power-Girl. Batman glared at him.

"You don't miss," Batman growled. "So don't miss… Now shoot!" Deadshot sighed and lined up his shot. He fired once, but Cal avoided them.

"Keep going till he's either not able to do any damage or dead!" Batman ordered. Deadshot smirked and shook his head.

"Funny, you letting me kill someone," Deadshot said, firing away and unhappily missing Cal. "You've stopped me how many times now?"

"Not the point," Batman growled. "He's dangerous and has Supergirl in danger. He needs to be stopped!" Deadshot scoffed. Batman pressed his comm link.

"J'onn? How's our medic bay doing?" Batman asked. After no reply, Batman tried again. "Zatanna?"

"They're both busy," Flash's reply came in. "The Protector seems to be doing his best to do the least amount of pain and fatality, focusing on blows that just render them unconscious for a while. J'onn has been going in their minds to try to wake them up faster, and Zatanna's been doing her best and fastest to heal them anyway."

"Okay, get them ready. I may need them out here again," Batman said.

"I still don't agree with this," Flash said. "But yeah, I'll get them ready."

Cal continued to dodge each bullet, a few of them managing to graze him. As the bullets fired and Cal dodged them, he was more focused on the bullets as Power-Girl managed to land several painful blows. Cal winced and gasped for air as the punches landed. After several magazines later, Deadshot pulled the rifle back.

"I'm nearly out of ammo," Deadshot said. "And I can't seem to hit him…" Batman studied The Protector for a moment.

"Use your Kryptonite ammo," Batman ordered. Deadshot frowned.

"What? I don't have any—"

"If the ones in your bag's back compartment aren't enough, I have more," Batman growled. "We don't have time for this." Deadshot pulled the ammo and loaded his rifle, the chamber clicking as a sign of ready. "Aim for Power-Girl." Deadshot looked at Batman, bewildered.

"You want me to kill Power-Girl? One of your own?!" Deadshot exclaimed. Batman gave him the glare of a century. "Whatever, your money." Deadshot lined up his shot, aiming directly at Power-Girl. On exhale, he pulled the trigger.

Cal's eyes widened as he felt the glowing green bullet fly directly towards the girl who looked almost exactly like Kara. Ignoring the pain, Cal shoved Power-Girl, who flew up and kicked his head, and his helmet flew off. Cal's body was midair, tilted, as the glowing green bullet ripped its way into and through Cal's heart. Both Cal and Karen's eyes widened. Karen looked in shock as her clone/sister's boyfriend hit the ground and laid before her, a hole ripped through his chest. Cal's body was paralyzed in pain, but he shrugged it off and got to his feet.

"Cal?" Power-Girl asked, shocked and surprised. She stepped back. "But that… but…" Another glowing green bullet ripped through Cal's abdomen, back to front into the dirt. Cal gasped for air, struggling to breath.

 _ **-Meanwhile-**_

Batman stared in awe at his rival's identity. A face he had seen several times before, a face he suspected, and a face he knew, deep down, was The Protector. Batman sat down in shock.

"Callum… Callum Orson…" Batman whispered. "I knew it…" Deadshot looked at Batman, waiting for a 'kill' or 'hold' order.

"Hey, Bats," Deadshot said. "Do you want me to kill him?" Batman took a moment to breath. He grinned and turned to Deadshot, his eyes wide, like something was driving him insane.

"Kill him," Batman said. Deadshot frowned.

"Are you okay?" Deadshot asked, noting the look in his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"KILL HIM!" Batman yelled, eyes completely silver. Deadshot frowned, but shrugged.

"More money for me," Deadshot muttered.

 _ **-Meanwhile-**_

Power-Girl met Cal's eyes. His eyes were filled with sadness, yet care. Blood trickled like a leaky faucet down the corner of his mouth. His breaths were labored, as his lungs began filling with blood. The rain finally fell to the ground, and the lightning and thunder were no longer alone. For what seemed like hours, they held eyes. Power-Girl's breathing began becoming shaky. She watched, like it was slow motion, as a third bullet flew towards Cal's head.

"NO!" she screamed, flying forward and grabbing Cal, whisking him far away from the threat of death. Cal wheezed in her arms as she carried him. Cal managed to press two buttons on his belt. One teleported his armor to a safe location, Bartholomew's home. The other alerted Mason and Amber to his location. As Power-Girl reached a separate forest, far away from Gotham, she set him down.

"You…?" Karen asked finally. "You're The Protector?" Cal nodded through the pain. "So… You let me kill you?" Cal shrugged.

"I figured fighting back wasn't the best…" Cal coughed. "…wasn't the best to get you to trust me with Kara…" Karen's eyes teared up in sadness.

"So you died just to prove a point to me?" Karen asked, her eyes sad. Cal shrugged again.

"Actions speak louder than words right?" Cal asked. He coughed into his sleeve, and blood splattered it. "Probably could have done without the dying, but yeah…" Karen laughed lightly.

"Batman told us you, The Protector, took Kara… I suppose that's not possible now, but it's what he said. The only reason most of us agreed to do anything was because of Superman's... well, let's just say, _ferocity_ , and, uh, well… that's why we did what we did. But, now that we know it's you, we know there's no way you would have ever taken Kara…" Karen explained. Cal laughed.

"He probably also mentioned that I was in league with Chronos?" Cal guessed. Karen chuckled and shook her head.

"Yeah, he did… I'm sorry for beating the crap out of you," Karen said. Cal laughed.

"It's alright," Cal said. "You thought I was a threat. Not your fault."

"It's Batman's," Karen said. Cal shook his head.

"No," Cal said. "Chronos was at play here. I could sense it. He really wants me dead." Finally, Mason and Amber appeared.

"What the hell?" Mason asked, noticing Karen. He rushed over to Cal, and Amber quickly followed.

"Chronos made Batman think I was in league with him and he got the Justice League to attack me… They know who I am…" Cal quickly explained. He gestured to the bullet wounds.

"Bullet wounds first," Cal said. Mason nodded and motioned for Amber to hand him the bag she brought.

"Shells still in?" Mason asked, pulling out surgeon gloves and putting them on. Cal shook his head.

"Through and through," Cal said. "Not sure the damage though." Mason nodded and glanced at Karen.

"I'm going to need you to x-ray him for what's broken, what's bleeding internally, and what's fractured," Mason said, cutting away at the black suit Cal wore under the armor. He exposed Cal's chest, which revealed the bullet wounds and old scars. Amber and Karen gasped in shock.

"When did he…?" Amber asked. Mason shook his head.

"What feels like an eternity ago," Mason paraphrased. "We'll explain later, for now, use that to pump oxygen." She pulled out the pump and put it over Cal's mouth.

"Too many broken and fractured bones, but luckily somehow no internal bleeding," Karen said. Mason nodded and pulled out stitching equipment.

"Cal? You with me?" Mason asked. Cal nodded. "Okay, you already healed the internal bleeding, the small cuts, the bruises, and is beginning the bones. It's much faster than we've ever seen before…" Cal nodded. "Karen, just make sure he's alive. Listen to his heart beat and breathing for us." Karen nodded.

"Get to work," Cal said, his voice muffled by the pump. Mason nodded and quickly stitched up the front two bullet holes, ignoring the groans and wincing Cal made.

"Roll over," Mason ordered.

"Woof," Cal muttered jokingly as he rolled over, revealing more scars. They all laughed weakly. Mason quickly stitched up the other two wounds.

"Finished," Mason said, standing up. Amber put the pump back and stood up, brushing her hands off. Karen helped Cal up, and Mason tossed him some fresh clothes. Cal got behind a large tree and began changing.

"So…" Amber said, rubbing her arm. "That wasn't Chronos, what now?" Cal sighed from behind the tree.

"Well, tomorrow I have to kick Chronos ass for real," Cal said.

"You mean we?" Mason asked.

"NO!" Cal protested defiantly. "I mean me alone."

"Uh, you're not going alone after today!" Amber said. "Not with your wounds, no matter how well and fast you heal!" Cal scoffed.

"This isn't a game. This is my fight, and mine alone," Cal said, emerging from the tree. Karen laughed.

"Um, excuse me?" Karen said. "My sister is involved in this fight. The outcome of this fight involves THE WORLD. So yeah, this is more than just your fight." Cal shook his head.

"I mean, I'm fighting this alone," Cal decided. "No protesting, no nothing." There was a moment of silence as they all knew he was right. "Funny story, Batman brought on Deadshot…" Mason's eyes widened.

"Wow, he wasn't kidding around!" Mason exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, who's Deadshot?" Amber asked.

"Well, he's a hired mercenary… who never misses…" Cal explained. Amber hugged Cal.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright," she said, hugging him tight. Cal smiled and hugged her back.

"I should probably mention…" Karen inputted. "Batman brought both Deadshot and Deathstroke…" Cal frowned.

"I didn't see him…" Cal said. Karen shrugged.

"He must not have gotten the message or something," Karen said.

"Wait, how did you know?" Mason asked.

"Super hearing," Karen said. Cal smirked.

"How's Deathstroke?" Amber asked. Cal glanced at Mason.

"My turn," Mason said. "He's also a mercenary. Not as accurate with a gun as Deadshot, but basically the evil version of Batman…" Amber gasped.

"That's not good," Amber said.

"Yeah, glad he didn't show up…" Cal admitted. Suddenly, Cal clutched his chest and fell to the ground, grunting.

"Cal?" Amber asked, rushing to him. Mason did the same, sliding and catching him. Karen examined him. Cal frowned as his breathing became very labored. He raised his shirt and looked down to see a gold color spreading out from inside his heart. He looked at Mason, worried.

"What the hell?" Cal asked. Mason frowned.

"It's like my black veins disease thing," Amber noted. Mason nodded, his face twisted in worry.

"But… gold…" Mason said. He looked at Cal. "What?" Cal shook his head.

"Call Bartholomew," Cal suggested. Mason nodded and less than a minute later, Bartholomew stepped through a portal. He rushed over to Cal, examining the gold color.

"Well, it's not Amber's disease," Bartholomew said. "And that name's a work in process." He studied it some more.

"Do you know what it is?" Mason asked.

"Or what to do about it?" Cal asked. Finally, Bartholomew sighed, defeated, and got up.

"I've never seen gold before, and it's not the blood…" Bartholomew said. "Whatever that is, it's effecting the soul, and therefore the body… But as to what… I haven't the faintest idea…" Cal got up, confused. Bartholomew thought for a while.

"Cal, entertain my curiosity for a moment, but… when have you felt the most powerful?" Bartholomew asked. Cal shrugged.

"I suppose after when… the torture…" Cal admitted. Bartholomew frowned and thought for a while. Karen frowned, but didn't speak.

"What about after she died?" Bartholomew asked. Cal sighed and frowned. Karen's frown deepened.

"That was a seriously close second," Cal admitted. "I felt like… like the world was at my fingertips…" Bartholomew nodded and pondered some more.

"Cal… I think your powers stem from pain you feel…" Bartholomew said. "Mental gives significantly more fuel to your fire, but physical is still strong enough for you to be… oh, I don't know… so fast even the Flash seems to stand still… You just took on an army… That pain has to be enough to put whatever power you DID use back and then some… Cal… I don't know how you died, but I think your powers, your pain, keeps you alive… The more pain you have… the faster, the better, your healing works…" Everyone stood in awed silence. "I THINK that fatal blows don't give enough pain to heal them, and when you took on Chronos the first time, well… I think you used up most of whatever you had, if not all, then… And now, through the hell you've been through… You have so much power that's unused, that your soul isn't able to completely control it…" There was plenty of silence that followed.

"So I'm going to explode?" Cal asked. "Unless I go berserk?" Bartholomew shrugged unhappily.

"That seems to be the jist of it," Bartholomew said. Cal sighed and sat down.

"Well, I know where and when to use it… kinda…" Cal said. "Chronos, tomorrow…" Everyone nodded.

"You're a ticking time bomb…" Mason said. Cal nodded.

"Well, I'd better get back. I'll make some excuse if I need to, but don't worry. You won't be found," Karen said. Everyone said their goodbyes, and Karen flew off. Suddenly, Mason's phone beeped and he pulled it out. They all listened as Mason played the news interruption.

"My dead, excuse me, _dear_ Protector," Chronos' voice played through the phone. "I don't know what that message from yesterday was all about, but I think you should meet me for REAL this time. Meet me, completely alone, in full armor, at Metropolis' Park. Anyone, civilian, mortal, or otherwise, will be killed on sight if they decide to take even one step inside the park. At the center of the park is an amphitheater. I'll be waiting. Make ANY sneaky move against me or come with friends, and Supergirl is either severely hurt… or dies… Depends on my mood. Also, if you recall, I broke plenty of well-equipped _friends_ out of that fancy prison… Well, they're still indebted to me for a bit, and they'd LOVE to help me rip anyone and everyone to shreds… See you tomorrow, Protector…" With that, the transmission ended. Everyone sighed, and Mason put his phone away.

"He even showed his ugly face," Mason said. "So we know this isn't a trap. At least not one the Justice League put into place…" Cal sighed.

"One last drink?" Cal asked hopefully. "I mean, hopefully not, but let's be safe than sorry?" Amber frowned, confused. Bartholomew let out a hearty laugh, which melted the tension.

"Funny how only one of you is actually drinking age," Bartholomew said.

"But you don't care about that," Mason pointed out. Bartholomew laughed again, a laugh that melted their hearts in joy.

"You got me there, let's go. Your armor is there and should be fixed. Bang up job you did by the way…" Bartholomew said. Cal laughed.

They left for Bartholomew's and everyone got a drink of their choice. Finally, Cal sobered up.

"So… about what we talked about before?" Cal asked. "I gave you two time to think… and?" Mason and Amber glanced at each other. Bartholomew frowned.

"We agree," Amber said. Mason fiddled with his drink.

"We don't like it, but… you're right…" Mason added. Bartholomew still frowned.

"Someone want to fill me in?" Bartholomew asked. Cal sighed. He went into great detail explaining to Bartholomew what he mentioned to Mason and Amber earlier that day. Bartholomew twiddled his thumbs and took a swing of his drink. Finally, Bartholomew looked up.

"I understand," Bartholomew said, shaking his head. "But…"

"But what?" Cal asked. Bartholomew sighed sadly.

"But it sucks for everyone…" Bartholomew said.

"I know, but do you agree?" Cal asked. Bartholomew sighed. After what seemed like eternity, Bartholomew answered.

"I think it's the right thing to do, all things considered…" Bartholomew said. Cal nodded.

"Then it's official," Cal said. "Can you get it all ready?" Mason nodded.

"With Bartholomew's help we can do it by the end of tomorrow…" Mason said. Cal nodded.

"Let's get some sleep and get to work…" Cal said. Everyone agreed. They all left for bed and Cal looked out the window, watching the stars. He put his hand over his heart and felt the warm feeling of the gold.

"Chronos, if you can hear me," Cal said. "Tomorrow, I'm going to kick your ass…"


	40. Chapter 40

_On the 16_ _th_ _day of the hero's 16_ _th_ _year_

 _For one single precious held most dear_

 _By the shade of evil with time in his hands_

 _Choices will be made to determine who stands_

 _The hidden hero will be proclaimed_

 _After a fall leaves him heavily maimed_

 _The day's weather will be fought_

 _By winter, summer, and storms a lot_

 _The land of choice is the original spot_

 _Where she died and now lives reborn_

 _In the world of the original's form_

The Road to Happiness, The Long One

Chapter 40: Day 16/16, Tuesday

Mason woke up in a cheery mood. He sighed happily, the day's possibilities not dawning on him quite yet. He sat up, getting out of bed, his feet finding the soft comfort of his fuzzy slippers. He stretched his arms and yawned, getting the drowsiness out of him. He went downstairs, found a pan, pulled out bacon and eggs, and began making breakfast. He cracked a few eggs and watched as the day continued to break. His instincts told him to get back to the eggs, and he quickly scooped them up, putting them on a plate, perfectly done. He went to the bacon as Amber came down. She wore a comfortable, fuzzy robe with form-fitting pants and slippers similar to Mason's. She almost silently sat down at the counter directly behind Mason. Mason turned back around.

"Gah!" Mason said, lightly clutching heart. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Been a while since someone scared me like that…" Amber frowned and laughed.

"My bad," Amber said. "I don't try to be sneaky or anything." Mason sighed and rubbed his head with his sleeve.

"Well, I made some eggs, in the process of making bacon. Help yourself," Mason said, turning back around. Amber took a small piece of egg with her bare hands and ate it.

"Hm," Amber said. "These are REALLY amazing!" Mason laughed without turning back around. Amber reached over the counter, opened a drawer, and pulled out a fork. She began picking at the eggs with earnest. Mason continued making the bacon. He made it and pushed it towards Amber.

"Try this," Mason ordered. Amber grinned and snagged a piece of bacon quickly.

"Mmmm…" Amber moaned. "This is somehow even better than the eggs…" She hungrily took another piece of bacon. Mason watched her reaction, beaming.

"That good huh?" Mason asked, grinning. Amber grinned and nodded, her mouth full. Finally, Cal came down, his eyes sleepy, but awake. He looked at the two early risers and sighed.

"Please tell me there's some left over for me," Cal said, noticing the small amount of eggs and bacon left. Mason laughed, and Amber blushed.

"Don't worry, I'll make more," Mason assured. Amber blushed harder as Cal slid onto the stool beside Amber.

"You like Mason's cooking?" Cal asked jokingly. Amber poorly suppressed a smile and nodded. Cal laughed. "Mason's going to have fun cooking for both of us now." They all laughed. Mason smiled as he shook his head.

"You and I both know you could just create your own food, just as good," Mason said. Cal laughed.

"But it's the thought and effort that count," Cal said. Amber laughed and nodded in agreement. Mason shook his head again, still smiling. Mason made more eggs and bacon and served Cal, who dug in eagerly. Amber pilfered pieces of Cal's food, and Cal gave her a look.

"What?" Amber asked innocently, putting some more egg in her mouth. "I'm still hungry…" Cal sighed and moved the plate in-between them. Amber beamed and dug in without shame. For a while, a cold silence filled the air. Finally, Mason spoke.

"You ready for tonight?" Mason asked. Cal sighed and pushed his now empty plate away. He swallowed.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" Cal said. "I'm going to save Kara…"

"And the world," Amber added. "Don't forget the world." Cal smiled weakly, his stare far away.

"Yeah, the world…" Cal said. "Kara… the world…" There was silence again, until Bartholomew loudly entered the room.

"I THINK I'M STILL DRUNK!" Bartholomew yelled, entering the kitchen. Everyone winced at the volume, none of them drunk or hungover. Bartholomew staggered to the table, getting on top of it and laying on it. Cal glanced at Mason, who was doing his best to suppress a smile. Amber frowned and chuckled. Finally, Cal laughed as Bartholomew got off the table and stumbled into the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking a long, spilled drink of milk. He put the milk down and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE BATHROOM IS? I THINK I'M GOING TO PUKE! CAL! TAKE ME!" Bartholomew ordered. Cal sighed and stood up, proceeding to guide him to the bathroom. When they finally reached the bathroom, Bartholomew straightened up and wiped the rest of his face from the milk, going over to the sink.

"Thanks," Cal said. Bartholomew grinned at Cal through the mirror.

"No problem," Bartholomew said. "You knew I wasn't drunk?" Cal laughed.

"I knew there's no chance in hell of you getting drunk, especially all night and in the morning. Not to mention you over sold it…" Cal admitted. It was Bartholomew's turn to laugh. He looked at Cal, wiping his face with a towel.

"Touché," Bartholomew said. "Anyway, I could hear the awkward silence from my bedroom. Thought I should step in." Cal nodded in thanks. "You know it's already 120 degrees in your city… 120 degrees, in WINTER! Anyway, you ready for tonight?" Cal nodded.

"I'm going to need something from my bedroom first…" Cal answered. Bartholomew sighed and leaned against the sink's counter, crossing his arms.

"You and I both know the Justice League's going to be waiting there, hoping you stop by," Bartholomew said. "For an apology or another swing, I don't know, but I do know they'll be waiting in both the shadows and the open." Cal nodded and sighed.

"Just real quick, in and out. All I need is to get in our back room," Cal explained. Bartholomew sighed.

"I don't want to pick a fight with the 'heroes' of the world," Bartholomew said. "We'd win, but not without scratches. Speaking of, how are yours?" Cal shrugged.

"Mostly gone. Fully gone by tonight for sure," Cal answered. Bartholomew nodded. "I just need one thing…" Bartholomew sighed.

"Fine," Bartholomew said.

 _ **-Break-**_

"We all ready?" Bartholomew asked Cal. Cal nodded.

"Wait, why can't I come with?" Mason asked. Bartholomew sighed.

"This needs to be covert," Bartholomew explained. "A quick in and out. No danger, no need for extra people. I'm only going as an unnecessary lookout." Mason sighed. Bartholomew opened a portal, and both him and Cal stepped through. Cal found himself in his back room, everything exactly as he had left it. Cal sighed, quietly, in relief. Bartholomew peeked out the opening. He turned to Cal.

"Two," Bartholomew mouthed, gesturing to the opening. Cal nodded in understanding and continued scrambling silently for something. He looked in the entire room and didn't find it. He sighed quietly in defeat.

"I can't find it," Cal mouthed to Bartholomew. Bartholomew motioned towards the opening, frowning. Cal nodded. Bartholomew sighed and held up one finger. He teleported himself outside the room, one floor below, and slowly went upstairs. Cal peeked through the false wall and watched as the two heroes guarding his room, Booster Gold and Plastic Man, got up to check out the steps. After they left, Cal quickly began searching his room.

"Hey, do you two know where the bathroom is?" Cal heard Bartholomew ask like a senile old man. "Wait, aren't you two super heroes? Like Batman and Superman?" Cal began searching a bit more frantically.

"Look sir," Plastic Man began.

"Well, I'm not either Batman or Superman, but I certainly know my why around a villain, or even two at once," Booster Gold interrupted. Cal accidentally tipped over a chair, catching it, but not before the book on it fell to the ground.

"You mean you've killed villains?" Bartholomew asked loudly, trying to keep the attention on him.

"What? No, we don't kill people," Plastic Man answered.

"Why not? You don't have the stones?" Bartholomew asked, pretending to be outraged. "You don't have… what do the kids call it these days… oh… what is it… OH! No balls?!"

"Well, I mean, I'm from the future, so I've killed a few villains in my time," Booster Gold said, his ego buying Cal time, and Bartholomew knew it too. Cal ran his hands through his hair, frustrated at not being able to find it.

"No you haven't," Plastic Man said. "But I mean… I've made them wish they were…"

"Well, I mean, you two haven't ever even made it into the paper have you?" Bartholomew continued.

"Well… I haven't had a front headline, but I've still been in the paper many times," Plastic Man said.

"Why are we talking about you?" Booster Gold asked. "I'm clearly the better hero here!" Cal glanced under the bed, and sighed in relief. He reached out under the bed and withdrew his arm, revealing the pocket watch his father left him. Cal shoved it in his pocket and stood up, turning around to see Batman staring him down.

'Crap,' Cal thought, backing away. Suddenly, the door swung shut.

"You should really keep your old man a bit more contained," Batman said. "He's an obvious sign that you're around." Cal didn't say a word, preparing for a fight. "Anyway, I'm here for a reason. I'm here…" Batman swallowed. "I'm here to say… to say 'I'm sorry'… I'm sorry… for attacking you. I'm sorry for all that and whatnot…" Cal breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's all okay," Cal said. "It wasn't you, not really. Chronos was playing with your mind. I don't know how, but he did. I could feel it…" Batman nodded. There was an awkward silence.

"So… Are you meeting Chronos tonight?" Batman asked. "Or are you here to grab your stuff and clear out?" Cal smirked.

"I'll be there," Cal answered. "I'm just stopping by for deodorant…" Batman studied him, trying to figure out what he was hiding.

"Whatever, as long as you're going to be there… Kara needs you…" Batman said. Cal nodded.

"I know," Cal said. "And I'll be there…" Cal walked around Batman to the door, but before he opened it, Batman grabbed his arm.

"I don't know what you're planning," Batman said. "But… Kara needs you… So promise me you'll be there for her sake…" Cal nodded.

"I promise I'll be there…" Cal said. "For Kara especially…" Batman nodded, and Cal left passing by Plastic Man and Booster Gold, who stared at him, bewildered that he had gotten past them. Bartholomew noticed him, frowned, but followed Cal downstairs. Before he was out of sight, Bartholomew turned to the two 'heroes'.

"You two make me ashamed to be a hero," Bartholomew admitted. "Shape up or get the hell out of the way." Booster Gold and Plastic Man looked at each other in shock. Cal went downstairs, and Miss Charlemagne greeted them warmly. Cal, without words, hugged her. Miss Charlemagne 'oh'-ed and hugged him back.

"Are you okay?" Miss Charlemagne asked. "I saw someone head up to your room. They wore gold and blue and didn't seem to be happy to be here…" Cal shrugged.

"It's okay. They should be leaving soon enough," Cal said. Miss Charlemagne smiled.

"I hope they didn't mess with your room to much or anything," she said. Cal shrugged.

"I'll clean it up, don't worry," Cal said. "It's nice to see you again." He hugged her again. She smiled. Bartholomew waved, and she nodded back.

"Nice to see you too," she replied. "You doing alright?" Cal nodded.

"Miss Charlemagne… do you have a sister?" Cal asked. Miss Charlemagne frowned.

"Yeah, I do," she answered, confused. "What's with the sudden curiosity?" Cal shrugged.

"Just curious," Cal lied. "Well, I'd better get going. Goodbye!" He began to leave through the door.

"Wait," Miss Charlemagne said. "Cal… watch yourself okay? Just… make sure you stay yourself with this girlfriend of yours… okay?" Cal nodded, and she waved goodbye. Cal left through the front, Bartholomew fell close behind. They left through the front gate, and when they were finally out of sight and earshot, Bartholomew turned to Cal.

"So what was so important that we needed to risk ourselves?" Bartholomew asked. Cal didn't say anything and pulled the pocket watch from his pocket. Bartholomew took it in his hands and examined it closely. "Hm, this is a really ancient watch. Probably handed down through generations." He handed it back to Cal. "All that for your father's watch?" Cal laughed lightly,

"As painful a reminder it is, it's all I've got of him…" Cal explained. Bartholomew nodded in understanding.

"And you want to take it with you?" Bartholomew asked. Cal nodded.

"It might be all that's left, concerning hope…" Cal said. Bartholomew nodded. Cal sighed.

"Well, let's get back. You've got a lot to do," Bartholomew said. They stepped through his portal and appeared back in Bartholomew's home. Mason was pacing, waiting for them to get back, nervously biting his nails. Amber sat calmly on the sofa, legs crossed and reading some magazine she found. When they stepped through the portal, unharmed, Mason breathed a sigh of relief. Amber shook her head and smiled as Mason quickly rushed over to hug Cal. Cal frowned, but let it happen.

"Dude, never again! You've been through hell already and you don't need to keep risking stuff and whatnot," Mason exclaimed. "Now, what was so important?" Cal wordlessly pulled his watch from his pocket. Mason shut his eyes and sighed. "You risked yourself for your watch? Something I could have grabbed for you in a heartbeat?" Cal frowned.

"What's with over-protective parent mode?" Cal asked. Mason sighed and sat down.

"I guess it's that whole, your last day on earth type deal," Mason said. "It's yours and it's kinda getting to me…" Cal sighed.

"Well, momma, can I go outside?" Amber asked mockingly. Mason shot her a glare.

"Not funny," Mason said. "I personally don't want Cal to die. He's my best buddy. I have literally you and Bartholomew left. Maybe, kinda, Kara and Barbara. It's an already low number that I don't want to get lower." Amber nodded in understanding. Everyone took a seat.

"I won't die," Cal said. "Come on, it's me!" Everyone sat in a somber silence, pondering what the future held.

 _ **-Break-**_

Chronos casually strolled up to the self-made vault below the amphitheater's stage. Parasite stood beside the vault's entrance, and nodded to Chronos. Chronos gestured to the door, and Parasite swiftly opened it. Chronos walked in to see Supergirl strung up by her wrists, a green glow enveloping the inside of the vault. Kara had on her normal costume, which had seen better days. Cuts of various sizes were all over her body, with one long one at the top of her head. Blood oozed out of the fresher cuts, and over some the blood had begun to dry and the scab. Bruises mottled the visible flesh of her arms, legs, and abdomen. Her eyes were half open, and her breathing labored. Her lips were dry, her toes barely scraping the floor of the vault. She weakly raised her head at Chronos, who smiled at her. Chronos snapped, and a chair appeared behind him. He sat down, crossing one leg over the other. No one said a word for a long while, but finally Chronos spoke.

"Leave us," Chronos ordered Parasite, and he left. There was another long silence before anyone spoke.

"What do you want?" Kara asked. "To gloat?" Chronos laughed, grinning evilly.

"No, no, not to gloat. I'm here to have a little chat about tonight," Chronos answered. "You see, tonight Callum is going to basically surrender himself to me. And you aren't going to say a single word about anything you've seen or heard here the last day or so. Not until it's ALL over at least… Understood?" Kara spat blood onto Chronos' face.

"Go to hell!" Kara said in reply. Chronos wiped the blood from his face.

"Been there, done that," Chronos said. He stood up and took Kara's chin in his hand. "But before you think you can do anything, I want to let you go as Callum arrives. But I can't if you go blabbing your mouth to the Justice League or whomever." Kara frowned, confused.

"Why would you let me go?" Kara asked, bewildered.

"I believe Callum told you the story of Annabeth Monroe, and her ill-timed demise…" Chronos explained, pacing around her, his hands behind his back. "Well, I never had any intention of killing her because I know what it's like to feel the loss of a loved one, especially those you grew to love through experience. I would never wish that loss on anyone, worst enemy or no… I don't want you to die, but you have to understand that I can't let you go without some assurance." Kara studied him.

"So I can go… as long as I don't tell anyone about your plans?" Kara checked. Chronos shrugged.

"More or less," Chronos answered. "I need you to find a way to promise me that you won't tell anything…" Kara thought for a moment.

"You'll have Callum," Kara said. "And if anyone tried to help him in a sort of group and orderly fashion… Well, you would know it was me by how well they reacted to your movements and hunt me down and whatnot…" Chronos laughed.

"I'm afraid if that's the best you can do; I can't allow you to leave…" Chronos said. "I mean, I guess this was a mistake, and I'll have to keep you until Callum is finished. He began to leave, beginning to close the door behind him.

"Wait!" Kara yelled. "What do you mean 'Callum is finished'?!" Chronos waved goodbye as he continued closing the door. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Kara screamed louder. "ARE YOU GOING TO KILL HIM?!" Chronos didn't answer as he fully closed and locked the vault door. Inside, Kara's eyes began to shed heavy tears. "Cal… please don't come…" she whispered.

 _ **-Break-**_

 _100 Years Ago:_

 _A man, appearing to be early twenties, wearing a dark grey suit sat on a sofa, impatient. He checked the grandfather clock to his left, noting the late hour. Sighing defeated, the man stood up to leave, but lightning flashed and thunder quickly followed and someone stood before him._

" _Sorry for making you wait," the figure said. "Now please, take a seat." The man sighed and frowned, but sat back down._

" _You said you had something for me?" the man asked. "Something lost to my family for generations?" The figure laughed and snapped his fingers, revealing himself._

" _You cut right to the chase," the person said. "I like that. Now, my name is Bartholomew. And yes, I have what you're taking about." The man sighed in relief and wiped his forehead with a handkerchief._

" _Well, Bartholomew, you said it was lost to my family? My family is pretty set on keeping the past and traditions… What is it?" the man asked. Bartholomew sat across from him, a twinkle in his eyes._

" _Well, considering you came, waited patiently for over two hours, and have been very polite and kind hearted thus far, I'll let you in on a secret…" Bartholomew said. He leaned forward, as did the man, and continued, whispering. "You're family's artifact is so ordinary, it's special…" The man leaned back, frowning._

" _How does that make it special?" the man asked. "And what is it?" Bartholomew chuckled. He reached into his coat and pulled a small wooden box, no bigger than his hand, and placed it on the table between them. The man slowly, yet eagerly, reached across the table and took the box. He rested it on his lap, breathing deeply, and opened it. Inside was a well-polished, golden pocket watch. The man scoffed lightly and shook his head._

" _This has been in my family for generations AND it's been lost for generations?" the man asked. "These things have been around for less generations than you say…" Bartholomew laughed and stood up._

" _Exactly," Bartholomew explained. "That particular watch, Mr. Wilson, has been around longer than most of the others. That watch, not the first of its kind, has been around since before watches in general have been. That's the magic of it…" The man frowned. Bartholomew brushed himself off and began to leave._

" _Wait!" the man cried. "Why did you go through the trouble of finding this, giving this to me, all without payment?" Bartholomew sighed._

" _Mr. Wilson, your family has been so completely ordinary since it was started by James Wilson all those years ago. You all have been average in wealth and standing, but not so in heart. Your family's heart—by which I mean your kindness, patience, loyalty, and consideration for others, has put you above all the rest. To do such a small favor for such a good family… Well, let's just say the future looks a little brighter…" Bartholomew answered. "Oh, and the watch… Let the watch be a continuous reminder of your love of family…"_

 _ **-Break-**_

Cal polished the faded gold pocket watch carefully and gently, scared to ruin its magnificent gold color with too hard a rub. He stared at the shiny surface, a faint outline of himself staring back. He opened it to hear its familiar tick-tock and bronze hands. After a while, he shut the watch and sighed. He closed his eyes to think clearer, but was interrupted by Amber's hand on his back.

"Are you ok?" Amber asked. Cal nodded and opened the watch again to check the time: 11:23. Cal the watch down on the table in front of him and held his head in his hands.

"What if I can't save her?" Cal asked finally. Amber rubbed his back and sighed.

"If you can't save her, no one can," Amber answered. "If you don't however… Well, I just want you to know that no one can replace her. No one can come close to that… You might wake up every morning with her face seared into your mind for a long time… but eventually… Eventually that pain with subside. Not disappear, but it will become a second thought… But I promise you Cal, if you do all you can to save her tonight… You will…" Cal took a deep breath and sighed.

"How's Mason?" Cal asked, looking up. "How's his project coming along?" Amber smiled lightly.

"He's really throwing himself into this, over doing it in fact…" Amber answered. Cal chuckled lightly.

"Tell him not to strain himself or anything. Bare essentials, that's all. Okay?" Cal said. Amber nodded.

"I'll let him know," Amber answered. She got up to leave, but Cal grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, I just wanted to say… Thanks for that…" Cal said, letting go of her wrist. Amber nodded.

"I meant every word," Amber reassured him. "Especially the part about you doing all you can…" With that, she disappeared, leaving Cal to his watch. Cal sighed and glanced at the watch, putting it in his pocket and putting away the polishing supplies. He opened the refrigerator and held it open for what seemed like hours, till he winced in pain and clutched his heart, falling to the floor. Cal gasped for air, his chest seeming to collapse on him, as if an anvil was on his chest. Cal frantically pulled up his shirt to see the gold growing. Cal put his shirt down and rode through the constant waves of pain, till finally the pain disappeared. Cal breathed deeply, sweat silently dripping down his face, and went to the bathroom. He lifted his shirt to see the gold had spread to near his left shoulder and the right side of his chest. He took a deep breath, turning around, and, using the mirror, saw the exact same positioning of the gold on his back. Cal put his shirt down and splashed some cold water on his face.

 _ **-Break-**_

 _47 years ago:_

 _A woman sat up on her hospital bed, holding a sleeping child in her arms. A man stood next to her, pride and joy on his face, clear as day. Both a nurse and a doctor entered, the nurse taking the child to do a few tests, and the doctor remaining. The doctor had a mask over his face, but his voice was still clear._

" _Have you decided what you are going to name the child?" the doctor asked. The couple glanced at each other, confusion on their faces._

" _Um, I believe we already filled out the papers and spoke to another doctor about that," the man asked. The doctor frowned, glanced at his clipboard, and looked back up._

" _I'm sorry, are you two not the Jeffersons?" the doctor asked. The couple both shook their heads slowly._

" _We are the Wilsons," the woman asked. The doctor 'oh'-ed._

" _I'm terribly sorry," the doctor said. He turned to leave, but stopped at the doorway. "May I ask a question?"_

" _Sure doctor," the woman answered._

" _My wife and I are having a child of our own in a few months, but I'm not quite sure how to raise a child… And well, I'm just wondering… How do you know if how you raise your child is the right way?" The couple sighed and looked at each other._

" _I suppose you teach him, them, certain values early…" the man answered finally. "Teach them life is precious. Teach them everything about emotions, appropriately of course, and how to understand them is the key to raising a good child…" The woman nodded in agreement._

" _He's a philosophy professor," the woman explained. The doctor chuckled and nodded. He stepped back into the room, extending his hand._

" _Bartholomew," the doctor said._

" _Mr. Wilson," the man answered, shaking his hand._

" _Your son will have your grandchildren, a girl and a boy, named Amber Wilson and Callum Orson. I'm sorry to say you won't live long enough to see them, but I promise you that they will make you proud. Your grandchild's fates depend on how you raise your son, and I trust that you two both will raise your son to be the best that he can be…" Bartholomew explained. The couple looked at each other in shock, and when they turned to demand answers from the mysterious doctor, they saw that he had disappeared._

 _ **-Break-**_

Cal broke off the wooden arm of the dummy and spun, slamming his elbow hard into the side of the dummy's blank face. The head flew off into the corner of the room. Cal wiped the sweat from his head and leaned against the dummy. He sighed and went back to the small bench, taking a long drink of water from his bottle. He sat down and glanced at the clock on the wall, 2:58. Sighing and taking another drink of water, Cal became lost in thought as he stared at the wooden boards on the floor.

Mason entered the room, and Cal didn't notice him. He almost silently slid next to Cal, who didn't even move a muscle. There was a long moment of silence, where Mason debated whether or not to speak. Cal was thinking, lost deep in thought. Mason finally broke the silence by clearing his throat, which made Cal jump slightly.

"Just thought I'd update you," Mason said. "Almost done, but floor plan C kinda collapsed, so we're going to have to alter that part." Cal nodded silently. "We could try to fix it though…" Cal shrugged.

"Your choice," Cal mumbled. His eyes were still distant; Cal was still primarily lost in thought. Mason frowned and nodded.

"I'm not going to bother asking if you're alright, but I will ask what's got you so distracted?" Mason asked. Cal sighed and shook his head lightly.

"What am I?" Cal asked finally. "I mean, I'm half human and half…"

"Half god," Mason finished. "I believe the term is 'demigod'."

"Ok," Cal continued. "I'm a demigod—"

"More like a god… I mean, after all, you've survived certain death how many times now?" Mason added.

"Okay," Cal said. "I'm borderline a god… I can't seem to die… I've been told repeatedly that I can accomplish anything… Potens chose me to help protect the world… But he has rules… Rules that limit his influence in the world… But if I can do practically anything, why don't I have rules? What's stopping me from going crazy… like the last time...?" Mason sighed and toyed with his hands.

"Last time you didn't though. You may have gotten close, but almost doesn't count…" Mason pointed out.

"That's true, but consider this… What if next time I can't control it? What if I lose it and I destroy the world?" Cal asked. "Chronos has an army, and this time it isn't just a handful of braindead demon monsters… This time it's… an actual, super-powered army…"

"Cal, if you remember, it was because Annabeth died… and you've gotten stronger since then. You won't let Kara die, and you certainly won't go berserk," Mason reassured him. Cal sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Bartholomew said that my pain is my power…" Cal continued. "And if I… If I can do practically anything… and stopping me would just make me stronger… Then what is stopping me from, well, stopping everything?" Mason shrugged.

"In all honesty, nothing," Mason answered honestly. Cal scoffed and glanced at him. "But I know it will never come to that…" Cal sighed. "But if it's any consolation, I'll kill you if it comes to that…" Mason stood up and sighed. "Deal? Can we put this matter to rest so I can get back to work?" Cal smiled weakly and nodded. Mason left. Cal sighed again and glanced at the dummy, which had been replaced by a new, fixed one.

 _ **-Break-**_

 _Over 16 years ago:_

 _A man and a woman went, hand in hand, down the street, the early morning sun beginning to brighten the world around them, warming their skin. The woman had a slight baby bump, which was just beginning to show, but clearly evident. They were in deep discussion._

" _What about the name 'Joseph'?" the man asked. The woman thought for a moment, but shuddered and shook his head._

" _No," the woman said. The man frowned._

" _And why not?" he asked, confused._

" _Joseph is a name that you would name your likeness. But our little boy is just that, OURS," she answered. The man stopped her._

" _What did you see?" he asked. She opened her mouth to talk, but he continued. "And don't lie to me, I saw you shudder…" She closed her mouth and continued walking._

" _Nothing good," she said finally. "You've got lots of familial issues in other worlds…" The man chuckled._

" _I've got lots of familial issues in THIS world," he said. "For instance, naming family." She laughed, amused._

" _Are you trying to tell me something?" she asked, joking. The man briefly stopped her and kissed her passionately._

" _I will admit that you are, and I say this proudly, are NOT a problem whatsoever," he said. The woman smiled and kissed him back._

" _I'm glad to hear that," she replied. He smiled and took her hand. They continued walking, thinking about possible names._

" _What about Bartholomew?" he asked. She laughed and shook her head._

" _Too close to home, at least in the future it will be," she answered._

" _Destiny, I'm running low on names, can't you just peek into the future to what we name him?" he asked. Destiny laughed._

" _I suppose I could, but that would ruin all the fun," she replied. "I love seeing you struggling to find the right name. But once it's said, I'll know." The man smiled._

" _Well, time to turn to Google eh?" the man suggested. She laughed, and they arrived back at their home, opening the fence and walking to the door. "You know Amber's missed you while you've been off working?" Destiny beamed._

" _Well, I'd try to have what people call 'office hours', but my father doesn't exactly appreciate me being gone as often as I am already," she explained. "Hell, he barely let me come down here to see you again…" He laughed and kissed her._

" _Well, I'm still glad I see you as often as I do," he said honestly. "Charles?"_

" _Hm, no," came the reply. He chuckled and opened the door, and a small child rushed forward, whizzing past her father and into the arms of Destiny. Her father smiled, and Destiny hugged Amber back._

" _Destiny! I missed you!" Amber yelled excitedly. Destiny beamed._

" _I missed you too, Amber," she replied. Amber broke the hug and glared at her father._

" _You don't bring her around enough," Amber declared, angry at her father. Destiny smiled at Amber's unabashed frustration. Destiny knelt down next to Amber, rubbing her back._

" _Amber, your father doesn't have control when I can come by," Destiny admitted._

" _I can't stop her from leaving or coming," her father admitted. Destiny winked at the last word. Amber frowned._

" _But Daddy, you can do anything!" Amber protested. "You could stop Darkseid with your bare hands!" Her father knelt down and looked Amber in the eyes._

" _I'm not that quite skilled," he admitted, glancing at Destiny, who was still smiling. "And Destiny here is free to come and go as she pleases." Destiny again winked at the word. Amber began pouting and turned to Destiny._

" _Can you stay here? Live with us?" Amber begged. Destiny smiled._

" _I tell you what, when I'm not here I'll try to call in as often as I can. Sound good?" Destiny bargained. Amber frowned._

" _And text?" Amber pushed. Destiny smiled and nodded._

" _And text," Destiny agreed. Amber grinned and hugged her again._

" _YAY!" Amber exclaimed._

" _I'm glad you're happy," Destiny said. "But I was wondering if I could talk to your father alone. I'll call you when we're done?" Amber sighed._

" _You mean you'll call me to say good-bye…" Amber said, pouting. Destiny sighed._

" _Maybe, but one day I promise I'll take you to the park for a picnic," Destiny promised. Amber perked up slightly._

" _Yeah?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Ok!" Amber said, leaving to go to her room. Destiny walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. The man sat down next to her. She took his hand._

" _How about… Callum?"_

 _ **-Break-**_

The sun was beginning to set, its golden orange hues starting to turn into its deep purple. The warm comfort was also leaving, leaving behind a slight chill in the bone. The moon was full and peeking on the horizon.

Cal put on his helmet, the familiar feeling creating a slight sense of comfort. He took a deep breath and teleported himself to the west gate entering the park. Upon entering, Cal noticed the bright red and blue, and the several officers stood guard around the gate, with a barricade. Behind the police cruisers was police tape and more officers, with a swarm of people, primarily news reports, behind them. The officers quickly stepped aside to let The Protector walk through. He took a deep breath and stepped up to the gates of the park, Reverse Flash and Bizarro instantly appeared on the inside of the park. Reverse Flash held a pair of Cal's specially designed handcuffs in his hands, twirling it around. The Protector took a step forward and extended his wrists. Reverse Flash instantly zipped in front of him, cuffing him in the process. The Protector silently glared at the both of them, and Bizarro growled lightly.

"I hope you took my advice to heart," Reverse Flash said. "And didn't decide to try any tricks…" The Protector didn't respond as he was led towards the amphitheater at the center of the park. They passed countless trees, a few scarce squirrels rustled in the bushes. The walk was fairly long and nobody spoke. Bizarro made a few grunts at various shrubbery and birds, which flew away in haste. As they reached the entrance to the amphitheater, the sun had fully set and only the full moon and the brightest stars shone in the sky. The amphitheater lights were on, a stinging brightness like a nighttime football field. A few new choppers circled around the edges of the amphitheater, their own spotlights emphasizing areas and seemingly searching for something. As The Protector entered the amphitheater, he realized the stands were almost completely full of villains. Taking a deep breath, The Protector took a strong step down the stairs, ignoring the overwhelming jeers and shouts, spit flying on his armor. The Joker leapt forward and slammed his fist into The Protector's helmet. Cal twisted and fell to one knee, dazed. Bizarro slammed The Joker back into the crowd and wrenched him back to his feet, painfully, and The Protector continued his walk of shame down the steps. Chronos stood on the stage, his eyes glinting with evil, and his face contorted into a smug grin. Behind him was Kara, fresh cuts dripping with blood. Bruises showed all over her visible flesh, especially the legs and arms, but one particular bruise made Callum's blood boil. Over Kara's left eye was a nasty, vivid black eye, swollen and partially opened. A small cut on the top of her forehead added to that heat, as it slowly dripped down the side of her face. Kara was hung by the wrists from a glowing green chain connected to the very top of the stage ceiling. The Protector made it to the front of the stage, which was a large semicircle. He noticed a large, covered object in the back corner of the stage before Chronos spoke.

"Hello," Chronos said. "Callum…" The Protector didn't move or speak. Chronos' grin grew. "What? No greeting for your old buddy?" Callum glared at Chronos.

"Let the girl go," The Protector demanded. "Let her go and take me!" Chronos laughed and tisked.

"That's not how this works," Chronos explained. "Callum Orson, son of… Well, no one really cares who your father is, so we'll leave that out. Callum, take off your armor now, or the girl gets a little taste of hell…" The Protector growled lightly, but didn't fight and slowly took off his helmet first. As he did, the crowd behind him cheered and hollered. Once Callum's helmet was off, the crowd fell silent. Chronos' eyes glimmered in triumph. The news choppers above centered their spotlights on Callum, and the world knew. Cal continued to remove his armor, slowly but surely. Finally, Cal threw of his chest plate, revealing a bomb vest, covered with enough explosives to level the entire park and then some. Before anyone could react, Cal flicked his wrist and pressed the switch in his hand, but held it down. The villains panicked, but Chronos just smirked.

"You'd blow up your pretty little girl and yourself to destroy us?" Chronos asked, gesturing to the villains around him. "What doesn't she have to say about this?" Chronos snapped, and Kara was released from the chains, falling to her knees. Kara's eyes opened slowly, taking in everything around her.

"Cal? You came for me?" Kara asked, confused. She registered the bomb vest and the villains and Chronos, and she knew what Cal was thinking. "Do it!" Kara reassured him. Eyes watery, Cal and Kara stared into each other's eyes as Cal let go of the switch.

 _ **BOOM**_

Cal gasped as his eyes flipped open to see a huge smoking crater, about five feet in every direction, but no further. A light rain began pattering the ground, the smoking crater hissing with each droplet. Cal winced as he got to his feet, his under-suit practically gone. The golden glow over his chest had spread, reaching his lower neck and waist. Kara watched in slight joy at Cal being okay. Chronos sat on the edge of the stage, dangling his legs over. When he saw Callum awaken, and his golden glow begin to shine, he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm glad our party can still continue, but what's with the… what's it called… pimp glow?" Chronos asked. "Parasite, let's get him under control." Parasite jumped from the stands and landed next to Cal, who pushed Parasite back before he could touch him. But since Cal was still cuffed, Parasite managed to grab his face. Parasite grinned as Cal felt his strength and power drain from him, but a flash of gold later, and Cal had Parasite's neck in his hand and felt his strength returning, as well as Parasite's strength. Cal's body began glowing harsher, and Parasite groaned. Chronos quickly stood up, ready to intervene.

"Let him go, Callum!" Chronos demanded. Cal hesitated a moment, but let Parasite go, who fell to his knees and quickly scrambled away. Cal broke the handcuffs apart, and his gold became even harsher.

"Now Callum, you should have anticipated I was faster on the draw than a BOMB," Chronos said, gesturing around him. "I do control more than time after all…" He walked over to the large, covered object in the corner of the stage. He pulled it forward and gestured to Cal. "Come on up, and don't bother trying anything. Supergirl will be dead in, well, a heartbeat." Callum glared at him, fists clenched, but walked up to the stage. Chronos grinned evilly and pulled off the cover, revealing a machine.

This machine wasn't super complicated, a large cylindrical tube, with a satellite on the top. Installed into its side was a series of dials, levers, and buttons. The center part of the machine was empty, encased in transparent glass, with stairs and a faint outline of a door behind it. Chronos dramatically gestured to it.

"Now, before we begin, I must admit, that this night, however rainy as it may be, could not have been possible without Mr. Lex Luthor. He helped procure the parts for this machine and the money for all of you to be able to be here. Round of applause to the richest villain around!" Chronos declared, and the entire amphitheater burst into applause. After the applause died down, Chronos cruelly smiled at Callum.

"This machine, Callum, please enter it, is my greatest achievement, next to destroying my worst enemy. This machine gathers all the misdeeds of the entire universe, if set correctly, and the occupant inside is crushed and pressurized until, well, until either the universe runs out of misdeeds since its set time or they die," Chronos explained. Callum angrily stood outside the machine.

"I won't do it," Cal declared. Chronos shrugged.

"Fine, then she will!" Chronos decided. He snapped his fingers and eight villains grabbed Cal and held him back. He went over to Kara and grabbed her hair, pulling her towards the machine. Kara winced and yelped as Chronos tugged her hair.

"NO! WAIT!" Cal yelled. "I'll do it! Just let her go!" Chronos laughed and continued to tug Kara towards the machine.

"Too late Callum, I didn't want any backslash from you and now she suffers!" Chronos yelled. He threw Kara into the machine and closed the door. He went to the dials and levers and messed with the controls a bit. "How does the last year sound? Huh, Callum? Is that enough to put you in your place?!" Chronos pulled a lever and a large, fitting rock fell from the top of the machine and onto Kara, who yelled in pain and struggled to push the rock back up. The rock had one large tube, which acted as a pump and pushed the rock down on Kara harder.

"NO!" Cal yelled. Chronos chuckled evilly.

"You brought this on her!" Chronos said. "You refused to play your part!" Rain poured even harder, and the wind whipped. Cal glared at him, furious.

"Let her go! Stop it! I do it!" Cal demanded. Chronos shook his head.

"Once it starts, I can't stop it. I designed it that way so no heroes could stop it from bearing down upon you," Chronos explained. Cal's eyes flashed gold, and he fought the villains on him off, like a wild beast. He kicked one, punched another, bashed a third with his elbow, kicked the first one again. They didn't stop or let go, so Cal's eyes flashed again and the villains flew back. Cal rushed to the machine and trying to open the door, but it was like it was glued shut. Chronos watched on in amusement as Cal continued to unsuccessfully open the door. Kara's eyes were shut, and her face contorted into a face of devastating pain. Her mouth was open, like she was trying to scream, but no sound came out of her mouth. Cal managed to rip the door off, and rushed inside. He lifted the rock above Kara and held it, ignoring the screaming in his muscles. Using one hand, he took Kara's and guided her out the deadly machine. Kara weakly crawled out, and Chronos snapped his fingers, causing the door to snap back shut. Chronos grinned and went back to the dials, turning each and every dial all the way up. With that, he pulled another lever, and the rock pushed down harder on Cal. Cal winced, but kept his mouth shut. Kara struggled to move or even protest, and Chronos' eyes filled with unmistakable glee. Lightning flashed, and thunder boomed, striking close to the amphitheater. Chronos stood up and addressed the villainous crowd.

"My dear acquaintances, I must admit, I expected more resistance, but Callum, possibly the most dangerous enemy of ours, is defeated. This trap with either kill him, or render him completely paralyzed, harmless, and insane," Chronos promised. "Together, the Justice League is no match for us! Together, we shall destroy the world, and rebuild it in our own image! I shall lead us to VICTORY!" The crowd roared in acceptance, but were quickly silenced by a barrage of thunder and lightning. Cal listened in pain as his muscles gave way, only for a moment, which was enough. Cal fell to one knee, and his body screamed in pain. Kara weakly began to try to crawl to Cal's cage. Chronos began a long speech, delving into the plans and ideas he had for destroying the Justice League. Kara finally made it to the glass and laid on the stairs, her eyes filled with tears. Cal noticed her and struggled to shift himself towards her, still trying to comfort the girl he loved, still putting her first above all else, ignoring the agonizing pain coursing through his body like a deadly avalanche. He faltered against the nearly overwhelming pain and the rock was pressed against his back, and he was on his hands and knees. Cal looked at Kara and slowly placed his hand against the glass and smiled weakly. Kara's face turned into a somber, yet comforted, look, and she placed her hand over Cal's. Cal's smile brightened up slightly, but the significant pain was obvious. Kara laid on the cold, metal steps and watched as Cal slowly slumped to the chilling metal grates; the pain overwhelming him. Kara stared into his eyes, etching them into her brain. Cal's gold chest began to dim, slowly but surely. Kara's eyes watered as she watched Cal die the most painful death imaginable. As the rain poured down, as the lightning lit up the sky, as the thunder echoed across the park, Cal slowly died. The rain fell into Kara's eyes, and she struggled to keep her eyes open. The pattering was so calming and relaxing that, and partially due to Kara's exhausted state, Kara fell asleep, wishing, hoping that Cal would come out on top. Cal watched as Kara fell asleep and her face relaxed. Cal struggled to breath, but enjoyed the sight of Kara peacefully sleeping. Cal struggled to breath and his vision began fading as he felt his body, muscle by muscle, beginning to give up. Cal fell to his side, the rock pressing into him and beginning to crush his bones. Cal winced and was ready to die, but as he let go, he saw Kara's sleeping figure through the blurry vision and the water around the machine's door. He saw her sleeping and thought about all the times they had together. The mall, the beach, the park, the Watchtower. Cal focused and, using the last of his strength, got back on his feet and locked his joints. Chronos saw the confused looks in the crowd, and quickly turned to see Callum standing strong in the machine. A look of complete anger and confusion crossed Chronos' face. Chronos stormed over to the dials again and pulled off the top panel.

"You know," Chronos told the crowd. "The machine is automatically designed to put the least amount of pressure, to make the pain last, but it seems Callum is very resilient. Instead, I installed a secret switch to… UP that base pressure." Chronos flicked the switch and watched in amusement as Cal steadily fell to his knees again. Lighting flashed furiously, and a barrage of thunder was like the crashing cymbals, deafening to the ears.

For the next few minutes, Chronos simply watched Cal go through indescribable pain. Chronos' face was one of that of a small child on Christmas: joy evident on his face, like Callum was his Christmas gift. Cal's gold chest slowly shrunk and faded, till Cal was just himself kneeling under the intense pain of everyone's misdeeds. Yet as the gold faded, the wind whipped harder, the lighting flashed more often, and the thunder boomed louder. Every corrupt thought, every evil deed, every little thing that no one had a second thought about that was wrong was bearing down upon him.

 _ **Ba bum…**_

Cal struggled to breathe, every gasp for air a burden.

Chronos watched on in glee.

Some villains watched in unabashed entertainment.

Others winced and refused to watch the torture of their enemy.

 _ **Ba bum…**_

Cal closed his eyes and listened one last time, in his mind's eye, Kara's laugh. A sweet, pure laugh that meant the world to him.

 _ **Ba bum…**_

Cal closed his eyes and pictured one last time, in his mind's eye, Kara's smile. An amazing, perfect smile that meant the world to him.

 _ **Ba bum…**_

Cal closed his eyes and recalled one last time, in his mind's eye, Kara. She was beautiful, plain and simple.

 _ **Ba bum…**_

Her blonde hair fell to her shoulders in light curls.

 _ **Ba bum…**_

Her stunning blue eyes that captured his.

 _ **Ba bum…**_

The rock pressed against Cal's chest gave way, the pain finally ending, but every molecule in his body ached in pain. Nevertheless, Cal breathed a sigh of relief and, with Kara's face still in his mind, smiled and died…

Chronos watched as the rock lifted and checked the panels. 'Session finished' was what it read. Chronos shook his head in disbelief.

"Callum has surprisingly survived an entire millennia of misdeeds, pain, and suffering. Round of applause for his determination!" Chronos ordered, and the amphitheater filled with the sound of clapping hands. Chronos walked up the stairs, politely stepping over Kara, and wrenched the door open. He grabbed Callum by the throat and pulled him out of the machine, taking him to the center of the stage.

"Behold, the _high and mighty_ Callum!" Chronos mocked. Kara's eyes fluttered open at the loud roar of the villainous applause. Kara frowned and watched Chronos dangle Callum over the edge of the stage, his body limp.

"I don't feel a pulse!" Chronos declared. "I suppose he just barely managed to survive long enough to bear the pain…" With that, Chronos dropped Cal's limp body over the edge of the stage. Kara gasped in disbelief and shock, and rolled on her back to take it all in. Cal's body hit the ground with a thud, and thunder rumbled one last time, and the rain stopped. The wind died down. The sky cleared to reveal the beautiful stars and the full, shining moon. But, just as suddenly as the weather stopped, it began again, and light snow began to fall from the clear sky. Everyone stopped and watched in wonder as one snowflake after another appeared from the empty sky. Kara felt one snowflake land on her forehead, and she felt the calming coolness of it. Chronos frowned and scoffed.

"I guess it's going to be a white Christmas, and RED!" Chronos laughed. The crowd followed his lead and laughed back. "We're going to take over the world, one hero at a time!" The crowd roared again. "How about we jump start this puppy now?!" The crowd roared in agreement. Chronos walked over to Kara and grabbed her by the throat, as he had with Callum, and brought her to the center of the stage. He materialized a sword and held it to her throat. "Who wants me to cut her throat?"

"Stab her in the heart!" someone in the audience cried.

"Torture her again!" another shouted.

"Nail her to a tree!" another suggested. Chronos listened to the suggestions.

"Now, now," Chronos decided. "One torture is enough; we don't want her to die on us mid-way. I heard stab her in the heart, let's go with that!" He backed his arm up and readied himself to stab her.

"Wait!" a voice called out. Everyone turned to see who had spoken to see Lex Luthor standing at the entrance to the park. "As your great investor, perhaps I should get the honors?" Chronos grinned evilly.

"Of course!" Chronos answered. "I didn't expect you to come…" Everyone watched in eagerness, except Kara, as Lex took the stage and the sword from Chronos' hand.

"Well, you outed me on national television," Lex said. "I figured the best place to be would be among friends." Lex raised his arm to swing.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" a deep and threatening voice rang out. The audience gasped in shock, and Chronos' eyes were wide with both fear and surprise. Kara frowned, confused and scared. Lex looked in confusion.

"I thought you said he was dead!" Lex said, outraged. Everyone looked at the base of the stage to see Callum leaning against it.

But this wasn't Callum.

Callum had deep hazel eyes, but this guy had the darkest blue eyes, borderline black. It was Cal's body, but not his voice, and certainly not his eyes. Callum wasn't himself. The man flexed his fingers like the joints hadn't been moved in ages.

"I wouldn't kill her if I were you," the man said. He walked over to the stairs and climbed them. Lex dropped Kara to the floor of the stage and staggered back.

"You're dead!" Chronos declared. The man grinned evilly.

"Who, me?" the man asked. "Of course not, don't be ridiculous."

"But you had no pulse…" Chronos said, trying to figure it out.

"Ah yes, the old 'super-fast beating heart that seems like it isn't there' trick, yes. That's what you're thinking right?" the man asked. Chronos frowned.

"That wouldn't have worked, I sensed that he was dead…" Chronos said. The man took a step forward, and everyone backed away.

"Well, either way, Callum is dead. At least, he's in Death's landscape. I don't die till Cal's crossed over," the man said.

"Then who are you?" Lex demanded. The man laughed.

"Oh yes, that WOULD be confusing. How do I put this…? You know how Callum is all good and pure and heroic?" the man asked. Chronos nodded. "Well, where do you suppose all his evil and darkness went? I'm the dark side of Callum. Not the evil, per se, but the sadistic anger and selfishness." Chronos frowned.

"What do I call you?" Lex asked. "And why would you want Supergirl to live?" The man sighed.

"I don't have a name, and I don't want one. I share a body with Callum, and he calls the shots. I don't bite the hand that feeds me… however often he does," the man answered, an evil glint in his eyes. "And as for the girl, I don't particularly care for her, but as I've seen Callum refuses to die. For me this is about survival, and if she dies Callum will go insane and destroy pretty much everything, which would negate the need for me and therefore destroy me. I don't hold the keys in the body; Callum does. But I do have one key for the castle…" He spun around and punched Bizarro, who had snuck behind him. His eyes flashed an enveloping black and before anyone could react, the man had Bizarro in a very strong choke hold. Bizarro's eyes closed, and he was soon out cold. Before Bizarro could die, the man tossed him to the side. The man sighed.

"If I kill him, Callum will know…" the man said to himself, eyes closed and breathing deeply. He opened his eyes. "I wouldn't fight me if I were you. I'm physically stronger than Callum." He took a step forward, and Kara scrambled out of the way. "So I'm going to say this once… disband this merry gang of villains, or I'll do Callum and myself a favor and kill you all. I could use the exercise…" Lex nodded discreetly towards Circe, who waved her hands and whispered a spell. The man chuckled, amused.

"You know a fun little fact about magic?" the man asked, staring daggers at Lex. "Magic is energy through a tiny little tube, and one snap," he snapped his fingers, and Circe began choking. "and the tube breaks, cutting off more than just magic…" Lex backed away further in fear, eyes wide.

Circe fell over, her face blue, and the man sighed and snapped his fingers again. Circe took a deep breath as her eyes rolled into her head, and she fell into a deep sleep.

"Now, who wants to die first?" the man asked, clenching his fists.

"You can't kill a god," Chronos said, testing the waters. The man smirked and scoffed.

"Correction, _Callum_ can't kill a god. I can…" the man replied. "And I will if I have too… Besides, Callum is a human-blooded god… If I do say so myself…"

 _ **-Break-**_

Cal sat straight up, breathing heavily, his body cold. He glanced around and quickly got to his feet. He was in a mansion of some sort, but the carpets were black, the walls were black, and the doors were black. He noticed the lamp on the desk, with a comfortable chair behind it. He saw the chair opposite the desk and, after glancing around again, sat down in it.

A few moments later, the chair was filled with a blonde woman dressed in complete white. White dress, white shoes, white lipstick, white eyes. Her eyes were milky white, with no irises or pupils. Cal frowned, but didn't say anything. The woman sighed, looking down at her papers, and snapped her fingers, making a glass of wine appear.

"Callum, would you like some?" the woman asked. "I know you're too young, but… there's no time like the present." Cal shook his head.

"I'll pass, thanks…" Cal said. He frowned. "So I've finally died..." he guessed. The woman nodded and looked up from her papers.

"And I'm Death," the woman introduced herself. Cal sighed, but before he could speak, Death continued. "Callum, do you know why you never saw me when you died?" Cal shook his head. "Ok, let me explain. The first time I met you, you were on a special list. A watch list if you will. You waited in this very room, waiting patiently. I remember I kept some coloring books and crayons in here, just in case. We get a lot of children on our watch list, sadly, kinda. Anyway, you were about 4 I believe, maybe 3, and just colored away. When I came back, you just looked at me. I told you that you were dead, and you did the rarest thing, even for full grown adults. You just said, 'Ok'. You didn't ask why. You didn't beg to stay alive. You didn't even try to escape through a door… You just accepted it. I was astounded, and before Potens could come and tell me to put you back, I went to him. I went to him and told him I refused to take you. From then on, I didn't bother bring you here, wasting your time, confirming to send you back. Your body healed you, and your life went on… But now I suppose this is the real deal… You suffered for humanity… Now, I won't bother checking your profile, take the door behind you." Cal got up and walked to the door, but stopped and turned to Death.

"But what about Kara?" Cal asked. "What about the world…" Death sighed.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do," Death said. "It's not in my power to disobey Father and send you back to help, as much as I'd like to…" Cal sighed and looked away.

"Then… go back for me!" Cal suggested. "Take Potens and whomever and go save Kara for me!" Death signed and took a drink of wine.

"I can't…" Death said.

"Can't… or won't?" Cal asked. Death sighed.

"I swear to you Callum, I can't. Potens put rules and limitations on all of us to make sure we didn't interfere directly with mankind…" Death answered.

"Give me five minutes with him," Cal said. "And after that, I'll go willingly through whatever door you want…" Death sighed.

"I'll see what I can do…" Death promised, and disappeared. Cal swallowed hard and waited.

'Time is of the essence,' Cal thought to himself. 'Who knows what's happening to Kara…' A few moments later, Potens appeared, his face angered.

"Callum," Potens said sadly. "You're dead. You can't go back. I'm sorry." Potens turned to leave, but Cal grabbed his arm.

"I'm not asking to go back," Cal said. "I'm just asking for you to save Kara!" Potens sighed and shook his head.

"We can't interfere," Potens said.

"Can't or won't?" Cal growled. "I'm not asking for an extra moon here; I'm simply asking for Kara, a completely innocent, beautiful person, to be safe…" Potens was taken aback by Cal's angry tone.

"Callum…" Potens started.

"No," Cal said. "If you can't promise me that Kara will be safe, I'll find a way out of here and make sure she's safe myself…" Potens held his hands up in defeat.

"Fine, Callum," Potens said. "You want her safe… I'll let you make sure she is personally…" He snapped his fingers and a bookshelf behind Death's desk slid to the side to reveal a door. Cal quickly walked over to the door, but paused.

"So after she's save… Will I come back here?" Cal asked. Potens sighed and glanced at Death, who refused to meet his gaze.

"We'll see…" Potens decided. "For now, go save Kara…" Cal nodded and quickly opened the door and entered through it. After Cal left, Potens snapped his fingers and suddenly he was with the rest of his family, sitting at a table.

For a while, no one spoke. Everyone knew why they were here, but no one wanted to speak first. Finally, Potens stood up.

"I've felt the future…" Potens said. "Months after Callum dies, Kara's grief and rage will be too strong to ignore… Her mind will call to a red lantern ring, and the ring will find its way to her… With that ring… Kara will work to undo all the goodness that Callum alone has brought… and then some… So, what are the thoughts?" Everyone sighed.

"Bring Callum back…" Destiny said almost immediately. Karma agreed.

"What are the chances of Kara accepting the ring?" Mark asked. Tiffany shot him a glare.

"Astronomically high. It's more likely that we decide to completely destroy the world and restart…" Potens answered. Mark and Veronica frowned. Walter took Veronica's hand.

"It's simple, we bring him back…" Walter said, staring at Veronica. Tiffany wiped the tears from her eyes. Mark took her hand reassuringly. Potens shook his head.

"You know that I would move heaven and earth to keep Walter," Veronica said. "And Kara would do anything to bring him back… We have to bring him back for her, because—"

"Because you brought us all together," Walter finished. Veronica smiled at him.

"We can't just keep breaking our rules though," Potens said.

"But Callum is already an exception to our rules…" Space pointed out. There was a long silence.

"Perhaps we should let nature run its course?" Time asked. "Nature seems to sort out the evil in the end…" Potens frowned.

"Nature…" Potens mumbled, frowning deeply.

"Perhaps there is a loop hole we can find?" Tiffany asked. Potens' eyes lit up, and he looked at his family with eagerness.

 _ **-Break-**_

Upon entering, Cal was instantly in his body, staring down Chronos and Lex Luthor. Something inside his mind moved, and Cal bent over in pain for a second. Wincing, Cal got back up to see Chronos studying him. Kara looked at him in curiosity and joy.

"So you refuse to die?" Chronos asked. "Do you have a bargain with the devil?" Cal grinned and, without thinking, materialized his golden swords. The crowd of villains bristled, ready to strike.

"Not quite," Cal answered. "More like Death doesn't want me…" Chronos backed away in fear. What Callum didn't realize was that his entire body had a golden glow. His eyes were almost completely gold, both the irises and pupils, but not the whites of his eyes. All around him, a gold aura enveloped him.

"Get him!" shouted Chronos, who grabbed Kara and disappeared through a portal before Cal could grab him. Cal growled angrily and turned to see a mob of enraged villains stomping towards him. Cal threw down the swords, determined not to kill, but prepared to fight.

The first idiot to attack the pissed-off-beyond-belief-Callum-Orson was Reverse Flash, whom Cal punched once, really hard, and knocked unconscious. The next fool was Cheetah, who slashed at Cal with her sharp claws. Cal caught her wrists and kicked her into the wave of criminals. Next up was Clayface, who covered Callum to the point that Cal couldn't breathe. Relaxed, Cal's aura dried Clayface around him, and a sharp twist later caused Clayface to crumble to dust around him. Cal watched as Gorilla Grodd leapt over the villains in front of him, landing in front of Callum and roaring. Cal didn't flinch and caught the heavy punch with one fist, growling and shoving him back. Grodd growled.

"You're… stronger…" Grodd noticed. Cal didn't reply. "No matter, I will still destroy you…" He rushed Cal, and Cal ducked, slamming his fist into Grodd's gut. Grodd flew back into the crowd, following in Cheetah's footsteps. Cal felt a sword swinging towards his back, but before he could turn, a sharp _ting_ signaled the sword had been stopped by another sword. Cal turned in surprise to see Deathstroke standing between him and Lex Luthor, both holding swords. Deathstroke's armor was its traditional black and gold, with silver spots in the armor. Deathstroke stood, gleaming sword in hand. He glanced back at Callum, nodding, and if Callum could see under his helmet, he would has seen the proud grin of his father. Deathstroke continued to sword fight Lex, clashing swords with expertise. Cal turned back to keep fighting the villains, but several flashes of light later revealed the Justice League, in all their glory. Superman nodded to Callum, an apologetic look in his eyes. The rest of the Justice League appeared, and Cal breathed a sigh of relief. Batman landed next to Cal, with Power-Girl hovering beside him. Batman expertly kicked Shade away, and Power-Girl landed a heavy punch in Solomon Grundy's face. Cal grabbed and threw Metallo over his shoulder. Batman calmly grabbed Cal's shoulder, and Cal flinched.

"Go get her," Batman said. Cal nodded and ran towards the portal, but Bizarro tackled him before he could jump into the portal. Cal growled and shoved Bizarro off him, but Bizarro growled angrier and jumped back on him, repeatedly slamming his fist into Cal's face. Cal winced with each hit and struck back harder, causing Bizarro to get off him. Bizarro got off him and flew into the stage wall, grunting. Cal swiftly got to his feet and ran towards the portal, but Bizarro flew forward to intercept him. Cal braced himself, but Power-Girl intercepted Bizarro. Power-Girl briefly nodded to Cal, who nodded back and jumped through the portal. After Cal left, the Justice League swiftly defeated and captured most of the villains, some of which escaped.

 _ **-The Forest Where Annabeth Died-**_

Cal stepped through the portal, pupils and irises pure, glittering gold. The forest around him was green and lush, smelling of fresh, clean air. He noticed the familiar trees, marks still in the grown bark that reminded him of the last time he was here. He looked around to see Chronos holding his sword to Kara's throat. Kara's face was full of fear and pain. Cal tensed, but didn't speak.

"Well, Callum," Chronos said, speaking first. "I suppose this is the end, but in all honesty I thought it would go differently. I thought you'd be dead by now…" Cal growled. "Now, here's how this is going to go. You're going to give up, and I won't kill your girl…" Cal winced in pain and fell to the ground, his head feeling like it was about to explode. Cal shut his eyes tight, and Chronos watched in curiosity. Kara frowned in fear, but watched in confusion. Suddenly, Cal's eyes flew open, and he stood up. Kara gasped as she noticed his gold eyes turned into a dark blue, almost black. Callum wasn't Callum anymore, and Chronos knew it. Chronos frowned.

"So, you ran like a coward?" the man asked, his dark eyes glinting with amusement. "And left your weak minions to me…" Chronos studied the man, unsure what to do.

"You mentioned being unable to kill…" Chronos started, and the man laughed.

"I suppose I did, but Callum is still weak, and I have been locked up in there for ages, growing, waiting, biding my time… I must say, Lex went out squealing like a pig…" the man replied.

"Impossible!" Chronos called his bluff. "There's no scratches or blood on you anywhere!" The man chuckled.

"I could have killed them all blindfolded without a scratch. Besides, most of their blood has diseases, and I'm all about survival…" the man answered. "But it was fun to watch Reverse Flash's burns and cuts heal…" Chronos shook his head.

"Either way, I had a plan B," Chronos said, snapping his fingers. A rustling in the forest caught the man's attention, and he watched as an ordinary man walked out of the brush. The man studied him.

"Your plan B is what exactly?" the man asked, slightly bored. Chronos laughed.

"I'll let him explain," Chronos answered, gesturing for his ally to speak.

"Well, as you know," the man began, "Callum was chosen to protect worlds, called Guardians. But you see, he wasn't chosen by God, in fact, quite a long shot from God. For his very first pick, he chose by lot, a random picking. And I was chosen, receiving the power of a god. At first, I will admit, I did good and protected worlds from devastation, but then it hit me… Why should I continue to protect world upon world from death and disaster while putting myself in harm's way? After all, nature chose me! I realized that I should wipe out each world, creating a clean slate for all, and reshape it all in my own image. You see, he said I 'went mad with power', but in fact I simply realized the truth… I have a better vision for life than life itself does… I deserve to be the creator and destroyer. I deserve to punish the wicked and reward the faithful. But HE was stronger than me, and cast me into what humanity calls 'hell'…"

"You're the Devil to Poten's 'God'," evil Callum realized. The other man nodded.

"He called me that as he cast me into that abyss," the devil declared. "And I crawled my way out, kicking and screaming, back into the world… I took those with similar ideals and nothing left to become my… protégés, if you will. Darren, for instance, was one of them, and yet you managed to beat him somehow… It's annoying not knowing some things… But alas, I know this doesn't end well for you, Callum, or the girl." Evil Callum smiled and chuckled, which gradually turned into a loud, hearty laugh. Chronos and the devil looked at each other confused.

"What is so funny?" Chronos asked, clutching Kara tighter. Kara's face was white with fear.

"You…" the man said between breaths. "You… made a deal… with the devil!" The man laughed loudly, echoing into the forest. He laughed for a minute or two before calming down and catching his breath. "Haven't you seen TV? The devil always screws over the client in the end!"

"He will not!" Chronos declared. "I could kill him!" The man laughed again.

"No, no you couldn't, and he knows that… You two have completely different ideas of fresh start! You see, you, Chronos, want to rule over everyone and everything, as a complete dictator. But the devil here… He simply wants to destroy everything in spite of Potens!" the man explained, laughing more. Kara wasn't sure what to think anymore. The devil looked at Chronos, defensive.

"I want to build a better world!" the devil lied. Chronos stared him down.

"Either way, Callum is our enemy, so let's destroy him first!" the devil continued. Chronos nodded and threw Kara to the side, twirling his swords in hand. The devil made a spear appear, and wielded it with ferocity. The man watched in amusement.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be?" the man asked, smiling. "Well, I'd better give Callum back the reins…" The trio in front of Callum watched as his eyes went from dark blue to back to a pure gold. Cal shook his head and rubbed his eyes, frowning.

"Did that just happen?" Cal asked. He noticed the swords and sighed. "Yes it did…" he muttered to himself. He glanced at Kara, worried, but all he saw on her face was pain and fear. Fear of what, Cal couldn't tell, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Cal materialized his swords and swung them a bit, getting used to the familiar feel.

"Care for a dance with the devil?" the devil asked, lunging at Cal.

Cal skillfully blocked the spear and narrowly avoided the dual swords. He spun, getting behind the devil, but the devil was quick. He swung his spear around, and Cal ducked. Cal rolled under his spear and jabbed at his calf with one sword, fending off Chronos with the other. He quickly withdrew his sword from the devil's calf and jumped back to safety. The devil growled and admired the wound, thick with red blood. Chronos raised an eyebrow.

"It seems I've underestimated you Callum, Potens chose well!" the devil remarked, touching his wound and healing it perfectly. He straightened up and lunged at Cal again. Cal jumped back, but the spear continued towards him. Cal blocked the spear, pushing it into Chronos' way and got in close, elbowing the devil in the face. The devil grunted and backed away, wiping a little blood from his cut lip. Chronos didn't stop, taking the opportunity to strike. He locked swords with Callum, determined to land the finishing blow quickly. Cal watched each strike, looking for an opening until he felt the spear catch his foot, tripping him. Cal fell to the ground, the air knocked out of him, but rolled out of the way of the swords. As the spear jabbed towards him, Cal rolled back towards Chronos, but after he felt the spear hit the ground, rolled back onto the spear till his weight broke it. Bewildered, the devil backed away as Cal drew closer. Cal briefly spun around, blocking Chronos' strikes and kicking him back. But before he could turn around, the devil jumped on him, burying a knife in his back. Cal grunted and winced, elbowing the devil in the face and throwing him off, but the damage was done. Cal spun around to stab the devil, but Chronos took his chance and stabbed Cal through the heart. Cal fell to his hands and knees, gasping in pain. The devil grinned and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. Cal coughed blood, and the evil duo circled Cal, triumph in their eyes. Cal felt his blood pour onto the ground, wetting the green grass with blood. The devil landed a solid kick in Cal's ribs, sending him flying into a nearby tree. Cal hit the tree with a grunt.

"No!" Kara yelled, scrambling to Cal. The devil and Chronos watched in amusement as Kara limped to Cal, but she didn't make it as Chronos kicked her away from Cal. Kara yelped as she hit the tree, and the evil duo turned their attention to her. The devil walked over to Kara and grabbed her by the chin, admiring her.

"I must admit that Callum couldn't have chosen better concerning looks…" the devil admitted. "However, personally, I would have found someone less of a do-gooder… But, we're not perfect creatures…" He raised his knife above his head and buried it deep within her chest.

"NO!" Cal yelled, but they paid no attention to him. Kara gasped, and clutched the knife, struggling unsuccessfully to keep the blood in. Quickly, the blood poured from her wound, and soon after her eyes went dull and blank. A low growl brought Chronos and the devil's attention back to Cal, who was getting to his feet. Cal's eyes were gold still, and there was a whirlwind of gold around him, tossing the fallen leaves at his feet. The golden whirlwind whipped through his hair, and both Chronos and the devil took a step back in fear. Cal picked up his swords, staring daggers at them. They readied their weapons; a new sword in hand for the devil. Cal took a deep breath and charged.

Cal swung. Chronos blocked. The devil stabbed, and Cal deflected with his other hand. Chronos sliced Cal's arm, and Cal winced, spun around them, and slammed the hilt of his sword into Chronos' head. Chronos stumbled forward, but Cal wasn't finished. Cal faced the devil and with one swift block and one swift cut, the devil's arm came off. The devil yelled in pain, and frantically thrusted towards Cal. One frantic thrust was lucky, and the sword was buried into Cal's stomach. Cal winced, and his golden whirlwind whipped harder. Cal growled, grabbing the devil's wrist, and pulled the sword deeper into him, till only the handle was left. Cal jumped back, and the devil let go of his sword, causing Cal to land the blade coming out of his back in Chronos' shoulder. Chronos yelled in pain, and Cal pulled the sword out of his chest and flicked it towards the devil, which caught itself in his leg. Cal rolled off Chronos, grabbing his swords and getting to his feet. Cal tilted due to dizziness and blood loss, but something inside him kept him mostly upright. Cal wiped the blood from his mouth and watched as the they got to their feet and grabbed their weapons; the devil's arm beginning to grow back already. Cal stared them down, and they lunged towards him.

Chronos stabbed at Cal. Cal side-stepped and blocked it. The devil swung, and Cal ducked and swung at Chronos' leg. Cal swept up Chronos' legs, and he fell on his back. With his other sword, Cal blocked the devil's. Chronos got to his feet as Cal and the devil continued clashing. Moving swiftly, Cal brought the devil to his knees and got behind him and buried his sword in the devil's spine. The devil gasped and fell over, muttering to himself, but still alive. Chronos grinned.

"It seems you have yet to go insane…" Chronos noted. "You're holding back!" With that, he lunged at Cal, and they danced. Cal's whirlwind grew, to the point where it was almost a full-blown tornado. Blows were exchanged, and Chronos started to noticeably weaken. Cal managed to disarm one of Chronos' hands, and soon disarmed the other.

As a last ditch effort, defenseless Chronos spun around Cal's deadly stab, grabbed the sword by its blade, and wrenched it out of his hands. Without skipping a beat, Chronos continued spinning and stabbed at Cal's abdomen. Cal caught the sword by its blade as well, growling. Chronos let go of the sword, eyes wide with fear, and backed away, watching Cal's whirlwind grow and grow. Cal ignored the bleeding from his fingers and flipped the sword, catching by the handle. Chronos continued backing away as Cal grew closer.

"No… Please…" Chronos begged for his life. Cal didn't answer, and his eyes flashed midnight blue for a few seconds, turning the whirlwind the same color, and during those few seconds, the man cut Chronos' head clean off.

For a few minutes, it seemed like nothing moved. No audible sounds came from anyone or even the forest around them. The whirlwind was silent, shifting back and forth from midnight blue to gold, and slowly dying down. Finally, the whirlwind died down and disappeared, and Cal gasped and fell to one knee, his wounds bleeding profusely. Cal's eyes were gold, but he was weak.

He crawled over to Kara and took her in his arms after slowly pulling the knife out of her chest. His eyes became wet with tears. He shut his eyes tight and held her close, holding back tears. Slowly, Kara and Cal were enveloped in a thin, golden mist. Inside the mist, small droplets of gold condensed, and began to slowly patter the couple. With each drop on Kara's numerous wounds, it healed, but with each drop on Cal, Kara's wounds became his, and the blood flowed harder. The mist thinned as the droplets fell, till it was completely gone. Cal was slumped over, nearly unrecognizable. Kara was fully healed, and her eyes fluttered open to see Cal slumped over, beaten and bloody. She gasped and grabbed Cal's head.

"Cal?!" Kara screamed. After Cal didn't respond, she beat his chest with her fist as a rudimentary form of CPR. After several blows to the chest, Kara wiped her eyes and laid on his chest, listening intently for a pulse or heartbeat of any sort, but she didn't hear anything…

"Well, I would have thought a happy ending would be in order…" Chronos mocked, his head reattached to his body. Kara shot up and glared daggers at him. "I never would have guessed that he would give himself up for you… Regardless of his feelings…" He brushed himself off and picked up his swords. "Allow me to let you join him!" He reached Kara and raised a sword to strike.

 _ ***CLANG***_

Chronos looked in surprise at Amber, who stood between him and Kara. She held a sword in her hands and glared at Chronos. Behind him, Mason was leaning against a tree, his sword in a sheath at his hip.

"You just don't die," Mason remarked. Chronos glanced at Mason.

"And you just don't give up…" Chronos answered. He pushed off Amber and stood between them. He gestured towards Cal. "It seems you're too late…" Mason and Amber tensed.

"Well, it's been a while since I was last here," Mason said. "I got a little lost… Besides, better late than never…" He pulled his sword out. Amber angrily struck at Chronos, who backed away swiftly. Mason stabbed from behind, impaling Chronos, who grunted. Mason removed his sword, and Amber took her chance and lunged forward, stabbing Chronos in turn. Chronos writhed in agony on her sword, eyes wide at the vicious sight of Amber's hate driven eyes. Amber drew back, and the dynamic duo took turns stabbing, slicing, and hurting Chronos, who was completely unable to stop them. Finally, Amber held her sword to Chronos' throat, and Mason whispered to Chronos.

"You know, trying to get me to kill Amber was a smooth move until it didn't work…" Mason whispered. "But the moment it didn't work, I realized that together, Amber and I, well, we must be the key to beating you if you fear us both so much… I see Callum beat you by the new scar around your neck… And now we beat you together… You just can't seem to win can you?" With that, Amber withdrew her sword and slammed the hilt into his temple, causing him to crumple to the ground like a ragdoll. Mason placed cuffs on him, and the devil, just to be safe, and they both turned to Kara, who was sniffling beside Cal's body.

"You look well for someone who was kidnapped," Mason joked lightly. Kara chuckled lightly and sniffled.

"He's dead…" Amber stated, somber. There was a long, somber silence.

"Now what?" Kara asked. After receiving no response, she turned to Mason and Amber, but they weren't moving.

"Now… You have a choice…" someone said. Kara turned back around to see a man standing before her. He had no look, but only a beaming white silhouette. "I am Potens, Callum's grandfather…" Kara frowned in shock. Kara couldn't see, but she felt him smiling.

"Uh… Um…" Kara shook her head. "A choice?"

"Yes, a choice…" Potens said. "But first allow me to explain. I made rules and laws to ensure my family and I would never alter a world out of favor or spite. In doing so, my family has watched and kept these laws… That is, until Callum was born… You see, all my children and their offspring are what you would call 'brain children'. They weren't born, per se, but more like willed into existence. Well, Callum's mother, Destiny, wanted a natural birth, and went out into the world."

"But wouldn't she have disobeyed that whole 'no interaction' rule?" Kara asked. Potens sighed.

"Not exactly," Potens explained. "She wasn't showing favor on this world, but simply living in it. Anyway, Callum was the first actual family member. The first one to grow up… The first one to learn… The first one to be mortal…" He turned around and sighed. "I had no idea the consequences of a natural birth between an immortal and a mortal… I figured two immortal beings would produce an immortal being that could also grow up, but at one point would have to be cut off from humanity… But I had no idea of what a demi-god could do… In truth, if I had known the suffering and pain that would be forced upon Callum I never would have allowed Destiny to mingle… Well, I knew that Callum, as a mortal, would one day die… And there is nothing I could do to stop that… But, fast-forward as you say, to now… I may not be able to bring him back, in fact, he should not have come back the first time, but… Let's just say the smartest beings can find a way out..." Potens chuckled to himself.

"Choice?" Kara reminded him. Potens nodded.

"Ah, yes," Potens continued. "You have a choice… You can allow nature to run its course, and let Callum remain dead…"

"Or?" Kara asked. Potens sighed.

"Or you can take Callum to a certain place, give the right person a certain letter, and they'll take you to a certain place where Callum will be healed…" Potens said. Kara frowned.

"But…?" Kara asked, sensing there was a catch.

"But Callum's soul will be split apart and sent throughout several worlds that he does not exist in, all of which will create new worlds that mirror the ones Callum was sent to, but only changed by the existence of Callum," Potens explained.

"So Cal… will be different?" Kara asked, confused. Potens shook his head.

"Not exactly, Callum will be himself, but in order for this loophole to work, he cannot be as powerful as he is. Callum is mortal and human, but also holds the ability to become immortal and god-like… Where I will send you… Well, it will not heal a god-like being that is dead… In short, it would not understand how a god-like being is dead at all, and therefore solves the problem by splitting Callum's soul into pieces until he is just below the line of god-like…" Potens explained.

"So, he'll be normal?" Kara asked. Potens laughed.

"Callum without powers alone is not normal, but he will still retain his abilities to an extent…" Potens answered. "That means 'yes', he will fly with you and save the world with you and all that…"

"What do I do and where do I go?" Kara asked. Potens sighed.

"You are aware that Callum in other worlds will be as he is, but less powerful and no memory of this world?" Potens asked. Kara nodded. "As your and Callum's souls are connected, a piece of your soul will also tear off to join his. And you also must know that there will be a day that Callum will need to collect himself, and when he so chooses to take you with him, you will witness the alternate lives that Callum has led, and in doing so you will bear witness to Callum's pain in each world… Be warned that some will be worse than others, and some will be nearly unbearable… And some of them will refuse to leave their world, in loyalty to their current lives…" Kara nodded, somber. Potens sighed and handed her a letter.

"Take this to a woman in the mountains," Potens said. He snapped his fingers and portal appeared behind him. "She will show you the way…" With that, he disappeared. Kara thought for a moment and picked Callum up, carrying him over her shoulder. She entered through the portal to find herself in a field of wheat. Ignoring the odd stares of villagers wearing what seemed to be medieval clothing, Kara noticed the mountains that Potens had mentioned and began walking towards it.

Eventually, Kara came upon a cabin in the woods on top of the mountain, and inside was an old woman. The woman frowned, noticing Cal, but took the letter wordlessly.

"Please, help," Kara begged. The woman read the letter, her frown increasing with each word of the letter. Finally, she sighed and looked at Kara.

"Hello, Kara," the woman said. "I am Catherine, and I understand that you know the 'fine print'?" Kara nodded.

"Do whatever it takes," Kara begged. Catherine nodded and gestured to Cal.

"Grab Callum," she ordered. Kara frowned, but did so without hesitation. Silently, Catherine led the way, farther up the mountain, till they reached the highest point, which jutted out into a cliff.

"Throw Callum over the edge," Catherine ordered. Kara frowned.

"But—"

"Do it, or I leave and your chance to bring him back is gone," Catherine interrupted. Kara sighed and walked to the edge of the cliff, glancing down at the vast, foggy space below it. Kara took a deep breath and threw Cal's body into the abyss. Kara waited a few moments before turning to Catherine.

"How did you know Callum's name?" Kara asked, suspicious. Catherine sighed.

"We've met before," Catherine admitted. Kara frowned. "I believe it was when that other young fellow attacked you after stabbing Callum in the back… Callum tackled him I believe… And they both came here…" Kara frowned.

"You brought him back home?" Kara asked. Catherine shrugged.

"More or less," Catherine said. Kara nodded. There was a sudden flash of light and Callum appeared on the edge of the cliff, on his hands and knees gasping for air. Kara shouted with glee and ran over to him, hugging him and kissing him. Cal sat up and hugged Kara tight. Kara grabbed Cal's head and pulled him into a tender kiss, and Cal tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her close. They kissed for a while, till Cal broke it, took her hands, and stared into her eyes, hazel staring back at her, and blue staring back at him...

"You came back!" Kara cried happily, tears streaming down her face. Cal smiled and kissed her. "I love you…"

"Always," Cal answered. Kara sobbed happily, and Cal kissed her and wiped her tears. "I'll always come back… because I love you…"

A/N: Please feel free to tell me how you liked it! Questions, comments, and criticism are all welcomed! I took an extra day to try and clean up the chapter a bit. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!

Cal and Kara will return, even if it is in another story…


End file.
